Red Moon
by Mary-neechan
Summary: Uma organização criminosa esconde seres que sofreram de dor inimaginável sob a luz de uma lua cor rubi. Um anjo que também sofreu sob a luz da lua rubi descobrirá os segredos dos integrantes desse grupo que são considerados monstros assassinos por todos
1. Untitled

Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu nem nunca foi, e muito menos será

Nota 1: Esse cap é em presente à Lory, pelo cap dela de Dark Naruto

Nota 2: Essa história é yaoi, homemxhomem, shounen-ai, gay, slash ou como queira chamar, portanto, não gosta, não veja, o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente

Nota 3: Por enquanto essa história nem tem yaoi, então fiquem tranqüilos, mas depois terá, e já aviso, estou idealizando darklemon pra ela (não sabe o que é darklemon? Procura na internet que você descobre) e também shota-com, pedofilia, ou como queira chamar, talvez até zoofilia se bobear (kyuubi é um animal, duh).

Nota 4: Essa história começa antes da morte do Hidan e do Kakuzu e depois da do Orochimaru. Ou seja, time Hebi completo e Asuma, Hidan e Kakuzu vivos, Orochimaru e Sasori mortos. O Pain e a Konan se chamam igual ao anime, e adiante tem menção dos poderes do Rinnegan, o que pode descaracterizar a fic do anime, mas eu tentei adaptar ao máximo minha idéia ao anime, ok?

Nota 5: O par principal dessa fanfic é ItachixNaruto, mas terão outros eventualmente, como SasukexNaruto não correspondido, PainxKonan, HidanxKakuzu, etc. Terão pares

**Primeiro capítulo: Untitled (¹)**

Mais uma missão, Sakura, Naruto, Sai e Kakashi estavam indo, dessa vez, para Suna.

Missão simples, deveriam levar um pergaminho de Suna para Konoha e, claro, não deveriam ler o conteúdo, era totalmente sigiloso, deveria ser alguma noticia importante, pois era uma missão urgente.

Naruto andava de costas, de frente para os portões de Konoha, a própria Tsunade, junto com Shisune, Tonton, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Gai, Asuma e Kurenai estavam lhe desejando boa sorte.

Naruto estranhou, eles se despediam como se ele não voltasse mais, ele tinha um mau pressentimento quanto a essa viagem.

Gai: Naruto! Dê todo o seu fogo da juventude nessa missão!

Lee: Hai, Naruto-kun! Dê tudo de si!

Naruto: Hai, sombrancelhudo!

Naruto continuava andando de costas, acenando pra todos, até que todos, menos Tsunade e Shisune, de repente, ficaram assustados. Tsunade e Shisune ficaram com um olhar melancólico e cheio de pena e dor. Naruto ficou um pouco confuso, franziu as sombrancelhas, mas não parou de andar, ainda de costas.

Naruto: Ei, minna, o que acon-

O Uzumaki não percebeu e acabou trombando com alguém em seu caminho, virou-se pra pessoa.

Naruto: Gomen!

Quando se virou completamente acabou vendo o por que de todos estarem com medo. Capa preta com nuvens vermelhas, chapéu de palha ocultando seu rosto. Akatsuki.

Naruto: Kuso!

Naruto se afastou dois passos do ser de capa, olhou pra ele de um jeito ilegível, toda vez que ouvia falar da Akatsuki, duas palavras apareciam na sua mente, uma era, com certeza, Kyubi, lembrava de toda a desgraça que a sua vida foi, o deixando meio melancólico, a outra... Uchiha. Ele se lembrava de Sasuke e Itachi e toda vez que se lembrava dos dois, tinha vontade de morrer.

Como a vida era ironicamente cômica, Sasuke caçava Itachi, o Uchiha mais velho, por sua vez, caçava Naruto, que caçava Sasuke, aquilo virou um círculo vicioso, que só seria quebrado quando um deles morresse. Esse provavelmente seria Naruto.

Naruto já não era mais o mesmo, desde que encontrara Sasuke pela última vez, parecia mais triste, ele já não se enganava, nunca seria Hokage, nunca traria Sasuke de volta e também não viveria por muito tempo, ele só não demonstrava isso, mais uma vez, usava uma mascara de falsa alegria, mas no fundo, estava dilacerado.

Tsunade olhou tristemente pro Uzumaki e, naquele instante, ele percebeu, não tinha missão nenhuma, ele estava sendo entregue pra Akatsuki, provavelmente haviam ameaçado destruir Konoha caso não o entregassem, os olhos do Uzumaki se encheram de brilho, lágrimas retidas.

Pouco a pouco, os moradores da vila iam ver o que acontecia, alguns congelaram de medo, outros abriam a boca e fechavam, sem nada dizer, incrédulos, outros, sorriam largamente, mostrando satisfação por poderem se livrar do jinchuuriki loiro.

Foi nesse momento que Jiraya apareceu da floresta de Konoha e analisou a cena, Naruto a uns poucos metros de um Akatsuki, e outros seis Akatsuki ali, uns metros longe, Konoha inteira parada no portão, sem fazer nada, inclusive a Hokage. Tinha até os que sorriam!

Jiraya: O que está acontecendo aqui?!

Todos olharam pro sannin dos sapos, ficando sérios, principalmente os que sorriam, não queriam problemas com o sannin, ele era muito importante pra Konoha. Todos sabiam o apreço que ele tinha pelo jinchuuriki da kyuubi no kitsune.

Jiraya: Eu perguntei e quero uma resposta!

Todos notavam que o sannin estava ficando nervoso, Naruto resolveu intervir.

Naruto: Eu estou indo embora.

Jiraya ficou perplexo, como assim? Todos de Konoha olharam o garoto portador da kyuubi impressionados, o garoto foi entregue pra morte e, ainda assim, os ajudava? Os Akatsuki não esperavam outra coisa vinda do loiro, ao contrario de toda Konoha, o conheciam muito bem, sabiam que ele era nobre e ajudava até seus inimigos e, acima de tudo, não matava ninguém sem um bom motivo. Era muito irônico, justo os inimigos de Naruto o respeitavam e acreditavam em seu potencial, eles viam que o pequeno garoto poderia se tornar um ótimo Hokage.

O loiro não pensava em nada disso, ele mentiu porque queria que o sannin se decepcionasse com ele, Naruto já havia decidido, ele faria o sannin sofrer o mínimo possível com sua morte.

Naruto: Realmente, você achou que eu ficaria quanto tempo em Konoha? Você acha que eu queria realmente me tornar Hokage? Proteger quem me odeia? Eu falei isso porque sabia que você teve um discípulo que se tornou Hokage, sabia que iria tocar você, você é tão tolo, patético, eu enganei você por tanto tempo, e-ro-san-nin.

Naruto falou aquilo com um sorriso de deboche, tão secamente e com tanta malícia e escárnio que alguns chegaram a acreditar, mas maioria sabia o que o loiro queria, eles sabiam que ele queria que o sannin não sofresse, sabiam que, a partir dali, o loiro se conformou com a morte, só não sabiam que ele já estava conformado há muito tempo.

Naruto se aproximou dos Akatsuki e sussurrou baixinho, fazendo somente eles ouvirem.

Naruto: Eu vou com vocês, me entrego, mas quero que finjam que eu virei um membro e não que irei morrer, não quero o ero-sannin triste por minha causa, prefiro que ele não acredite mais em mim.

Todos os Akatsuki olharam pro loiro, ele sujaria sua honra e reputação para que o sensei dele não sofresse? No fundo, eles também esperavam que o loiro fizesse isso.

Naruto olhou pra todos os Akatsuki, só agora notou que havia sete deles. Os Akatsuki tiraram os sombreiros e desabotoaram os primeiros botões de suas capas para que pudessem vê-los.

Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigake Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan e Kakuzu.

Naruto: E então? Vamos ou não? – dessa vez o loiro falou alto, para que o sensei ouvisse.

Itachi, que estava em frente a Naruto, simplesmente desapareceu. Apareceu atrás de Kisame, que estava sentado no chão, todos arregalaram os olhos, sem exceção, isso porque Itachi tinha uma kunai na mão, rente ao pescoço de Kisame.

Deidara: ITACHI, O QUÊ VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO?

Itachi: Ele é um traidor, há anos passa informações nossas para a vila oculta da névoa. Ele nunca traiu a vila, sempre foi um espião – Itachi falava como se não fosse nada.

Deidara:...! – dirigiu-se a Kisame – Isso é verdade Kisame?

Kisame: Claro que não! O que o Itachi quer é o controle sobre o jinchuuriki da kyuubi! Não é verdade!

Itachi: Eu nunca falaria que você é um traidor se não tivesse provas – pegou um envelope de dentro da capa e jogou pra Deidara – confira por si próprio se não acredita em mim.

Deidara abriu o envelope, Tobi aconchegou-se perto dele e os dois começaram a ver o conteúdo, a cada minuto que passava mais e mais ficava vermelha a cara de Deidara, ele parecia furioso, ou melhor, ele **estava** furioso.

Deidara: MALDITO TRAIDOR, EU TE MATO!!! – Deidara ameaçou avançar sobre Kisame, mas Tobi segurou seus braços – Me larga Tobi!!!

Tobi: Deidara-sempai, calma, sempai não pode se precipitar... – Tobi tentou, **tentou** segurar Deidara, mas Deidara se soltou.

Deidara andou até Kisame, a única coisa que faltava era sair fumaça das orelhas dele, porque ele tava irado. Kisame tremeu, nunca vira Deidara assim e nem queria ver de novo. Deidara parou na frente de Kisame, Itachi segurou-o para que não fugisse, Deidara socou Kisame e o olhou com ódio e repulsa.

Deidara: Escuta que eu vou falar apenas uma vez seu traidor nojento: eu te considerava meu amigo, achava que você era alguém em quem eu pudesse confiar. Eu te contei os meus segredos! – nessa hora Deidara quase chorava – Eu confiei minha vida a você e olha o que você faz, me trai! – Tobi engoliu em seco, odiaria nessa hora estar no lugar de Kisame.

Zetsu: Posso comê-lo?

Deidara: NÃO ME INTERROMPA! EU AINDA NÃO ACABEI! – olha Itachi, depois Kisame – Pode ficar tranqüilo, eu não vou te explodir, mas que fique bem claro, não é porque eu me importo, é simplesmente porque um traidor como você não pode virar arte, não pode nem merece fazer parte da **minha** arte! – Deidara virou-se de costas e andou até a floresta próxima, antes de sumir entre os galhos, ainda falou – Itachi, mate-o, eu não me importo.

Tobi: Sempai! – saiu em disparada atrás de Deidara, sumindo pelas arvores.

Itachi: Mas alguém quer falar alguma coisa? – falou pra todos os presentes, alguns tremeram, outros arregalaram os olhos, mas todos perceberam o tom perigoso na voz do Uchiha, ninguém falou nada, não eram malucos de tentar enfrentar Itachi – Ótimo – olhou pra Kisame e sorriu desdenhosamente – Eu acho que ninguém quer realmente que você viva. Patético. Mudando de assunto, qual é seu último pedido?

Kisame: Só quero que você me responda uma coisa, por quê? Por que você enganou Deidara? Por que me quer morto? Por que o trabalho de forjar provas? Qual é o motivo?

Itachi: Deidara não está aqui mesmo... – deu de ombros – não importa a resposta, mas se quer saber, eu respondo. Eu planejei esse momento há muito tempo, enganei Deidara porque ele me impediria, forjei provas para enganar Deidara, eu não quero você morto, eu **preciso** que você morra. O motivo de tudo isso você sabe, você mesmo disse há pouco: Eu quero o poder e o controle sobre o jinchuuriki da kyuubi – Itachi falou baixo, mas alguns ninjas usavam jutsus de som pra ouvir – Eu preciso que você morra porque você é minha dupla, logo, se eu der o seu anel pra Naruto-kun, ele automaticamente será minha dupla, poderei controlá-lo de perto, e você sabe que o anel só pode ser tirado caso o seu portador morra, então resolvi matar você.

Kisame: Então é tudo pelo anel?

Itachi: Sim

Kisame: Eu não vou deixar que você me mate tão facilmente.

Itachi: Eu sei, por isso que eu coloquei veneno na sua comida na última vez que comemos, deve já começar a fazer efeito, por que não tenta ficar em pé? – perguntou num tom meio sádico, Kisame tremeu.

Kisame: "Depois eu que sou o demônio..." – Kisame tentou ficar em pé, mas acabou caindo sentado.

Itachi: Vai te matar aos poucos – se afastou dele e andou ao redor dele, como um professor que ensina um aluno – Começa como uma letargia, você não consegue mexer suas pernas, depois seus braços, depois todo o corpo, como se estivesse em estado vegetativo. Mas se fosse só isso seria uma morte até que razoável...

Kisame: O que... vem de-depois? – Kisame gaguejava e respirava agitadamente.

Itachi: Suas vias respiratórias vão fechar lentamente e você vai morrer agonizando por ar, ar que você tirou de vários por sentir prazer em matar – olhou Kisame com repulsa.

Kisame: Vo-você também sente pra... prazer em matar.

Itachi: Quem te disse isso? Eu não disse isso nunca.

Kisame: Então por... que matou o seu... clã?

Itachi se ajoelhou e engatinhou para perto de Kisame, que à essas horas já estava deitado no chão sem mover um músculo.

Itachi: Quem disse que eu os matei?

Essas palavras sussurradas no ouvido do homem azul foram a última coisa que ele ouviu.

Itachi pegou a mãe de Kisame e de lá tirou o anel que denominava alguém um membro da organização Akatsuki, anel esse que ficava no dedo mínimo esquerdo dele. Levantou-se e andou até Naruto, ainda em sua mão a kunai que ele outrora usara para ameaçar Kisame, quando chegou a poucos centímetros de distancia do seu objetivo, parou. Levantou a kunai e deixou-a rente ao hataiate de Konoha que Naruto ostentava com tanto orgulho, deslizou-a horizontalmente, fazendo uma marca nele, sobre o símbolo da vila que Naruto tanto amava, depois disso guardou a kunai e pegou a mão do Uzumaki, se afastou dele, ainda segurando sua mão, queria que todos vissem aquele momento com clareza. Naruto estava paralisado, pavor inundando cada poro do seu corpo.

Pegou o anel que pertencera a Kisame e deslizou-o lentamente pelo dedo mínimo esquerdo de Naruto, olhando aqueles olhos azuis e se perdendo momentaneamente neles, olhos que se enchiam de lágrimas, olhos que pareciam pedras preciosas, as lágrimas somente acentuavam essa impressão e faziam a cena mais bonita, digna de um quadro: o rosto levemente pálido, as roupas milagrosamente negras acentuando ainda mais a palidez, os cabelos loiros emoldurando o jovem e belo rosto de dezesseis anos, balançando levemente, acompanhando o compasso do vento e, por fim, os olhos azuis brilhantes pelas lágrimas. A impressão ao longe era um tanto diferente: parecia como aquelas cenas românticas nas quais o garoto pede a menina em casamento, então coloca o anel em seu dedo e ela chora de emoção. A única coisa que faltava era que Itachi se ajoelhasse e que aquilo fosse um pedido de casamento, além de que Naruto estivesse chorando realmente de felicidade.

Quando Itachi terminou a tarefa, Naruto tinha as lagrimas deslizando pelo rosto, mordia o lábio inferior, impedindo-se de entregar-se ao choro na frente de todos ali. Itachi o olhou atentamente. O loiro sempre estava tão preocupado com o que os outros achariam disso, achariam daquilo... Mudaria aquilo, mudaria aquele jeito. E, por Kami, nunca mais queria ver aquelas lindas safiras rodeadas pelo vermelho das pálpebras, pálpebras vermelhas pelo choro. Nunca mais o veria chorar, nunca mais. Não sabia por que, mais era agonizante para si vê-lo assim.

Itachi: Bem-vindo à Akatsuki – falou alto, para que todos ouvissem.

Logo se separou do loiro e segurou-o pela mão, praticamente arrastando-o consigo até chegar perto do corpo de Kisame, ajoelhou-se perto do corpo e retirou a capa dele, pegou o sombreiro do chão e foi novamente acercar-se ao loiro. Naruto tremeu quando sentiu as mãos geladas colocando a capa sobre ele e abotoando-a, como se ele próprio não pudesse fazê-lo, na verdade não poderia, estava apavorado demais.

Itachi abotoava a capa e, enquanto o fazia, acabava sem querer tocando a pele exposta do pescoço do loiro, provocando um arrepio nos dois, por causa da diferença de temperatura. A pele de Naruto era quente e ótima ao toque, macia, com um cheiro peculiar. Quando o Uchiha acabou o trabalho de abotoar a capa, colocou o sombreiro na cabeça do novo Akatsuki, olhou o conjunto da obra e aprovou, o garoto ficava bem de preto. A capa arrastava no chão porque Kisame era bem mais alto, o sombreiro ficava um pouco grande também, porque a cabeça de Kisame era maior, mas isso seria resolvido depois.

Itachi: Por enquanto você usará as roupas de Kisame, quando chegarmos à base, eu providencio roupas do seu tamanho – sentenciou Itachi.

Hidan: Esqueceu de nós, Itachi.

Kakuzu: Essa é uma das raras vezes que eu concordarei com Hidan.

Hidan: Cala a boca, Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: Claro, Hidan-chan.

Hidan: QUÊ?! NÃO ME CHAME DE HIDAN-CHAN!!!

Kakuzu: Como queira, Hi-chan.

Hidan: COMO?! EU VOU TE MATAR, KAKUZU!!! – Hidan estava rubro, bem parecido com um tomate, com as mãos perigosamente cerca do pescoço de Kakuzu.

Itachi: Parem com a criancice agora – o Uchiha não parecia muito feliz, a missão estava demorando muito.

Hidan: Dessa vez eu vou ouvir você, Itachi. E você, Kakuzu, pode esperar que eu me vingue.

Kakuzu: É, vou esperar... sentado. Porque vai demorar... – dessa vez Kakuzu falou baixo, tanto que Hidan não ouviu.

Hidan: Itachi, você se esqueceu de mim, Kakuzu e Zetsu. Grande erro.

Itachi: Na verdade não é erro nenhum. Se você e Kakuzu atreverem-se a meter-se nos meus negócios e metas eu simplesmente vou mandar um relatório para todas as vilas ocultas explicando como matar vocês dois. Por isso, saiam do meu caminho – Itachi falou com a voz sem nenhuma emoção, como sempre.

Hidan: Ora seu...! – Hidan já estavam querendo avançar em Itachi, Naruto reacionou e se escondeu atrás do Uchiha, segurando a capa de Itachi entre seus dedos, tremendo de medo e procurando proteção no Uchiha. Kakuzu interviu e segurou Hidan pelo braço, como outrora Tobi fizera com Deidara, Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha ao notar o movimento do Uzumaki.

Kakuzu: Essa não é a hora. Além disso, Itachi-kun tem razão, ele sabe nosso segredo e pode contá-lo a qualquer momento, deveríamos ser gratos a ele por ainda não ter nos delatados, assim como a Deidara, Tobi e outros – Kakuzu centrou-se em Itachi, mas não soltou Hidan, que havia se acalmado e estava 'digerindo' o que Kakuzu disse – Itachi, não te delataremos por gratidão a você, mas se fizer alguma besteira com o jinchuuriki eu mesmo me encarrego de você – Kakuzu olhou o pequeno vulto coberto com a capa de Kisame e sorriu de lado, o pequeno era realmente adorável – Não precisa ter medo, pequeno.

Naruto: Hum? – Naruto desenterrou a cabeça das costas do Uchiha, mas não o largou, espiou quem havia falado com ele e encontrou com a seguinte cena: Kakuzu olhando-o e sorrindo levemente, soltando o braço de um Hidan um pouco mais calmo, Zetsu sentado perto dos dois e Konoha inteira de boca aberta pelo comportamento dos Akatsuki.

Kakuzu andou até Itachi e pegou a mão do loiro, soltando-o de Itachi. Itachi bufou contrariado e Kakuzu sorriu mais ainda. Kakuzu olhou o loiro, examinando-o.

Kakuzu: O idiota do Itachi não vai fazer nada de mal com você, eu não vou deixar. Vou proteger você.

Naruto: Proteger?

Kakuzu: É, proteger. Não vou deixar que ele abuse muito de você, eu e o Hidan, né, Hidan?

Hidan: Eu tenho cara de babá?!

Itachi: Vamos embora, já deram o seu showzinho de bons mocinhos.

Hidan: Que! Eu não fiz nada!

Kakuzu: Não liga Naruto-kun. São só dois imbecis.

Zetsu: Isso! Dois imbecis, posso comê-los? – Zetsu piscou, como se tivesse recebido um choque – Não os chame de imbecis! São dois bons meninos, só estão com ciúmes.

Hidan: Eu com ciúme?! Desse ser sem cérebro?! – apontou pra Kakuzu.

Itachi: Vamos embora, Naruto-kun – Itachi pegou Naruto pela mão e praticamente arrastou-o para o caminho por onde antes Deidara e Tobi haviam desaparecido, o Uchiha e o jinchuuriki desapareceram pelas folhagens.

Hidan: Idiota. Vamos, Kakuzu – Hidan imitou Itachi e foi até Kakuzu, puxou-o pela mão e logo os dois desapareciam pelas folhagens.

Zetsu: Esperem-me! – Zetsu pegou o corpo de Kisame e carregou consigo, foi correndo até o lugar por onde os outros sumiram e também desapareceu pelas folhagens.

Jiraya: Espero que você tenha uma ótima explicação pra tudo isso, Tsunade-hime (²) – Jiraya falou num tom muito ameaçador, a Hokage tremeu.

Continua...

(¹) Untitled: Sem título, não intitulado

(²) Tsunade-hime: princesa Tsunade


	2. Cânticos melancólicos

Naruto não é meu, e que bom que não é.

Nota 1: Não me matem por causa do Deidara, ninguém sabe o que ele sofreu, mas não foi nada bonito com certeza.

Nota 2: Não me matem por causa do Naruto chorar por causa do teme, as coisas serão assim até as feridas curarem

Nota 3: Por que Itachi está tão bruto e arrebatado pelos sentimentos? Só daqui a muito tempo vocês vão saber

Nota 4: Por que Kakuzu foi carinhoso antes com o Naruto e disse que o protegeria do Itachi? Vocês descobrirão cedo ou tarde... Provavelmente tarde

Nota 5: Casais na Akatsuki: Itachi/Naruto/Itachi (ou seja, nessa fic Itachi é uke também); Tobi/Deidara; Sasori/Deidara; Kakuzu/Hidan; Nagato(Pain)/Konan; Zetsu/Kisame; Zetsu/Orochimaru (esse eu ainda não decidi); Deidara/Naruto; Sasori/Naruto (Como esse se o Sasori tá morto? Hoho, vocês vão descobrir), etc.

Nota 6: Nessa fanfiction nada é o que parece e os detalhes contam e muito, isso você vai descobrir se revisar o primeiro capítulo, porque lá tem um segredo camuflado sobre a morte do Kisame

Nota 7: Capítulo dedicado à Jackeline Schlink, foi por causa dela q eu postei. De vez em quando aparecem reviews que você simplesmente não acredita que são reais, esse foi um deles.

**Segundo capítulo: Cânticos melancólicos**

Hidan e Kakuzu haviam alcançado Itachi e Naruto. Itachi, Naruto, Hidan e Kakuzu procuravam Deidara e Tobi. Não foi difícil achá-los, pois deixaram um rastro de pegadas no chão e as folhas caídas sob as pegadas estavam quebradas ou esfareladas. Zetsu, pra variar, sumiu, levando o corpo de Kisame consigo.

A cena que os Akatsukis acharam foi a seguinte: Deidara com o rosto escondido no peito de Tobi, o corpo do artista balançava levemente, dava de ouvir os soluços, Deidara amassava uma parte da camisa de Tobi que estava em suas mãos. Tobi, por sua vez, estava milagrosamente calado, sem falar uma só besteira. Ele dava pequenos tapinhas nas costas do loiro enquanto o abraçava fortemente.

Naruto relaxou visivelmente quando viu que Deidara chorava, era uma surpresa e um alívio ver que algum daqueles seres pudesse ter sentimentos, quanto mais chorar. Itachi percebeu isso.

Itachi: Surpreso em ver que somos humanos? Nós sofremos como todos os outros, Naruto-kun... Impressiona-me que alguém como você ache que não temos sentimentos... Está nos julgando antecipadamente sem conhecer-nos realmente, do mesmo jeito que os aldeões julgavam você, Naruto-kun – Naruto arregalou os olhos, percebendo que Itachi tinha razão, ele havia relacionado Akatsuki a monstros sem coração, assim como os aldeões o relacionavam próprio como Kyuubi - Impressionado em ver que somos tão parecidos? Nós todos temos uma historia muito parecida, Naruto-kun. Pessoas que foram abusadas, pisoteadas, tratados como parias da sociedade, como verdadeira escória, todos nós fomos usados como lenços de papel e depois jogados fora. Tudo o que queremos é aceitação. Kisame estava no lugar errado desde o começo, não me ache cruel por ter matado ele, mesmo ele sendo meu companheiro. Você se encaixa muito melhor. Kisame era o que se podia chamar de demônio, ele entrou na Akatsuki pra poder matar mais pessoas, só por isso. Pra ter poder, pra usufruir do poder dos Bijuus.

Naruto: Se você não é o que eu penso que é, então por que matou sua família?

Itachi: Qual é o problema de vocês todos com a minha família? Eles já estão mortos mesmo, saber o motivo não vai trazê-los de volta.

Naruto: Eu nunca mataria minha família.

Itachi: Isso porque você não conhece os meus motivos.

Naruto: É por isso que eu quero saber!

Itachi: E vai continuar querendo saber, porque eu não vou dizer, ainda não é a hora de você saber.

Naruto: Arg! – Naruto ficou vermelho de raiva, Itachi simplesmente ignorou-o, os soluços cortaram o clima tempestuoso.

Naruto ignorou Itachi e andou até Deidara e Tobi, ajoelhou-se perto dos dois e abraçou Deidara. Deidara arregalou os olhos, vermelhos e inchados pelo choro, e levantou os olhos, cravando-os nos azuis do outro loiro. Tobi arrastou-se pra trás, podia ser um idiota, mas até um acéfalo sabe quando é hora de sair de cena.

Naruto: Olha, não chora por um cara que não vale à pena, mesmo que seja seu melhor amigo. Eu não tive ninguém pra me avisar e chorei durante três malditos anos, todas as noites. E perdi esses três anos da minha vida por um babaca que não merecia uma palha do que eu movi pra tentar enfiar um pouco de inteligência na cabeça dele. Sabe, no fim ele nem chegou a me ouvir, o que eu disse pra ele simplesmente entrou por um ouvido e saiu pelo outro. Não dá pra obrigar uma pessoa a fazer o que ela não quer, a ser o que ela não é.

Deidara ouviu atentamente, sabia que o loiro falava verdades e que o 'amigo' era Sasuke. Itachi, por sua vez, ficou super satisfeito com o 'babaca' que o loiro falou quando se referiu ao seu irmão, não sabia o porquê, mas ficou. Hidan e Kakuzu entenderam por cima, tinham algumas informações sobre a amizade que o jinchuuriki cultivara por certo irmão menor do colega de trabalho. Tobi entendeu perfeitamente, ele e Deidara ganharam algumas informações do recém morto Kisame sobre Naruto.

Deidara: Vou seguir seu conselho, Naruto-kun! – Deidara passou as mãos pelos olhos, secando-os – Chega de chorar! Eu já chorei muito na minha vida...

Naruto: Por quê? – Naruto não sabia o que dizia, também não sabia os motivos de aqueles Akatsukis estarem ali, fazendo o que faziam. Mas logo descobriria.

Deidara, por sua vez, recomeçou a chorar, lembrando de coisas do seu passado que não queria lembrar. Chamando nomes que, entre seus soluços, ficavam irreconhecíveis. Naruto, olhando a cena, também começou a chorar, sentindo um nudo na garganta quando relembrou alguns momentos com o sobrevivente do clã Uchiha: as brigas, tapas, insultos, rivalidades, dobe's e teme's, amizade, laços, palavras, gestos e, finalmente, a dor e o abandono, o esforço e a decepção, a derrota e a quebra de laços.

Chorou e chorou, formando um coro de soluços junto a Deidara, a música da mais pura tristeza que já foi ouvida em todos os tempos. A música mais bela e melancólica: os soluços sendo entoados ao mesmo tempo, sendo acompanhados pelo cantar dos pássaros e o balançar do vento. As lágrimas rolavam pelos rostos dos loiros, enquanto a platéia ouvia em silencio, não querendo interromper o belo e melancólico espetáculo. Belo, melancólico e trágico.

Itachi ouvia o pranto deles em silencio, sua promessa se quebrava. Poucos minutos depois de prometer que o loiro não voltaria a chorar, ele chorava na sua frente. Motivo: seu _queridinho_ ötoto. Tinha ceteza, aquele estúpido ainda mexia com o jinchuuriki. Itachi decidiu-se, falaria umas boas verdades pra Sasuke na próxima vez que o encontrasse, depois iria matá-lo lenta e dolorosamente. Sair dali pra matar Sasuke era uma ótima idéia, mas deixaria pra outro dia. E nunca mais deixaria aquela criança chorar.

Zetsu chegara finalmente, sem nem sinal do corpo de Kisame, provavelmente tinha comido o corpo do companheiro. Tobi tentava usar seus poucos neurônios que não estavam tostados pra entender porque Naruto chorava, porque ainda não havia entendido. Kakuzu e Hidan olhavam a cena meio comovidos, Deidara não era de chorar, ainda mais na frente dos outros, quanto mais usar alguém quase desconhecido como ombro pra chorar. Outra coisa é que nunca viram Naruto chorar, pelo menos não tão seguido, a outra vez com Itachi não contava, o loiro tava assustado e não chorava daquele jeito, aquele choro era mais barulhento, os soluços contagiando o lugar com uma aura melancólica.

Depois de alguns minutos nos quais cada Akatsuki devaneava com seu passado e outras coisas a ver com a cena, Deidara e Naruto se recompuseram, pararam de chorar e limparam as lágrimas, logo todos tomaram o caminho para o QG da Akatsuki, andando devagar, em silencio, num clima agradável se comparado com o anterior. Mas Naruto não conseguia ficar calado, muito menos Deidara, e menos ainda Tobi. Então os três começaram a conversar sobre idiotices que já passaram, andando um pouco mais a frente do resto do grupo.

A formação estava desse jeito: na frente Deidara, Naruto e Tobi. Atrás Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan e Zetsu. Os da frente conversando alegremente, totalmente esquecidos que a pouco choraram, os de trás calados, ouvindo a conversa agradável.

Naruto:...Ele tirou a máscara e tinha outra por baixo! Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan e eu quase tivemos um ataque! Quem é o idiota que usa uma máscara por cima da outra?! – Naruto falava estrondosamente, completamente esquecido que aqueles eram assassinos perigosos e Rank S no Bingo Book.

Deidara: Eu realmente achava que o seu sensei era alguém menos... Estúpido.

Naruto: Sem contar que ele sempre chega atrasado e dá umas desculpas super esfarrapadas!

Deidara: Que tipo de desculpas?

Naruto: 'Ah, hoje eu cheguei atrasado porque os ETs de varginha me raptaram, eu disse pra eles que eu tinha treino mas eles não me ouviram' – Naruto fez uma imitação um tanto cômica de Kakashi, Deidara riu – Mais ou menos assim – Deidara continuou rindo – Não ria do meu drama! – Naruto exclamou dramaticamente.

Deidara: Sensei diferente o seu, heim?

Naruto: É, diferente até demais.

Hidan: Por Jashin-sama, nós somos shinobis! Se formos a esse passo vamos chegar ao esconderijo no dia de São Nunca! Não que eu acredite em outro ser divino que não seja Jashin-sama... é só um modo de falar -todos os Akatsukis pararam (Mary: gente, não esquece que o Naruto é um Aka agora, quando eu digo 'todos os Akatsukis' tô me referindo a todos eles, até ao loiro lindinho n.n)

Kakuzu: Nós entendemos Hidan. E por alguma razão que eu não sei explicar, hoje parece ser o dia 'concorde com o Hidan', porque eu tô concordando muito com você hoje e concordo com o que você disse.

Hidan: Aleluia! Jashin-sama colocou um pouco de juízo na cabeça do débil mental do Kakuzu! – Hidan levantou as mãos pro céu – Obrigado por essa graça, Jashin-sama!

Kakuzu: O único débil mental por aqui é você, Hidan – Kakuzu rebateu tranquilamente.

Hidan: O QUÊ?!

Itachi: Quieto, Hidan. E você, Kakuzu, não arrume confusão. Vamos acelerar o passo – Itachi caminhou calmamente até Deidara, Tobi e Naruto e pegou na mão do loiro mais novo.

Deidara: Fala como se fosse o chefe, não tá com essa bola toda não.

Itachi: O que você disse? – o Sharingan brilhou nos olhos negros.

Deidara: Er... Nada! Você é o chefe, você é o chefe!

Itachi: Pare de falar inutilidades, Deidara.

Deidara: Mal-educado... – fez cara emburrada e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Itachi virou-se pra Naruto e passou a mão que não segurava à do outro entre os cabelos dourados. Eram macios, bastante macios. Inclinou-se para ficar na altura do loiro.

Itachi: Nós vamos mais rápido agora. Como talvez você não consiga acompanhar o ritmo, vai vir comigo, nas minhas costas, tá? – falou com Naruto como se o loiro fosse uma criança birrenta e retardada de uns cinco anos, falou de um jeito amável e com um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso falso.

Naruto: Eu não sou uma criança, não me trate como uma!

Itachi afastou-se do loiro, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Deidara ficou pálido, a expressão de Tobi foi escondida pela máscara, Hidan tampava a boca com as mãos pra não rir, Kakuzu ficou sério. Zetsu nem notou a diferença da atmosfera do lugar, que cada vez ficava mais e mais densa. O loiro encarava Itachi decidido. O Uchiha, por sua vez, não mudava a expressão, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Isso até que Itachi, num movimento rápido, agachou-se e agarrou as pernas de Naruto, erguendo-se, colocando-o nos seus ombros e segurando as pernas do loiro pra ele não cair, como se ele fosse um saco de batatas.

Naruto: Arg...! – o loiro perdeu o ar por causa do susto, mas mais do que rápido se recuperou – Me solta seu... teme! – começou a bater nas costas de Itachi para que o soltasse, também batia os pés freneticamente contra o corpo do Akatsuki.

Itachi: Cala a boca, baka. Você não queria que eu não te tratasse como uma criança? Pois bem, é o que eu estou fazendo. Eu tentei te tratar bem, mas você não quis, então vamos fazer do meu jeito. Agora ouça bem que eu vou falar só uma vez: a partir de agora você é um Akatsuki e é meu parceiro. Eu não estou te dando escolha, portanto não chie. Se não calar a boca e parar de se mexer tanto eu arranco a sua língua – Itachi franziu o cenho tentando manter a compostura de frio e dissimular a fúria que sentia pela falta de respeito.

Naruto: Não fale comigo como se mandasse em mim!

Itachi: E quem manda em você, Naruto-kun? Deixe-me ver... Meu irmão Sasuke? – cuspiu o nome Sasuke, com raiva do irmão e talvez um pouco de ciúmes do loiro (N/A: Talvez? ¬¬) - Então encare isso como uma herança hereditária ao contrario, Naruto-kun. Agora _eu_ mando em você. Então você vai calar a sua linda boquinha e parar de se mexer como um macaco. A menos, claro, que você queira ver meu 'adorável' irmãozinho morrer na sua frente pelas minhas mãos. A escolha é sua, Naruto-kun.

Naruto arregalou os olhos, o pavor inundando novamente todo o seu corpo. Soluçou baixinho, mas não chorou. Não choraria mais, pelo menos na frente do Uchiha.

Naruto: Por favor, não machuca o Sasuke. Por favor, o Sasuke não.

Os orbes azuis estavam inundados de brilho, as lágrimas que ele tentava conter. Suplicava pelo amigo, era só pensar na idéia do corpo de Sasuke sem vida na sua frente que um frio aparecia no seu estômago e virava um arrepio que irradiava para todo o corpo percorrendo a coluna vertebral.

Itachi: Tudo bem, Naruto-kun, eu não tenho a mínima intenção de machucar o Sasuke. Somente não me contrarie e eu nem vou tocar num fio de cabelo dele.

Naruto: Eu obedeço. Só não machuca o Sasuke.

Itachi: Eu não sei por que você se importa tanto com ele, ele só te fez chorar até agora.

Naruto: Você também só me fez chorar até agora.

Itachi calou-se e sentiu algo gelado na boca do estômago, era verdade o que o jinchuuriki dizia. Naruto soltou-se do agarre do Uchiha e voltou ao chão, deu a volta no Uchiha e ficou de frente para as costas dele. Abraçou por trás o pescoço do Uchiha e enlaçou a cintura dele com suas pernas, ficando agarrado às costas dele.

Naruto: Tá esperando o que pra começar a andar? Um convite?

Itachi nem se ofendeu com o comentário ácido do Uzumaki. Por quê? Porque simplesmente o garoto havia obedecido-o e feito o que ele queria, sorriu internamente. Não seria fácil domá-lo, mas quando Uchiha Itachi mete alguma coisa na cabeça, não há quem o impeça de consegui-la. Se ele queria o loiro como seu animalzinho de estimação particular, conseguiria. E tinha uma arma muito poderosa sobre o loiro.

Itachi: "Valeu a pena não ter matado meu irmãozinho, vai ser fácil controlar Naruto-kun ameaçando a vida do meu _querido_ ötoto".

Naruto: E então? Vamos logo!

Itachi: Quieto. Deidara vai à frente, Tobi logo atrás. Hidan e Kakuzu, atrás de mim. Zetsu por último – Itachi olhou para Zetsu de um jeito ilegível, e Zetsu provavelmente entendeu o que o Uchiha maior queria dizer, pois assentiu com a cabeça.

Os Akatsukis começaram a se movimentar, correndo em direção ao seu destino. A formação ficou assim: Deidara, Tobi, Itachi e Naruto, Hidan, Kakuzu e, por último, Zetsu, que logo se perdeu de vista. Naruto resolveu calar-se e não arranjar mais briga. Analisando a situação, ele estava bem encrencado: de todos os Akatsukis, ele brigava justamente com Itachi, o único que não queria sacrificá-lo. Talvez até tivesse uma chance de sair ileso dali, era só obedecer ao Uchiha até a primeira missão, depois fugiria num momento de distração do mais velho.

Naquela hora Naruto decidiu que usaria a cabeça e obedeceria ao Uchiha até que alguém viesse resgatá-lo. Talvez Sasuke aparecesse para matar Itachi, então, depois de matá-lo, resgataria o loiro. O loiro continuou nos seus devaneios, onde o mundo era cor-de-rosa e Sasuke nunca havia saído de Konoha, e ele próprio não tinha um anel no dedo que o caracterizava como um membro de uma organização criminosa com motivos misteriosos e membros responsáveis por assassinatos e chacinas. Naruto continuou nesses doces devaneios até Itachi parar bruscamente. O loiro ergueu os olhos e viu o esconderijo da Akatsuki, ele achara que seria uma caverna escondida atrás de uma cachoeira ou outra coisa do gênero, mas nunca o que havia em frente de seus olhos, sinceramente, estava de queixo caído.

Continua...

Mary: Parar agora foi realmente cruel, mas eu continuo logo. Aos reviews

**Tsukishiro Lory**

Mary: Aí tá a continuação, na verdade os caps tão escritos, mas eu tô revisando por causa de erros e.e então demora um pouco n.n o emoticom do weeee eh fofo e.e

**nandinhabaka-chan**

Mary: Vc tem uma pág de itanaru? o só os links? ¬ vc está entimada a me mandar isso! scrap por orkut, msn, o que vc prefirir n.n o meu msn eh maryneesan(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com, e é assim mesmo q tem q tratar a fuinha, com tijolada XD

**Anjo Setsuna**

Mary: Tadinha da Tsu, só tah meio confusa. Mas ela vai aparecer no prox cap, e é por causa dela q Naru-chan vai pra aka n.n e maioria das fics q eu escrevo é itanaru n.n e já tô idealizando outra itanarusasu trio ¬ sem uchihacest, o que é raro, os dois apenas dividem Naru-chan e.e

**Aldebaran Black**

Mary: Shino/kiba vai aparecer bastante, e vai ser um dos principais n.n Gaara/Lee também n.n todas as minhas fics q aparecem Gaara, Lee, Kiba e Shino vão ser yaoi com shinokiba e leegaa, e uma coisa, também terá kibanaru e gaanaru, por isso que vão se destacar esses casais, eu já escrevi até uma cena meio shinokiba/shinohina e talvez também tenha um pouco de shinohina, mas só pra expectativa mesmo n.n e eu num vou revelar mais nada e.e daqui a pouco eu conto que o Itachi não... arg! Paro agora X.x daqui a pouco digo o roteiro inteiro, mas o sino/kiba vai ter, e vai talvez ter também leesaku e saigaa, mas não sei desses e.e tô decidindo ainda n.n

**Shiroi Bakemono**

Mary: Darklemon vai demorar bastante, mas qndo eu escrever vou me dedicar, acredite. E vá de antecipação agradecendo o Hidan, ele é o culpado XD mas num digo mais nada do enredo :x e o do Kakuzu ser gentil tem motivo, mas vai ter q ler pra descobrir e.e

**Liih-chan**

Mary: Gostou desse? Tá certinho? Eu tb amo Naruita/itanaru e.e e nessa fic Naruto também será seme e.e e tem porque do Itachi aceitar ser uke e mandar aquele orgulho todo pro lixo XD mas isso eu num conto num :x

**Jackeline Schlink**

Mary: Eu tenho geniosidade e talento? Puts, disso eu não sabia O.O Nessa fic eu tô caprichando o máximo que eu posso, e foi por causa da sua review que eu me animei a postar e.e nada contra as outras, mas eu me assustei com o 'geniosidade' e.e o cap é dedicado à você n.n


	3. Como num conto de fadas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu, apenas brinco com seus personagens. Todos pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto, mas a idéia da fanfic é minha.

**Nota 1:** Já decidi os pares, mas alguns deles ainda me deixam confusa. Como o par que envolve o Sasuke.

**Nota 2:** Está decidido, terá Shotacon, Yaoi, Lemon, Violação, Shoujo-ai, Shounen-ai, Incesto, etc. Talvez tenha Orange. O casal Yuri, já anuncio, é Ino/Sakura. Culpa inteira do Aldebaran, que me viciou no shipper me mandando o link de uma fic perfeita desse par.

**Nota 3:** Terá provavelmente Sunacest yaoi, sugerido por Aldebaran Black. Sugiram casais, talvez eu possa encaixar na trama

**Nota 4:** Dia 15 eu fico sem internet e sem computador. Portanto, todas minhas fanfics entram em hiatus desse dia em diante até o dia que eu compre um computador novo.

**Nota 5:** Sobre o que a Tsunade fala no fim deste capítulo, já aviso, não é blefe. Até porque não teria sentido ela blefar quando está falando sozinha.

**Nota 6:** Sobre o que eu disse sobre o Itachi ser uke e ter Sasori/Naruto, é verdade. Mas não me perguntem como eu vou fazer um morto como par do Naruto. Neste capítulo tem leve insinuação de Deidara/Naruto e talvez, mas escondido ainda, Hidan/Naruto e Kakuzu/Naruto.

**Nota 7:** Capítulo dedicado à Aldebaran Black, por ter postado a Pain/Naruto que ele vivia mandando pedaços pelo Msn, par Sunacest yaoi também dedicado à ele. Presente por postar a fanfic Reminiscências.

**Terceiro capítulo: Como num conto de fadas**

À frente dos Akatsukis pairava um imenso castelo que antigamente deveria ter pertencido a um Senhor Feudal muito importante. O castelo era lindo, com quatro torres, todo ele feito de pedras retangulares, as portas, arcos, janelas e outras peças de madeira eram feitos de madeira escura, contrastando com o cinza claro das pedras que formavam as paredes. Um lindo jardim cercava a propriedade, com várias plantas frutíferas, cerca de um kilômetro à esquerda do castelo encontrava-se um rio cercado de frondosas árvores, do outro lado do rio começava uma densa floresta. À esquerda e atrás do castelo havia um monte maior que a torre mais alta do castelo, escondendo-o de olhos curiosos. Além disso, um genjutsu protegia o castelo de olhos curiosos, além da própria natureza. Apenas aqueles que carregassem o anel da Akatsuki poderiam ver através do genjutsu, outros não veriam o castelo, e sim apenas floresta. O Senhor Feudal que mandou construí-lo realmente havia escolhido um ótimo lugar para fazê-lo, era simplesmente perfeito, tudo era perfeito.

O garoto ficou sem fala, completamente embasbacado com a visão, aquilo era o sonho de consumo de qualquer princesa medieval. Itachi notou o olhar admirado do loiro e sorriu internamente, ele próprio e Kisame acharam aquele lugar, tinha sido de um Senhor Feudal, sabe-se lá porque o lugar foi abandonado. Achou o lugar meio estranho pra ser esconderijo de uma organização de criminosos perigosos, era mais provável que num lugar como aquele vivesse uma princesa tirada de contos de fada do que nukenins Rank S. Se bem que aquele loirinho bem se assemelhava a um príncipe de histórias com finais felizes, mas bem parecia que o pequeno 'príncipe' da Akatsuki não teria um fim feliz como nos contos. Mas por não parecer um esconderijo é que aquele lugar era perfeito, ninguém acharia que a Akatsuki estivesse em um lugar daqueles.

Itachi: Gostou, principezinho? – Itachi exalou sarcasmo na frase

Naruto: É... Totalmente diferente do que eu imaginava – o menor olhava confuso a construção de pedra.

Deidara: E onde você imaginava que a gente vivesse? Em um buraco?

Naruto: Não! Só não achava que seria assim…

Itachi: E como você imaginava que fosse? Deixa-me ver... Em uma caverna escondida por uma cachoeira ou em um esconderijo no subsolo? – Naruto corou, envergonhado, e afundou o rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço de Itachi, escondendo o rosto vermelho – É o que todo mundo pensa, não fique envergonhado.

Tobi: Tobi-kun também achou que fosse uma caverna.

Naruto: Grande consolo... – gota.

Deidara: É, cala a boca, Tobi!

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy TT.\

Deidara: Tobi is not a good boy! ò.\)

Tobi: Deidara-sempaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! TT.\

Deidara: Urusei! – Deidara deu um tapa na nuca de Tobi – Shiu! Tá incomodando

Naruto-kun!

Naruto: Não tá não! Naruto gosta de Tobi.

Tobi: Naru-chan is a good boy!

Naruto: Tobi-kun is a good boy too!

Deidara, Hidan e Kakuzu: - gota.

Itachi: Naruto-kun, eu vou agora falar com o líder, você vai ficar com Deidara, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu e Hidan – só agora que Naruto notara que Zetsu havia chegado, mas havia chegado à pouco mesmo.

Naruto: Hai – Naruto entendeu o recado e saiu das costas do Uchiha, caminhou até

Deidara e parou a seu lado.

Itachi correu até a construção e sumiu entre os portões gigantes de entrada. Naruto suspirou, finalmente longe do Uchiha.

Kakuzu: Não o leve a mal, o Itachi é um imbecil às vezes.

Hidan: Quase sempre. E não se esqueça, hoje é o dia 'concorde com o Hidan'.

Kakuzu: Ponto pra você, Hidan. Mas voltando ao assunto: Itachi é um imbecil _quase sempre_, mas é no fundo uma boa pessoa.

Hidan: Bem no fundo, bem no fundo _mesmo_.

Kakuzu: Reformulando a frase novamente: Itachi é um imbecil quase sempre, mas no fundo, bem no fundo _mesmo_, é uma boa pessoa.

Naruto: Eu entendi o que você quis dizer, Kakuzu-kun. Posso te chamar de Kakuzu-kun, né?

Kakuzu: Claro. Ah, Naruto-kun, não se preocupe com o Itachi. Eu vou te proteger.

Deidara: Eu concordo com o Kakuzu, o Itachi-kun não vai ralar um dedo em você.

Tobi: Tobi-kun também ajuda Naruto-kun! n.\

Hidan: Se for pra bater no Uchiha até eu tô junto D

Deidara: Então é uma promessa, todos pelo Naruto-kun! o/

Hidan: Todos uma vírgula, eu só entro na parte de bater no Uchiha – Hidan levou um tapa na nuca por parte de Kakuzu – AI! O que foi que eu fiz?

Kakuzu: Hidan, não estraga tá?

Hidan: Estragar o que?

Deidara: - gota – Depois o idiota é o Tobi.

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy.

Naruto: Hai, Hai. Tobi is a very good boy.

Kakuzu: Tá, voltando novamente ao assunto…

Deidara: Aqui fica a nossa promessa de proteger Naruto-kun. Todos nós vamos protegê-lo quando estivermos por perto e ajudá-lo quando ele precisar. É uma promessa.

Hidan: Eu não vou com a cara do Itachi. Naruto-kun parece acreditar em algum kami, já se descobriu em Jashin-sama?

Naruto: Jash o que?

Kakuzu: Não precisa saber Naruto-kun. Não é nada de útil.

Hidan: Como assim?! Eu mato você, Kakuzu!

Kakuzu: Cão que ladra não morde...

Tobi: Cadê o cão? Tobi-kun não acha o cão...

Deidara: Retiro o que disse, Tobi é mesmo o mais imbecil... – gota.

Tobi: Deidara-sempaaaaaaaaiiiiii TT.\

Naruto: Não seja mau com ele, Deidara-kun – Naruto chegou perto de Tobi e abraçou-o – Não liga pra ele não, no fundo ele gosta de você!

Tobi: Deidara-sempai gosta de Tobi-kun?

Naruto: Hai! Assim como eu!

Tobi: Naru-chan is a veeeeery good boy!

Deidara: Cena linda, mas eu tenho mais o que fazer...

Kakuzu: Mas ainda tá faltando alguma coisa...

Zetsu: Hum? – Zetsu tinha recém 'acordado' do torpor no qual ele se encontrava.

Deidara: Aleluia! Zetsu, a gente fez um pacto pra proteger o Naruto-kun do Itachi-kun se o Itachi-kun tentar fazer algo mal pro Naruto-kun, quer entrar?

Zetsu: Quero comer Naruto-kun!

Hidan: Que tipo de resposta escrota foi essa?! – gota.

Kakuzu: Eu nem quero saber em que sentido o Zetsu quis dizer 'comer' – gota.

Deidara: Se ele disse no sentido que eu estou pensando, ele apanha – Deidara já tava estalando os dedos.

Tobi: Tobi-kun também ajuda a bater!

Kakuzu: Em qualquer sentido ele merece apanhar – gota.

Naruto: Heim? Não entendi...

Deidara: O imbecil com máscara de pirulito, a planta carnívora canibal de dupla personalidade, o fanático religioso e o médico assassino, e o pirralho inocente com um demônio assassino dentro dele. Realmente, eu tenho ótimo companheiros – gota – e no fim eu falei assassino duas vezes, porque será? – Deidara sentenciou com ironia.

Hidan: Você esqueceu de falar 'e o artista maluco que explode tudo na frente dele achando que é arte'.

Deidara: Nani?! Eu vou explodir a tua cabeça, Hidan!

Hidan: Eu vou mandar a tua alma fazer uma visitinha só de ida pra Jashin-sama!

Naruto: Calma, gente... – gota.

Tobi: Deidara-sempai! Deidara-sempai! – Tobi começava a pular, torcendo pro sempai.

Kakuzu: Já sei!

Todos: Hein?

Kakuzu: Precisamos escrever em um lugar os nomes dos que se comprometeram a

ajudar Naruto-kun!

Hidan: E essa empolgação toda é só por isso?! Achei que você tinha finalmente enxergado que Jashin-sama é o senhor do mundo!

Kakuzu ignorou olimpicamente Hidan, caminhou até uma árvore dali, uma bela macieira, carregada de maças vermelhinhas. Tirou uma kunai de dentro da capa e escreveu seu nome no tronco da árvore.

Kakuzu: Vamos, sua vez Deidara.

Deidara saiu de perto de Hidan antes que o explodisse e andou até a árvore e escreveu seu nome no tronco, embaixo do de Kakuzu.

Deidara: Tobi, mexa-se!

Tobi foi saltitando até Deidara e pegou a kunai, e escreveu seu nome embaixo do de Deidara, jogou a kunai para Hidan, a kunai quase acertou Hidan, só não acertou porque Hidan segurou-a no último segundo.

Hidan: Seu...!

Tobi: Tobi-kun achou que Hidan-kun conseguiria pegar à tempo.

Hidan: Podia pelo menos avisar que ia jogar!

Kakuzu: Um inimigo não vai olhar pra você e dizer 'Oi, eu posso jogar essa kunai em você?'.

Hidan: Engraçadinho… - Hidan foi até a árvore e escreveu seu nome com a kunai, jogou-a para Kakuzu, que a parou perfeitamente.

Kakuzu: Hehe, comigo não funciona. Zetsu, e você?

Zetsu: Eu assino! – arregalou os olhos e mudou a expressão pra uma um tanto... Assassina – Vou comer Naruto-kun!

Deidara: Nem pense, Zetsu!

Naruto: Ele quer me comer! O.O

Tobi: Tobi-kun tem medo! O.O

Naruto: É nessas horas que eu tenho saudades do Itachi TT.TT

Deidara: Você não precisa do Itachi. Cai fora, Zetsu!

Zetsu: Eu quero... – Zetsu arregalou os olhos novamente e mudou pra uma expressão... Doce? – Naruto-kuuuuuuuuun!

Deidara: Isso é que se pode chamar de transtorno bipolar seriíssimo... – gota.

Kakuzu: Tá tudo bem, Zetsu?

Zetsu: Ótimo! D

Deidara: Retiro novamente o que eu disse: Zetsu é o mais imbecil – gota.

Hidan: Assino embaixo – gota – Que Jashin-sama não tenha pena nenhuma da alma dele.

Kakuzu: Urusei, Hidan. Zetsu, vai assinar?

Zetsu: Claro! Tudo por Naruto-kun! – Zetsu pegou a kunai e escreveu seu nome embaixo do nome de Hidan.

A ordem das assinaturas ficou assim: Kakuzu, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan e Zetsu.

Naruto: Dá a kunai – pegou a kunai da mão de Zetsu e foi até a macieira – Tá faltando uma coisa – com a kunai escreveu seu nome, embaixo no nome de Zetsu, depois fez um círculo em volta dos nomes e escreveu encima, fora do círculo: 'amigos para sempre'. Depois desenhou uma flecha pra ligar a frase aos nomes.

Deidara mordeu o lábio inferior, os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, dessa vez de felicidade. Zetsu sorriu levemente, tanto a sua parte boa quanto a sua má haviam gostado disso. A expressão de Tobi, como sempre, foi oculta pela máscara, mas pelo queixo escorria uma gota de água salada, que saíra de dentro da máscara. Kakuzu e Hidan arregalaram os olhos, impressionados. Mas logo Hidan sorria discretamente, junto a Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: Se convenceu que é um bom garoto? – o que Kakuzu falou não passou de um sussurro, que somente Hidan ouviu.

Hidan: É, o garoto é gente fina. Gostei dele. Mas ele é fraco, um diamante não vale nada se não é lapidado. Bem, até que nós podemos lapidá-lo – a resposta foi igualmente sussurrada.

Kakuzu: O que quer dizer com isso, Hidan? – novamente foi sussurrada a resposta.

Hidan: Podemos treiná-lo. Ele é esperto, além de ser o jinchuuriki mais poderoso – Hidan sussurrava perto do ouvido do outro.

Kakuzu: O único, você quis dizer – Kakuzu dizia isso porque de fato era verdade: nenhum jinchuuriki estava vivo tirando Naruto. Todos os bijuus já haviam sido extraídos de seus respectivos jinchuurikis, Gaara era um ex-jinchuuriki, então não contava.

Hidan: Tá, tá, o único. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que vem ao caso é que Naruto-kun não pode ficar simplesmente desprotegido. Vamos ajudá-lo a ter poder. Além do mais, ele é filho do-

Kakuzu: Isso é estritamente proibido, Hidan! Você sabe disso!

Enquanto isso Naruto via satisfeito como ficou sua 'obra'. Virou-se para os Akatsukis e sorriu de um jeito que, para Deidara, chegava a ser mais belo que todas as suas obras de arte.

Naruto: Isso pode ser considerado arte, Deidara-oniisan? – o loirinho falou de um jeito que descongelaria na hora o coração mais frio, a inocência exalando de seu pequeno ser.

Deidara arregalou os olhos pela pergunta, logo depois sorriu docemente. Andou até o pequeno Akatsuki e deu-lhe um beijo na testa, Naruto ficou meio confuso.

Deidara: Você é a arte em sua encarnação humana, pequeno. Tudo o que você faz é tão belo quanto você próprio.

Naruto corou levemente pela resposta, envergonhado pelo elogio. Deidara sorriu, aquele garoto era um doce de pessoa. Pensou nos aldeões e como eles tiveram a petulância de fazer aquele pequeno sofrer, de repente sentia uma vontade quase irresistível de explodir Konoha e vê-la arder lentamente no fogo que sua arte faria. Hipótese descartada, Konoha e seus aldeões nojentos não mereciam fazer parte da sua arte.

Kakuzu: Hidan teve uma idéia, minna.

Deidara: O que poderia nascer de útil nessa cabeça que só tem titica de galinha e santinhos do Kami estranho dele?

Hidan: Urusei! Muito melhor ter titica de galinha na cabeça do que passarinhos de argila!

Deidara: O que você disse?!

Kakuzu: Eu sei que é impressionante o Hidan ter uma idéia que preste, mas dessa vez ele teve mesmo.

Zetsu: Fala logo de uma vez que eu quero ver a briga! – Zetsu tremeu e logo falou com uma voz melosa – Meninos, não briguem!

Kakuzu: - gota – Isso foi estranho, mas, voltando ao assunto... O Hidan teve uma idéia útil. Nem sempre vamos estar por perto do Naruto-kun para protegê-lo, então ele tem que aprender a se defender sozinho.

Deidara: Ótimo, no papel é perfeito. Mas e na prática?

Hidan: Ora, Deidara. Você não vai viver pra sempre, precisa de alguém pra divulgar a sua 'arte' depois que você morrer. O mesmo comigo. Se eu morrer Jashin-sama será esquecido, e isso é imperdoável. Naruto-kun será o perpetuador de nossas crenças.

Deidara: Mas eu estou impressionado! O Hidan pensa! Olha que eu vou aderir pro lado desse tal Jaquin. De tanto o Hidan rezar, ele conseguiu alguns neurônios.

Hidan: O QUÊ? AGORA VOCÊ MORRE DEIDARA!

Naruto correu e ficou entre os dois, que estavam a ponto de se atacar.

Naruto: Hidan-oniichan, não liga pro Deidara. Ele só fala pra te provocar. Deidara-oniichan, não fala assim com o Hidan-oniichan. Cada um com suas crenças. Você acredita que a arte é um estouro e Hidan-oniichan acredita que o Kami dele é que é um estouro. Crenças bem parecidas, só muda o jeito que a coisa estoura – gota.

Hidan: Foi ele que começou! – Hidan fez beicinho e cara irritada.

Kakuzu: Nossa conversa tá ótima, mas porque não levamos Naruto-kun pra dentro do castelo?

Hidan: Hoje não é só o dia 'concorde com o Hidan', é também o dia 'concorde com o Kakuzu'. Vamos – os Akatsukis começaram a andar na direção do imponente castelo feudal.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Enquanto isso, no escritório da Godaime, Tsunade já havia contado tudo a Jiraya. Era realmente o que Naruto pensara, fora entregue porque a Akatsuki ameaçou atacar Konoha caso não o entregasse. Jiraya ficou pálido como mármore, depois lívido como um vulcão em erupção.

Jiraya: Como você teve a audácia de entregar aquele anjo para aqueles demônios? E eu que pensei mal dele... Ele fez aquilo, disse aquilo, pra me proteger! E eu, um sannin, simplesmente acreditei como um patinho! Como eu pude duvidar dele? Justo dele? É um doce de criança, nunca me enganaria! E eu pensei que ele me enganou! Eu podia acreditar que qualquer um pudesse me trair, menos ele! E eu acreditei e deixei que eles o levassem! Eu sou um idiota! – Jiraya parou de gritar e andar de um lado a outro da sala pra focalizar seu olhar na Hokage, Tsunade tinha o rosto impassível, sem sentimentos, estava sentada atrás da mesa, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, as mãos com os dedos entrelaçados e o queixo apoiado nas mãos – COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUE FICAR ASSIM TÃO TRANQUILA?! É DO NARUTO QUE ESTAMOS FALANDO! O GAROTO QUE TE FEZ VOLTAR A VIVER! E O QUE VOCÊ FAZ PRA AGRADECER?! MANDA ELE DIRETO PROS BRAÇOS DA MORTE!

Tsunade o olhou, seus olhos logo ficaram embaçados, ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar. Os soluços convulsionavam todo o seu corpo, os fios de cabelo caiam pelo rosto alvo. A cena amoleceu o coração do sannin dos sapos.

Tsunade: Eles ameaçaram a vila! Matariam todos se eu não entregasse Naruto! Como eu me arrependo! Não consigo nem cuidar das pessoas que eu amo, quanto mais de uma vila inteira! Eu treinei tanto, mas ainda sou tão fraca! Eu o quero de volta! Sou uma praga! Todos os que se aproximam de mim se machucam! Aquele colar é maldito! Eu nunca devia ter dado ele pro Naruto! Nunca! Não, na verdade a maldição sou eu! Ninguém nunca deve chegar perto de mim! Eu sou uma praga! – Jiraya chegou perto de Tsunade, ela chorava como se tivesse perdido tudo o que tinha de mais valioso – Devolvam o Naruto! Devolvam-no pra mim, devolvam! – Jiraya abraçou Tsunade, que se agarrou nele como se disso dependesse sua vida.

Jiraya: Calma, Tsunade. Tudo vai ficar bem, tudo...

Naquela sala também estavam Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, Iruka e Shisune. Sakura chorava descontroladamente, ao seu lado, Sai também chorava (Mary: ele não é o cara que não tem sentimentos? -.-'), só que mais controlado, tentando, se não dissimular completamente, pelo menos controlar a dor. Iruka chorava completamente desesperado, abraçado a Kakashi, este, por sua vez, deixava escorrer de vez em quando uma lagrima por seu rosto, não que ele não estivesse sofrendo, só que ele aprendera que chorar na frente dos outros é fraqueza e havia se acostumado a esconder seus sentimentos, somente se soltava quando estava perto de Naruto e Sakura. Yamato e Shisune estavam lado a lado, nem se conheciam direito, mas a dor os fizera identificar-se um com o outro completamente. Eles choravam como Kakashi, controlado, para não atrapalhar o sofrimento e pranto dos outros.

Após cerca de meia hora todos já haviam parado de chorar e haviam se recomposto, principalmente a Hokage, que parecia ser uma das marionetes de Kankuro ou Sasori, desprovida de qualquer sentimento.

Tsunade: Yamato, avise aos esquadrões 15, 12 e 17 que os quero em minha presença hoje, o mais rápido possível.

Yamato: Hai, Hokage-sama – Yamato saiu porta afora.

Tsunade: Jiraya, Kakashi, Sakura e Sai, quero que varram o mundo inteiro procurando informações da Akatsuki, de qualquer um deles. Não me importa, quero saber onde é o esconderijo dos Akatsuki, e é agora.

Jiraya, Kakashi, Sakura e Sai: Hai – saíram pela janela.

Tsunade: Shisune, você pega algum time, qualquer um, e corra atrás do paradeiro de Uchiha Sasuke, quero que o ache. Não precisa trazê-lo até aqui, só conte em que lugar Naruto está e nas mãos de quem. Ele vai agir sozinho, e inconscientemente vai nos ajudar.

Shisune: Hai, Tsunade-sama. Pegarei o time dos rastreadores, (Mary: Hinata, Kiba e Shino) são os mais aconselhados para essa missão – saiu pela porta.

Tsunade: Ah, Naruto. Espero que te achem meu pequeno. Mal espero por ver novamente seu sorriso – Tsunade suspirou, cansada de tudo aquilo, mas logo após sorriu, um sorriso cansado e com uma ponta de esperança – Mas você ficará seguro lá meu pequeno, eu não entreguei você à essa organização por nada. Sei que você ficará bem, além do mais eu tenho uma carta na manga.

Continua...

Aos reviews.

**Tsukishiro Lory**

Olha o capítulo D tem um pouco de deinaru, e já deu pra notar agora mesmo e.e quanto ao tobinaru, não garanto, e o hidan esteve espichando um pouco o olhar pro naru. Mas o que posso garantir é que não importa se algum deles vai gostar do naruto, mas sim que o naruto vai ter ciúmes de todo o ser vivo que se mexe e olha pra Naru-chan XD

**--**

Tá aí a continuação e.e mas provavelmente eu não vou poder continuar por causa dos meus pequenos probleminhas, mas se eu ganhar um computador ou conseguir juntar dinheiro o suficiente, eu continuo.

**Aldebaran Black**

Você ganhou. Sandcest vai ter, mas não abro mão do drama. Drama é o meu ramo, eu sou uma negação no romance, no lemon e na comédia. O drama é o meu campo de atuação. E a Umbrella terá continuação, que eu vou postar hoje mesmo se possível. Mas Lee/Shikamaru não terá. Será Lee/Tenten e Shikamaru/Temari. O Lee fica com a Tenten pro Kankuro sobrar pro Gaara e o Gaara sobrar pro Kankuro. Eu amo ShikaTema, mas um dia farei ShikaLee, eu sou versátil, não tanto quanto você, mas tento. Principalmente com o Naruto. E sim, Uchiha Itachi será um uke bem quietinho, se não vai levar chicotada. Provavelmente o Uchiha maior vai sofrer de uke pelo menos uma vez em cada fic Itachi/Naruto minha, vestir Naruto de mulher e fazer Itachi de uke são meus passatempos preferidos, depois de bater no Sasuke, claro D

**Liih-chan**

Valeu n.n E o Naruto tem que impor respeito mesmo, nessa fic ele não será apenas mais um pobre uke, e até os ukes se impõem e tem orgulho. Até seme ele será nessa fic, e do Itachi. Será um prazer fazê-lo ser mal kukukukkukuku

**Anjo Setsuna**

Mais um detalhe aqui, mas não tão detalhado assim. Muitos capítulos terão pistas do que acontecem no futuro. E sim, o Itachi tava tão fulo que acabou quebrando a máscara de indiferença.

**Sinstanter**

Que bom que gosta, de agora em diante não existe Naruto bonzinho. Somente com quem merece, claro. E o Naruto dessa fanfic é quase irreal de tão forte, acredite. E eu vou adorar fazer uma luta do Sasuke com o Naruto apenas pro teme apanhar.

**Jackeline Schlink**

Leia as fanfics de Aldebaran Black, ele é o cara. Caso você goste de uma grande diversificação de shippers. Caso leia espanhol, "Flor Venenosa" é o indicado, é a melhor fanfic de Itachi/Naruto que eu já li em espanhol e inglês. Nada contra as outras, claro. Tem lemon todo capítulo e.e as fanfics Itachi/Naruto da Li Morgan são perfeitas também, a reciprocidade, fanfic traduzida do espanhol, é perfeita. Muito melhor que a minha e.e muito obrigada pelos elogios n.n

**Shiroi Bakemono**

-mega hoemorragia nasal- Danna de roupa de couro apertado... o;;o sou incestiva XD não me mate Thai, eu sei que você é ciumenta XD e olha, vou fazer um yuri \o/ inosaku e.e Itachi frígido, Naruto mau, Deidara manhoso XD

**Inu**

Trio itanarusasu vai ver em umbrella, além de um pouco de Naruhina, mas essa fic não tem uchihacest, os dois apenas dividem o naruto. Já na red moon o Sasuke será obsessionado pelo Naruto, nada de amor. Mas o Sasuke vai se arranjar também.

**nandinhabaka-chan**

Os akatsukis estarão mais sensíveis que o normal, mas somente entre si. Por fora, serão os mesmo assassinos sanguinários. Enquanto ao itanarusasu, Umbrella terá continuação, e será justamente esse shipper, e justamente hoje eu posto. Dá uma conferida n.n e pode mandar mesmo assim a lista das itanaru, vai que eu num vi alguma ne? n.n

Obrigado pelas reviews, e mandem mais se quiserem n.n review a mais não faz mal, muito pelo contrário.


	4. Minha família, Meu lar

Nota 1: Naruto não é meu

Nota 2: Segredo revelado, porque Kakuzu trata bem Naruto

Nota 3: Pista sobre a morte do Sasori

Nota 4: Tem algo aqui sobre a família do Naruto

**Quarto capítulo: Minha família, Meu lar**

Kakuzu: Chegamos – abriu a porta gigantesca com um empurrão.

Naruto ficou chocado com o que viu ali na sua frente, se o castelo por fora era lindo, por dentro era soberbo! Por dentro ele parecia uma mansão, um tanto mais moderno que a parte de fora, só que sem perder seu toque rústico por causa das paredes, feitas de pedra e sem revestimento nenhum na parte interna do castelo. O chão era de mármore negra, sem nenhum desenho. Depois da porta gigante havia um salão de recepção, nada pequeno, com sofás, puffs e poltronas espalhadas por ele todo, pretos com detalhes vermelhos ou vermelhos com detalhes pretos, perto de alguns sofás tinha uma televisão, de umas 40 polegadas sobre uma estante.

No outro canto da sala, oposto à porta, havia uma escadaria que levava a uma espécie de primeiro andar. Perto de três paredes, não contando a da porta, havia pilastras, sobre estas pilastras havia um primeiro andar, que podia ser visto pelos que ficavam no térreo. É como se tivessem arrancado o meio do primeiro andar e a parte que ficava grudada à parede da porta, possibilitando a visão dos que estavam no térreo, a escadaria levava e esse primeiro andar. No primeiro andar havia cinco portas: duas na parede da esquerda, duas na parede da direita e uma na parede oposta a da porta, no fim da escadaria.

Alguns vasos com flores, estátuas, quadros, etc., estavam espalhados por aqui e acolá, fazendo a decoração tornar-se medieval e levemente sombria porque a cor preta adornava todos os objetos. Aquele que fez a decoração definitivamente gostava de preto. Havia também algumas tapeçarias, com lindos desenhos (Mary: o resto é com a imaginação de vocês). As portas e peças de madeira eram todas de madeira escura, a mesma madeira da porta e das outras peças de fora do castelo. Na parede da esquerda e da direita havia duas portas, sob o chão do primeiro andar e meio escondidas pelas pilastras.

Um grande tapete vermelho cortava o salão ao meio, ligando as três portas – a de entrada e as sob o chão do primeiro andar – e a escadaria, o tapete continuava pela escadaria e ia até o primeiro andar, ligando as cinco portas umas às outras, fazendo o preto do chão e o vermelho escuro do tapete contrastar-se.

Da porta do lado oposto a da entrada, do primeiro andar, saiu Itachi, acompanhado de duas pessoas. Uma mulher de cabelos azuis e com uma flor de origami adornando seu cabelo; e um homem de cabelos espetados laranja, com tatuagens e piercings pelo rosto, por seu corpo estar coberto, não se podia ver se havia mais alguma tatuagem ou piercing. Ambos usavam capas da Akatsuki, segurando os nas mãos, Itachi também segurava seu sombreiro na mão. Os três desceram a escadaria e aproximaram-se do grupo recém-chegado. Os outros Akatsuki tiraram seus sombreiros, inclusive Naruto, que havia notado o movimento. Os três aproximaram-se de Naruto, Itachi foi o primeiro a falar.

Itachi: Gostou do saguão de entrada, Naruto-kun? Foi Sasori que decorou, ele realmente tinha bom gosto, também acreditava que a arte era o que durava para sempre, assim como suas marionetes, por isso que transformou seus pais em marionetes. Não suportava a idéia de que eles um dia o deixariam, transformou-os em arte, pelo menos no que ele considerava como arte. Pena que morreu, culpa da sua amiguinha, qual é o nome dela mesmo?

Naruto: Sakura.

Itachi: Hum... Isso não vem ao caso agora. Naruto-kun, esse é Pain, o líder da Akatsuki, e essa é Konan, sua parceira.

Naruto: Hajimemashite – fez uma reverencia para os dois, surpreendendo a todos, que não esperavam que o jinchuuriki agisse tão cordialmente. Os outros jinchuurikis não os tratavam tão bem assim, eles tinham um costume um tanto chato de querer matá-los (Mary: nem sabemos por que... -.-').

Pain: Gostei de você, garoto. O primeiro jinchuuriki que, quando me viu, não me xingou e nem tentou me matar.

Todos: - gota.

Pain aproximou-se de Naruto, que voltou a posição inicial, mas não recuou. Pain pegou bruscamente o queixo de Naruto e puxo-o pra cima, obrigando-o a olhá-lo.

Pain: Você é o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi? – Pain usou sua voz mais sombria, que fez com que alguns estremecessem, as exceções foram Blue Hair, Itachi e Naruto.

Naruto: Hai – Naruto falou firme, como se não fosse nada o olhar de ameaça que recebia de volta.

Pain: Qual é o seu nome? – um sorriso macabro desenhou-se no rosto do líder da Akatsuki.

Naruto: Uzumaki Naruto – Naruto não mudou em um décimo o tom de sua voz, soando até mais firme, se possível. Pain sorriu ao ouvir o nome do garoto, Konan também sorriu.

Pain: Ótimo – soltou o queixo de Naruto bruscamente, e voltou a subir as escadas, acompanhado por Konan – Itachi, mostre o castelo para Naruto - antes de entrar no quarto do qual aparecera, ainda soltou uma frase – Bem-vindo à Akatsuki jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto – finalmente Pain entrou no quarto, com um meio sorriso no rosto. Konan ficou fora, parada ao lado da porta, virou-se e olhou pra Naruto atentamente.

Konan: Você cresceu Naruto – a dama da Akatsuki sorriu docemente, logo entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Naruto: O que ela quis dizer com isso? – Naruto, após os dois sumirem, mostrou todos os sentimentos que suprimira. Ficara confuso com a frase dita por Konan.

Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi e Zetsu ficaram meio tristes, deixando Naruto cada vez mais curioso. Itachi permaneceu impassível, como desde que Pain havia falado com Naruto.

Naruto: Ninguém vai me responder? – ninguém respondeu – Tudo bem, um dia eu descubro... Mas eu vou ficar bravo com vocês se for algo importante.

Itachi: Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Deidara, Zetsu, vocês tem missões, vão logo.

Deidara: "Valeu, Itachi. Livrou-me de uma boa" Hai. Vamos Tobi! – Deidara pegou Tobi pela mão e arrastou-o para fora do castelo, sumindo rapidamente junto ao Akatsuki da máscara de pirulito. (Mary: Não resisti)

Hidan: "Eu nunca achei que agradeceria o Itachi, mas agora eu agradeço. Bem, ele não precisa saber disso" Vamos, Kakuzu – Kakuzu e Hidan também saíram, ou melhor, fugiram.

Zetsu: Eu também tô indo! – Zetsu também fugiu.

Naruto: Sobrou você, senhor Uchiha Itachi. E você não pode fugir. Há, peguei você!

Itachi: Você que pensa, eu não vou te responder e vou te ignorar se você tentar arrancar uma resposta de mim. Há, **eu** peguei você – Itachi sorriu sarcasticamente.

Naruto: Arrrrrrrrrrrg! Sabia que eu odeio você?

Itachi: Você não pode me odiar, você não consegue odiar ninguém.

Naruto: Ah, cala a boca!

Itachi: As portas inferiores na direita e na esquerda são a cozinha, nós comemos na cozinha, que serve como sala de jantar, e o banheiro coletivo, que tem uma pequena piscina nela – Itachi ignorou completamente Naruto.

Naruto: Piscina?!

Itachi: É, piscina. No andar superior tem cinco portas, são cinco quartos, cada dupla dorme em um dos quartos, Zetsu dorme sozinho. A dupla dele era Orochimaru, que está morto. Ou seja, térreo: Saguão de entrada, cozinha e banheiro; primeiro andar: Quartos.

Naruto: Mas aqui não tem nenhuma escada pro segundo andar – Naruto esqueceu-se temporariamente do que Konan havia dito, Itachi já esperava por isso.

Itachi: Isso é porque esse castelo é um labirinto, venha comigo – Itachi saiu pela porta do saguão de entrada para os campos, Naruto seguiu-o. Os dois deram a volta no castelo, ficando na parte dos fundos do mesmo.

Itachi: É aqui por onde nós entramos para o segundo andar – ele estava na estrema direita do fundo do castelo, começou a andar em passos largos, contando os passos – Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove, dez. Pronto, é aqui – Itachi, que outrora andava rente à parede, com uma mão apoiada nela, parou no décimo passo e virou-se para a parede, que não tinha nenhuma anomalia, era igual às outras.

Naruto: Não tô vendo nenhuma porta ou coisa parecida... – Naruto cruzou os braços sobre o peito, claramente irritado por ter dado a volta no castelo por nada.

Itachi: É aí que você se engana – Itachi olhou para a parede e tocou na pedra rente ao chão, pedra essa que tinha um Kanji, quase imperceptível a primeira vista, depois contou até dez, subindo dessa primeira pedra até a décima em altura – A entrada é aqui – Itachi empurrou com as duas mãos a décima pedra, que afundou pra trás, conforme a força que ele fazia – Afaste-se – Itachi e Naruto se afastaram da parede, e cerca de vinte pedras, que estavam junto aquela que Itachi deslocou, juntamente com a pedra deslocada, se deslocaram, só que dessa vez para frente e depois para a esquerda, revelando uma porta detrás delas – essa é a passagem – Itachi abriu a porta negra e ambos entraram.

Naruto olhou o que tinha dentro da tal passagem e ficou de boca aberta, realmente, ninguém conseguiria passar do primeiro andar naquele castelo. Começando pelo térreo: a sala, em si, não era muito larga, retangular e com cumprimento de dez metros por sete metros, nada comparado com o saguão. No centro dela havia um tapete preto com as nuvens da Akatsuki, vermelhas, de desenho. No outro lado da sala começava a escadaria, o primeiro degrau da escadaria ficava na outra ponta do tapete, do lado contrario à porta de entrada. A escadaria começava ali, e grudada à parede, subia até o sétimo andar. Aquela sala era a escadaria principal, que levava a todos os andares, começava no térreo e terminava no sétimo andar.

A escadaria seguia sem interrupção, ali os tetos que separavam os andares não existiam. A cada andar - menos no térreo, primeiro, terceiro e quarto andares -, na parede oposta a da porta de entrada, tinha uma porta, provavelmente levando aos seus respectivos andares. Itachi andou até o tapete com a decoração da Akatsuki e destapou o chão que ele escondia, Naruto viu revelar-se diante de seus olhos uma entrada para o subterrâneo, era um quadrado de madeira com uma argola presa nele, provavelmente essa era a fechadura. Era um alçapão que levava ao subsolo.

Itachi: Nós temos um subterrâneo onde guardamos as coisas valiosas e 'macabras', se não quer ter uma surpresa desagradável, não entre aqui.

Naruto: Pode apostar que eu não vou entrar.

Itachi: Bom saber – colocou o tapete onde anteriormente estava, tapando novamente o pequeno alçapão – Vamos para os outros andares – Itachi começou a subir a escadaria, Naruto seguiu-o, ambos pararam na primeira porta, a do segundo andar – entre, Naruto-kun – Naruto colocou a mão na maçaneta e girou-a, a porta abriu.

Naruto: Kami-sama! Como isso é possível?

O segundo andar na verdade era a junção de três andares: o segundo, o terceiro e o quarto. Isso explicava o porquê de, na escadaria, não existirem portas para o terceiro e quarto andares, o segundo andar era um grande salão, que englobava o terceiro e quarto andares junto a si. Era como se o chão do terceiro e quarto andares tivessem sido completamente arrancados. Mas o que realmente impressionou Naruto não foi o tamanho da sala, que era enorme, com três andares inteiros a seu dispor, mas a 'decoração' da sala, que nem se podia chamar de sala: era mato pra tudo que é lado. Era como se você estivesse numa floresta, porque as trepadeiras impediam que se vissem as paredes e o teto. A única coisa que delatava que a sala era uma sala e não uma floresta era a porta pela qual eles entraram.

Itachi: Essa é nossa área de treinamento. É muito perigoso treinar lá fora, poderiam descobrir nosso esconderijo. Sasori que projetou essa sala, como todas as outras desse castelo, mas dessa vez Zetsu ajudou-o.

Naruto: Esse Sasori era demais.

Itachi: Aqui você pode treinar o quanto quiser, tirando o nosso quarto esse deve ser o lugar que você mais freqüentará.

Naruto: Vai me botar pra treinar, é? Não tem medo que eu fique melhor que você?

Itachi: Eu não salvei a sua vida pra fazer de você um simples troféu ao meu lado, um boneco. Quero que você seja forte, não quero que seja um inútil imprestável que eu tenha que levar nas costas.

Naruto: Os outros também querem me treinar, dizem que eu tenho que saber ao menos me defender sozinho.

Itachi: Não sei o que aquele sannin te ensinou durante esses anos, mas com certeza não é suficiente pra ser um Akatsuki.

Naruto: Então porque me trouxe? – Naruto já começava a ficar irritado.

Itachi: Porque eu quero treiná-lo pessoalmente, quero lápida-lo como uma jóia preciosa, até ficar perfeito, sem falhas.

Naruto: Você vai me treinar?

Itachi: Sim, eu já combinei tudo com o líder. Eu e você ficaremos sem missões até você estar ao menos razoável a meu ver.

Naruto: Então eu nunca vou sair daqui...

Itachi: Não é assim, Naruto-kun. Você disse que os outros também querem ajudar você?

Naruto: Hai, eles parecem se preocupar comigo.

Itachi: Eu não tenho objeções a isso. Acho até que pode ser útil para ambos. Eu posso cumprir as missões designadas a nós dois sozinho, durante a minha ausência os que estiverem sem missões treinam você.

Naruto: Eu acho bom ."E aproveito pra me livrar de você nem que seja por pouco tempo, até você voltar das missões..." – Naruto completou o que disse em seus pensamentos.

Itachi: Ótimo, então fica assim: você treina comigo quando eu estiver e quando eu sair você treina com qualquer outro. As missões são preparadas sempre deixando alguém aqui, para que alguém cuide do esconderijo, então sempre haverá alguém para ajudar você.

Naruto: E eu não tenho descanso nunca?

Itachi: Terá... Quando eu achar que você é forte o suficiente ou quando me superar. Vamos aos próximos andares.

Naruto: Hai – Naruto suou frio, nunca superaria Itachi. Além de ser um dos maiores gênio nascidos na Terra, tinha o sharingan e muito mais experiência, conhecimento, inteligência e esperteza do que ele jamais sonhara.

Os dois saíram da área de treinamento e Itachi fechou a porta atrás de si. Os dois subiram as escadas até chegar à porta do quinto andar, já que o terceiro e o quarto não tinham portas, por serem acoplados ao segundo andar. Itachi abriu a porta e entrou por ela, Naruto entrou logo atrás dele, visualizando a sala. Não era nada igual às outras salas, porque não tinha nada de interessante nela, era uma sala normal, com alguns sofás espalhados por ela. O chão era igual ao do saguão, só que não tinha tapete, ao fundo tinha duas portas de madeira escura, como todas as outras daquele imenso castelo. Aquilo parecia ser uma sala de espera, ou o era.

Naruto: Tá, o que é isso?

Itachi: Uma sala de espera.

Naruto: Que andar mais inútil...

Itachi: Essa sala é inútil, o andar em si é o mais importante do castelo inteiro quando o assunto é a Akatsuki.

Naruto: Hã?

Itachi: Digamos que aqui é a parte administrativa da Akatsuki.

Naruto: Então deve ser chato...

Itachi: Vamos – Itachi foi para a primeira porta, que ficava da extrema direita, na parede oposta a da porta de entrada, abriu a porta e passou por ela, seguido por Naruto.

Era uma sala grande e espaçosa, com uma mesa no meio, retangular, mas o que impressionava era o tamanho ela: só pra ter idéia eram quinze cadeiras em cada lado da mesa, e duas nas pontas. A mesa ocupava boa parte da sala, o resto dela tinha alguns sofás, entre outras coisas. A sala tinha duas portas, uma na parede à esquerda – provavelmente levaria a sala que os dois anteriormente não entraram, a da estrema esquerda da sala de espera – e outra na parede atrás da mesa, do outro lado da sala, além, claro, da em que eles chegaram ali.

Naruto: Pra quê essa mesona? O.O

Itachi: Essa é uma sala de conferências, não é a principal, nós a usamos só de vez em quando.

Naruto: Nossa, se essa não é a principal eu que não quero ver o tamanho da principal – gota.

Itachi: Mas vai ver, mesmo que não queira.

Naruto: Você é muito mau comigo, Itachi-kun TT.TT

Itachi: Do que você me chamou?

Naruto: Itachi-kun? Ora, você me chama de Naruto-kun, por que eu não posso te chamar de Itachi-kun? O Kisame era seu antigo companheiro e te chamava de Itachi-kun, por que eu não posso? EU SOU SEU COMPANHEIRO! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Calma, eu não quis dizer que você não podia me chamar de Itachi-kun, eu só estranhei... "Nossa, ele dá medo quando fica nervoso... o/.\O"

Naruto: Ah bom! ù.ú

Itachi: Yare yare, vamos logo – Itachi pegou Naruto pela mão e levou-o para a porta do outro lado da sala, Itachi abriu a porta e os dois entraram.

Era uma sala parecida com a de conferências, só que muito menor e sem nenhum sofá. A mesa dali era redonda e tinha a sua volta dez cadeiras tão negras quanto a mesa. A sala era um tanto mais escura que as outras, o que dava um toque sombrio a ela. Tinha duas portas, a que eles entraram e uma à esquerda, na mesma parede. Essa porta levaria a sala que eles ainda não entraram.

Itachi: Essa é a sala de conferências principal, somente os dez Akatsukis entram aqui.

Naruto: Mas pra quê duas salas?

Itachi: É que a maior serve para reuniões com os Akatsukis e os informantes. Essa é exclusiva para a Akatsuki, ninguém mais entra aqui.

Naruto: E 'Akatsuki' serve pra mim também, né?

Itachi: Uhum.

Naruto: Ta aí uma vantagem de ser um Akatsuki: você pode entrar em alguns lugares que os outros não podem n.n

Itachi: "Depois quem tem transtorno bipolar é o Zetsu... esse aí tá uma hora chorando, na outra querendo arrancar a minha cabeça e na última sorrindo...".

Naruto: Vamos? – dessa vez foi Naruto que pegou Itachi pela mão e praticamente o arrastou até a porta da esquerda, abriu e entrou.

Era uma sala que tinha o 'esqueleto' igual a das outras: paredes de pedra cinza claro e chão de mármore negro, mas não tinha nem sinal de mesa, havia três portas: uma na esquerda, a que eles vieram, e uma do outro lado da sala. Na sala havia vinte e seis cômodas para arquivos, com quatro gavetas em cada, eles eram pretos com nuvens vermelhas, o símbolo da Akatsuki. Alguns sofás e puffs estavam dispostos pela sala, sofás pretos com nuvens vermelhas.

Itachi: Essa é a sala de arquivos, cada um desses arquivos corresponde a uma letra do alfabeto. Nessas gavetas tem pastas com o nome de tudo relacionado à Akatsuki, inclusive você, que está na letra U de Uzumaki. Tudo é organizado alfabeticamente nessas gavetas. Esses arquivos não têm só informações de pessoas, tem também de grupos e países inteiros, como Hebi e o país do fogo, ou seja, aqui tem de tudo. As nossas missões, por enquanto, estão consistindo somente em buscar informações para aumentar nosso conhecimento antes que tenhamos que agir.

Naruto: Agir? Como assim? Aliás, eu ainda não sei o objetivo principal da Akatsuki, além dos jinchuurikis, claro.

Itachi: Hoje à noite haverá uma reunião, ela servirá para contarmos tudo o que você precisa saber.

Naruto: Eu realmente mal posso esperar por essa reunião.

Itachi: Vamos – Itachi saiu pela porta que ficava no outro lado da sala, sendo seguido por Naruto, os dois voltaram para a sala de espera.

Saíram da sala de espera e voltaram para a grande escadaria, subindo para o sexto andar. Itachi abriu a porta que levava ao sexto andar e passou por ela, ao lado dele, Naruto observava o corredor a sua frente: chão negro, pedras cinza, nada de diferente. Era um corredor com três portas, uma à esquerda, uma à direita e uma no fim dele, o corredor não era muito grande, devia ter uns cinco metros da porta que eles vieram até a porta do fim do corredor e um metro de distância da porta da direita para a porta da esquerda.

Itachi entrou pela porta da esquerda e Naruto foi atrás. Entraram em outro corredor, este tinha dez portas, cinco na direita e cinco na esquerda, sem contar a que eles vieram. Esse corredor sim era bem espaçado, tinha dez metros de uma porta à outra. No fim do corredor, tinha uma tapeçaria da Akatsuki na parede, com o símbolo dela na parte superior e os nomes e fotos dos integrantes do meio da tapeçaria até o fim dela. Cada uma das dez portas tinha um nome nela, na parede esquerda – contando da porta de entrada até a tapeçaria – Orochimaru, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, este ultimo riscado no meio e com o nome 'Tobi' escrito embaixo; na parede direita – contando do mesmo jeito que a anterior – Zetsu, Itachi, Konan, Deidara, Nagato.

Naruto: O que é isso? "O nome do cara dos piercings é Nagato?"

Itachi: Armários.

Naruto: Vocês andam até aqui pra pegar uma roupa?

Itachi: Não, aqui ficam os armários de armas. Todos os equipamentos dos Akatsukis ficam aqui, cada um tem a chave do seu armário. A primeira coisa que eu fiz ao chegar aqui foi ir ao meu quarto pegar a chave dos armários, do meu e do Orochimaru. Você vai ficar com o armário do Orochimaru. E nem me pergunte por que a do Orochimaru e não a do Kisame, depois você saberá.

Naruto: Eu não trouxe nada, nem equipamento ninja nem roupas. "Cara estranho, não era pra ser o armário do Kisame?"

Itachi: Por enquanto você vai usar as roupas do Sasori, até irmos comprar algo pra você.

Naruto: Comprar? Você é louco ou é impressão minha? Somos procurados, não podemos simplesmente sair na rua.

Itachi: Pra isso que existe Henge no Jutsu.

Naruto: Ahhhh, agora eu entendi! n.n

Itachi: - gota – Você também vai ficar com o equipamento ninja do Orochimaru, até nós sairmos, depois você compra mais algo que queira. Quer ver o armário?

Naruto: Fazer o que...

Itachi pegou uma chave do seu bolso e abriu a porta que tinha o nome 'Orochimaru' escrito, Naruto e Itachi entraram por ela. Aquela sala devia ser um quadrado de uns cinco metros, com três estantes nas três paredes que não tinham porta. As estantes tinham, cada uma, cinco prateleiras, elas estavam cheias de kunais, shurikens, fuuma shurikens, adagas, katanas, kodachis, sabres e outros armamentos ninjas.

Naruto: Ele usava tudo isso?

Itachi: Maioria ele comprou só de enfeite...

Naruto: Acho que não preciso comprar nada, aqui já deve ter tudo.

Itachi: Humpt.

Naruto: Vamos?

Itachi: Hai.

Os dois voltaram para o corredor dos armários, Itachi fechou a porta do armário que pertencia a Naruto e os dois voltaram para o corredor principal. Então, ao chegar ali, os dois entraram na porta em frente a da esquerda – ou seja, a porta da direita, se vista da porta de entrada do andar – e encontraram uma sala grande, com várias mesas, armários, estantes, computadores e uma imensa parafernália tecnológica. Havia vários livros e papéis espalhados pelo chão, riscados com anotações de alguma coisa, nas estantes vários livros e potes com líquidos e outras coisas dentro, em cima das mesas alguns vidros de ensaio com líquidos dentro e outras coisas do gênero, além de instrumentos usados em cirurgias, faquinhas e seringas, em um canto havia uma maca com aparelhos médicos em cima.

Naruto: Tá, eu tinha achado aquelas duas salas de reunião meio esquisitas, mas isso é o cúmulo da esquisitice... e da bagunça também. Nem o meu quarto é tão bagunçado, e olha que eu achei que ele fosse a coisa mais bagunçada do mundo...

Itachi: Isso é uma sala de pesquisa, mas também é uma enfermaria. O Sasori vivia aqui, era o lugar preferido dele por aqui. Desde que ele morreu que essa sala ficou abandonada, o Sasori vivia dizendo que tinha que arrumar os papéis e catalogar as informações que ele tinha conseguido com as pesquisas dele.

Naruto: Que tipo de pesquisa ele fazia aqui?

Itachi: Nem mesmo eu sei, mas ele disse que tinha descoberto uma espécie de poção que ele mesmo inventou que era a sua 'obra-prima'. Kakuzu disse que ia catalogar tudo e ver se achava essa 'obra-prima', mas nunca teve tempo. São folhas demais, e acabaram ficando manchadas por estarem no chão. Teríamos que reescrever tudo e separar por ordem alfabética, mas não temos tempo.

Naruto: Eu tenho! Eu posso catalogar tudo, depois dos treinos, de noite, antes de dormir, também posso usar o Kage Bushin no Jutsu e fazer as coisas mais rápido.

Itachi: Mas você tem que tomar cuidado com isso, alguns dos vidros ainda tem experiências do Sasori, podem acabar explodindo.

Naruto: Hai, eu tomo cuidado. Acho que isso daqui vai ser uma boa distração pra mim

Itachi: Que bom que você já se conformou que vai ter que fazer parte da nossa organização.

Naruto: Não me conformei! Tudo depende do que o cara do cabelo laranja vai falar pra mim.

Itachi: Tudo bem, mas acho que você vai ficar mesmo por aqui.

Naruto: Tá, continuemos o passeio.

Os dois saíram da sala de pesquisa e foram pra sala que faltava, quando Itachi abriu a porta Naruto arregalou os olhos, deslumbrado. Era uma biblioteca enorme. E-nor-me! A biblioteca tinha dois andares, o primeiro – onde eles estavam – menor, mas o segundo era o sétimo andar quase inteiro! O primeiro andar tinha uma escada em espiral que levava ao segundo andar, e ambos os andares tinham todas as paredes cheias de estantes forradas de livros, menos aonde tinha portas, que eram duas: a por onde eles entraram, e uma no sétimo andar.

Alguns sofás, poltronas, mesas e cadeiras eram distribuídos pela sala. Havia ainda duas escadas móveis com rodinhas, uma em cada andar, para poder alcançar os livros das estantes mais altas. O chão daquele lugar não era negro, era estranhamente de madeira de cor marrom com alguns tapetes carmim e chocolate espalhados por lá, ao fundo, no primeiro andar, tinha uma lareira apagada. No segundo andar havia baús de madeira, fechados. Aquele devia ser o lugar mais aconchegante que a Akatsuki tinha, nem parecia pertencer ao mesmo castelo.

Naruto: Nossa...

Itachi: Aqui é onde o Sasori realmente caprichou. Ele usava muito essa sala, por causa das pesquisas. Nem todos nós juntos conseguimos ler todos esses livros. Tem de tudo por aqui, desde livros de culinária até livros de kinjutsu. Achamos mais prático os livros do que pergaminhos, mas no segundo andar há alguns baús com pergaminhos dentro.

Naruto: Onde conseguiram tantos livros?

Itachi: Eles já estavam no castelo, esse é o único cômodo que continuou com a função que antes tinha, só que foi reformado pelo Sasori, nesse aqui quem ajudou foi o Kakuzu.

Naruto: Kakuzu-kun?

Itachi: Ele fez o orçamento de tudo e deu algumas idéias. Desde que o Sasori morreu que esse lugar está às moscas, assim como a sala de pesquisas.

Naruto: Pode apostar que as coisas vão mudar por aqui, Itachi. Hehe, a Sakura-chan sempre diz que nenhum lugar fica parado com eu por perto.

Itachi: Não duvido nada... – um tique quase imperceptível se formou na fonte direita do Uchiha ao ouvir o 'Sakura-chan' tão íntimo saído dos lábios do Uzumaki.

Naruto: Mais algum lugar pra visitar?

Itachi: As torres – Itachi subiu pela escada em espiral e entrou pela porta do sétimo andar, sendo seguido por Naruto.

Os dois entraram em uma sala que não tinha nada de especial, era uma sala que tinha duas portas, a que eles vieram e um em frente - a de entrada do sétimo andar, a sétima porta da escadaria principal. Em cada um dos quatro cantos da sala tinha um pergaminho aberto, no chão, simplesmente jogado por ali.

Itachi: Essa sala leva para as quatro torres, cada pergaminho para uma delas. As torres servem como calabouços, para trancar os prisioneiros. Mas só duas servem para isso. Uma outra serve para observatório, a última como depósito dos objetos preciosos que conseguimos.

Naruto: Roubo?

Itachi: Eu não sei, nunca roubei. A parte financeira é toda com o Kakuzu.

Naruto: Você nunca roubou?

Itachi: Nunca, sempre tive o que eu queria trabalhando. E ser um Akatsuki não deixa de ser um trabalho. Ilegal e perigoso, mas um trabalho. Os ninjas, não importando se são nukenins ou não, sempre estão em perigo. Então ser um nukenin ou um shinobi normal não tem nenhuma diferença, além de ser procurado pelo mundo inteiro e ter sua cabeça a prêmio para os caçadores de recompensa, claro.

Naruto: Então, na hora que confirmarem que eu me juntei à Akatsuki, minha cabeça vira prêmio? Claro, se eu me juntar.

Itachi: É óbvio, e um prêmio bem grande. Você é, além de um Akatsuki, com anel e tudo, o único jinchuuriki vivo, além de ser o mais poderoso deles.

Naruto: Como assim único?

Itachi: Os outros estão mortos, Naruto-kun. Os únicos vivos são você e o Kazekage Gaara. E olha que o Kazekage já teve o jinchuuriki extraído.

Naruto gelou, completamente surpreso. Se todos os jinchuurikis haviam sido mortos e estavam nas mãos dos Akatsukis, o que o impedia de seguir o mesmo caminho? Nada. Essa era a resposta, nada o impedia de seguir o mesmo maldito caminho que os outros seguiram.

Itachi: Não se preocupe, ninguém vai matar você. Você tem algo que os outros não tinham.

Naruto: O quê? Por que ainda não me mataram?

Itachi: Isso fica pra reunião, Naruto-kun. Espere até a noite e confira por si próprio.

Naruto: Estou ficando cada vez mais ansioso pra ouvir o que vocês têm pra me falar.

Itachi: Espere só um pouco mais e você descobrirá. Agora vamos para a cozinha, já está tarde e você deve estar com fome.

A palavra fome despertou o estômago de Naruto, que roncou morto de fome.

Naruto: Hehe n////////n

Itachi: Humpt ù/.\ú

Os dois desceram pela escadaria até a porta secreta do térreo, que os levou novamente para fora do castelo. Os dois foram para o saguão de entrada, e de lá seguiram para a cozinha, que era a porta da direita. Ao entrarem viram uma coisa meio... estranha.

Deidara estava com o corpo inteiro sujo de farinha, massa, chocolate e outras coisas, gritando coisas inteligíveis, igual à um doido. Tobi estava num canto, sentado e fazendo círculos no chão com um dedo, todo sujo, igual à Deidara. Kakuzu estava na frente do que deveria ser o forno, que estava agora com uma grande mancha negra em sua superfície, o 'médico' estava no mesmo estado que os outros, e não tinha uma expressão muito legal no rosto. Zetsu também estava ali, todo sujo, pra variar, lambendo a mão toda suja de chocolate. O único que não estava sujo era Hidan, que estava bem longe deles, e rindo feito um louco.

Itachi: Mas o que aconteceu aqui? A terceira grande guerra ninja?

Naruto: Por que o Hidan não tá sujo?

Kakuzu: Eu vou dizer por que o Hidan não está sujo... FOI PORQUE ELE QUE ESTOROU COM O FORNO NA MINHA CARA! Ò.Ó

Hidan: Tinham que ver a cara dele! Muito hilário! – secando os olhos molhados de chorar de tanto rir.

Naruto: Ops! Acho que ele assinou o testamento dele... ù.ú

Itachi: Você aprende rápido, Naruto-kun... ù/.\ú

Kakuzu: EU VOU TE MOSTRAR O QUE É HILÁRIO, HIDAN!!! Ò.Ó

Deidara: ENTRA NA FILA!!! EU MATO PRIMEIRO!!! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: Como o Orochimaru faz falta... é nessas horas que eu gostaria que ele estivesse aqui...

Todos???

Zetsu: Aí nós matávamos o Hidan e o Orochimaru o ressuscitava, aí nós matávamos de novo... e de novo... n.n

Tobi: Eu tenho medo Deidara-sempai... O.O

Deidara: Concordo, Tobi. Meeeeeeeeeedo... O.O

Hidan: Hehe... "Bom que o Orochimaru morreu, palmas para o irmãozinho do Itachi..." O.O

Kakuzu: He.. "Esse cara dá medo de vez em quando. De vez em quando nada, é quase sempre mesmo..." O.O

Naruto: Protege-me Itachi! O.O – se escondeu atrás de Itachi.

Itachi: Que idiota. Vocês todos com medo dessa samambaia... ù/.\ú

Naruto: Samambaia psicopata e perigosamente armada, você quis dizer.

Itachi: Que seja ¬/.\¬

Naruto: Bem.. hehe... você não quer matar ninguém, né Zetsu?

Zetsu: Por que eu iria querer matar alguém, Naru-chan? n.n

Naruto: Ufa! n.n

Zetsu: Não quero matar, é um desperdício de carne. Quero comer... Naru-chan parece saboroso! n.n

Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Ele quer me comer! O.O

Itachi: Não se atreva a tocar uma só das suas... folhas... ¬/.\¬' no Naruto-kun! Ò/.\Ó

Deidara: Viva ao Itachi, o nosso salvador! o/

Tobi: Viva! o/

Kakuzu: Viva... ù.ú/

Hidan: Isso realmente é preciso? ù.ú

Kakuzu: Eu ainda não me esqueci da história do forno... ò.ó

Hidan: Hehe... Viva ao Itachi! n.n/

Naruto: Vai lá! Não deixa ele comer o seu adorado parceiro de time! n.n

Zetsu: Naru-chan quer me machucar! Quer que o Itachi-kun me mate! TT.TT

Hidan: A planta tá chorando? o.O

Kakuzu: Tá, agora eu já vi de tudo... O.O

Deidara: Uma samambaia emo... O.O

Itachi: Humpt "E eu achando que o meu irmão é que era o emo da história" (Mary: desculpem, eu não resisti XD).

Naruto: - saiu de trás de Itachi e caminhou até Zetsu – eu não quero machucar você, só tava com medo... eu gosto de você, lembra da árvore, a promessa. Amigos para sempre n.n

Todos (menos Itachi): Amigos para sempre.

Itachi: Hã?

Naruto: Nada... n.n

Itachi: O que vamos fazer com essa cozinha?

Hidan: Podemos explodir o resto, é só dizer pro Deidara, o senhor explode - tudo n.n

Deidara: ò.ó

Naruto: Hidan-oniichan! ò.ó

Hidan: Tá, tá. Eu entendi, sem gracinhas…

Kakuzu: Temos que limpar a bagunça... ù.ú

Naruto: Dexá cumigu! Kage bushin no jutsu! – vários Narutos apareceram – Limpem a bagunça dattebayo! – os Narutos começaram a limpar o lugar.

Kakuzu: É bem prático...

Hidan: Kage bushin não é considerada uma técnica jounin?

Itachi: Hai.

Hidan: Então como ele aprendeu? Pelas minhas informações, ainda é um genin...

Itachi: Roubou o pergaminho de aprisionamento quando era uma criança, a técnica estava escrita lá e ele aprendeu pelo pergaminho.

Hidan: Esse não é o lendário pergaminho que diz como o Yondaime Hokage selou a Kyuubi no Naruto-kun, além de outras técnicas tipo kinjutsu?

Itachi: Exatamente, mas ele não leu tudo.

Hidan: Ainda bem, ia dar coisa bem ruim se tivesse lido.

Kakuzu: Ele já acabou de arrumar a cozinha.

Hidan: Rápido... O.O

E era verdade, a cozinha tava brilhando de tão limpa. Os Narutos sumiram numa nuvem de fumaça, sobrando apenas o Naruto verdadeiro. O fogão não estava mais estragado, parecia novo.

Deidara: Agora a pergunta que não quer calar: como você conseguiu consertar o fogão? o.\)

Naruto: Hehe, as coisas vivem quebrando na minha casa, então eu tenho que aprender a consertar, porque ninguém quer ir à minha casa... – o loiro abaixou a cabeça – Eles tem medo que eu queira matá-los...

Hidan:...

Deidara: Eles... eles...

Kakuzu:...

Tobi:...

Itachi:...

Zetsu:...

Deidara: Vamos... vamos comer Naruto-kun, antes que eu fique tentado a voltar pra Konoha e matar todos aqueles aldeões. O que você gosta de comer? n.\)

Naruto: Ramen!

Itachi: Ramen miso de porco...

Naruto: Como você sabe?

Itachi: Eu sei muita coisa sobre você, Naruto-kun "Mais do que você pode imaginar..."

E o prato daquele dia foi ramen, Tobi foi o único que não comeu. Ele dizia que não tiraria a máscara. Até Zetsu comeu, ele disse que comeria somente pela carne, mas carne humana era mais gostosa. Durante o almoço decidiram que Naruto seria treinado por aquele que estivesse vago no dia, Naruto nem ouviu, estava ocupado demais saboreando o almoço. Deidara se impressionou com o fato de Naruto ser magro com o tanto que ele come.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Enquanto isso em Konoha, Shisune explicava a missão para o time oito, que era Hinata, Kiba e Shino. Kurenai não iria, sua filha acabara de nascer.

Shisune: Precisamos achar Uchiha Sasuke.

Kiba: Por que aquele idiota? Foi por causa dele que o Naruto se entregou tão rápido, é por causa dele que o Naruto tá onde tá. Aquele lá não vale nada, ele só faz o Naruto sofrer.

Kiba era muito amigo de Naruto, ele havia passado sua infância com ele, Shikamaru e Chouji. Por isso odiava Sasuke com todas as suas forças, porque ele que queria ser o perseguido pelo Naruto, ele queria estar no lugar do Uchiha sobrevivente e ser o melhor amigo de Naruto.

Hinata: Ki-Kiba-kun, Na-Naruto-kun precisa de nós.

Hinata, interiormente, também odiava a idéia de ter de andar atrás do Uchiha. Naruto passava mais tempo procurando Sasuke e pensando nele do que com Hinata e pensando nela. Ela tinha inveja do Uchiha, assim como Kiba, ela queria a atenção de Naruto, atenção essa que ia toda pro Uchiha, que não merecia, segundo ela, nem um pouco da atenção do loirinho.

Shino: Humpt.

Shino odiava ver Hinata e Kiba andando atrás de Naruto como dois cãezinhos, se Naruto morresse Shino era capaz até de fazer uma festa. Ele odiava aqueles que não seguiam as regras, Naruto não seguia as regras. Shino também queria atenção, só que dos seus colegas de time, atenção que ia toda pro jinchuuriki. A idéia de deixar o Uzumaki na Akatsuki até que não era má, mas era um tanto cruel. Shino admitia, toda a atenção que Naruto recebia era mérito próprio, mas isso não o impedia de sentir inveja e ciúmes.

Shisune: A Hinata tem razão, Naruto-kun precisa de nós. Ele está nas mãos da Akatsuki, não importa quem seja a ajuda, mas se poder salvar Naruto-kun, então está tudo bem. Se Uchiha Sasuke é o único que pode salvar Naruto-kun, devemos achá-lo.

Hinata: Na-Naruto-kun não po-pode ficar na mão dos Aka-Akatsukis.

Shino: Hokage-sama ditou essa ordem?

Shisune: Diretamente.

Shino: Então não podemos fazer nada, devemos obedecer a Hokage como bons Shinobis. É uma regra.

Kiba: Vão pro inferno essas regras! Eu não vou atrás desse idiota! Por que não vamos direto atrás do Naruto?!

Shisune: E quando você chegar lá Kiba-kun, o que você vai fazer? Pedir por favor, que eles devolvam o Naruto-kun? Nem ao menos sabemos onde está o esconderijo da Akatsuki, devemos ir atrás de Uchiha Sasuke e avisa-lo que Uchiha Itachi capturou o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi.

Kiba: Ele nem se importa com o Naruto, vai simplesmente mandar a gente voltar por aonde a gente veio.

Shisune: O Uchiha pode mesmo não se importar com o Naruto-kun, mas quando ele souber onde e com quem o Naruto-kun está, ele vai se interessar. Uma coisa que eu percebi no tempo que ele ainda estava aqui é que ele odeia perder, principalmente pro aniki dele, ele vai considerar que, deixando Naruto-kun morrer nas mãos do irmão, ele estará perdendo. Além disso, faremos um pacto com ele: fornecemos informações pra ele e ele para nós. Assim ficará muito mais fácil para ele achar Itachi e matá-lo, e para nós acharmos Naruto-kun e trazê-lo de volta.

Kiba: Humpt! – Kiba virou a cara, sabia que era uma boa teoria, mas não iria admitir.

Hinata: E se o Sa-Sasuke-san não aju-ajudar? – Hinata tinha que saber o que fariam em todas as situações, não queria ter o risco de estar despreparada.

Shisune: Nós voltaremos para Konoha de qualquer jeito, Sasuke-san é só mais uma ajuda. Se ele ajudar, bom; se não ajudar, que pena pra ele.

Shino: Vamos partir quando?

Shisune: Hoje mesmo, me encontrem no portão de entrada daqui a três horas, é tempo suficiente para arrumarem suas coisas.

Kiba: Qual é o tempo estimado pra missão?

Shisune: Não tem tempo, a missão é achar Sasuke-san e avisá-lo, ela só acaba quando acharmos Sasuke-san e comunicá-lo ou se Naruto-kun for recuperado ou morto antes. Quando avisarmos Sasuke-kun, a missão acabou e voltamos para Konoha.

Kiba: Então pode durar um ano ou mais?

Shisune: Desde que Naruto-kun não morra ou não seja recuperado, pode durar vários anos. Precisamos ter muita sorte.

Shino: Temos algum indício de onde Sasuke-san pode estar?

Shisune: Não, mas nós vamos começar pelos antigos depósitos de armas, comida, e outros dos Uchihas. Eu tenho uma lista deles com as localizações e cidades vizinhas. Tem alguns depósitos secretos que não estão nas listas. Sasuke-san deve ter escolhido algum desses para se esconder.

Kiba: E do que adianta irmos aos que tem nas listas se o idiota do Uchiha provavelmente está num secreto?!

Shino: Porque, provavelmente, nesses depósitos deve haver algum tipo de informação sobre os que não constam nas listas. Se não fosse assim nem os próprios Uchihas saberiam onde fica cada um dos depósitos. O clã Uchiha era muito grande, tinha vários depósitos, nenhum deles poderia gravar de cabeça a localização de todos os depósitos.

Shisune: Correto, Shino-kun. Sugiro que vão arrumar suas coisas logo.

Time 8: Hai, Shisune-san – os três saíram.

Shisune: Espero que Sasuke-san nos ajude… - logo após não ver mais rastro do time 8, Shisune sorriu – "E tenho que confessar, vai ser muito interessante ver a expressão do Sasuke-san quando dissermos para ele que Naruto-kun está nas mãos de Uchiha Itachi, ele vai ficar furioso provavelmente. Vai ser interessante ver a máscara de frieza dele se quebrar na nossa frente"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A lua já estava posta no céu quando a reunião começou na sala de conferências reservada, Naruto sentou entre Itachi e Deidara, ao lado de Deidara, Tobi e Zetsu, ao lado de Itachi, Hidan e Kakuzu. Nagato e Konan sentaram-se de frente pra Naruto.

Nagato: Itachi me explicou que você disse que queria entrar para a Akatsuki, por quê?

Naruto: Eu não queria exatamente entrar para a Akatsuki, eu queria só fingir que entrava pro ero-sannin não ficar triste por mim.

Nagato: Então não quer entrar? Então voltamos ao plano de te matar e extrair o bijuu, pronto...

Deidara: Não! Ò.Ó

Hidan: Nem pense! Ò.Ó

Kakuzu: Não permito! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: Naru-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! TT.TT

Tobi: Naru-niichan is a good boy, não mate ele por favor! TT.\

Itachi: Seis contra dois, contando comigo.

Naruto: Sete contra dois, eu não quero morrer! O.O

Konan: Oito contra um. Nagato, seu pai desnaturado, você nem sequer pense em matá-lo! Ò.Ó

Naruto: Hein? o.O

Todos (menos Naruto e Itachi): Hehe, nada não n.n

Naruto: E eu lá entendo vocês? o.O

Itachi: Não é pra entender mesmo Naruto-kun...

Konan: Eu acho que já tá na hora de explicar pra ele...

Nagato: Nem pensar!

Konan: Que? Vai querer ficar mentindo a vida inteira?

Nagato: Mentindo não, omitindo...

Konan: É a mesma coisa! Eu realmente não acredito que todos vocês estão com medo de contar a verdade!

Deidara: Falou a senhora corajosa!

Hidan: Concordo com o Deidara. Se você é tão corajosa, então conta pra ele.

Konan: Claro! – Konan olhou pra Naruto – Naruto-kun, eu... É que... Hum... Eu quero dizer que...

Naruto: Que...? – Naruto incentivava, queria saber qual era o segredo.

Konan: Eu sou... O Pain é... Eu...

Naruto: Você...?

Itachi: A Konan é sua mãe, e o Pain é o seu pai – Itachi falou como se estivesse comentando sobre a pintura, completamente indelicado.

Todos arregalaram os olhos, Hidan engasgou, Naruto tremeu, Konan abriu e fechou a boca, incrédula, e Nagato fitou Naruto, esperando uma reação.

Naruto:... – estava chocado demais pra falar.

Konan: Eu... Eu...

Naruto: É verdade? – Naruto já sentia as lágrimas querendo sair de seus olhos, não pensava sobre seus pais há anos e não esperava encontra-los vivos, pensou até que tinham morrido na luta contra a Kyuubi.

Nagato: É sim, nós somos seus pais.

Konan: Meu nome é Fuuma Konan e o nome dele é Fuuma Nagato.

Nagato: Eu já fui discípulo do Sannin dos sapos, Jiraya-sama. Tenho o meu nome escrito no pergaminho de invocação de sapos.

Naruto: Você é Fuuma Nagato? Ela é Fuuma Konan? Vocês são meus pais?

Nagato: Correto.

Naruto: Eu... Eu cresci sozinho porque achava que não tinha pais. Na minha infância eu achei que eles tinham sido mortos pela Kyuubi, assim como os pais do Iruka-sensei... Por quê? Por que vocês me deixaram sozinho e vem agora me dizer que são meus pais?! – Naruto levantou e socou a mesa, abrindo uma pequena rachadura nela - O que vocês querem?! Eu achei que os seus nomes estavam escritos naquela maldita pedra dos heróis de Konoha! Eu até estranhei, porque li todos os nomes, que os seus nomes não estavam ali! Era porque vocês não morreram! Mas eu nem ao menos sabia os seus nomes pra poder procurar! Eu nem sabia como vocês eram! Vocês me abandonaram! Deixaram-me sozinho! Vocês não são meus pais! – Naruto saiu da sala correndo e foi para a escadaria, correndo por ela como se o castelo estivesse pegando fogo.

Konan: Ele me odeia! A pior idéia que eu tive foi deixá-lo em Konoha! Todos eles o desprezaram, eu achava que ele seria feito um herói! – Konan chorava, como se tivesse perdido o que a fazia viver, o seu motivo pra existir.

Nagato: Eu também achei que seria, mas nós não podíamos prever o futuro. Nós pensamos errado...

Deidara: Konan-san, calma.

Konan: Calma coisa nenhuma! Ele nem ouviu o que eu tinha pra dizer! Eu tenho que ir lá atrás dele! – Konan levantou da cadeira, mas Pain a fez sentar novamente.

Nagato: Você só vai dificultar mais ainda as coisas se ir lá. Eu também. Estamos muito abalados – Pain deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto, dor velada.

Itachi: Eu vou lá, não estou tão abalado quanto vocês. Naruto-kun vai me ouvir, vocês fiquem aqui – Itachi saiu calmamente, sabia pra onde Naruto iria.

Deidara: Konan-san, Itachi vai resolver tudo, você vai ver – Deidara tentou sorrir, mas não era bom nisso, nunca foi.

Konan: Arigato...

Nagato: Agora é esperar...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto tinha corrido pro jardim, justo para a macieira onde tinham escrito os nomes e feito o juramento, ele se sentia bem ali.

Chorava como a muito não fazia, chorava a dor que escondia dos habitantes de Konoha e do mundo inteiro sob aquele sorriso falso. Somente Sasuke havia conseguido arrancar-lhe sorrisos verdadeiros. Lembrar do traidor naquela hora não era uma boa idéia, Naruto sabia, só o faria chorar mais do que já estava chorando. Mas naquela hora precisava de um apoio, pra poder chorar, odiava chorar sozinho. Então pensou no Uchiha e na amizade dos dois, do jeito como ele se jogou na frente do Uzumaki para protegê-lo. Sasuke sorria com sorrisos verdadeiros somente para Naruto, e vice-versa. Naruto evitava as más memórias com o Uchiha para não sofrer, para não se sentir pior do que já se sentia.

Mas foi inevitável, lembrou-se do Vale do Fim, seria impossível não lembrar. E do reencontro deles, pior não poderia ter sido. O jeito que Sasuke disse que o mataria, a dor de ver o amigo no meio da escuridão, como Gaara antes estava. O choro foi renovado pelas lembranças de proteção e abandono mescladas de falsidade e mágoa. Porque tudo tinha sido fingimento. Porque Sasuke fingira sorrir verdadeiramente, enquanto Naruto entregava seu coração ao Uchiha. Coração que fora estilhaçado e quebrado como se fosse apenas uma figura de vidro. Porque a proteção fora mentira. Sasuke protegera Naruto para ganhar-lhe o coração e depois se divertir com o patético kitsune. E o kitsune caiu no jogo e perdeu o que tinha de mais importante: seus sonhos, sua esperança, seu coração, sua confiança cega em todos ao seu redor, sua capacidade de se entregar sem temor.

Foi nessa hora que Itachi encontrou Naruto, encolhido, sentado com as costas escoradas na macieira, abraçando as próprias pernas e com a cabeça escondida entre braços e pernas. O pequeno corpo convulsionava-se por causa dos soluços.

Naruto: Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke...

Itachi: "Sasuke?!"

Itachi arregalou os olhos quando escutou o nome dito entre os soluços e a respiração entrecortada. Rapidamente a surpresa deu lugar à raiva... E inveja. Queria ser ele o chamado e não o seu otouto baka. Queria ser ele o melhor amigo do kitsune, e não o otouto baka. Queria ser ele o porquê de Naruto estar chorando, ou então que ele não chorasse! Tudo menos Sasuke. Já estava ficando de saco cheio de ver o loiro sofrer por causa de seu otouto baka. Deveria tê-lo matado quando era apenas um pirralho de oito anos.

Continua...

**nandinhabaka-chan**

Eu sei como achar fics itanaru no fanfiction, mas achei q você poderia ter em outros sites, além de que existem fics que são itanaru, mas não está específico isso, não tem personagem principal, até pq o autor esquece de botar X.x e umbrella terá mais um lemon e.e soh q eh trio dessa vez, além disso terá yuri. E nem se preocupe pelo Sasori, soh agora q eu botei pista sobre a morte dele

**Sinstanter**

Atuaklizei agora, e ainda com cap grande n.n mas eu coloco um outro antes de perder o PC n.n vou ter q abandonar vcs mesmo i.i mas eu não vou parar de escrever fics n.n vou ficar escrevendo nas minhas férias forçadas n.n

**Liih-chan**

Tenho fã? O.o num sou tanto pra isso n.n –se fazendo de humilde e.e- dah uma preguiça de logar mesmo e.e eu num logo pra mandar review e.e soh qndo tô animada

**Fafi Raposinha**

A Fati?! A minha história é tão boa qndo lo que oculta mi alma? . a fati é o gênio do espanhol, e essa é a segunda melhor fic itanaru em espanhol O.O procura flor venenosa e lê. A vida é assim, antes e depois do 'flor venenosa' da rukiaU. É a melhor fic itanaru e tem lemon todo cap e.e mas eu num tô nem aos pés da fati. Uma vez eu disse q o dia q eu escrevesse como a fati podia morrer em paz e.e mas ainda num tô nem perto e.e e num sei se vou conseguir o computer X.x

**Aldebaran Black**

Minha fic é um chuchu? –olhinhos brilhando- kyaaaa! Aldebaran elogiou minha fic i.i tô EMOcionada XD e agora eu mostrei o porque de todo mundo tratar Naru-chan bem e.e menos o Itachi, q num tem medo de morrer ¬¬ e a personalidade deles nessa fic é aceitável, pelo passado deles. Acredite, é um passado pior que o outro, segundo minha mente e.e o do Itachi é o pior X.x o que ele fez pra conseguir o Mangekyou Sharingan não tem perdão X.x mas eu num conto mais nada e.e chichiue do mal, olha o q vc vai fazer!

**Shiroi Bakemono**

O genjutsu não deixa ver o castelo, assim como as montanhas. Agora foi revelado o interior do castelo e.e tb tô cum saudades, e tenho coisas pra te contar X.x tem um garoto me cantando no trabalho X.x me pediu pra sair com ele ¬¬ o pior eh q do trabalho eu num posso fugir, mas tô com vontade de pegar um dos tamancos e tacar com tudo na cabeça dele ò.ó

**Tsukishiro Lory**

Eu botei numa das notas que provavelmente terá zoofilia, era por isso, kyuunaru eh meio zoofilia, se bem q kyuubi é algo que não se pode chamar de animal X.x e terá outro jinchuuriki na jogada, não importando o que o Itachi fale. Tb tô cum saudade i.i e nem pense em colocar a tua fic no lixo! Se não essa vai pro ralo tb! Ò.Ó

**Inu**

Itanaru foreveeeeeeeeeer \o/ e o q o emo vai fazer? Kukukukuku tadinho dele, hehe –sorriso sádico- umbrella eu num atualizo hoje, mas daqui a poco talvez eu atualize a sete dias e.e hoje mesmo vou levar meu caderno pra escrever no trabalho e.e

**mfm2885**

promete mesmo XD –se achando- e eu boto muuuuuitas notas nessa fic mesmo, nas outras eu nem boto e.e


	5. O passado da minha família

Nota 1: Naruto não é meu

Nota 2: Capítulo dedicado à Inu e -Tratwy-.

**Quinto capítulo: O passado da minha família, a minha origem**

Naruto percebeu a presença de Itachi ali e levantou a cabeça, Itachi pôde visualizar as lágrimas descendo pelo rostinho angelical e os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, odiou mais ainda o otouto tolo.

Itachi: Naruto-kun, você está bem? – Itachi tentou soar doce, tinha vontade de matar certo alguém, mas ficaria quieto.

Naruto: Eu tenho cara de alguém que está bem? – Naruto achou aquela a pergunta mais idiota do mundo naquele momento.

Itachi:... – Naruto tinha razão, aquilo tinha sido idiota, era óbvio que nenhum dos dois estavam bem.

Itachi não era bom em palavras quando o assunto era sentimento. Ele e os outros tinham dificuldades praquilo, então o Uchiha resolveu pular pro plano B. Se não conseguia falar, que mostrasse seus sentimentos por ações, e foi o que fez. O Uchiha andou até Naruto e se sentou do lado do loiro, sem dizer nada, abraçou-o.

Naruto arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Mas logo que a surpresa foi embora, recomeçou a chorar, dessa vez por causa dos pais, soltando de vez em quando um 'okaa-san' ou um 'oto-san'. Itachi apenas apertava o garoto contra si, tentando mostrar algum tipo de carinho e tentando passar segurança. Promessa quebrada de novo, perecia que era só prometer fazer o loiro não chorar que ele resolvia soltar todas as lágrimas guardadas de uma só vez.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No esconderijo da Hebi, Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo jogavam poker enquanto Sasuke estava perdido em pensamentos, afastado do grupo.

Karin: Sasuke-kun fica tão gato pensando. Se bem que ele é lindo de qualquer jeito

Suigetsu: Depois ela diz que tá só seguindo o mesmo caminho que nós. Sei... tá querendo é ser a futura senhora Uchiha. Mas pode tirando o cavalinho da chuva, porque eu tenho quase certeza que o Sasuke já escolheu faz tempo quem vai ocupar o lugar de mulher ou uke dele.

Karin: Uke!

Juugo: Hum? o.O

Suigetsu: Esquece Juugo. A Karin é só uma louca fã de yaoi... ¬¬

Juugo: Continuo sem entender... o que é yaoi?

Karin: Essa eu que explico. Yaoi é a coisa mais linda do mundo!

Suigetsu: - gota – Fã de yaoi, em mereço...

Juugo: - gota - Continuo sem entender.

Karin: Presta atenção, Juugo. Yaoi é... simplesmente lindo. Ukes são kawaii e semes são menos kawaii, mas continuam sendo kawaii! n//////n

Suigetsu: Yaoi é um... shounen ai mais pesado...

Juugo: o///////o

Suigetsu: Resumindo, a Karin acha kawaii ver dois garotos se atracando ¬¬

Karin: n///////n

Juugo: O///////O Nem quero saber o que é seme e uke...

Suigetsu: Não queira saber mesmo...

Karin: Urusei, Suigetsu-baka! ò.ó

Suigetsu: Ô Sasuke, diz pra Karin que yaoi não é nada kawaii...

Karin: É sim! ò.ó

Suigetsu: Não é não! ò.ó

Karin: É SIM! Ò.Ó

Suigetsu: NÃO É NÃO! Ò.Ó

Juugo: Matar... – o selo amaldiçoado se alastrava pelo corpo de Juugo, Karin e Suigetsu correram até ele e o imobilizaram.

Karin: SASUKE!

Suigetsu: CORRE AQUI SASUKE!

Sasuke: Hum? – Sasuke estava em uma espécie de transe, do qual acordou com os gritos.

Karin: Saiu de controle de novo!

Juugo: Matar... – Juugo tinha um sorriso retorcido na face, que estava quase totalmente encoberta pelo selo.

Sasuke: Acalme-se Juugo... – nos olhos de Sasuke apareceu o Sharingan e o Uchiha olhou diretamente nos olhos de Juugo, o selo amaldiçoado começou a retroceder.

Suigetsu: Ufa! – Suigetsu e Karin largaram Juugo, que já voltara ao normal.

Juugo: Eu não queria... gomen... – Juugo fitou o chão, envergonhado e decepcionado consigo próprio.

Sasuke: A culpa não é sua, é da Karin e do Suigetsu que provocaram...

Karin: A culpa não é minha! É dele! – Karin apontou pra Suigetsu.

Suigetsu: Ela vive dizendo que yaoi é kawaii! Vê se pode!

Sasuke: Ela gosta de yaoi, você gosta de hentai, não fale mal dela, ela pelo menos ainda não gosta de lemon.

Karin: n.n - assoviando – "Bom que o Sasuke-kun não procura embaixo da minha cama... lá tá cheio de doujinshi yaoi lemon..."

Suigetsu: Procura no quarto dela. Duvido que você não ache nada... n.n

Karin: Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Se vocês continuarem eu mato vocês...

Karin: O.O

Suigetsu: É nessas horas que eu tenho medo de você... O.O

Juugo: Você nem nos ouviu quando eu perdi o controle...

Suigetsu: É verdade, tava todo perdido em pensamentos...

Karin: Tava pensando no quê?

Sasuke: Em um velho amigo que eu fiz sofrer muito. Mas eu vou matar o Itachi o mais rápido possível pra poder voltar pra ele.

Karin: Amigo? Só amigo? n////////n "Será que o Sasuke-kun é yaoi? É igual a um seme...".

Suigetsu: Pode ter certeza que ela tá pensando que você é yaoi... ¬¬

Karin: Urusei! Eu não tô pensando nada disso!

Suigetsu: Ah, é mesmo, você nem ao menos pode pensar, quanto mais pensar em yaoi... se bem que pra pensar besteira você dá um jeitinho... aluga um neurônio de alguém...

Karin: Ò.Ó Suigetsu!

Sasuke: Querem morrer?

Karin: O.O

Suigetsu: O.O

Karin: Hehe... mudando de assunto... o garoto é o que seu?

Sasuke: A única pessoa com quem eu criei laços depois da morte do meu clã...

Suigetsu: Bah, valeu... e nós, não significamos nada?

Sasuke: Vocês são meus companheiros, mas ele é alguém especial pra mim, especial até demais... – e Sasuke voltou a afundar-se em seus próprios pensamentos.

Karin: Ka-kawaii... "Esse é o meu Sasuke-seme! o/" – babando mares.

Suigetsu: Isso pareceu pra mim um discurso meio yaoi...

Karin: Será que Sasuke-kun é yaoi?

Juugo: Eu nem vou optar, prefiro ficar quieto no meu canto que entrar na briga de vocês...

Suigetsu: Tô começando a dar razão à Karin, o Sasuke ou é emo ou é yaoi...

Juugo: Ou os dois...

Karin: Emo... Yaoi... perfeito!

Suigetsu: Não é perfeito coisíssima nenhuma!

Karin: É sim!

Juugo: E lá vamos nós de novo ¬¬

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fazia muito tempo que Naruto havia acabado de chorar, mas ele continuava abraçado à Itachi, dessa vez o aperto era frouxo, o calor passando de um corpo para o outro, esquentando os dois corpos na noite fria. Depois daquele tempo em que Naruto chorara todas as lágrimas de todas as mágoas que tinha, o loirinho pensava no quão idiota e irônica a vida poderia ser. Ele odiara Itachi por um tempo tão grande por causa de Sasuke, e depois ficava abraçado nele e usando-o de apoio. Pedira por tantas noites que seus pais estivessem vivos, e quando seus desejos se realizavam, ele corria e chorava sozinho em vez de pular neles e abraçá-los até o fim dos tempos.

Naruto já estava se convencendo a voltar lá e abraçá-los, até que lembrou da dor de não ter pais. Apertou a camisa de Itachi entre os dedos, fazendo o Uchiha acordar dos pensamentos que tinha.

Itachi: Naruto-kun, não nos julgue antes de conhecer nosso passado. Principalmente a eles... eles sofreram tanto... tente ao menos falar com eles, ouvir os motivos deles...

Naruto: Eles estão vivos! Poderiam ter me levado junto deles, mas resolveram me abandonar...

Itachi: E o que você queria que eles fizessem? São nukenins Rank-S, tem a cabeça à prêmio. Se te levassem junto correriam o risco de você morrer nas mãos de caçadores de recompensa ou outros ninjas. Eles preferiram te abandonar e não te ver crescer do que levar você pra um futuro incerto, que poderia levar você à morte. Sonhavam com a sua segurança, isso porque crianças precisam de segurança, e você não teria isso se ficasse correndo de país em país.

Naruto:...

Itachi: Você não tem resposta, não é mesmo? Isso é porque eu estou com a razão. Esqueça o passado, ele não pode ser mudado. Sofrer pelo que passou é a coisa mais idiota que alguém pode fazer, foi o pior erro que eu cometi. Eles estão lá dentro, sofrendo, vá lá e ao menos ouça o que eles tem pra te dizer.

Naruto:...

Itachi: Você não vai responder?

Naruto levantou e cortou o contato corporal com Itachi, limpou as lágrimas e sorriu, um sorriso tão lindo como o mais belo pôr-do-sol.

Naruto: Você tem razão! Eu perdi tanto tempo, depois eu vou me arrepender se eu não perdoar eles. Eu sofri tanto, não vou guardar mágoa e raiva e perder os meus pais, que agora eu ganhei.

Itachi: Vamos voltar Naruto-kun...

Os dois voltaram para o castelo e entraram pela porta dos fundos do castelo, subindo pela escadaria e chegando à sala de conferências, onde se encontraram com a seguinte cena: Deidara olhava o teto, nenhuma expressão passava por seu rosto; Tobi estava escorado na mesa, com os braços cruzados; Hidan e Kakuzu estavam sentados em cima da mesa, olhavam-se, nenhuma expressão passando por seus rostos; Zetsu estava sentado na mesma cadeira na que estava antes, olhando os outros Akatsukis; Nagato estava sentado no chão, cabeça baixa, com uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto; mas com certeza Konan era a mais triste, o rosto molhado pelo líquido salino que escorria de seus olhos, a cabeça baixa e apoiada no ombro de Nagato.

Naruto: Eu...

Todos perceberam a presença do loiro e viraram as cabeças para olhá-lo, Konan limpou as lágrimas e olhou pra ele, esperançada.

Konan: Naruto-kun...

Naruto: Mãe! – Naruto praticamente pulou em cima da Fuuma, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, Konan sorriu lindamente e abraçou seu pequeno filho.

Konan: Arigato Itachi – Pain abraçou os dois, sorrindo, o primeiro sorriso em muito tempo.

Itachi: De nada... – Itachi também sorriu, mas um meio sorriso um tanto pequeno que foi devidamente escondido pelo seu cabelo e a cabeça baixa, mas o sorriso demonstrava toda a sua satisfação com o trabalho bem feito.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Em Suna o Kazekage estava à beira de ter um enfarte, apesar de ter apenas 16 anos. Acabara de descobrir que o garoto que havia salvado-o da escuridão e da dor havia sido raptado pela Akatsuki. Naquele momento estava em reunião com os conselheiros, para definir o que faria sobre o assunto.

Conselheiro 1: Acho que não devíamos nos envolver...

Conselheiro 2: Claro que não devemos, é apenas um jinchuuriki!

Conselheiro 3: Devemos muito a Konoha, eles no ajudaram com Gaara-sama quando Gaara-sama foi pego pelos Akatsukis, é nossa obrigação...

Conselheiro 2: Nossa obrigação é o melhor para Suna, e o melhor pra Suna é...

Gaara: O melhor para Suna é ajudar o garoto que me fez estar aqui hoje.

Conselheiro 3: Gaara-sama...

Gaara: Eu nem teria sido Kazekage se não fosse por ele, eu virei Kazekage porque ele queria ser Hokage, eu queria ser igual a ele, até os sonhos dele eu copiei. Provavelmente eu ainda teria o Shukaku, e estaria matando todo mundo... ou teria sido pego pela Akatsuki e estaria morto agora. Por isso nós daremos toda a ajuda que Konoha precisar para recuperar o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, e ainda faremos nossos próprios movimentos para achá-lo.

Conselheiros: Hai, Gaara-sama... – saíram da sala, deixando Gaara sozinho novamente.

Gaara: Naruto, onde você está? – o olhar do Kazekage se perdeu na imensidão desértica que a janela da sua sala lhe brindava.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Havia passado alguns minutos desde que a família Fuuma havia se reunido novamente. Eles apenas aproveitavam o calor um do outro, a presença de cada um, sem palavras. Mas não precisavam de palavras, pois aqueles eram momentos em que palavras eram descartadas.

Todos os outros admiravam a bela cena familiar. Pain sorria, eles nunca viram Pain sorrir, Blue Hair, ou Konan, sorria tão lindamente que um quadro deveria ser feito dela e pregado numa galeria de arte. A cena em si era bela: Naruto abraçado em Konan, sentado no colo dela, com a cabeça escondida entre os fios azuis de cabelo da mulher, Konan sorria, enquanto afagava os delicados cabelos loiros, Pain, que estava atrás de Konan, abraçava-a pelas costas e o loiro no colo dela.

A família demorou um pouco pra se desgrudar, mas quando conseguiu a primeira coisa que Konan fez foi se jogar em cima de Itachi e dar-lhe um abraço super apertado, coisa de mãe super protetora.

Konan: Arigato! Não sei o que você fez, mas sei que foi você que fez o meu filhinho voltar!

Naruto: É mesmo, e eu nem agradeci. Arigato Itachi-san.

Itachi: Não foi nada...

Pain: Foi sim. Você vai ficar de dupla com o meu filho, já vejo que vai cuidar bem dele. Naruto está em boas mãos.

Itachi: "Eu não penso o mesmo..." – o olhar do Uchiha ficou melancólico e dolorido, coisa que ninguém notou.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Depois daquilo tudo, Naruto descobriu muitas coisas. Sua mãe e seu pai haviam virado nukenins por causa da Kekkei Genkai do seu pai, que era uma Kekkei Genkai muito forte, e também por causa de um jinchuuriki. A Kekkei Genkai de Nagato podia controlar as pessoas, como o kage mane no jutsu do Shikamaru, só precisava de um cruzamento de olhares e o outro estava na mão do Rinnegan. Outra habilidade desses olhos era iludir as pessoas, essa habilidade parecia muito com o mangekyou sharingan do Itachi, o detalhe era que o mangekyou era uma espécie de mundo alternativo controlado pelo portador dele, as ilusões do Rinnegan não eram realmente parecidas com ilusões, era reais até demais, como o mangekyou sharingan, a dor era real, mas não era um mundo alternativo, essa era apenas uma ilusão.

Mais uma habilidade era a de poder ler a mente dos outros e poder transmitir a própria voz para a mente da outra pessoa, podendo se comunicar com essa pessoa sem sequer falar. Mas a última habilidade era a mais perigosa e assustadora de todas, o controle total de todos os elementos – katon, fuuton, doton, raiton, suiton... – a seu favor e vontade, era simplesmente olhar para uma pedra, e sem nem fazer um selo, somente olhando pra ela, ela fazia o que você quisesse, poderia voar, com a ajuda do fuuton, poderia ser jogada contra um inimigo ou se moldar ao corpo e formar uma segunda pele como a proteção de Gaara quando ele tinha o Shukaku.

O Rinnegan tinha seis níveis, por isso era chamado de olhos dos seis caminhos. Cada nível abria uma habilidade e melhorava as que já existiam. Por exemplo, no primeiro nível você controla uma pessoa. No segundo já consegue fazer uma ilusão, não muito forte, mas pode controlar três pessoas ao mesmo tempo. No terceiro a ilusão fica mais convincente e você pode controlar quatro pessoas ao mesmo tempo, e começa a desvendar os pensamentos dos outros, mas não pode transmitir os seus. No quarto nível você não pode controlar os elementos, mas pode controlar cinco pessoas, fazer ilusões quase reais e conversar somente com o olhar. O quinto nível faz com que você comece a ter certo controle sobre os elementos, mas muito superficial, e o sexto dá um controle perfeito sobre os elementos, além dos outros poderes, o que é realmente assustador.

Controlar os elementos é muito difícil com uso de jutsus, imagina só se apenas usar o poder do pensamento sem nem usar as mãos. O bom é que se podem mesclar dois ou mais elementos, formando outro elemento, como Haku fazia com o gelo, e Naruto descobriu que se chegasse ao sexto nível poderia fazer o jutsu dos espelhos de Haku por poder mesclar os elementos necessários com seu Kekkei Genkai. Na verdade o assombro que as pessoas têm sobre o Rinnegan é porque ele é um Doujutsu e Hijutsu ao mesmo tempo, o que o faz ser muito perigoso e mortal.

Naruto não tinha o Rinnegan, pois se precisa de muito treino para conseguir abrir o primeiro nível, e bem mais pra abrir os outros, mas aprenderia a usar treinando com os Akatsukis. E, além disso, colocaram um selo atando os poderes do Rinnegan nele por medo que esses olhos aparecessem. Outra coisa que contaram pra ele foi o passado dos dois, seu pai e sua mãe e o porquê da Akatsuki caçar bijuus e pra que iria usá-los.

Nagato e Konan conheceram-se aos seis, e junto à Yahiko, tornaram-se inseparáveis. Um pouco mais velhos, encontraram Jiraya, que os treinou, e aí que apareceu o Rinnegan em Nagato. Depois de alguns anos Jiraya voltou ao mundo e Yahiko levou Nagato ao Clã Fuuma. Yahiko havia fugido de casa, assim como Konan. Nagato era órfão. Os pais de Yahiko gostaram tanto de Nagato que o adotaram.

Quando Yahiko foi morto na guerra, isso ocasionou que Nagato usasse seus olhos para que pudesse controlar o corpo de Yahiko, para que ele não se degenerasse. Na verdade, o cara de cabelos laranja era o corpo de Yahiko com a mente de Nagato dentro do corpo vazio. Algum tempo depois o verdadeiro Nagato apareceu pra mostrar o seu verdadeiro corpo, que era pálido e tinha os olhos com as espirais do Rinnegan, além de cabelos longos e negros, que lhe tampavam parte do rosto. Mas voltando à história... Depois da morte de Yahiko, Konan e Nagato se separaram, Nagato voltou pro clã Fuuma, o clã Fuuma. Konan voltou pra sua família, em outro país. Eles deixaram de se ver por muito tempo.

Quando se viram novamente Nagato estava fugindo, como sempre, de ninjas do Raikage, que amam roubar Kekkei Genkai dos outros (Mary: O Neji que o diga, o pai dele foi uma das vítimas desses ninjas e do Raikage...) pra extrair seus segredos. Os dois acabaram por fugir juntos dos ninjas e se esconderam juntos, pra variar ficaram conversando e se apaixonaram. Konan e Nagato foram falar com os pais de Konan, Nagato queria casar com ela. Mas esses não eram os planos da família dela. Como todo mundo sabe, depois da guerra alguém tinha que levar a culpa por ela, e quem foi? Os portadores de Kekkei Genkai. Quando o pai de Konan soube que Nagato tinha uma Kekkei Genkai tão poderosa, logo proibiu os dois de se verem, dando a mão de Konan em casamento pra outro cara.

Isso tá virando uma novela mexicana (Mary: Nada contra os mexicanos e as novelas deles, claro n.n) mas logo acaba. O que aconteceu foi que os dois apaixonados mandaram o pai da moça praquele lugar e fugiram, como todos os apaixonados que são proibidos de se casar. Quando voltaram pra vila em que o clã Fuuma vivia quase morreram de susto: encontraram tudo destruído e todos mortos (Mary: Agora tá parecendo com a morte do clã Uchiha... -.-'), mais á frente acharam um garoto de uns dez anos destruindo o resto do que tinha lá, uma aura assassina cercava o garoto, era o jinchuuriki gobi.

Os dois fugiram de novo, mas alguém os viu lá, mas não viu o jinchuuriki (Mary: Como alguém pode não ver um cara possuído passando por aí? o.O) e achou que quem tinha matado todo mundo era o Nagato e a Konan, fazendo os dois virarem nukenins Rank S. Mas teve outro que viu o jinchuuriki e foi contar pro Kage de lá, mas antes contou pra um ninja do Raikage, nem chegou a contar pro Kage do país dele, foi morto pelo ninja do Raikage antes, isso porque o Raikage estava querendo a Kekkei Genkai do Nagato, e consegui-la-ia bem mais fácil se o Nagato fosse um nukenin, porque poderia arrancá-la dele se o capturasse, porque ninguém se importa com um nukenin, mas com um cara certinho, que cumpre a lei, todo mundo se importa.

Mas o Nagato ainda tinha um trunfo: o primo. Quem era o primo? O Yondaime Hokage, primo do Yahiko e primo emprestado do Nagato pela adoção, e que na época não era o Yondaime Hokage (N/A: Essa é a época depois da S.G.N. e antes do Yondaime virar o Yondaime), mas tinha lá sua influência com o Sandaime e com o sannin dos sapos, Jiraya, já que fora discípulo dele. O que deu foi os dois, Konan e Nagato, escondidos em Konoha. O negócio é que o Yondaime era primo do Nagato por parte de pai, mas na verdade eles não eram primos, pelo menos de sangue, o que fazia que o Yondaime não tivesse o Rinnegan. Bom pra ele, pelo menos não tinha nenhum Raikage no pé dele.

Pra complicar ainda mais as coisas a Konan resolveu ficar grávida, resolveu nada, teve uma ajudinha do Nagato. O Yondaime ia virar titio, ou primo de segundo grau, sei lá... e exatamente na mesma época que apareceu Uzumaki Kushina também grávida, mas não do Nagato, claro, e sim do Hokage (Mary: nessa parte o Yondaime já era Yondaime n.n) loiro. As duas engravidaram na mesma época, por isso os bebês nasceriam na mesma época, as duas até programaram pro mesmo dia o nascimento das crianças. Konan não fazia idéia de que nome botar no bebê, já Kushina havia recebido a idéia do novo livro do Jiraya, o nome seria Naruto. Mas no dia do nascimento houve uma complicação do parto e tanto mãe quanto bebê morreram, Yondaime ficou arrasado. O bebê de Konan nasceu perfeito e sem complicações, e foi chamado de Naruto em homenagem ao bebê que morreu com Kushina.

Justo no mesmo dia do nascimento de Naruto e da morte do outro Naruto e Kushina, Kyuubi resolveu fazer uma visitinha. Como o pobre bebê ia ser perseguido pelos shinobis do Raikage até o fim da vida, o Yondaime resolveu selar nele a Kyuubi, e também pro seu pequeno parente, que ele considerava um filho, ser considerado um herói pelos aldeões da vila. Então é aqui que o Minato morre e a Kyuubi é selada no Naruto. Naruto é considerado como o filho morto de Kushina e Minato, mas essa notícia não é muito espalhada, mas Jiraya e Tsunade, assim como alguns do círculo íntimo dos dois – Minato e Kushina – acreditam que Naruto seja filho do Yondaime. Os únicos que sabiam da verdade era Minato, Kushina, Sarutobi, Konan e Nagato.

Mas como tudo que é ruim pode ficar pior, alguém ouviu alguma conversa do Sandaime e de um ex-colega de time de Sarutobi sobre o Nagato estar em Konoha, e correu pra contar pro Raikage, que resolveu também fazer uma visitinha, só que dessa vez pro Nagato. Nagato, crente da vida que ia deixar o filho bem e com fama de herói, foi-se embora com a Konan. Ele, na lógica dele, pensava assim: _Se eu levar o Naruto ele vai ficar em perigo, uma vida de Nukenin não é o que eu quero pra ele, eu quero que ele tenha algum tipo de estabilidade, e que viva bastante, coisas que não vão acontecer se eu levar ele comigo, além disso, se eu levar ele comigo eu e a Konan vamos ter um ponto fraco, que vai ser ele, e vão poder nos manipular facilmente se capturá-lo_. Essa lógica até que não era nada má mesmo, ele até que tinha razão.

Quando Konan e Nagato sumiram do mapa – leia-se Konoha – o Nagato ouviu falar sobre uma organização criminosa de nukenins – se pode também chamar de Akatsuki... - que tava precisando de dois novos integrantes. Não tinham pra onde ir, tentaram a vida lá, foram aceitos por causa do currículo deles – ou seja, a 'culpa' na morte do clã do Nagato. Depois da alguns anos, Nagato matou o líder com o poder que conseguiu treinando durante os anos de Akatsuki. Konan passou a uma espécie de vice-líder, matando o anterior vice-líder, Konan pode ser mulher, pode não ter Kekkei Genkai, mas de fraca ela não tem nada.

O tempo foi passando, passando, passando... e o objetivo da Akatsuki – que era basicamente conquistar o mundo (N/A: Esse ex-líder era tão original... ¬¬) – foi mudando, passando pra proteção do mundo. O caso é que o Nagato nunca esqueceu da visão dos corpos mortos dos seus pais e amigos no chão, mortos, no massacre do seu clã. Nem o seu filhinho e a mulher o fizeram esquecer. Então ele resolveu que não queria que alguém sofresse o que ele sofreu, a perda da família no massacre. Ele não queria mais guerra, ele não queria mais massacre, ele na queria mais ter que abandonar um filho pra deixá-lo em segurança.

Foi aí que ele mandou os Akatsukis restantes para uma missão suicida, ele disse que o filho do Mizukage era o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, mas ele sabia muito bem que o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi era seu próprio filho. Daí todos morreram, e o Nagato recolheu os anéis da Akatsuki. Depois disso ele e a Konan resolveram procurar novos integrantes que tivessem os mesmos objetivos que a 'Nova Akatsuki' e um passado parecido com o de Nagato e Konan. Claro que eles não acharam gente com o passado igualzinho o deles, mas acharam uns bem azarados, que nem o Nagato e a Konan. Eram o Sasori, o Deidara, o Itachi, o Kakuzu, o Hidan, Zetsu, o Kisame e o Orochimaru.

Quando o Sasori morreu, o Tobi entrou. O Tobi pode ser considerado desvio de caminho, já que ninguém sabe o passado dele. E finalmente chegamos aos dias de hoje, quando o Naruto, o bebê abandonado, encontra o papai e a mamãe. Depois de toda essa novela mexicana, o Naruto entendeu melhor as coisas, e quis saber o quão azarados eram os outros Akatsukis – ou seja, as tragédias de vida deles – mas já tava tarde e era hora de criança pequena ir dormir (Mary: criança pequena -.-' da onde eu tiro essas idéias?) por isso Naruto foi dormir, deixando os adultos acordados. Como o Tobi também pode ser considerando criança pequena, foi dormir também (Mary: Por que isso não me impressiona? ¬¬). O Zetsu também foi dormir, ele disse que pra um café bem balanceado, deve-se acordar cedo e ir pra caça (Mary: caça de humanos, pra quem não entendeu ¬¬'), como todos, menos o Naruto e o Tobi, já estavam acostumados com o Zetsu e suas maluquices, as únicas pessoas que ficaram assustadas foram justamente as 'crianças'.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto acordou, estava no quarto que dividia com Itachi, o relógio estava fazendo um barulho muito irritante. Olhou o relógio da cabeceira de cama, era 6:00 da manhã, na frente do relógio havia um bilhete.

_Naruto-kun, vá para a cozinha quando acordar tem café pronto pra você._

_Depois vá para a sala de treinamento, eu espero você lá._

_Ass.: Itachi_

Naruto levantou correndo, pegou uma roupa do armário, roupa que era do Sasori, e vestiu o mais rápido possível. Quase tropeçou nos próprios pés, correu até a cozinha, comeu tudo quase sem mastigar, e correu até a sala de treinamento prechando em parede, estátua e quase caindo escada abaixo. Quando chegou viu Itachi e Pain, sentados embaixo de uma árvore bem grande, conversando calmamente. Naruto apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e respirou pra recuperar o fôlego. Daí Itachi e Pain perceberam ele. Nagato estava no seu look normal, no seu corpo, e não em outro. Com o cabelo negro escorrido e todos os detalhes que o caracterizavam, principalmente os olhos com o Rinnegan. Ele deixara o corpo de Yahiko descansar numa espécie de incubadora de gelo, na sala subterrânea, e Naruto só sabia disso porque Nagato contou, porque ele não tivera coragem de ir até lá embaixo depois do que Itachi disse.

Nagato: Ohaio, filho.

Naruto: Ohaio, otoo-san, por que me chamaram?

Itachi: Eu contei pro seu otoo-san que eu e os outros queremos treinar você.

Nagato: E eu achei a idéia ótima! n.n

Itachi: Então ele também vai te treinar, a sua okaa-san também vai.

Nagato: Eu vou te ensinar a usar bem a nossa Kekkei Genkai, o Rinnegan.

Itachi: E o seu pai tem uma surpresa pra você.

Naruto: O que é? "Mais surpresas que ontem... só falta dizer que eu tenho mais família viva e que o Itachi é meu aniki -.-' mas isso seria meio difícil...".

Pain: Toma – foi até Naruto e entregou uma pequena caixa pra ele – Abre!

Naruto: - Naruto abriu a caixa, estava cheia de pílulas – Pílulas? o.O

Pain: Não são pílulas normais! São pílulas de inibição de sono e de estimulação, sua okaa-san, o Sasori e o Kakuzu que inventaram. Ela faz você não ter sono e faz você não se sentir tão cansado. Ou seja, você vai usar nos seus treinamentos! Quando você para de usar, você dorme o que você não dormiu. Ou seja, você vai treinar, sei lá, dois meses, e ficar sem dormir esse tempo todo, aí você vai dormir direto durante uns dois dias ou mais. O bom é que você pode treinar o dobro do que treinaria antes. Na verdade, bem mais que o dobro, já que você não precisa mais dormir, e treina nesse tempo.

Itachi: Você vai usar elas, então os outros te treinam de dia e o seu otoo-san e eu te treinamos de noite, você não vai dormir, mas de vez em quando vai descansar, pra comer ou recuperar as forças. A pílula faz você não se sentir muito cansado, mas não inibe completamente o cansaço, como faz com o sono. E se você se cansar demais, pode morrer.

Naruto: O.O

Pain: Mas você não vai morrer, nós vamos cuidar de você! n.n

Naruto: E a sala do Sasori? Eu falei que queria arrumar ela...

Pain: Ele vai arrumar a sala de pesquisas?

Itachi: Vai sim, mas só quando estiver cansado fisicamente. Naruto-kun, tome a pílula – Naruto pegou uma das pílulas da caixinha e tomou sem água mesmo – Ótimo, vamos começar com um jutsu bem fácil, o Katon...

Continua...

**Aldebaran Black**

A TV será importante um dia hehe (acredite, ela e o Teddy da Sete dias são realmente importantes XD) você vai casar com a Sakura se o Kisame estiver morto? O.o Kisame reviveeeeeee!!!! Isso num pode acontecer, nunca terei a Rosada de madrasta, num faça isso comigo chichiue! Deus me livre de OC! Nunquinha mesmo, só os que já tem n.n e o Shino não detesta o Naruto, só tá fervendo de ciúmes do Kiba, então tá achando pretexto pra poder dizer q odeia o Naru e que não tá com ciúmes XD orgulhoso o Shino daqui, mas o Naru dá um jeito nele. E eu já pensei como juntar Gaara e Kankuro, e o Shino vai perder aqueles óculos e mostrar mais o rostinho dele, pode dexá. Mas ele num odeia o Naru, você num pegou o espírito da coisa chichiue n.n eu disse q teria coisa por baixo dos panos n.n posso te botar na sete dias como personagem?

**mfm2885**

Tire as suas conclusões sobre o emo neste cap, vc acha q ele tá apaixonado? Pra mim ele tá, mas ele não vai encher muito o saco não n.n Mas o Itachi não vai admitir o ciúme dele até as últimas conseqüências, ele num é o emo XD vai precisar acontecer algo muito sério pra ele abrir o jogo, mas isso não significa que não terá itanaru n.n afinal, os dois dormem na mesma cama n;;n pode e vai rolar algo n.n e tomar leite com sal pra minha pressão baixar (sério, eu tomei e é horrível XP) me deu uma idéia n.n

**Fafi Raposinha**

Eu vou \o/ ser o gênio do itanaru em português é meu objetivo máster \o/ hoje teve um meio fluffy Itanaru e um Sasuke muito estranho e.e mas as coisas se apimentam logo e.e vou passar os meses de treinamento direto e vou fazer um apêndice pra mostrar como foi os treinamentos, acho n.n mas ficar sem computer não significa q eu paro de escrever, só que eu num vou postar. E eu talvez nem fique sem computador, parece q qrem comprar um pro meu irmão e deixar esse pra mim. Daí eu escrevo normalmente n.n

**nandinhabaka-chan**

XD as reviews sem noção são as melhores \o/ (a que manda reviews sem noção XD) sim, hoje deu pra ver como as coisas aconteceram. Segundo a minha teoria até que o Nagato e a Konan podem ser pais do Naruto, mas é improvável

**Tsukishiro Lory**

Daqui à pouco o Naruto vai encontrar o time da Shisune e o Sasuke. E vai mostrar um pouquinho do treinamento dele hehe, e o Sasuke vai ficar totalmente humilhado –olhinhos brilhando- E eu volto a ameaçar, essa fic vai pro ralo se vc der uma de louca e botar a DN ralo baixo ò.ó e eu posso te botar como personagem da sete dias?

**Liih-chan**

Tá aí n.n o Ita vai ferver de ciúmes até sair fumaça da cabeça dele se depender de mim hoho XD

**Inu**

Taí a Red moon, mas a umbrella eu achu q num posto até ficar sem computer, já q a mãe vai desmontar hoje talvez i.i valeu pelas duas reviews, o cap é seu n.n

**Sinstanter**

A minha criatividade é nociva, e acredite, eu dou voltas nas fics o tempo todo XD nunca fica a mesma coisa. Valeu pelo elogio, bjus n.n

**Jackeline Schlink**

Eu num resisti á zoar com o Zetsu, mas o pobre ainda será respeitado nessa fic, daqui à muuuuuito tempo XD eu num consigo continuar as coisas do mesmo jeito, então mudo sempre e.e daqui à pouco eu dou mais uns giros na hist só pra evitar a fadiga e.e

**-Tratwy-**

Já tava com saudade dos teus reviews enormes e.e obrigado pelas perguntas, eu tive uma idéia com elas. Como seria um dia de faxina na Aka? XD vou fazer isso, vai ser no mínimo divertido XD cap seu n.n


	6. Reencontro

Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu. Isto é apenas uma história para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Nota 1: Agora é pra valer, Red Moon voltou, sem mais brincadeira. Agora é oficial.

Nota 2: Eu e minhas notas estranhas, mas todo mundo se acostuma Neste capítulo, passaram-se seis meses desde o começo do treinamento.

Nota 3: Escreverei apêndices, já que não tenho paciência, para que entendam melhor o que aconteceu durante o treinamento do Naruto com os Akatsukis. Tentarei escrever dois por capítulo.

Nota 4: Substituí o arquivo, eu sei. Aquilo que eu postei era apenas um apêndice, para não sentirem saudades mas ele vale, aconteceu na história, durante os treinamentos.

Nota 5: Pra quem AINDA não captou, esta história é yaoi, quem não gosta fuja agora. Yaoi, para leigos, é relação homossexual entre dois homens. E isto acontecerá, num futuro, aqui. Se bem que um dois apêndices deixa à imaginar. Os apêndices estão em itálico, no final do capítulo. Itálico no meio do capítulo é flashback, e não apêndice. Os apêndices são somente sobre os seis meses de treinamento. Logo os apêndices terminam.

Nota 6: Presente de Páscoa para todos aqueles que lêem essa fic e todas as outras que eu escrevo.

Agora, chega de notas! Aproveitem o capítulo

**Capítulo 6: Reencontro**

Passaram-se seis meses desde que o Naruto entrou na Akatsuki, enquanto isso, muita coisa acontecia lá fora. Mas vamos nos centrar primeiro no que aconteceu na Akatsuki. Naruto ficou sem dormir por seis meses, e aprendeu muitos jutsus, ninjutsus, taijutsus, kinjutsus, ninjutsus médicos, e até genjutsus, que milagrosamente ele conseguiu dominar.

Ele aprendeu a fazer jutsus de todos os elementos – katon, suiton, doton, raiton e fuuton – mas não os misturou ainda, porque não chegou ao nível seis do Rinnegan. Ele chegou ao terceiro nível, o que já é esplendido. Aprendeu os lugares exatos dos tenketsus, podendo manipular melhor o chakra e podendo atacar os inimigos nos tenketsus com sembons. Aprendeu a controlar o próprio chakra perfeitamente, e aprendeu a controlar o da Kyuubi impecavelmente.

Poderia jogar uma kunai mil vezes no mesmo lugar, e destruir o solo com um só soco, como Sakura e Tenten. Aprendeu jutsus de rastreamento, misturando o seu chakra com o da Kyuubi e aumentando o alcance do ataque. Aprendeu também uma coisa muito útil: conseguiu manipular tão bem o vento que conseguiu usar o Rasenshuriken como uma verdadeira shuriken, ou seja, aprendeu a separar o Rasenshuriken do seu braço e jogá-lo no inimigo como uma shuriken normal, mas bem maior e mais destrutiva. Essa mudança não alterou em nada a execução e potência do jutsu, o que era uma façanha.

Outra coisa que aprendeu foi na parte de informações, ele pesquisou muito na biblioteca sobre jutsus, formas de taijutsu, kinjutsus, estratégias de batalha, etc. Durante aqueles seis meses Naruto adquiriu uma coisa que não adquirira em nenhum treinamento anterior: cultura, inteligência, conhecimento. Ele havia até estudado sobre história, pra poder entender o porquê da Akatsuki existir e o quão importante ela era.

Durante os almoços e folgas que Naruto tinha de vez em quando, ele ia para a sala de pesquisas e passava alguns documentos a limpo em folhas em branco e digitava no computador. Se o computador desse uma pane, os documentos continuavam a disposição nas folhas. Depois daqueles seis meses todos, Naruto ainda não conseguira achar a obra-prima do Sasori.

Podemos dizer também que depois daqueles seis meses, Naruto estava mais familiarizado com o castelo, e não se perdia mais nele, como fez uma vez. Ele também adquiriu laços com os Akatsukis, descartando a idéia de fugir quando tivesse oportunidade. Ele realmente queria ficar ali, para sempre, e tentar ser um príncipe como todos os outros, com um final feliz.

A coisa que mais impressionou Naruto durante aqueles seis meses foi o comportamento de Itachi. Quase sempre estava frio como gelo, mas quando Naruto se machucava, se desdobrava em carinho e cuidado, mas ainda assim com o rosto inexpressível e em silêncio. Era estranho, muito estranho. Bem, explodir as coisas também era estranho, e Naruto aprendeu a explodir as coisas. Era muito legal ver as coisas explodindo conforme a sua vontade.

Naruto absorvia os conhecimentos de todos os Akatsukis. Naruto também aprendeu a como utilizar o sangue de um indivíduo para matá-lo, como Hidan fazia, e também um tipo de taijutsu rápido com o adorador de Jashin-sama. Ele resolveu que não queria ter mais de um coração, mas aprendeu jutsus médicos com Kakuzu, e também esse de corações, pra via das dúvidas. Deidara o ensinou com prazer a fazer esculturas lindas de argilas, e explodi-las, claro.

De Konan, ele aprendeu a fazer origamis e diversos jutsus com eles, como os de localização, além de disfarce, básico para ninjas, e os importantes jutsus de trovão. Naruto se impressionou ao saber que sua mãe era do tipo Raiton. De Pain, ele aprendeu os segredos do Rinnegan, como conservar um corpo mesmo depois de morto para usá-lo quase como marionete, e os jutsus de tipo vento. De Zetsu, o reconhecimento de plantas venenosas ou não, sobrevivência em floresta e tudo relacionado à natureza e afins, além dos jutsus de terra, que ficaram a cargo do homem-planta. Tobi o ensinou a arte do Kenjutsu (Mary: a arte da utilização de espadas em lutas), além de taijutsu, utilização de armas à perfeição, a arte de ocultar sua presença impecavelmente e afins sobre espionagem.

De Kisame, que acredite quem quiser, estava vivo, ele aprendeu tudo sobre água que ele poderia querer, tudo sobre os animais que vivem nessa parte da terra, e também um tanto de Kenjutsu, já que ele era o portador da Samehada. De Itachi, ele aprendeu tudo o que ele queria e o que ele não queria sobre fogo, e também algo muito importante: genjutsu, e foi nisso que Itachi centrou-se, pois Naruto nem sabia fazer e nem se livrar de um genjutsu. Além disso, o Uchiha ensinou Naruto a desvendar, prever e lutar contra seu próprio Kekkei Genkai, o Sharingan, para que Naruto pudesse se defender de Sasuke caso se topasse com ele por aí.

Mas por que Kisame havia fingido a própria morte? Por alguns motivos... Primeiro, ele e Itachi decidiram que já era hora de trazer o filho de Konan e Nagato pra perto dos pais, que não havia necessidade esperar mais. Depois da morte de Orochimaru eles rastrearam o esconderijo da cobra e roubaram o anel da Akatsuki que pertencia a ele, e esse é o motivo de Naruto usar o anel no dedo mínimo e não no anular, que é onde Kisame usa o seu (Mary: hehe, quem notou isso? Orochimaru usa no mínimo e Kisame no anular, é só olhar em algum site de Naruto n.n). na verdade, desde o começo que Naruto entrou no lugar de Orochimaru e não de Kisame, e isso explica também o porquê de ele usar o armário de Orochimaru e não o de Kisame.

O Hoshigake e o Uchiha planejaram cuidadosamente tudo e pressionaram Pain para ir buscar logo Naruto, e então o Hoshigake usou um corpo de um homem achado previamente para usar um jutsu nele que o deixaria com a aparência de Kisame e com Kisame com o controle do corpo (Mary: o jutsu da Akatsuki que o Itachi e o Kisame usaram na parte da morte do Gaara para lutar com os times de Konoha e atrasá-los), assim se passando por ele facilmente.

Itachi fingira que o matara para que Naruto não desconfiasse do porque de Itachi querê-lo na Akatsuki, pois Konan e Pain não tinham certeza de que contariam a seu filho que ele era seu filho. Kisame e Itachi enganaram todo mundo, na verdade. Outro motivo foi que, considerado morto, Kisame deixava de ser procurado pelos oinin, o que o deixava como um coringa para a Akatsuki, já que ele estava 'morto' e ninguém esperava que ele voltasse do mundo dos mortos. Depois que eles explicaram tudo para os Akatsukis, ficou decidido que Itachi continuaria sendo o companheiro de Naruto, e Kisame seria de Zetsu, assim como na época de Orochimaru. Itachi era companheiro de Orochimaru e Kisame de Zetsu. Após a deserção de Orochimaru, Kisame passou a ser dupla de Itachi. Voltaram ao sistema antigo.

Depois daqueles seis meses Naruto parou de tomar a pílula, e caiu desmaiado, dormia já há duas semanas inteiras. Ele estava deitado na cama, dormindo, quando Pain e Itachi chegaram, junto com os outros Akatsukis, todos se sentaram nas bordas da cama, Zetsu e Kakuzu sentaram no chão.

Nagato: Ele não acorda? Acho que já dormiu bastante... ¬¬

Konan: Vai acordar hoje por essas horas, pelos meus cálculos.

Deidara: Dona Konan-san e seus cálculos... você disse isso ontem... ¬.\)

Konan: Disse? Hehe... n.n

Nagato: Essa pílula estranha não vai matar nosso filho, vai? o.O

Kisame: Tadinho do Naruto-kun, tão jovem TT.TT

Konan: Claro que ele não vai morrer... ù.ú

Naruto: Matar quem? o.O

Pain: Você, mas mudando de assun... Filho! – Pain abraçou Naruto, apertado – Há quanto tempo você tá acordado?

Naruto: Desde que vocês chegaram n.n

Konan: Então deixou a gente preocupado de propósito? ò.ó

Naruto: Hai! n.n

Kisame: Mudando de idéia, que morra mesmo ù.ú

Nagato: Esse é o meu filho! n.n – abraça Naruto mais forte.

Naruto: Chega otoo-san ù.ú – Nagato desabraça (N/A: Essa palavra existe? ¬¬) Naruto – Há quanto tempo eu tô dormindo?

Deidara: Faz duas semanas n.\)

Naruto: O.O

Konan: Eu achei que ele ia dormir mais...

Pain: Mais do que isso? O.O

Itachi: ¬/.\¬

Kakuzu: ¬¬

Zetsu: Agora que Naruto-kun voltou, eu posso comê-lo .

Nagato: Não vai comer meu filho, Zetsu! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: Nem um pedacinho?

Nagato: Nem um pedacinho! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: TT.TT

Naruto: Deixa o Zetsu-kun em paz, otoo-san.

Zetsu: Um viva pro Naruto-niichan! O/

Deidara: Viva! n.\)/

Kakuzu: Viva! O/

Tobi: Tobi também, Tobi também! O/

Hidan: Tá, tá ¬¬/

Konan: Viva pro meu bebê! O/

Nagato: Ele tá bem grandinho... mas ainda é o garotinho do papai! O/

Itachi: Eu realmente preciso fazer isso? ¬/.\¬

Naruto: Por favor, Itachi-kuuuuuuuuuuun – carinha de cão sem dono.

Itachi: ¬/.\¬ Tá o/

Kisame: Nem precisa falar o/

Todos (menos Naruto): Viva! o/

Naruto: Ahhhhhhhhhhh que lindo! Estou emocionado! n.n

Hidan: **Emo**cionado... ¬¬

Itachi: Concordo ¬/.\¬

Nagato: Mal-humorados... ¬¬

Kisame: Amargurados ¬¬

Konan: Ele acordou e o treinamento acabou, precisamos comemorar! n.n

Todos (menos Konan e Itachi): Heim? o.O

Konan: Por que nós não vamos à cidade aqui perto? Já tá na hora do meu lindo bebê parar de usar as roupas do Sasori... ¬¬

Deidara: Qual o problema com a roupa do Sasori-danna? ò.\)

Nagato: Você quer mesmo é ir comprar as roupas do Naruto! Mas você não vai usar ele como uma boneca! Ò.Ó

Naruto: Hã? o.O

Deidara: Digamos que a sua okaa-san não tem um histórico muito bom com jinchuurikis... ¬.\)

Hidan: Traduzindo: Sua okaa-san usa os jinchuurikis como bonecos, veste eles com roupa de boneca, mesmo sendo meninos, etc. ¬¬

Naruto: O.O

Konan: Muito melhor que ficar explodindo as coisas por aí e matando os outros pra um deus maluco! Pelo menos eu não mato ninguém por causa dos meus hobbies... Ò.Ó

Naruto: O.O "Okaa-san vai me transformar numa boneca! Parabéns, kozo. Eu, em 900 anos de vida nunca vi uma família mais louca que essa... Nani?! Kyuubi? o.O Não... O Dumbo! Qual é o único akuma que tem a infelicidade de viver dentro de um ser sem cérebro? ¬.¬ Vo... espera! Ò.Ó O kozo pensou! É a convivência com os Akatsuki... tá criando cérebro... Eu sempre tive um! Ò.Ó"

Nagato: Para de xingar o meu filho, Kyuubi! Ò.Ó – Pain olhava fixamente nos olhos de Naruto.

Naruto: Hein? o.O

Nagato: É que eu tava ouvindo a conversa... ele é sempre assim, tão abusado? Ò.Ó

Naruto: Hoje tá até delicado... ¬¬

Konan: Hã? o.O

Pain: Esquece ¬¬

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Depois daqueles seis meses, algumas coisas tinham mudado. Por exemplo, Gaara havia pedido demissão do cargo de Kazekage e ido pra Konoha. O conselho tinha barrado a ordem dele de ajudar Konoha, então ele resolveu que não ia ficar de braços cruzados. O Kazekage era agora um dos conselheiros velhotes de Konoha, só não é velho. Kankuro e Temari foram com ele, Konoha aceitou os três irmãos Subaku no de braços abertos, um jounin a mais não faz mal nenhum, quem dirá dois e o Kazekage de brinde.

Sasuke achou o rastro do Itachi numa missão que Itachi chegou perto deles sem querer, mas perdeu o rastro na cidade perto do esconderijo da Akatsuki. O grupo da Shisune achou o esconderijo da Hebi, vazio, mas conseguiram rastrear eles pelo cheiro das roupas que tinham ficado no esconderijo, perderam o rastro deles também na cidade perto do esconderijo da Akatsuki. E Konan teve a idéia genial de ir pra cidade pra comprar roupa, justo quando a Hebi e o time 8 estão lá, dando uma voltinha.

Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu e Karin estavam sentados em uma barraquinha de comidas variadas, comendo (Mary: Dã, o q eles tariam fazendo lá se ñ é comer? ¬¬), pra variar. Sasuke tinha escolhido ramen, porque ele não sabia. Tinha tido uma vontade de comer ramen, apesar de odiar ramen. Talvez fosse porque o ramen lembrava Naruto. Quando o beijou aos doze tinha sentido gosto de ramen na boca do outro, apesar de ter sido só um selinho de poucos segundos, e tinha, pela primeira vez na vida, gostado dessa comida. Talvez comer ramen ali lembrasse o beijo, e o beijo lembrava o loiro.

Karin: Tem gente por aqui... eu lembro o chakra deles...

Juugo: Quem?

Karin: São alguns Konoha, um time de rastreadores. Sinto muitos chakras juntos em um mesmo ponto, como se vários animais estivessem no mesmo ponto, mas animais minúsculos. Como abelhas, aranhas... Uma garota com Kekkei Genkai e um garoto e um cachorro, além de uma moça mais velha.

Sasuke: Time 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba e Yuuhi Kurenai. São especializados em rastreamento, cuidado.

Karin: A moça tem um refinado controle de chakra, parece uma Iryou nin (Mary: ninja médica).

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

Sasuke: "Tsunade...? Ela não pode deixar Konoha... Shisune...? Pode ser qualquer Iryou..." Eu não sei qual é a última, tomem cuidado.

Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo: Hai.

Sasuke: Vamos – Suigetsu pagou a conta e os três saíram do estabelecimento.

ooooooooooooo

Konan: Narutoooooooooooooo! – Konan andava pela loja inteira procurando Naruto, com uma blusa rosa claro e uma calça preta em mãos.

Kakuzu: Com uma mãe dessas, eu também dava no pé -.-'

Hidan: Concordo -.-'

Fora da loja, Naruto se encontrava escorado na parede, respirando agitadamente. Ele usava roupas ninja pretas, uma bermuda e uma camiseta, além do porta-kunais e shurikens, uma bainha com katana dentro, o hataiate riscado, por baixo da camiseta, amarrado na cintura, e sandálias ninjas, também pretas.

O motivo de todos os Akatsukis estarem ali era que Konan queria comprar roupas pra Naruto, e todos tiveram que ir junto. 'Mulher na TPM é fogo', foi o que Deidara disse antes de sair voando pela janela, mas corajosamente ele voltou pra perto da única Akatsuki feminina, só que dessa vez bem quieto. Naruto resolvera fugir logo depois da sua amável mamãe fazê-lo provar uma blusa e uma saia de colegial e dizer que ele era fofo demais nessa roupa. E ela até comprou a roupa! Naruto nem sabia onde enfiar a cara quando ele teve que sair com aquela diminuta roupa que deixava suas pernas totalmente à vista e quase nada à imaginação. Mas ele ainda não entendera porque todos da loja tiveram uma hemorragia nasal menos seu pai e sua mãe, já que seu pai estava ocupado demais olhando com jeito assassino pra todos, inclusive os outros Akatsukis – Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan e Kakuzu -, e sua mãe estava compenetrada demais em admirar sua 'obra'.

Logo que ele recuperara o fôlego, saíra o mais rápido dos arredores daquele lugar que ele classificava agora como sala de tortura. O que o Ibiki fazia era cócegas comparado com aquele lugar. Ele escondera seu chakra para que sua mãe não o rastreasse tão fácil, e se infiltrou entre a multidão de pessoas que passavam pelas ruas, assim como Tobi ensinara á ele. Quando sentiu o cheiro de ramen no ar, concentrara chakra nessa específica – o nariz - parte do corpo para poder sentir melhor o cheiro e de onde vinha, para poder divisar o lugar de onde vinha. Isso aliado ao fato de que o processo de fusão entre ele e o seu akuma pessoal já começara lhe dava um olfato muito melhor que o dos cães.

Ele poderia rastrear um cheiro à quilômetros como um cachorro rastreador. Porque as raposas era parentes próximos de cães e lobos e tem o olfato tão apurado quanto o deles. Ele sempre estava com seu chakra muito mais baixo que o normal para não chamar atenção, e quando precisava reduzia essa pressão no próprio chakra. Na verdade era até normal pra ele poder divisar cheiros com facilidade, mas ele estava se contendo. Por isso estava concentrando um pouco de chakra no seu nariz em vez de liberar a pressão sobre o chakra, para não chamar atenção. Ele não era tão bom o suficiente para abrir a comporta de chakra somente em um lugar, ele acabava por abrir em todos. Mas não era problema usar um pouco de chakra em vez de liberar a comporta e usar seu talento natural. Afinal, era somente um pouco, e ele tinha uma estamina e volume de chakra que nenhum humano normal tinha.

Ao chegar ao posto de comida, Naruto deparou-se com algo que achou que aconteceria, mas não tão cedo. À sua frente seu ex-melhor amigo saía calmamente do estabelecimento em que Naruto pretendia comer. Sasuke viu Naruto, mas o ignorou, pensando que o loiro estava à sua procura como em tantas outras vezes. Achando que Naruto se manifestaria, começaria a gritar e dizer que o levaria à força de volta para Konoha para cumprir a promessa que fez para a irritante Sakura. Ledo engano. Naruto armou-se de todo o auto-controle e suporte sobre disfarces que aprendeu com Tobi e outros Akatsukis, e passou reto por Sasuke, como se ele não existisse. Sasuke arregalou momentaneamente os olhos, mas logo voltou a pose fria.

Sasuke: Naruto... O que faz aqui? - Sasuke segurou o braço de Naruto, no que o Uzumaki franziu o cenho, e acumulou chakra no braço, soltando uma pequena descarga elétrica, que fez Sasuke levar um choque e o soltar imediatamente.

Naruto: Não me toque. Eu não te dei a permissão para me tocar. E o que faço ou o que deixo de fazer deixou de ser da sua conta quando deixou Konoha e tornou-se um traidor, Uchiha Sasuke. Sorte sua eu estar de bom humor, caso meu humor estivesse ruim, você já estaria morto. Esse choque é o mínimo do que eu poderia realmente fazer – Naruto falou aquilo em tom de desprezo, e continuou a andar até o posto de ramen, mas Sasuke o segurou novamente.

Sasuke: Não sei o que aconteceu com você, mas eu fiz uma pergunta, e quando faço uma pergunta, exijo uma resposta.

Naruto: Você não é ninguém para me exigir alguma coisa, solte-me, ou o próximo choque vai te torrar, Uchiha – Naruto cuspiu as palavras com ódio, e soltou mais uma descarga elétrica. Desta vez, nada ocorreu.

Sasuke: Um jutsu funciona uma vez em mim, e meu sharingan idealiza um contra-ataque imediatamente. Um jutsu não funciona em mim duas vezes.

Naruto sorriu, e seu corpo se desfez em lama. Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo e Sasuke arregalaram os olhos. Naruto apareceu sobre o telhado do posto de comida.

Naruto: Até pode ser que um jutsu não funcione duas vezes com o seu sharingan. Porém, eu não sou mais um amador. Você e seus amiguinhos nem ao menos perceberam que era um bushin de lama todo esse tempo.

Sasuke: Mas as descargas...

Naruto: Ilusões. Eu usei a surpresa de vocês ao meu favor, e fiz com que não notassem que estavam num genjutsu. Fiz com que focalizasse um ponto, meu braço. Você o viu, e seus amigos também, impressionados com seus atos. Desde a primeira vez que viram meu braço, e a primeira descarga elétrica ocorreu, era um genjutsu. Eu provocava a descarga elétrica, mas daqui. O seu sharingan não analisou meu jutsu, mas sim o elemento. E é por esse motivo que você não saberia agora reproduzir o jutsu, e por isso que agora está usando uma luva de borracha, para isolar as descargas, já que são de intensidade baixa.

Sasuke: Naruto... "Com certeza, este não é Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto: Sim, sou Naruto, mas não mais Uzumaki.

Sasuke: "Como?"

Naruto: Você pensa alto demais, Uchiha. É como se gritasse na minha cabeça.

Sasuke fechou os olhos.

Sasuke: Vamos lá, agora pode ler meus pensamentos?

Naruto: Humpt, por que os leria? Só li porque você estava gritando na minha mente, não porque queria ler seus pensamentos. Realmente, o que eu ganharia com ler seus pensamentos? Somente tome cuidado, de olhos fechados... – Sasuke sentiu um arrepio, Naruto aparecera atrás de si – ...Não haverá sharingan pra te salvar... - Naruto sussurrou no ouvido no Uchiha, que sentiu como os pêlos da sua nuca se eriçavam somente por sentir o hálito quente do loiro em seu pescoço. Podia sentir um pouco do calor que o corpo, ainda menor que o seu, despendia.

oooooooooooooo

Itachi estava entediado. Horrivelmente entediado. Desde que Naruto fugira da loja, Konan havia feito todos os Akatsukis procurarem o seu 'bebê'. Nenhum ainda detectou Naruto, ele realmente foi bem treinado. Bem treinado até demais. E Itachi sentia um aperto estranho no peito.

Logo Itachi começou a raciocinar. Onde Naruto poderia estar? Pensou em treinamento, mas o loirinho recém se recuperou dos meses de treinamento que lhe foram infligidos. Então, só podia ser... Ramen! Que óbvio, como não pensou nisso antes?!

Como a aldeia não era grande, seria mais fácil achar Naruto. Itachi fez um movimento rápido com as mãos e as encostou de leve no chão. Uma cortina de fumaça se formou, e quando se dissipou, uma fuinha branca como a neve, e de olhos tão negros quanto a noite, olhava Itachi intensamente.

Fuinha: Muito tempo sem nos vermos, mestre.

Itachi: Sim, muito tempo mesmo – Itachi sentiu a melancolia se apoderar de si, mas absteve-se de demonstrar sentimentos inecessários para o momento – Preciso de você, Itakichi¹

Itakichi: Para o que precisar, Itachi-sama.

Itachi: Quero que rastreie o cheiro de um menino, é um jinchuuriki, então será mais fácil. Pode usar o meu cheiro como referência, porque ele anda sempre perto de mim.

Itakichi: E também... Porque-

Itachi: Não precisa falar, eu já sei – Itachi interrompeu Itakichi.

Itakichi: Sim senhor – Itakichi aproximou-se de Itachi e o cheirou, logo usou seu faro apurado para encontrar o outro jinchuuriki – O achei, está perto de uma barraca de ramen no meio da aldeia. Está acompanhado.

Itachi: Por quem? - Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Itakichi: Uma garota e três garotos de faixa etária de quinze anos. Um tem cheiro de peixe – Itakichi torceu o nariz – o outro tem um cheiro estranho, oscilante, um cheiro agressivo e outro passivo. A mulher tem perfume de vagabunda, falando sinceramente. O outro menino tem o cheiro parecido com o seu, Itachi-sama, só com tons diferentes. O senhor sabe que o cheiro diz muito sobre a pessoa. O menino que o senhor procura tem o cheiro meio adocicado, mas também selvagem. Ele parece ser mais de duas pessoas, mais de dois cheiros misturados. Não poderia dizer quantos. A alma desse menino cheira à lágrimas, e o akuma que o acompanha cheira à lágrimas também. Parece que os dois tiveram um passado triste. E eu poderia chutar que o menino que tem cheiro parecido com Itachi-sama carrega algum parentesco com Itachi-sama, mesmo sabendo que pessoas que nem se conhecem podem ter cheiros parecidos.

Itachi: Disse para dizer quem eram, não para dar opinião – Itachi falou friamente, olhando para o céu azul como o lago mais límpido.

Itakichi: Gomenasai – Itakichi baixou a cabeça, sabia como seu mestre odiava pedir ajuda a si, e ainda estragava tudo. Ele adorava seu mestre, mas isso não era recíproco. Se ao menos o passado pudesse voltar e Itachi voltasse a ser aquele menino triste, mas doce...

Itachi: Mostre-me o caminho.

Itakichi: Sim, Itachi-sama – Itakichi tomou a dianteira, durante todo o caminho nenhuma palavra foi proferida.

ooooooooooooo

Sasuke: Posso ganhar de você de olhos fechados.

Sasuke odiava ser menosprezado, e realmente estava surpreso com o comportamento de Naruto. Era como se fosse outra pessoa. Ele tremia de raiva, estava completamente desarmado com aquele comportamento. Poderia lidar facilmente com o Naruto antigo, mas não com esse novo Naruto melhorado. Era como se Itachi estivesse dentro de Naruto, controlando suas ações.

Sasuke: "Talvez seja isso, talvez seja só um genjutsu que o idiota do meu irmão está fazendo em mim. Então eu devo apenas usar o sharingan e desfazer o genjutsu..." - Sasuke se concentrou, tentando quebrar o genjutsu inexistente. Nada aconteceu - "Como? Então não é genjutsu..."

Karin: Sasuke, estou sentindo muitos chakras vindo diretamente para cá!

Sasuke: Como?

Karin: Dois chakras vêm pela direita, como se fosse um animal e seu dono. É um Itachi².

Sasuke: "Itachi?"

Karin: Os outros são os de Konoha, o trio de rastreadores, que eu já tinha falado com você. Nós não percebemos, mas desbloqueamos nossos chakras, por causa do loiro estranho. Eles devem ter nos percebido, estão vindo ao nosso encontro. O que vamos fazer, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Quanto tempo para nos alcançarem?

Karin: Dez minutos.

Sasuke: Vamos esperar.

Karin: O que?

Sasuke: Vamos esperar até que nos alcancem. Acho que tenho algo para perguntar aos de Konoha – Sasuke olhou intensamente para Naruto.

Karin: O chakra junto ao Itachi², é o seu irmão! - Karin arregalou os olhos ao perceber o chakra do irmão de Sasuke chegando cada vez mais perto.

Sasuke: ... "Itachi..."

Naruto: Droga, achei que ia demorar pra me achar – Naruto torceu o nariz, como um criança que foi pega no flagra fazendo uma travessura e estava esperando para levar um sermão de horas.

Sasuke: Como assim? - Sasuke não entendia o que Naruto queria dizer, mas sentia que não gostaria nada do que significava aquilo que o loiro disse.

Naruto: Hum... A curiosidade matou o neko³, Uchiha. Espere e verá – Naruto sorriu sadicamente, Sasuke sentiu um calafrio e um mal pressentimento o embargou.

oooooooooooo

Kiba, Shisune, Shino, Hinata e vários cães de caça corriam rapidamente entre as árvores da floresta. A vida era algo muito bom, depois de meses, acharam Sasuke e Naruto no mesmo lugar e na mesma hora! Os cães acharam o rastro deles, mas perderam o rastro deles naquela cidade. Ao acharem novamente o rastro, ainda puderam guiar-se pelo chakra, já que os da equipe Hebi não estavam escondendo em nada seus chakras. Naruto também estava lá, mas estava contendo seu chakra quase que totalmente. Hinata pôde vê-lo ao tentar ver o time Hebi. Eles também sentiam dois chakras indo na direção contrária à deles.

Hinata: Nem acre-acredito que Na-Naruto-kun está além desta floresta!

Kiba: E que tipo de cidade tem uma floresta dividindo-a no meio?! Sem ela, nosso trabalho seria bem mais fácil.

Shino: Kiba, não reclame. Somos muitos sortudos de Sasuke-san não estar escondendo seu chakra. É como se quisesse ser achado.

Shisune: Só me pergunto como será o encontro de Naruto-kun com Sasuke-kun. Os dois devem estar, talvez, brigando.

Kiba: Isso é o normal, isso sim. Os dois vivem brigando.

Hinata: Na-Naruto-kun deve ter sido encontrado pelo Sa-Sasuke-kun e res-resgatado! Tu-Tudo deve estar b-bem. I-Itachi-san talvez até es-esteja morto.

Kiba: Um a menos pra encher o saco.

Shino: Kiba, precisamos de um Akatsuki para poder recolher informações sobre a Akatsuki para Konoha. Depois de extrair as informações necessárias de Itachi, podemos nos livrar dele e levar Naruto-kun novamente para casa.

Shisune: Isso se Itachi ainda estiver vivo.

Kiba: Ele está. Está vindo para nossa direção. Provavelmente para reaver o Naruto das mãos do Sasuke. O Naruto deve ter fugido sendo acobertado pelo Sasuke, e agora o Itachi está atrás dele.

Shino: Acalme-se Kiba, não tire conclusões precipitadas. Eu sinto que algo errado está acontecendo.

Kiba: Desde quando você sente se as coisas estão erradas? Intuição feminina? - Kiba riu baixinho, os outros o olharam com censura.

Shino: Chega de conversas inecessárias. Nosso alvo está perto. Vamos capturá-lo – Shino franziu o cenho - "Algo está muito errado. Eu sinto que será, nesse momento, praticamente impossível capturar Naruto. É como se nós não estivéssemos mais no nível dele."

ooooooooooooo

Karin: Seu irmão está-

Karin não precisou acabar a frase, antes de que terminasse, lá estava ele. Uchiha Itachi, parado, analisando todos os componentes da paisagem.

Itachi: Naruto-kun, onde estava?

Sasuke: Itachi...

Continua...

_Primeiro apêndice: Treinamento perigoso_

_Não podia se afogar num poço? Servia até uma poça d'água! Não aguentava, NÃO AGUENTAVA MAIS o maldito mal humor do Itachi!! Ele parecia uma mulher! Ele era pior que a Konan em TPM, e isso em período integral!_

_Naruto andava totalmente irritado para a sala de treinamento. Ele não era um aluno da academia! Ele precisava de ensinamentos práticos, e não de trabalhos de pesquisa! E o que Itachi mandava ele fazer? Um trabalho de pesquisa! Naquela biblioteca gigantesca!_

_Itachi, por seu lado, esperava Naruto, e realmente não queria que o loiro chegasse tão cedo, mas sabia que chegaria. E ele odiava Naruto, por ser tão condenadamente lindo. O garoto somente se agachou para pegar uma maldita kunai, e Itachi já sentiu seus hormônios fazendo festa. Nunca pensou que poderia ser tão sensível. Por isso mandou Naruto fazer um trabalho gigante, e ainda sem dizer onde procurar naquela biblioteca gigantesca. Depois correu pro banheiro, pra tomar um banho congelante. Realmente, era patético. Sua vida era patética. Sua mente pervertida era patética também._

_Naruto voltava da biblioteca, com vontade de partir o crânio de Itachi ao meio. Era realmente irritante tentar procurar algo em uma biblioteca tão grande. Naruto entrou na sala como alma que carrega o diabo._

_Naruto: Toma, aqui está o trabalho – Naruto entregou o trabalho nas mãos de Itachi, com força adicional desnecessária, diga-se de passagem._

_Itachi: Ótimo. Agora me deixe avaliar, e vá dar uma volta. Aproveite e coma algo._

_Naruto: Humpt – Naruto foi embora, direto para a cozinha._

_Itachi analisava o trabalho, enquanto Naruto comia alguns pães na cozinha. Ele não comia mais ramen, todos diziam que não era saudável. Claro que Naruto relutou, mas acabou sendo vencido porque não podia sair dali e não sabia fazer ramen, e os outros não faziam pra ele. Ao terminar de analisar o trabalho, Itachi esperou que Naruto descesse para dar uma boa nova ao loiro. Desde que começaram os treinamentos, à dois dias, Itachi havia dado somente trabalhos escritos, e isso irritava completamente o loiro, já que só havia tido aula com o moreno. Itachi somente ensinara alguns jutsus de katon para o loiro no primeiro dia, mas logo mandou trabalhos e mais trabalhos, todos manuscritos. Naruto chegou batendo a porta com força desnecessária, e sentando sob uma árvore frondosa._

_Itachi: Você está irritado – não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. Naruto sabia disso._

_Naruto: Quem não estaria?_

_Itachi: Eu._

_Naruto: Eu perguntei 'quem' e não 'o que' – Naruto sorriu sarcasticamente._

_Itachi: Sou um ser humano, portanto sou 'quem' e não 'o que'. Pelo seu nível de conhecimento, é incrível saber que você sabe que 'quem' é usado para pessoas e 'o que' para objetos – Itachi 1 x 0 Naruto._

_Naruto: Hunf... Voltando ao assunto, quem não estaria irritado? Além de você, claro – Naruto falou a última frase com tom forçado, acentuando a sua irritação._

_Itachi: Todo mundo que tem um QI de normal para cima, mas como o seu QI é inferior ao de um ramster...- Itachi 2 x 0 Naruto_

_Naruto: Itachi! Seu maldito, quer briga? - Naruto levantou-se, enfurecido._

_Itachi: Tudo bem, mas garanto que com as suas condições, você nunca me vencerá – Itachi sorriu prepotente._

_Naruto: Você é irritante, parece o Sasuke!! - Naruto gritou, sem pensar. Itachi congelou._

_Itachi: "Igual ao... Sasuke?" - por um momento, Itachi se sentiu inferior, ofendido, insultado. Era um incômodo no estômago, como se tivesse levado um soco ali e tivesse perdido o fôlego._

_Naruto: Er... - Itachi sabia que, para Naruto, Sasuke era um assunto delicado. Era um traidor, abandonou Naruto quando este mais precisava dele. E ele não gostou de ser comparado com seu otouto, sentia como se Naruto o considerasse como um traidor também._

_Itachi: Vamos ao treinamento corporal, Naruto-kun – Itachi baixou a cabeça, deixando seus olhos cobertos pela franja, fazendo seus sentimentos ilegíveis para Naruto. Na verdade, eles sempre foram ilegíveis para o loiro, esconder o rosto não levava à nada. O loiro era torpe demais para entender, para ver, como as coisas eram. Como Itachi sentia, o que Itachi sentia por ele._

_Itachi atacou, rapidamente. Jogou-se sobre Naruto com uma velocidade inumana. O loiro mal pôde alcançar a kunai para defender-se da katana que veio em direção ao seu rosto. Itachi estava disposto a lhe cortar o pescoço, e Naruto estava impressionado, e assustado. Como seu companheiro podia atacar-lhe assim?_

_Itachi: Eu disse que você não seria um enfeite ao meu lado! Você deve ao menos poder bloquear meus ataques! Se nem ao menos conseguir isso, então é fraco demais para ser um Akatsuki! - Itachi atacava Naruto sem descanso, procurando todos os buracos na defesa do loiro, mas ainda nem usou o sharingan. Naruto mal podia defender-se_

_Naruto: "Então esse é o nível de um Akatsuki? Eu... Nunca vou chegar nem aos pés do Itachi..." - ao parar para pensar, Naruto deixou um buraco na defesa. Itachi não deixou de aproveitar, e atacou com a katana. Em um só golpe, a kunai foi jogada longe, ricocheteou contra a parede e se fincou numa árvore - "Droga, agora ele me mata!"_

_Itachi deu um chute em Naruto, o que fez o loiro bater contra uma árvore. O moreno correu até garoto e o levantou rapidamente, deixando o fio da katana rente ao pescoço do menino e colando seu corpo no do garoto, prensando-o contra a árvore, usando o próprio corpo como maneira de deixá-lo preso entre a árvore e si próprio. A mão livre se apoiou na árvore, do lado da cabeça do loiro. Naruto fechou os olhos, teve um arrepio ao sentir o hálito quente do outro menino perto da sua bochecha, assustadoramente perto._

_Itachi: Você é realmente fraco, uma pequena barata que eu posso esmagar facilmente. Você não vale nada. Agora vejo o porque dos aldeões te odiarem tanto, você é um demônio realmente. E ainda um demônio fraco e estúpido. Nunca vi um jinchuuriki tão inútil. Por isso que Sasuke foi embora, não aguentou alguém tão insuportável quanto você. Você é barulhento demais, convencido demais. Mas é só um inseto, que eu vou esmagar. Eu não devia ter gasto meu tempo em algo tão inútil quanto você. Você diz que quer ser Hokage, proteger a todos, mas não tem poder nem de proteger à si mesmo – Itachi falou aquilo com uma voz de completo desprezo._

_Naruto arregalou os olhos, e pôde ver os olhos frios e inexpressivos de Itachi. Teve vontade de chorar, e foi o que fez, na frente do Uchiha._

_Itachi: Daquela vez eu te abracei, mas vejo agora que foi totalmente inecessário o que fiz. Você não merece o esforço, demônio._

_Naruto: Cale a boca!_

_Itachi: E quem é você para mandar eu fazer algo? É um simples demônio! Eu tenho nojo de você! - Itachi afastou-se do corpo do menino, batendo com as mãos nas roupas, como se quisesse sumir com algo – Não sei se vou conseguir me livrar dos germes que o seu corpo deve dispender. Acho que vou queimar esta roupa._

_Naruto: Pare agora... - os olhos de Naruto eram vermelhos, e ele tinha um sorriso maldoso no rosto. Itachi sorriu imperceptivelmente, seu plano deu certo. Se dali em diante desse errado, ele morreria, mas tudo bem, corria perigo de morrer todos os dias mesmo._

_Itachi: Tão fraco que deixa que um demônio idiota tomar controle do seu corpo._

_Naruto: Cale sua boca, verme miserável! Agora eu vou calar a sua boca, e então você vai parar de cuspir besteiras! Então eu comerei suas vísceras! - Kyuubi riu maldosamente, o corpo do loiro, possuído pelo demônio, dispendia uma quantidade imensa de chakra vermelho._

_Itachi: Pare de falar e faça, ou é tão inútil que nem ao menos consegue me arranhar? Claro que não consegue me arranhar, não consegue nem se controlar! Tome minha arma, talvez você consiga algo, o que eu duvido – Itachi jogou a katana para Kyuubi, que a pegou sem problemas._

_Naruto: Vamos ver então como eu te parto ao meio, Uchiha! - Kyuubi havia possuído quase totalmente o corpo de Naruto, mas o loiro ainda tinha consciência do que fazia, e ele não queria matar Itachi._

_O tempo passou como se fosse em câmera lenta. Kyuubi avançava velozmente, e Itachi estava parado, sem mostrar sinal de que reagiria. Ele inclinou o pescoço para a direita, deixando um espaço livre para que o loiro fincasse a espada em seu pescoço. Mas Naruto não queria matar Itachi, não queria... Quando ele estava em frente ao moreno, virando a katana para enfiá-la no espaço exposto do pescoço do moreno, ele falou, olhando nos olhos do loiro, como que o chamando à realidade._

_Itachi: Você quer realmente me matar, Naruto-kun? Achei que você protegeria seus companheiros, e não que os mataria._

_Aquela frase calou fundo no loiro, e antes que o fio afiado da katana encostasse no pescoço do moreno, o loiro parou. Conseguiu conter Kyuubi, sem ajuda nenhuma, somente com a força de vontade. Então o loiro viu: o fio da katana estava à menos de cinco centímetros de distância do pescoço do moreno. Um segundo de demora, e a cabeça de Itachi teria sido arrancada. Itachi estava certo, Naruto era fraco demais._

_A katana caiu no chão, fazendo um som metálico. Naruto abraçou Itachi, desesperadamente, chorando. Os dois caíram no chão, Itachi sentado e Naruto quase sobre ele, o abraçando apertado, como se pudesse sumir._

_Naruto: Um segundo à mais e eu..._

_Itachi: Isso não importa. Era exatamente isso que eu queria._

_Naruto: O que? - Naruto separou-se de Itachi, totalmente impressionado – Você queria morrer?_

_Itachi: Não... Você não notou o que fez?_

_Naruto: Quase te matei – o loiro olhou para baixo, envergonhado._

_Itachi: Não isso – Itachi segurou com uma mão o queixo do loiro, o alçando para poder ver seu rosto melhor. Estava banhado de lágrimas, as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha, mordia o lábio e olhava Itachi com tom de arrependimento em seus olhos – O que fez a mais?_

_Naruto: Bem... Eu contive a Kyuubi..._

_Itachi: Isso. Você fez isso alguma vez?_

_Naruto: É... Com ajuda, mas sem ajuda, nunca..._

_Itachi: Era esse o treinamento. Agora você consegue controlar a Kyuubi, assim podemos trabalhar o chakra dela com o seu – Naruto arregalou os olhos. Como não percebeu?!_

_Naruto: Então... O que você disse..._

_Itachi: Era tudo mentira, só pra te provocar e fazer a Kyuubi vir à tona para que você a controlasse. Eu não sinto nojo de você, isso é óbvio._

_Naruto: Como assim... Óbvio? - Naruto o olhou com cara de dúvida, Itachi desviou o olhar._

_Itachi: Esquece... Como se sentiu quando se libertou do controle da Kyuubi?_

_Naruto: Eu me sentia como se estivesse atado à um monte de cordas muito fortes. Eu não conseguia me soltar. Daí eu vi você, e eu não queria matar você, mas não queria ouvir você. Era demais pra mim. Eu senti a raiva em mim. Era quente, como um líquido muito quente subindo pelas veias. Era como se o meu sangue estivesse fervendo. Eu ouvia uma voz me dizendo pra te matar, que você não devia viver. Quando você me disse aquilo, eu lembrei que não importa o que você diz, você é meu companheiro, e eu sempre disse que protegeria meus companheiros, não importa quem fossem. Nunca gostei do Sai e do Sasuke, mas sempre protegi os dois quando eles precisavam. Eles também sempre me protegiam. Eu vi o seu rosto, e me acalmou. Eu senti o sangue parar de ferver. Eu vi os seus olhos, e senti que a voz não importava, que eu devia me acalmar. Eu fiz força pra me soltar, e, de repente, as cordas eram feitas de pó. E eu voltei. Senti o calor sair do meu corpo. E eu tive vontade de chorar. E eu chorei. Você estava certo..._

_Itachi: Agora, ouça bem – Naruto prestou atenção em Itachi – Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, não me pergunte porque. Seria fácil eu simplesmente dizer que você deve ter controle dos seus sentimentos para poder controlar a Kyuubi, já que ela aproveita seus momentos de fraqueza para atacar. Mas eu sabia que você tinha que viver isso. Em último caso, quando eu olhei nos seus olhos, eu estava pronto para usar o Tsukyomi em você. Eu não morreria, mas queria te dar até o último segundo. Talvez não desse tempo para que eu revidasse, mas o importante é que agora você sabe controlar o chakra da Kyuubi. Uma vez que você consegue controlar a Kyuubi, você pode ser manter no estado da Kyuubi, e usar o chakra dela, sem perder a consciência._

_Naruto: Isso..._

_Itachi: Realmente, é um pulo no seu treinamento, mas não será fácil. Primeiro você deve se habituar ao seu próprio chakra, e depois irá tentar misturar o chakra da Kyuubi com o seu. Essa parte irá facilitar todos os outros treinamentos, e você ganhará o poder de cura própria, além de evitar certos acidentes caso ela queira se intrometer nos treinamentos. Agora você pode descansar, deve estar estafado – Itachi ia levantar, mas Naruto o puxou._

_Naruto: Eu... Ainda não processei a informação, se não for incômodo, pode ficar comigo? - Naruto olhou pra Itachi com olhinhos de cão na chuva, o que era irresistível à qualquer ser humano. Itachi não era um caso diferenciado dos demais. Naruto sabia que aquilo era uma desculpa para continuar perto de Itachi, mas não se importava. Ele queria ficar perto do Uchiha, ele fazia o loiro se sentir protegido, como um irmão mais velho a seu irmãozinho._

_Itachi: Tudo bem – Itachi deitou-se na relva, e Naruto deitou-se sobre o Uchiha, abraçando-o como se fosse seu bichinho de pelúcia particular. Itachi sorriu, e inspirou o cheiro que saía do cabelo dourado. Correspondeu o abraço do loiro, e os dois ficaram assim, acordados e abraçados, numa letargia que fazia os dois acharem que aquilo era um sonho, por longas horas._

_Segundo apêndice: Gosto amargo na boca_

_(Atenção, esse apêndice é repostado. Ele já tinha sido postado, mas era somente uma prévia. Quem já leu, não precisa ler. Passe direto para as reviews)_

_Calor. Era isso o que sentia, um terrível calor. Itachi via um Naruto em cima de si, sorrindo maliciosamente e escorregando as mãos de um jeito habilidoso pelo peito do maior. Logo baixou até um mamilo e o beijou, passando a lingua de leve, deixando-o ereto. Itachi gemia baixinho, sentindo as mãos escaparem pelas curvas do seu corpo._

_O Uchiha cansou de ser passivo à tudo e empurrou o loiro para o lado, subindo por cima do corpo do garoto. Naruto sorriu novamente, e Itachi passeou as mãos pelas coxas do menino. Descia lentamente, enquanto o garoto gemia extasiado. As suas mãos acharam o que queriam: a entrada do pequeno. Ele lentamente introduziu um dedo na entrada, e o menor frunziu o cenho._

_Naruto: Itachi... Itachi... - Itachi sentiu aquele mundo se desfazer lentamente, e algo o puxando pra longe. Ele não queria ir, queria acabar com aquilo, mas não era mais sua escolha._

_Então Itachi acordou, e viu Naruto na sua frente, o empurrando._

_Naruto: Itachi... Itachi..._

_Itachi: O que é, Naruto? - Itachi perguntou com um tom agressivo na voz._

_Naruto: Nem acordou e já tá de mal humor? Mamãe tá te chamando, o café tá pronto, tô indo - o loiro saiu do quarto, e Itachi deixou-se cair no colchão. O que tinha sido aquilo?_

_Itachi: "Foi um sonho erótico, apenas isso" - Itachi frunziu o cenho novamente, tinha à muito tempo deixado de ser um adolescente e nem quando o era tinha tido sonhos desse tipo._

_Itachi levantou lentamente, indo ao banheiro. Tinha um 'problema' entre as pernas que precisava de ajuda urgente._

_Na cozinha, se encontravam todos os Akatsukis, menos Itachi. Konan e Kakuzu faziam a comida, enquanto os outros estavam sentados nas cadeiras em volta da mesa. Conversavam coisas amenas._

_Konan: Onde está Itachi-kun?_

_Naruto: Estava dormindo, e eu avisei ele do café da manhã, daqui a pouco ele desce. Parece que ele tava doente._

_Nagato: Doente? "É impossível o Itachi ficar doente, por causa do..."_

_Naruto: Ele tava vermelho e todo suado, parecia que tinha treinado um monte de tempo. E também tava todo desarrumado, e vocês sabem que nem um furacão desalinha aquele cabelo, né?_

_Konan: Hun..._

_Nagato: "Agora entendi o que o Itachi pensou quando eu disse que Naruto estava em boas mãos..."_

_Flashback_

_Itachi: Não foi nada..._

_Pain: Foi sim. Você vai ficar de dupla com o meu filho, já vejo que vai cuidar bem dele. Naruto está em boas mãos._

_Itachi: "Eu não penso o mesmo..." – o olhar do Uchiha ficou melancólico e dolorido, coisa que ninguém notou._

_Flashback off_

_Nagato: "Eu achei invasão de privacidade ler os pensamentos dele, mas agora eu estou entendendo... Então se ele estava suado e corado, isso quer dizer..."_

_Konan virou-se para Nagato e o olhou nos olhos._

_Konan: "Isso está certo? Acho que Itachi-kun acabou de ter um sonho indecoroso com nosso filho"_

_Nagato: "Isso é o de menos, eu já tive sonhos desse gênero com você também" - Konan corou._

_Konan: "Eu não falo disso! Eu estou falando de deixar os dois dormindo juntos!"_

_Nagato: "Naruto não dorme mais, vamos deixar as coisas como estão e ver como tudo acontece..."_

_Itachi tomava banho para limpar os restos de sêmem que ficaram entre as suas pernas, nem acreditava que estava fazendo uma coisa daquelas. Como podia fazer algo assim com o pequeno? Ele confiava em si, e o que Itachi vivia pensando? As melhores maneiras de violá-lo e os melhores lugares para fazê-lo._

_Se sentia como lixo, como um abusador de menores._

_O garoto até dormitava ao seu lado, e uma dessas vezes Itachi esteve tentado a amarrar o pequeno na cama e violá-lo ao seu gosto, mas o pequeno estava acordado, e ele veria. Se estivesse dormido, talvez Itachi não tivesse se controlado._

_Continua..._

Repostagem dos reviews (aqui eu estou repostando os reviews que me mandaram)

**Aldebaran Black**

Voltei, e aí tá a fic, promessa é dívida. O pequeno lime ficou bom? Tinha a intenção de ser pequeno mesmo, depois fica maior e.e

**nandinhabaka-chan**

Rulam mesmo \o/ pobre Deidara, mate ele \o/ o Itachi tem que ficar vivo pra aparecer na fic e.e pq o Naruto não aparece nas tuas reviews? ii faz ele aparecer \o/ deixa o 3º sexo em casa XD

**Vinny L.**

Kyaaaaa -olhinhos brilhando- lindaaaaa \o/ eu dei a inspiração? -honrada- nunca cantou tão bem? -olhinhos brilhando de novo e.e- agora que eu fiquei realmente honrada e feliz ii quando vc acabar ela, -ou já acabou?- me manda por email, talvez eu faça uma fic com ela, quem sabe. Daí te dou o par quem vc quiser e.e gostou do cap? Escrito rápido, mas com todo o amor do meu coração -dramática-

**Tsukishiro Lory**

Olha só, um lime. Satisfeita? Já pegou um que até tá tendo sonho erótico com ele XD agora falta mais uns e;;e

**Liih-chan**

Sexto sentido e.e vc sonhou hoje q tinha cap novo? e.e agora deu uma vontadezinha de escrever e saiu isso.

**mfm2885**

Se a minha pressão baixasse mais eu morria, eu tava era com pressão baixa, tinha que aumentar. Leite e sal aumenta a pressão e.e mas me deu uma idéia muuuuito perva. É, o Sasuke e o Itachi parecem apaixonados, e agora descobrimos que o Itachi é um pervo tb XD

**Sinstanter**

Heuehuheue minha criatividade é nociva, isso sim. Se chegar muito perto e ler meus pensamentos, você morre de puro medo do que eu penso -olhar malvado- minha professora de port disse que minha leitura eh envolvente e totalmente fora dos padrões XD isso que dá tomar detergente quando se tem 5 anos pra soltar bolhinhas de sabão pela boca XD -acredite, eu tomei- e aos 7 por confundir o copo de água com detergente com somente água X.x -como eu ia ver q num era soh água?-, ou seja, minha infância contou muito pra isso XD -ainda devo ter umas bolhinhas de sabão dentro da cabeça XD-

**Inu**

e.e Tá aí n.n vc me deu a inspiração pra escrever esse lixo XD foi soh um pedacinho, pra quem tava com saudade, mas hoje é meu último dia de trabalho, então terei mais tempo livre e.e gostou do pequeno lime? Fiz especialmente pra vc n.n vc tem msn? Me adiciona, daí vc pode me cobrar instantaneamente XD eh Mary(underline)neesan(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com, duas reviews pro mesmo cap? Primeira vez q isso acontece, obrigada more e.e

**Fafi Raposinha**

Tá tudo acertado com o computador jah e.e e eu vou parar de trabalhar e ganhar uma internet a rádio banda larga e.e vou ter mais tempo pra vcs, meus mores n.n Doeu pra tirar a tal da vesicula? X.x Espero que o novo cap te agrade

**-Tratwy-**

Huhsuahsuahusa, surtou XD daonde saiu o gatinho? O.o eh feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz \o/ -surta tb XD- tomara q goste do cap n.n

**Mairine-chan**

Kyaaaa, num pode escrever pq te deixou sem palavras? -olhinhos brilhosos- kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Estou EMOcionada ii tá aí o novo cap \o/

**Sra. Black **

Tá aí o cap \o/ por sua causa que eu sacudi a poeira e escrevi um pouquinho e.e nova por aqui? n.n obrigada pela review n.n

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Reviews (agora os oficiais n.n)**

**Kanya**

shauhsuahusahuashu XD Não sei quanto ao fuumacest, eu realmente gosto de PainKonan, até mais que KonanNaru, claro que PainNaru eh outra história XD mas o único casal canon nesta fic é painkonan, e eu não vou mudar nem ah pau. O resto pode mudar com uma facilidade... XD um HidanNaru seria super interessante XD O Gaara é propriedade particular do Kankuro nesta fic XD O Aldebaran sabe convencer as pessoas, e como eu sou filha do chichiue XD Filho de fanfikeiro, fanfikeirozinho é XD

**lari-thekiller**

hoho, isso só eu sei XD mas olhe pelo lado bom, o emo já apareceu, o que significa que a história tá andando. Agora só falta matar ele e temos o lemon itanaru XD ou naruita, sei lá XD o naruita vem depois do itanaru. Não se esqueça que vai ter darklemon, de quem será? Hoho n;;n

**Sinstanter**

Sim, num momento de minha pacata vida, fui um ser inocente XD mas se você entra no mundo yaoi e fala com alguns senhores por aí – aponta Aldebaran e Shiroi – não há um jeito no mundo de você continuar inocente. Leia sete dias, é uma fic do meu passado, era tããão inocente. Agora vai entrar o meu lado pervo e vai desandar tudo XD Obrigada pela review, tô morrendo de rir aqui XD eu já tomei detergente XD um dia o Naruto vai tomar detergente em uma fic minha XD Daí o Itachi "deixa que eu limpo" dá-lhe um beijão desentope pia XD E só agora q você descobriu que eu bato mau da cachola? XD

**mfm2885**

Claro que o Ita-chan eh pervo! \o/ E vai ficar mais pervo ainda, eu já tenho idéias pipocando na minha cabeça XD Não sei se os pais do Naruto são discretos, mas talvez um dia eles digam "Pain: Oi filhinho, o teu colega de quarto, o Itachi, se 'manoseia' pensando em você XD que tal tornar os sonhos dele realidade? Faça um Akatsuki feliz \o/ Konan: Ou melhor, faça todos os Akatsukis felizes, faça os sonhos do Itachi realidade e grave, daí dá pra gente \o/ Naruto: ¬/¬"

**Fafi Raposinha**

Eu tenho fã? O.o waaaaaa \o/ Q legalz . Eu também fico imaginando os dois conversando, mas fofocas XD "Pain: Meu deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeus, Konan o cabelo do Hidan tá hórrivel XP Parece que a vaca lambeu XD Konan: Verdade migaaaaaaaaaaaa" XD parece conversa de pati XD imagina os gestos dos dois, Pain ia parecer uma bicha retardade e toda cor-de-rosa XD

**Inu**

Que Sasuke violando Naruto que! Quem vai violar o Naruto é ... X.x quase que eu digo, mas não é o emo e.e Já viu o 'superprotetores' dos dois "Pain: deixa ver como as coisas ficam, o Naruto fica bem nas mãos de um lunático que matou os pais XD Konan: É, nem me importo ter um genro pedófilo e super pervertido. Não vai nem esperar o Naruto dizer sim, já vai violando ele XD", que super protetores XD Talvez eu faça o Sasuke hiperpossessivo, eu adoro isso XD Ele dizendo "Naruto é meu, chega perto e eu como o teu fígado ò.ó" é demais – olhinhos brilhando. Eu pensei em começar com uma fic de Harry Potter, mas era TomxHarry, eu adoro esse shipper, me lembra ItachixNaruto. Eu também gosto de DracoxHarry, como SasukexNaruto, mas prefiro os outros dois. Talvez eu escreva Harry Potter, mas não garanto. Green Eyes eu já li, Bond é incrível. Provavelmente eu não escreverei NejiNaru, mas sou filha do meu pai XD O Aldebaran Black, e você sabe que ele escreve de tudo, me fez até aceitar um sandcest yaoi na minha fic XD O Gaara é já do Kankuro, tá reservado XD O Neji é da Hinata, acho. Talvez eu faça um yuri com a Hinata e passe o Neji pro Lee XD Ou quem sabe um trio. Você pode realmente me encher o saco, eu autorizo XD nem me importo que mande 1000 reviews, se vcs não mandarem reviews, eu realmente esqueço que a fic existe XD eu só lembro de Red moon porque é a fic que mais pegam no pé XD a minha anue é uma que tá sempre ali, me cobrando XD E eu odeio casal repetido, comum. Eu sou fã do incomum, porque o comum você acha um monte e.e Arigato pela review, e pode mandar quantas quiser, realmente, encha meu saco XD cobre mesmo, o fanfiction é público e você manda quantas reviews quiser. Eu também odeio quando as pessoas não atualizam as fics que eu gosto e.e Eu queria conversar com vc pelo msn T.T daí vc me cobrava ao vivo XD Umbrella eu não sei quando vai, mas o próximo capítulo é do emo. Eu vou tentar escrever no fim de semana. Aqui está o seu cap n.n

**Liih-chan**

Aqui tá a continuação, espero que goste n.n o capítulo até que foi bem grandinho e.e Acho que tão tomando danoninho XD Na verdade, é por causa dos apêndices XD

Arigato pelos reviews n.n


	7. Vermelho como o sangue

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu

**Nota 1: **Estou pensando em fazer uma KakashixSasori na Red Moon, claro, com um fundamento da minha cabecinha estranha. Ou SasorixDeidara. E talvez TobixSasuke, ou TobixDeidara. Com que o Deidara fica? Isso não é uma votação, apenas estou pedindo idéias. Poderiam arranjar os pares pra mim? Estou com preguiça de decidir. Por favor – olhinhos de cão sem dono.

**Nota 2: Enquete:**

Querem M-preg na Red Moon? Não precisa ser necessariamente ItachixNaruto. E eu NÃO vou fazer o jeito comum de M-preg. Se quiserem, eu tenho uma idéia. Porém, não vai ser nenhuma das três clichês básicas: 1º: Naruto é doncel, por isso tem aparelho reprodutor feminino (pra quem não entendeu, isso é como se fosse uma mutação genética); 2º: Kyuubi 'brinca' com o corpo do Naruto, ou é uma fêmea, o que faz o garoto poder engravidar. 3º: Naruto faz o Sexy no Jutsu e vira mulher, e, nesse estado, engravida. Pode ou não mudar para o estado masculino enquanto grávido, dependendo da fic. A minha proposta é outra, e não tem NADA a ver com essas três. É um agente externo dele. Nessa fic ele poderá engravidar ou ajudar os outros a fazê-lo, o que não significa que tenha M-preg. Poder não significa querer, e o contrário é válido também. Abro essa votação, e vocês tem dois capítulos para votar. Pra quem não entendeu o que é M-preg ainda, é Male Pregnance, ou seja, um homem engravidando. Algo meio bizarro, mas existe em fic, e é muito comum em espanhol, principalmente o negócio do doncel. Se escolherem M-preg, mandem o nome pro filho dos dois, e o casal que desejam M-preg.

**Nota 3: **Feliz aniversário Lory n.n O cap é pra você \o/ espero que goste, e eu açucarei os apêndices pra você n.n Sei lá se gosta deles açucarados XD

**Nota 4:** Pra quem não viu, eu repostei o capítulo 6. Portanto, quem quer entender este, volte para o outro e depois leia este. Aquele trechinho que eu coloquei era só pra não perder o hábito, e virou apêndice no fim do capítulo. Boa leitura n.n

**Capítulo 7: Vermelho como o sangue**

Itachi: Onde estava e o que está fazendo aqui, Naruto-kun? - ao lado de Itachi, Itakichi estava deitada no chão, esperando que seu mestre mandasse as próximas ordens.

Naruto: Fiquei perambulando por aí, Itachi. Mamãe é insuportável quando quer. Então encontrei, por coincidência, seu adorado irmão por aqui e acabei parando pra bater um papo.

Itachi: Estamos te caçando à algum tempo. Konan está louca, quase nos deixou surdos – Naruto riu, com naturalidade.

Naruto: Eu sei como ela é, tenho pena de vocês.

Sasuke: Não nos ignorem, como se fôssemos parte da paisagem! Itachi, o que significa isto?!

Itachi: Ah, Sasuke... Você estava aí? - Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se não tivesse percebido Sasuke ali. Sasuke apertou os dentes, odiava ser ignorado!

Sasuke: Eu sei muito bem que você me percebeu aqui!

Naruto desceu do telhado, em um pulo gracioso e fluido como se fizesse parte do próprio vento, semelhante à graça e coordenamento motor de um felino.

Naruto: Não devemos perder nosso tempo com seres insignificantes, Itachi-san. Mamãe deve estar irritada.

Itachi: Sim – os dois Akatsukis deram as costas ao time Hebi, disposto a partir.

Hinata: Espere! - no exato momento em que os dois Akatsukis iriam ir embora, o time de Konoha apareceu.

Itachi: E mais insetos aparecem... Francamente, você só arranja problemas, Naruto – Itachi rolou os olhos, entediado.

Naruto: Muito obrigado pela parte que me toca, Itachi-kun – Naruto sentenciou com desdém.

Karin: Sasuke...

Sasuke: Quieta, Karin "Itachi-**kun**? Desde quando o Naruto e o Itachi são tão íntimos?!"

Naruto: Desde que eu entrei para a Akatsuki, Uchiha – Naruto olhou de relance para os olhos de Sasuke, respondendo à pergunta que somente foi formulada nos pensamentos do moreno.

Sasuke: O... O que?! - Sasuke quase gritou, mas no final conseguiu se controlou – Essa brincadeira não tem graça, Naruto.

Naruto: Brincadeira? Não vejo alguém brincando por aqui, Uchiha. Pelo contrário, não há brincadeira. E se derem licença, e mesmo se não a derem, estamos nos retirando. Vamos, Itachi-kun.

Itakichi: Poderíamos aproveitar o momento e esmagar estes vermes, Itachi-sama. Eu mesmo posso me encarregar disso – Itachi olhou Itakichi, e logo suspirou.

Karin: Sasuke...

Sasuke: Quieta, Karin!

Itachi: Seria uma boa idéia, mas estamos com pressa. Os outros nos esperam, e o líder não vai gostar do nosso atraso. A dama deve estar furiosa. Suma, Itakichi – a pequena fuinha sumiu em volta da fumaça.

Naruto: Deixa que eu amanso a fera, pode matar eles se quiser.

Itachi: Não estou a fim hoje, o sangue demora para sair do cabelo, e o meu cabelo é longo. Para você é fácil, com o cabelo curto. Se repicar no meu cabelo eu vou ficar com cheiro de sangue por uma semana. Eu odeio cheiro de sangue.

Naruto sorriu sadicamente.

Naruto: É para isso que serve o sombreiro, para proteger seu _precioso _cabelinho – Naruto riu, Itachi o olhou com censura.

Itachi: Eu não gosto de sangue, isso é normal. E você que pulou no meu colo quando viu uma simples barata no chão? Hunf...

Naruto: Mas era uma barata grande, gigante! Ela devia ter uns dois metros de altura! E ela voava! Era uma enoooorme barata cascuda – Naruto chorava comicamente, Itachi o olhou profundamente, Naruto parou com o ato infantil.

Itachi: Esqueça a barata... O que interessa é que eu não estou a fim, então vamos logo.

Sasuke: Vocês não vão sair daqui sem uma luta – Sasuke falou com voz séria.

Karin: Sasuke-kun, eles...

Sasuke: Quieta, Karin.

Itachi: Você deveria ouvir sua amiga.

Naruto: O que ela quis dizer por todo esse tempo é que os verdadeiros Naruto e Itachi fugiram à tempo.

Todos arregalaram os olhos, enquanto 'Itachi' e 'Naruto' riam. Logo os dois corpos foram cobertos por uma capa de fumaça, e quando ela se dissipou, dois dos aldeões estavam no chão, jogados.

Kiba: Aquele jutsu da Akatsuki! O Lee me falou dele, eles usam um corpo e o colocam com sua aparência. Provavelmente estão muito longe.

Shisune: Droga! Estavam bem nas nossas mãos!

Sasuke: Karin...

Karin: Estão muito longe! Não posso mais sentir seus chakras...

Sasuke: E vocês, de Konoha? - Sasuke se virou para os de Konoha, que negaram – Então será pela força.

Sasuke tirou de dentro da capa que usava quatro pergaminhos, e os jogou no chão. Um à sua esquerda, um à direita, um atrás e um na frente. Abriu todos eles, e se ajoelhou no chão. Começou à fazer selos rapidamente, e de cada pergaminho saiu uma cobra de dois metros de comprimento e de largura considerável. As quatro se ergueram para cima, deixando a cabeça à um metro de altura, e o resto do corpo apoiado no chão. Pareciam quatro postes com escamas. Os olhos delas eram o mesmo Sharingan de Sasuke, e ele tinha os olhos fechados, com a cabeça inclinada para cima.

Sasuke: Arte ninja! Técnica de localização das quatro cobras irmãs!

ooooooooooooooooo

Enquanto isso, os dois Akatsukis renegados de Konohagakure corriam entre os arbustos. Itachi ia à frente, pensando na situação. Eles não estavam mais seguros. O esconderijo não estava seguro. Eles deveriam forjar provas de que se hospedaram na cidade, se não poderiam varrer a área procurando um indício de esconderijo da Akatsuki. A Hyuuga poderia acabar vendo através do genjutsu que protegia a área.

Naruto andava atrás, sentindo-se orgulhoso de si mesmo. Ele próprio havia organizado a maneira de escape. Ele ativou o Rinnegan, sendo protegido por um genjutsu que ele próprio fez para que os outros não notassem que ele usava sua Kekkei Genkai. Dois aldeões despercebidos acabaram caindo sob o poder de seus olhos, e ele fez com que os dois usassem o Henge, mesmo que não fossem ninjas, ele os controlava. Os dois tomaram seus lugares, e eles fugiram, ainda com o genjutsu ativado. Quando Naruto esteve à uma distância segura, quebrou o genjutsu e deixou os dois ali, ainda controlando suas ações. Era muito estranho, era como se Naruto habitasse três corpos ao mesmo tempo, e visse pelos três, e falasse pelos três. Ele tinha que ter uma organização aprimorada de espaço e percepção aguçada para poder controlar os três ao mesmo tempo, mas desde que conseguiu controlar o chakra da Kyuubi com a ajuda meio violenta de Itachi, não teve mais muitos problemas, pois havia pego a essência do pensamento de como se controlar.

Foi nesse momento de divagação que os dois sentiram um olhar gelado em suas costas, realmente estranho.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke: Nada escapa aos meus olhos. Sei onde eles estão, sigam-me – as cobras deslizaram até voltarem para os pergaminhos, e Sasuke pegou os pergaminhos com pressa.

Logo depois de recolher o seu material de trabalho, Sasuke começou à correr em direção leste. Logo onde estavam Naruto e Itachi. Os dois concordaram somente com o olhar em ir para uma região longe do castelo da Akatsuki, para despistá-los e depois irem para o castelo. Seria arriscado ir para lá. Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior.

Naruto: Nos acharam, estão vindo para cá.

Itachi parou bruscamente, Naruto parou alguns galhos de árvore depois.

Itachi: Vamos esperá-los, nos livraremos deles rapidamente e vamos ao encontro da sua mãe e dos outros.

Naruto: Un... Eu estou realmente maluco para mostrar pro Sasuke-teme o resultado do meu treinamento! Pra poder esfregar na cara dele que eu sou muito melhor!

ooooooooooooooooooo

Perto do lugar onde os Akatsukis estavam, o grupo de Konoha, junto à Hebi, corriam por entre as árvores. Shino mandou um inseto, muito mais veloz que humanos, para ouvir a conversa. Ele próprio ouvia e falava em voz alta para os outros. Não queriam planos dos Akatsukis, não podiam ser surpreendidos nessa altura do campeonato. Sasuke franziu o cenho em desgosto, ao ouvir as palavras de Itachi, mas as de Naruto o acalmaram, como se a voz dele fosse um relaxante. Principalmente o 'teme'. E aquela competição ainda válida mostrava que o antigo dobe ainda não tinha morrido, somente sabia ser mais escorregadio e sabia fingir melhor.

ooooooooooooooooo

Itachi: Não sei o que quer provar, Naruto-kun. Você está num nível muito mais alto do que meu irmão jamais sonhou chegar. Pode esmagá-lo como uma barata.

Naruto: Não fale de baratas, me lembra ao Shino. Em falar de baratas... - Naruto olhou uma barata no chão, que estava parada demais para o seu gosto.

Itachi: Un... - Itachi foi até a barata e a esmagou.

Naruto: Já estava me incomodando ser observado. Uff...

Itachi: Agora é esperar...

O silêncio caiu sobre os dois.

Naruto: Itachi...

Itachi: Hn...

Naruto: Eu quero lutar sozinho.

Itachi: Hen?

Naruto: Quero enfrentar todos sozinho. Se não fizer isso, eles nunca vão acreditar que eu sou um Akatsuki. Tenho que mostrar o quanto eu sou forte, e impor respeito. Eles nunca vão largar do meu pé se acharem que tem alguma possibilidade de eu voltar para Konoha.

Itachi: E tem?

Naruto: Tem o que?

Itachi: Possibilidade de voltar para Konoha...

Mais um silêncio apoderou-se do lugar, mas desta vez, desagradável.

Naruto: Não, com certeza não! - a voz de Naruto tremeu levemente.

Itachi: Você não tem certeza.

Naruto: Não é isso! Eu só... Tenho saudades dos meus amigos. Queria poder falar com eles.

Itachi: ...

Naruto: ...

Itachi: Tudo bem...

Naruto: Sério?!

Itachi: Podemos fugir por algum tempo, e você pode então se despedir devidamente de seus amigos "E eu tenho assunto à resolver em Konoha mesmo..."

Naruto: Você é o máximo, Itachi! - Naruto pulou em cima do Uchiha, rindo de felicidade.

Itachi: Hunf... - o Uchiha corou levemente, e afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço do Uzumaki, para que ele não notasse – Largue-me, logo os inimigos vão chegar...

Naruto: Er... Hehe... Eu nunca pensei que consideraria os de Konoha meus inimigos... - Naruto sorriu falsamente, fingindo que achava aquilo engraçado.

Itachi: Você terá que considerá-los inimigos... Porque agora eles são seus inimigos.

Naruto: Estão chegando, vamos nos esconder – os dois Akatsukis desapareceram da clareira onde estavam.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata: Chegamos! - a Hyuuga olhou para os lados com o Byakugan, haviam chegado em uma clareira que denotava assinatura de chakra dos dois Akatsukis.

Shino: Ali – o Aburame apontou para um ramo grosso de uma árvore, onde os Akatsukis estavam. Naruto estava sentado, olhando para o céu, e Itachi de pé, escorado no tronco da árvore. Ambos estavam com rosto de tédio.

Naruto: Uf! Como demoraram!

Itachi: Eu disse para não esperarmos...

Naruto: Ah, Itachi! Você não tem sentido de humor, principalmente humor negro. A mata é muito verde, um pouco de vermelho-sangue por alí e lá não vai fazer nenhum mal – Bem, acho que devemos começar... - o Uzumaki levantou-se e pulou para o chão com movimentos vulpinos – Vamos começar a festa... - o garoto sorriu maliciosamente.

Os olhos tornaram-se vermelhos como o sangue.

Continua...

_Terceiro Apêndice: Amizade_

_Naruto andava pelos corredores daquele enorme castelo feudal, com um toque de desânimo no seu caminhar. Todos estavam ocupados demais fazendo coisas inúteis em vez de treiná-lo, como prometeram. Corja de irresponsáveis! Disseram que ele ficaria sem dormir, mas teria seu tempo ocupado. Mentira! Estava à mais de duas horas vagando pelos corredores._

_Estava realmente furioso, então decidiu ir para a cozinha e pegar alguma comida para comer. Ao chegar perto da cozinha, ouviu uma explosão. Correu o mais rápido que pôde para a cozinha, desesperado. Havia sido um ataque?_

_A surpresa que teve ao chegar na cozinha foi enorme. Hoshigake Kisame, atualmente morto, estava sentado no chão da cozinha, com alguns machucados e queimaduras espalhados pelo corpo. À sua frente, Deidara tinha um número extremamente perigoso de pássaros de argila prontos nas mãos, que atacariam no mínimo sinal de seu mestre. Ao fundo, Itachi, Tobi e Zetsu olhavam a cena. Tobi pulava e gritava 'Sempaaaaaaaaaaaai!!', torcendo pelo loiro. Itachi rolava os olhos, entediado, e Zetsu apenas analisava a cena._

_Naruto: O que está acontecendo aqui?!_

_Deidara: Esse desgraçado! Ele não morreu, mas isso é corrigível! Me dê apenas alguns minutinhos, e eu já mando ele pro quinto dos infernos! - Deidara olhava Kisame com fúria, e o Hoshigake o fitava de volta com um sorriso._

_Kisame: Estava com saudade dos seus xiliques, Dei-chan – o Hoshigake sorriu amenamente, no que o queixo de Naruto quase se descolocou, se é que já não tinha saído do lugar antes, devido ao assombro._

_Deidara: Não fale como se nada tivesse acontecido!_

_Kisame: Mas nada aconteceu! O Itachi não disse?_

_Deidara: Disse o que? - Deidara, desta vez, olhou o Uchiha, que bocejou de puro tédio._

_Itachi: Seus escândalos me dão sono, Deidara. O Kisame nunca nos traiu._

_Deidara: Como?!_

_Itachi se sentou em uma das cadeiras que ainda não haviam sido explodidas nos processo de assassinato de Kisame._

_Itachi: Ele somente fingiu ser um traidor, e eu forjei as provas, mas no fim o nosso esforço não serviu para nada, já que Naruto-kun se entendeu com seus pais._

_Deidara: Explique direitinho isso, Uchiha!_

_Itachi: Ele e eu planejamos que deveríamos fazer Naruto-kun entrar na Akatsuki. No começo, não sabíamos se Pain-sama iria contar para Naruto-kun que é seu pai, já que escondeu isso por tanto tempo. Achei que somente deixá-los perto até que seus laços aumentassem seria o suficiente no momento. Então eu e Kisame achamos que deveríamos colocar Naruto-kun no lugar de Kisame, fazendo de conta que ele era um traidor para que Naruto-kun não tivesse escapatória, mas realmente fui surpreendido quando ele próprio declarou que iria entrar para a Akatsuki, porque eu esperava que teria que fazer algum genjutsu. Zetsu e Kisame se conhecem faz muito tempo, antes mesmo de entrarem na Akatsuki. Nós três decidimos que Zetsu faria de conta que se livraria do corpo, deixando o lugar sem pistas. Kisame ficaria como par de Zetsu e eu de Naruto-kun após isso._

_Deidara: Mas eu vi o corpo dele, morto!_

_Tobi: É verdade! Deidara-sempai ficou espiando, mas ele estava longe assim como Tobi e os dois não conseguiram ver o que Itachi-san falava._

_Deidara: Quieto Tobi!_

_Itachi: Foi o jutsu da Akatsuki, de controle de corpo alheio e que o corpo alheio tome sua aparência, usando 30 do chakra._

_Deidara:...!_

_Itachi: Nós colocamos o anel do Orochimaru no dedo de um desavisado, e aplicamos o jutsu nele. Ele morreu no lugar de Kisame, e o anel de Naruto-kun sempre foi o de Orochimaru, e não o de Kisame. Depois que o homem morreu, eu lancei um genjutsu de área, mostrando Kisame, quando, na verdade, era o homem morto no chão. Assim, ninguém percebeu._

_Deidara: Mas pra quê toda essa palhaçada?!_

_Itachi: Porque não sabíamos se Pain-sama iria contar a verdade para Naruto-kun, assim tivemos que dar um motivo para a sua entrada na Akatsuki,já que ele não entraria por livre e espontânea vontade naquela ocasião. Além disso, seria perigoso que os de Konoha soubessem que Naruto-kun é filho de Pain-sama._

_Deidara: Kisame... - Deidara olhou o Hoshigake, e sentiu seus olhos marejarem – Desculpa – ele baixou os olhos, envergonhado._

_Kisame: Eh, já tô acostumado! - Kisame se levantou do chão, e sorriu para o outro, logo depois o abraçou. Deidara chorou._

_Zetsu franziu o cenho, não havia gostado da aproximação. Empurrou Tobi para fora do aposento, retirando-se também. Itachi rapidamente pegou Naruto pelo braço e o arrastou para fora também. Os dois precisavam de um tempo sozinhos._

_Quando já estavam no saguão de entrada, Naruto olhou para Itachi, um brilho diferente em seus olhos._

_Naruto: Você se preocupou em todos os detalhes, até em fingir mortes, só para não me machucar._

_Itachi: Não queria ser precipitado, somente isso – Itachi desviou o olhar, quando sentiu Naruto aproximando-se._

_Naruto: Obrigado – Naruto abraçou Itachi, e sentiu o corpo do maior se retesar imediatamente. Itachi até sonhou com aquele corpo colado ao seu, e a aproximação foi iniciativa do próprio Naruto! - Acho que nunca agradeci – Itachi se sentia nas nuvens, e tentava conter o sorriso bobo que tentava aflorar na sua face, mordendo o lábio inferior e franzindo o cenho numa careta estranha – Você é um ótimo amigo. Talvez seja até meu melhor amigo. É, acho que é isso, você é o meu melhor amigo! - Naruto apertou mais o corpo de Itachi contra o seu, rindo baixinho, como se tivesse falado algo engraçado._

_Itachi: É... Melhor amigo..._

_Quanto mais alto se voa, mais dolorosa é a queda. Itachi ouviu falar deste ditado, e nunca o sentiu tão verdadeiro ao sentir seu coração – esquecido no meio de tanta escuridão – doer como se tivesse quebrado em pedaços._

_Quarto Apêndice: Conflitos tolos_

_Naruto estava sentado, tentando manter o fluxo de chakra fixo, mas nunca conseguia. A concentração falhava. E isso tinha um motivo, motivo este que tinha cabelos longos negros, e olhos tão negros quanto os cabelos. Naruto grunhiu ao pensar no bastardo. Itachi não falava mais com Naruto, somente nos treinamentos, e ainda com monossílabos. Os outros diziam que era normal, já que ele nunca falava com ninguém. Kisame dizia que era simplesmente ignorado por Itachi quando perguntava algo, e que se impressionou quando viu Itachi falar mais de dez palavras por minuto._

_Mas Naruto não era acostumado ao porre que era o Uchiha calado como se fosse mudo. E isso começou desde a chegada de Kisame. Será que ele estava insatisfeito com o loiro de companheiro? Talvez estivesse com saudades de Kisame..._

_Ao pensar nisso, Naruto grunhiu de novo. Como assim?! Ele era muito melhor que aquele peixe azul! Ele era bem mais forte também! Fervia só de pensar que o Uchiha bastardo podia sequer pensar em considerar Kisame seu melhor amigo, e não o loiro. Ele próprio considerava Itachi seu melhor amigo! Ou talvez... Talvez estivesse tentando substituir Sasuke com um clone um pouco mais velho que ele. Porque Itachi e Sasuke eram muito parecidos. Talvez fosse aquilo mesmo._

_Itachi: Está calado._

_Naruto: Ohhh... Você fala! - Naruto falou desdenhosamente, sorrindo maldosamente._

_Itachi: Sim, eu falo – Itachi voltou a ler o livro que ele lia antes de interromper as divagações infrutíferas do loiro._

_Naruto: Ei! Você não me fez falar para depois me ignorar!_

_Itachi: E se fiz, vai fazer o que? Você estava pensando idiotices, que não condizem com o treinamento. Deve ter um refinado controle de chakra, mas não se esforça – Itachi voltou a ler o livro, Naruto se enfureceu._

_O loiro correu até o maior, pegando uma kunai jogada displicentemente no chão, e avançou até o moreno. Itachi não parou em nenhum minuto sua leitura, e quando o loiro o alcançou, ele apenas levantou a mão, sem tirar os olhos do livro, e segurou o pulso do loiro. Puxou-o com tanta força que o garoto acabou caindo no seu colo, com as pernas abertas, uma em cada lado da cintura de Itachi. O Uchiha fingiu não notar, e continuou a ver o livro, mas não conseguia mais ler._

_Naruto: Arg! Você é irritante!_

_Itachi: Suas palavras são mel para meus ouvidos, também te amo – Itachi respondeu ironicamente ao insulto do garoto, mas Naruto não saiu de seu colo._

_Naruto: O que está lendo?_

_Itachi: Te interessa? - Itachi ainda se sentia doído com o loiro, mesmo que a intenção do garoto não fosse magoá-lo. Ele não queria a amizade de Naruto! Quer dizer, queria. Mas queria bem mais que isso._

_Naruto: Tudo o que vem de você me interessa – Naruto respondeu seriamente, e Itachi teve vontade de sorrir, mas se reprimiu – Afinal, você é meu amigo. Eu já te disse isso._

_Itachi: "Tolo, é por isso mesmo que eu estou assim..." É um livro de literatura, um conto de fadas tradicional – e Itachi não estava mentindo, era isso mesmo. Ele era tão tolo e melodramático que acabava por ler contos imaginários adocicados e pensava que o loiro e ele eram protagonistas da história, onde sempre ficavam juntos. Realmente, o amor pode deixar uma pessoa mais bela, ou fritar todos os neurônios dela. O caso de Itachi era, com certeza, o último._

_Naruto: Kyaaaaaaa!! Eu nunca li um livro assim! - Naruto pulou levemente no colo de Itachi, que sorriu levemente com a infantilidade do menino._

_Itachi: Minha mãe lia esse tipo de livros o tempo todo pra mim._

_Naruto: Eu não tinha mãe quando era pequeno... - Naruto abaixou a cabeça, triste, Itachi se arrependeu imediatamente de ter aberto a boca – Mas, e a sua mãe? Ela contava bem?_

_Itachi: Acho que sim. Mas, sobre ninguém ter te contado histórias... Isso é remediável, já que ainda é tempo._

_Naruto: Como assim?_

_Itachi: Primeiro, pare de se mexer tanto – Naruto imediatamente parou seus movimentos, já que estava se mexendo para tentar ver o livro. Ele acabou por estar sentado de lado no colo do Uchiha, com os glúteos roçando certa parte da anatomia do Uchiha que ele sabia que não demoraria muito em começar a ser incômoda – Assim não, deixe-me ajudar._

_O Uchiha puxou uma perna do loiro pra um lado, o braço pra outro, e foi ajeitando a posição até que Naruto acabou deitado, de lado, sobre si, como se fosse um bebê, e sua cabeça apoiada no peito do maior. Mas não pôde remediar a posição das suas regiões baixas em relação á proximidade de certa parte violável da anatomia do garotinho em seus braços. Mas Itachi não se importou, não naquele momento. Ele viu o rosto do garoto, tão esperançoso, curioso e inocente. Tão desprotegido. E como ele queria protegê-lo, mas sabia que ele é que poderia acabar machucando aquele garoto._

_Naruto: Tá, já estou nessa posição ridícula em que pareço um bebê de colo. Agora pode me explicar seu grande plano, senhor Uchiha?_

_E Itachi sentiu uma vontade enorme de casar com Naruto, somente para poder replicar que ele também era um Uchiha. Mas cada coisa tem seu tempo, e um dia ele poderia fazer isso, mas naquele momento, o mais indicado era explicar para o garoto o que iria fazer._

_Itachi: Eu vou contar a história para você, Naruto-kun._

_Naruto: Eu não sou uma criança! - Naruto fez beicinho, Itachi sorriu sarcasticamente._

_Itachi: Não é o que pareçe – Itachi sorriu divertido ao ver o loiro mostrar-lhe a língua em claro sinal de infantilidade. Como podia sequer pensar em corromper aquela criança? Novamente, na verdade..._

_Itachi ignorou seus pensamentos, que o levaram à um passado nada feliz e do qual ele não estava nada orgulhoso, e voltou ao tempo presente. Ele ignorou Naruto, e, com voz afável, começou a leitura do pequeno livro. Ele mexia suas pernas de cima para baixo, junto ao braço que não segurava o livro e mantinha o loiro perto de si, como se o embalasse como um bebê. Era assim que sua mãe fazia, e ele se sentia feliz em poder fazer isso com aquele garoto. Não importou em nada a distância ou o tempo que passou, continuava a amar aquele pirralho. Como um irmão, filho, pai, amigo, companheiro, e amante também. E pensar que o garoto estava sentado em cima de si, e que Itachi não tinha pensado ainda em algo pervertido. Simplesmente porque aquele olhos levemente fechados, ouvindo o timbre de sua voz, não deixavam pensar em mais nada que ele. Era hipnotizante. Ele era patético. Um patético tolo apaixonado._

_Itachi lia o livro vagarosamente, e, no meio daquele embalo, Naruto quase dormia em seus braços. Sabia que o loiro não dormiria, mas adoraria que o loiro pudesse fazê-lo naquele momento. Ao acabar de ler o livro, colocou-o num lado, esquecido, e o braço antes ocupado em erguer o livro também segurou o loiro. Com algo de força e equilíbrio, conseguiu se levantar. Deixou o livro ali mesmo, não precisava dele. Itachi carregou o loiro em seus braços até chegar à escadaria, e no térreo abriu a porta, saindo para o exterior. Ainda carregando o menor, entrou pelo saguão de entrada e viu Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, Pain e Tobi brigando para pegar o controle. Os quatro calaram-se ao ver os dois. Naruto com os olhos fechados, num estado de quase sono, e Itachi o segurando em estilo matrimonial._

_Os outros Akatsukis estavam na cozinha, e foram conferir o estranho silêncio, encontrando com a mesma cena. Itachi não parou em nenhum momento de andar e carregou o loiro para o quarto dos dois. Quando chegou lá, depositou o loiro na cama, com gestos delicados. Logo tirou a capa da Akatsuki dos dois e deitou-se na cama ao lado da sua perdição. Abraçou o loiro e o puxou para perto de si pela cintura. Itachi sorriu abertamente, já que ninguém veria. Ele não precisava de nada mais para viver. O mundo podia acabar ali, que ele nem sentiria. E, sentindo o cheiro do loiro que dormitava ao seu lado, dormiu um sono que não dormia á anos._

_Continua..._

Reviews

**Lihh-chan **

Mary: O bicho AINDA não pegou, mas no próximo cap vc nem tem noção do q vai acontecer XD

Itachi: Sádica ¬/.\¬

Mary: Ora, eu tô planejando esse cap desde q eu começei a fic n.n

Sasuke: Essa garota é louca, qr botar m-preg na fic O.O

Itachi: - imaginando criança de igual a Itachi, soh q com olhinhos azuis, carinha de uke, sorriso radiante e marquinhas de raposa nas bochechas – ehh... /.\

Naruto: Eu não vou ficar prenho! ó.ò

Mary: Eu tenho duas opções: vc ou o Uchiha maior ali.

Itachi: QUEEEEEEEEEE?!

Mary: Huhu XD é a mais pura verdade Sr. Uchiha, esqueceu q vai ser uke na fic? XD seme tb, mas vai ser uke hsuahsuahsuahu – risada do mal.

Itachi: O/.\O

Naruto: Gostei da idéia XD

Itachi: Eu não!

Sasuke: Também gostei XD

Itachi: Será que a minha opinião não vale nada? ¬/.\¬

Todos: Não XD

Mary: Se quiser vote e escolha se quer n.n

**Resoort **

Mary: Não faço idéia dos apêndices, eles vem conforme a imaginação, mas eu vou tentar contar neles a história de todos os akatsukis, menos itachi, naruto, konan e pain, os dois últimos eu contei na história mesmo. E talvez eu abra ua fic sem shipper pra contar completamente a história. Ai ela seria chamada ruby moon, ou akatsuki, talvez lua vermelha. Mas isso só se não conseguir nos apêndices n.n

Itachi: Ela é burra, não se organiza ¬/.\¬

Mary: Isso, vai, detona. Depois não reclama se eu fizer o Naruto deixar você sozinho e ir com o teme ú.ú

Sasuke: Você faria isso mesmo? - olhinhos brilhando-

Mary: Não XD

Todos: Owned XD

Sasuke: - deprimindo no cantinho.

Itachi: Emo XD

Mary: Isso não é novidade XD

Sasuke: ó mundo cruel T\.) - momento emo.

**nandinhabaka-chan **

Mary: huhu, gosta do Naru sem sentimentos? Tô pensando em fazer uma fic assim n.n

Itachi: Sádica ¬/.\¬²

Mary: n.n

Sasuke: O Naru-chan me odeiaaaaaaaa T.T – ainda em momento emo XD

Mary: Cala a boca emo! ò.ó – taca sapato no emo.

Sasuke(emo): X.x

Mary: ó mundo não cruel, obrigada por me dar os sapatos necessários para calar a boca desse indivíduo não-nominado XD

Itachi: Ih, variou ¬/.\¬

Mary: Tadinho! Ita-chan tá cego – agarra Itachi.

Itachi: Desencosta! Em corpicho que mamãe passou talquinho só Naru-chan toca ù/.\ú

Mary: - desencosta de Itachi e agarra Naruto – kukukukuku, Naruto é órfão, a mãe dele não passou talquinho XD

Naruto: Tem razão XD

Itachi: Nããããooooooooooooooooooo T.T – momento emo – ó Naruto, por que me deixastes? T.T

Sasuke: Vamos deprimir juntos, irmão! - os dois se abraçam.

Mary: Quem comovente ¬¬

Naruto: Onde paramos? - sorriso inocente.

Mary: Huhuhuh, eu tenho uns brinquedinhos lá em casa que você vai a-do-rar XD

Mary e Naruto se retiram, emos continuam chorando.

**Ivana das Brumas **

Mary: Por enquanto, Itachi vai ficar só no sonho. Mas hoje teve um pouco de romance. E Naruto teve ciúmes! Mesmo q só como amigo...

Itachi: O romance só acontece nos apêndices mesmo.

Mary: Depois vão para a história. Eu não posso fazer vcs dois num lemon qndo os de konoha e hebi tão olhando ú.ú bem, eu posso até... XD

Naruto: Nem pensar o/o

Mary: Tb odeio os de Konoha, mas nessa fic eles vão aprender uma lição kukukukuku – sorriso diabólico.

Itachi: Vamos botar fogo em konoha? - olhinhos brilhando.

Todos: Bizarro O.O

Mary: Depois a sádica sou eu ¬¬ E eu tb odeio o Sasuke XD Ele nunca tem um bom futuro nas minhas fics XD uma delas, ditados populares, é narrada por ele. Tadinho, dá dó. Ou melhor, não dá dó nenhuma XD

Sasuke: ¬¬#

Mary: E talvez eu esclareça o teme pra ele ver o que há através XD acho q morre de infarto XD

Sasuke: ¬¬

Mary: E eu vou fazer MUITO sasunaru platônico hsuahsuahusahsua

Sasuke: Sharingan.

Tudo escureceu.


	8. Possessividade

Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, eu apenas me divirto fazendo os personagens do Masashi Kishimoto sofrendo n.n

Nota 1: Vocês têm até o próximo capítulo para votar sobre a M-preg, quem não sabe lê nos avisos do capítulo anterior. Pelo que eu vi não vai ter M-preg n.n mas ainda tem até o próximo capítulo.

Nota: 2: Capítulo horrível. Sinceramente, tô pensando em seguir o conselho da AMBUnda e acabar com a minha vida e.e mas antes eu aviso que vou parar as fics porque vou morrer e.e

Nota 3: Pretendo fazer uma fic para explicar o porquê dos meus atrasos e maluquices, já até idealizei um título e.e

Nota 4: Neste capítulo, Itachi resolveu mostrar as garrinhas. Não se assutem.

Nota 5: Eu estou com problemas em casa, isto pode atrasar todas as minhas fics. Esse é o motivo do atraso que elas receberam. Estou pensando em pôr em hiatus, para que que ninguém se impressione se eu demorar um mês pra postar um capítulo. Já aviso para que não se assustem.

Nota 6: O capítulo não ficou como eu queria. Eu queria, sei lá, mais sangue.

Nota 7: Para vocês, boa leitura.

**Capítulo 8: Possessividade**

Naruto moveu seu corpo com uma graça anteriormente inexistente nele, tão rapidamente que dificilmente pôde ser visto. Ele descreveu um círculo em volta daqueles que um dia foram seus companheiros, e que, naquele momento, eram inimigos. Enquanto aquecia os músculos para a luta que se seguiria, pensava em qual deles deveria atacar primeiro.

Naruto: "Alguma idéia, Kyuubi? _Moleque burro, é óbvio que sim. Mesmo com o treinamento da Akatsuki, continua um idiota. Ataque de campo, aquele que eu te ensinei, baka._" - um fato que os Akatsukis desconheciam era que Naruto, enquanto descansava, treinava dentro da cela do mais perigoso demônio do mundo, como seu aprendiz. Kyuubi dizia que, caso Naruto se machucasse, ele teria que intervir, ou os dois morreriam. Alegou que ajudaria Naruto somente para a própria sobrevivência. O número de jutsus demoníacos que Naruto aprendeu foi enorme e assustador – Hun – Naruto parou de correr – Itachi-kun! Acho que essa técnica eu não mostrei para você, então aprecie! - Naruto gritou.

Sasuke: Como se eu fosse deixar! - Sasuke usou a técnica de movimento rápido para atacar Naruto, quando conseguiu pôde ver a Kusanagi afundar em um clone de lama. Sasuke puxou a katana de dentro do clone, e, furioso, ativou o Sharingan, analisando a área. Quando viu onde Naruto estava, se impressionou.

Naruto estava atrás de Shisune, que estava caída no chão, desmaiada. Sasuke arregalou os olhos. O que aconteceu com ela? Logo pôde ver Naruto se afastar do grupo e fazer sinais de mão com uma mão só, enquanto com a outra segurava a Kusanagi. Sasuke olhou para a própria mão, e a Kusanagi de sua mão virou lama. Sasuke virou-se, furioso, para Naruto. O loiro atou rapidamente linhas ninjas na espada, onde deveria segurar. Ele havia roubado as linhas de Shisune, antes de afastar-se dela. Ele segurou a espada, e começou a movimentá-la em volta de si, descrevendo um círculo de uns dois metros em volta de si. Naruto girava a linha, com a espada na outra ponta. Todos imediatamente se afastaram.

Naruto: Rá! Acham que vão se livrar somente se afastando do fio da minha espada? - Naruto riu baixinho, e focalizou um pouco de chakra na linha, passando para a espada – Arte ninja: Técnica da espada ilusória de Kamaitachi – Naruto sorriu maldosamente.

Hinata viu com impacto que a espada começava a emitir uma rajada de vento que cortava tudo em volta dela. A espada e a corda emitiam vento cortante, que destruía tudo, menos Naruto, que estava no olho do 'furacão'. Árvores, grama, arbustos, pequenos animais... Não havia meio de se aproximar de Naruto sem se machucar gravemente. Somente por cima.

Hinata: Shino-kun! - a Hyuuga viu Shino, que entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Eles haviam treinado um jutsu muito perigoso, que deixaria Hinata desprotegida. Se alcançasse o oponente, ele poderia até morrer.

Shino: É arriscado.

Hinata: Eu sei – Hinata sorriu tranquilamente, Shino franziu o cenho. Naruto tinha a clara idéia de matá-los, e Hinata o protegia. Se bem que com um pouco de sorte, ela poderia matá-lo.

Shino fez com que seus insetos formassem uma nuvem, e esta nuvem de insetos envolveu Hinata. Ela foi erguida rapidamente para o ponto exatamente sobre Naruto. Teve um pouco de dificuldade pelo movimento raivoso do vento em volta de Naruto. Quando Hinata ficou sobre Naruto, à uns 5 metros de altura, foi solta pelos insetos. Ela caiu em queda livre, concentrando chakra nas mãos, pronta para atacar com o estilo de punhos leves do clã Hyuuga. Ela caiu justamente sobre Naruto, e atacou justo no coração, onde deveria ter um tenketsu.

Para surpresa de todos os presentes, menos Sasuke e Itachi, o 'Naruto' virou fumaça.

Hinata: "Kage Bushin!" - Hinata teve medo de olhar para trás, e sentiu a presença de alguém atrás dela. Sabia quem era. Antes de perder a consciência, pôde ver os olhos vermelhos de Naruto. Naruto segurou Hinata com delicadeza, e a deitou no chão com gentileza. Os outros estranharam este fato.

Naruto: Un... Essa técnica é ilusória, como diz o nome. Nunca fui eu lá, era um simples clone. Somente fiz uma técnica de substituição – Naruto bufou, chateado – Francamente, e eu achando que iria ser emocionante – Naruto suspirou, Kiba o atacou pelas costas.

Kiba: Acorda, Naruto! Fizeram uma lavagem cerebral em você! - Naruto caiu no chão, com o pescoço avermelhado pela cotovelada que levou no local.

Naruto: Você não sabe de nada! - Naruto virou-se para Kiba, e os olhos anteriormente vermelhos e com pupilas rasgadas, tomaram a forma do Rinnegan neles. Kiba pôde ver as circunferências que aqueles olhos possuíam, e sentiu como se estivesse tonto ao olhar para aqueles olhos.

Kiba voltou a uma época de sua em que tudo era negro. Um garoto, seu eu de seis anos, o olhava com desprezo.

Kiba: O que faz aqui? Eu já te expulsei da minha vida! - o Kiba atual olhava com raiva e desespero para o menino à sua frente. O outro _Kiba_, pequeno, sorriu maldosamente, mostrando os caninos avantajados.

_Kiba:_ Idiota. Estranho. Anormal. Canino. Diferente. Especial. Hun, isso lhe é familiar? - o Kiba mais velho, ajoelhado no chão, abaixou a cabeça, sem nada dizer – Então não me expulsou da sua vida. _Eu_ sou você, Kiba, e você nunca poderá fugir de você mesmo. Encare, você é um animalzinho, um cachorro, um anormal, como todos dizem que é. Sua mãe disse que você é especial, mas ela tem é vergonha de ter você como filho. Fracamente, eu tenho a aparência de um cachorro! Só falta pôr coleira e ficar de quatro – o pequeno riu cruelmente, e o outro sentiu vergonha de sua própria aparência – Vai que alguém resolve ser caridoso e adotar uma aberração como você, como _eu_. Somos o mesmo, só que _eu_ sou esclarecido. Você ainda vive no escuro. Por isso é tão fraco, aberração.

Kiba: Não é verdade! Eu não sou uma aberração! Eu só sou... Diferente...

_Kiba:_ Admita, você tem vergonha da sua aparência. Por isso usa esse capuz ridículo pra esconder parcialmente o rosto. Isso não ajuda em nada, você só parece um cachorro peludo. Um pobre cachorrinho que precisa de um larzinho, com pessoas que dêem ração pra ele – o pequeno _Kiba_ riu – Prefere de carne ou vegetais? Realmente os comerciantes estão inovando cada vez mais em produtos alimentícios para cachorro – o pequeno _Kiba_ sorriu cruelmente, e logo desvaneceu. No lugar dele apareceu novamente Naruto, e a floresta em que antes estava. Nem sinal do seu eu de seis anos. Kiba começou a chorar.

Shino sentiu-se confundido, e sozinho. Ele não tinha mais apoio, e parecia que seria o próximo. Hinata e Shisune desmaiadas, e Kiba traumatizado. Se queria ganhar de Naruto, teria que agir prontamente. Shino mandou seus insetos cercarem Naruto, que sorria, e logo se aproximarem dele. Naruto não tinha escapatória, e parecia que não iria escapar.

Naruto: Mate-me, Shino – Naruto sorriu docemente para Shino, que sentiu suas bochechas corarem sob a gola da blusa. Dava graças a Kami-sama que usava roupas tão grandes e largas, e que estava com o corpo quase todo tampado.

Shino não conseguiu. Ele simplesmente não pôde fazer com que os insetos atacassem Naruto e o matasse. Ele travou, e mandou os insetos recuarem. Sentiu-se estranho, e percebeu o porquê de seus amigos valorizarem tanto o loiro. Era cativante, mesmo numa situação daquelas. Ele havia acabado de quebrar as regras. Shino sentiu braços o envolvendo por trás, e o Naruto à sua frente desapareceu. Shino estava em um genjutsu.

Antes que pudesse assimilar e quebrar o genjutsu, sentiu as mãos de Naruto suavemente pousarem em seu pescoço. Com uma pequena pressão da mão de Naruto, Shino caiu na escuridão, e se rendeu à inconsciência.

Naruto: Bem, Konoha já foi, agora acho que é a vez dos adoráveis da equipe Hebi, não? - Naruto deixou Shino no chão, com o mesmo cuidado que deu anteriormente a Hinata. Itachi, no topo da árvore, apenas observava com seu Sharingan os movimentos do loiro.

O portador da Kyuubi resolveu usar seu bijuu para acabar de uma vez com o time Hebi. Sabia que deveria ser rápido, pois deveria encontrar sua mãe antes que ela se enfurecesse. Ele liberou quatro caudas da Kyuubi, e usou uma como cadeira, e os outros três como extensões dos próprios braços. Cada um atacava um dos membros da Hebi, menos Sasuke. Karin foi a primeira a ser pega, e a cauda de chakra palpável cobriu as vias respiratórias dela, até que a mulher perdeu a consciência. Depois de alguns minutos, Juugo levou o mesmo destino da garota. Suigetsu conseguiu se livrar da cauda que o perseguia, pois se transformava em água, e chegou perto de Sasuke.

Suigetsu: Ei Sasuke! Acho que ou a gente bate em retirada, ou você se mexe e acaba logo com o pirralho. Que eu saiba você acabou com o Orochimaru, então vai ser moleza terminar com esse aí.

Sasuke: Eu já falei disso para você, Suigetsu. Es...

Naruto: Bem, como a Kyuubi é um ser muito divertido e resolveu me dar uma opinião, eu vou usar um jutsu que o Itachi-kun não conhece para derrotar vocês. Espera mais um pouquinho Itachi-kun, eu já te mostro o jutsu – desde o começo da luta Naruto havia prometido o tal novo jutsu para Itachi, e o Uchiha mais velho estava ficando levemente tomado pela curiosidade. Já Sasuke, estava perdendo a compostura diante do novo Naruto.

Sasuke: Acabe logo com isso! Vamos ver o quão bom é esse seu jutsu! - Sasuke provocou Naruto, como antigamente no Time 7. Essa lembrança deixou Naruto melancólico e triste. Naruto sentiu uma leve coceira do canto dos olhos, e as lágrimas querendo escapar de seus olhos. Naruto conseguiu reter as lágrimas, e sorriu falsamente para Sasuke. Esse era um dos motivos que justificava o fato de que Naruto não queria rever Sasuke tão prontamente.

Naruto se afastou dos dois, e fechou os olhos. Tentava segurar a transformação da quarta cauda. Sabia que teria consciência, mas queria ficar com a aparência o mais humana possível. Queria que Sasuke desmaiasse vendo como última coisa seu rosto e olhos vermelhos. Rapidamente fez selos, desta vez com duas mãos. Logo posicionou as mãos no chão.

Naruto: Arte demoníaca: Técnica do roubo do sagrado! - Naruto olho seriamente para Sasuke, e o Uchiha arregalou os olhos ao notar que não podia se mexer.

Movimentando os olhos para o lado, viu Suigetsu não mexendo nenhuma parte de seu corpo também. O companheiro de Sasuke começou a mexer a boca, como se procurasse respirar ar por ela, como se este não entrasse pelo nariz de Suigetsu. Logo Suigetsu arregalou os olhos, e desmaiou. Sasuke não entendeu.

Naruto: Esta técnica rouba algo sagrado para nós humanos: o ar. Você vai morrer por sufocamento, caso eu queira, Sasuke.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos, e logo sentiu que o ar não entrava mais pelo seu nariz, como se este estivessem sendo bloqueado por algo. Movendo levemente a mão, conseguiu formar um chidori. Sasuke conseguiu focalizar o chidori em Naruto, e acertar perto do Fuuma, fazendo o loiro se afastar e perder a concentração para o jutsu. Sasuke pôde se mexer, e logo respirou profundamente pela boca, como se tivesse corrido muito em pouco tempo e sem descanso. Naruto sorriu.

Naruto: Ora, acho que tenho um oponente melhor que os outros...

Dali em diante, Naruto e Sasuke encurtaram a distância e usaram taijutsu para continuar a batalha. O taijutsu de Sasuke e o de Naruto eram diferenciados, mas impecáveis. Eles se acertavam sempre muito superficialmente. A luta corporal já demorava muito, até que Sasuke usou um de seus socos, com chakra, acertando Naruto e o jogando longe. Naruto sentiu o lábio partido, e o sangue escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca. Sasuke recuperou Kusanagi, e esperou Naruto levantar para continuar. O loiro sorriu, e já levantava para continuar a luta, quando Itachi ficou na frente de Naruto, entre os dois combatentes. Naruto ia perguntar o porquê da interrupção, mas Itachi se adiantou e apontou um ponto da mata em que jazia um lindo origami de flor. O origami pegou fogo.

Itachi: A dama nos achou.

Naruto: Hehe – Naruto levantou com a ajuda de Itachi, e olhou brevemente para Sasuke, logo dando as costas para ele e subindo em uma árvore com um pulo. Itachi o seguiu – Em outra vez acabaremos com isso. Sinta-se satisfeito por que eu não arrebentei essa sua carinha. Eu posso muito mais que isso, Uchiha – Naruto não se virou novamente para ver Sasuke, e começou a pular de galho em galho, afastando-se de Sasuke e Itachi. O maior dos irmãos ficou para trás, e esperou Naruto sumir entre as árvores. Somente quando sentiu a presença de Naruto mais fraca que dirigiu a palavra à Sasuke.

Itachi: Ele é meu – Itachi disse simplesmente, olhando Sasuke com o Sharingan brilhando em seus olhos.

Sasuke: Como? - Sasuke reprimiu a raiva por seu irmão, e todas as perguntas que tinha para fazer para ele sobre como Naruto entrou na Akatsuki. Porque estava mais que claro que o garoto estava na Akatsuki.

Itachi: Você ouviu o que eu disse, e muito bem, por sinal. Irmãozinho tolo, ele é **meu**. Ele não mais irá te perseguir. Agora ele me pertence. Deixe-me expressar melhor o que quero dizer: ele é e **sempre** foi **meu**, parou de chorar por você e agora está comigo – Itachi ressaltou os pronomes possessivos das frases que disse, para ressaltar a possessão sobre o loiro.

Sasuke: Como assim, está como você? - Sasuke estava confuso e com raiva ao mesmo tempo. Como Itachi podia dizer que Naruto era dele? Em que sentido aquele pronome possessivo era empregado?

Itachi: Ele resolveu que não deve gastar o tempo dele com gentinha como você e esses idiotas de Konoha. Um conselho: não o persiga. Ele é **meu** e eu não quero você por perto.

Sasuke: Em que sentido é seu? - Sasuke sabia que a resposta não lhe agradaria, mas queria somente confirmar.

Itachi: Achei que Orochimaru lhe ensinou isto. A conversa dele de 'quero seu corpo' não me engana. Com certeza o 'tomarei seu corpo' tem alguns sentido que posso considerar deveras intrigantes – Itachi sorriu maldosamente, Sasuke o olhou com raiva e ódio – Pois é, eu não sou o Orochimaru, mas também quero tomar o corpo de alguém. E pode se decepcionar, porque não é o seu. Sabe, eu não gosto de incesto. E realmente tenho um corpo muito melhor a minha disposição.

Sasuke: Como se eu quisesse cometer incesto... Prefiro o suicídio... - Sasuke olhou Itachi com asco.

Itachi: Ora, não era você e Naruto-kun que diziam que eram irmãos? Se você se apaixona pelo seu irmão, é um incestuoso. Pode ser que não seja por mim, mas eu sei o que se passa pela sua cabeça, Sasuke. Portanto, deixo claro: ele é **meu** e de mais ninguém. Você o teve por tempo demais, e não o mereceu. Não me importo se você vai morrer de amor não-correspondido. Chegue perto dele e eu te mato. Literalmente.

Itachi seguiu o caminho que Naruto havia tomado, deixando um Sasuke corado, furioso e pensativo para trás.

Continua...

_Quinto apêndice: Controle de Chakra_

_Naruto estava aprendendo novamente controle de chakra com Itachi, mas o Uchiha prometeu que desta vez ele ajudaria Naruto, e não ficaria lendo livrinhos. Parecia Kakashi! Porém, não lia nem pensava em coisas pervertidas. E com isso veio uma pergunta: Itachi não tinha vida amorosa? Ele sempre estava compenetrado demais no trabalho, e nunca pensava em mais nada. Na verdade, Itachi vivia para os outros. Ele sempre estava preocupado demais com a Akatsuki, e a Akatsuki tinha a missão de ajudar no impedimento de guerras. Ele estava tão compenetrado nisto que nem pensava em si mesmo. Não dizia nada sobre relacionamentos além do trabalho, e não demonstrava estar interessado em alguém. Naruto ficou pensando naquilo. Afinal, Itachi era seu companheiro de equipe, e ele tinha que saber tudo sobre o moreno. Outra coisa que não sabia era o passado de Itachi, assim como o dos Akatsukis. Naruto parou de divagar sozinho quando Itachi entrou na sala, com um vidro com água, terra e ar dentro._

_Itachi: Vamos começar o treinamento._

_Naruto: Pra que serve isso? - Naruto apontou o vidro, e Itachi colocou o objeto no chão, em frente de Naruto._

_Itachi: Isso é a base fundamental de um ninja. Controle de chakra – Itachi sentou-se do lado oposto de Naruto, na frente do recipiente._

_Naruto: E que utilidade isto tem? - Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha, curioso._

_Itachi: Serve para que você me mostre seu controle de chakra – Itachi pegou o frasco, e agitou, até que a terra se misturasse com a água e bolhas de ar se misturassem à mistura – Antes que a mistura se separe, quero que você coloque a terra para baixo, a água no meio e o ar em cima._

_Naruto franziu o cenho, mas tocou o recipiente, que recebeu um tom levemente azulado. Ele tentou se concentrar, e colocar cada coisa em seu devido local. Sentiu o vidro estremecer ao toque._

_Itachi: Pare – Naruto parou imediatamente, e olhou o vidro, tudo continuava misturado – Quase rompeu o vidro. Ele é frágil, tome cuidado. Você não deve tentar ordenar tudo com o mesmo chakra e fluxo. Cada um é um elemento diferente. Você deve ver a frequência que a água precisa, e colocá-la no meio, separando de ar e terra, e fazendo com que a água fique sozinha, sem outros componentes. Mantenha este estado, e faça o mesmo com os outros dois. Tome cuidado e feche os olhos. Um ponto a mais de chakra e o vidro quebra._

_Naruto fechou os olhos, nervoso. Não podia parecer um inútil aos olhos de Itachi. Não podia parecer um inútil aos olhos dos outros Akatsukis. Podia apostar que o Sasuke-teme podia fazer aquilo quase sem chakra... Naruto grunhiu com raiva. Ele não ia perder pro teme!_

_Naruto: Dá uma dica..._

_Itachi: Tente cada um de cada vez, separados. A água, o vento e a terra têm frequências diferentes de chakra para responderem. Apenas tente descobrir qual a frequência de cada. Quando descobrir isto, irá poder fazer com mais facilidade jutsus de água, terra e vento. Cada pessoa tem um tipo de elemento como seu principal porque seu chakra é acostumado a ser usado na frequência do elemento. Por exemplo, eu sou do tipo fogo porque meu chakra primeiramente se adaptou ao elemento fogo e descobriu perfeitamente sua frequência. Para aprender jutsus de outros tipos eu demoro mais do que se fosse de fogo, porque meu chakra é acostumado a usar jutsus de fogo, e sabe automaticamente sua frequência. Isso não significa que um ninja não pode usar jutsus de outro tipo, só significa que ele tem mais habilidade no elemento que ele mais usava no começo de sua vida ninja. Qual foi o primeiro jutsu que usava um elemento controlado pelo jutsu que você fez, Naruto?_

_Naruto: Rasengan..._

_Itachi: Você treinou tanto o Rasengan que acabou se acostumando com ele, e o elemento. Eu sou do tipo fogo porque o primeiro jutsu que envolvia elemento que eu fiz foi o Katon Endan. Isso não quer dizer que eu não possa usar outros jutsus de outros elementos, só que eu tenho facilidade com o Katon porque estou acostumado. Muitos shinobis novatos confundem os fluxos de chakra e acabam errando os jutsus por isso. Aprender os fluxos dos jutsus elementais são a chave para o sucesso nesses jutsus. Pratique com o recipiente, até poder separar os três elementos. Dessa vez, eu quero algo naturalmente impossível: água embaixo, ar no meio e terra em cima. Não esqueça, água é elemento água, ar é elemento vento e terra é elemento terra. Boa sorte._

_Itachi saiu do local, deixando Naruto sozinho. O loiro tocou o vidro, e logo tentou fazer o que Itachi dizia. Ele treinou algo parecido com Jiraya para conseguir o Rasengan, com uma bexiga de ar. Tentou primeiro seu elemento, o ar. Concentrou-se para arrastar as partículas de ar para o meio do vidro, tomando cuidado para não quebrar o vidro. Quando abriu os olhos viu que conseguiu o que queria. Porém, havia um problema: em cima e embaixo do ar, a água e a terra estavam misturadas. Naruto fechou os olhos e puxou o ar para a direita do recipiente, formando uma bolha de ar do lado direito do vidro e do esquerdo somente água com terra._

_Naruto tentou nivelar o seu chakra com a proporção que a água pedia para se mover. Ele sentiu o vidro se mexer quando a água foi para baixo. Logo depois de colocar a água para baixo, colocou o ar novamente no lugar, e abriu os olhos. Ainda não estava certo. A água estavam embaixo, porém, entre a água e o ar, havia um pouco de terra. Novamente Naruto fechou os olhos e deixou o ar no lado e nivelou seu chakra com o nível que a terra pedia para se mexer. Uma vez que conseguiu, puxou a terra para cima. Abriu os olhos. Terra em cima, ar no meio, água embaixo. Naruto conseguiu._

_Uma coisa que Naruto pôde notar imediatamente era que ele tinha que usar três intensidades diferentes de chakra para controlar cada elemento. Muita intensidade na terra, um pouco menos na água e pouquíssima intensidade no ar. A terra era o que mais consumia o chakra de Naruto._

_Itachi: Sabe por que isto acontece? - Itachi estava escorado em uma árvore. Naruto não tinha percebido sua presença – Porque você tem que controlar os átomos que residem nos elementos. Como o ar tem átomos mais espalhados do que os outros, são menos átomos por centímetro cúbico. Já na terra, os átomos estão grudados, o que faz com que seja muito mais átomos nesse centímetro cúbico. Uma vez que você entende isto, vai saber que um jutsu de terra consome mais chakra que um de ar. Claro, isso depende de quanto ar e quanta terra vai usar. Se usar os elementos com número de átomos parecidos, vai usar o mesmo chakra, porém, se usar por medidas vai usar muito mais chakra em um do que em outro. Por exemplo, um metro cúbico de terra e de ar. Vai consumir mais no de terra do que no de ar._

_A cabeça de Naruto dava voltas. Ele já havia ouvido falar desses tais átomos, pela boca de Iruka-sensei, mas estava mais ocupado jogando uma bola de papel da cabeça de Sasuke._

_Naruto: É, eu entendi – grande mentira, Naruto não entendeu uma vírgula sequer. Itachi suspirou._

_Itachi: Hunf, vá na biblioteca. Tem um livro que eu deixei sobre a mesa. Quero que você leia todo, depois de entender tudo passamos para o próximo ensinamento._

_Naruto retirou as mãos do vidro. Imediatamente tudo se misturou novamente, a terra indo para o fundo da mistura e o ar indo para cima, a água no meio. O loiro subiu para a biblioteca, e foi para a mesa que tinha lá. Um livro grosso, de mais de mil páginas, o esperava._

_Naruto: ITACHI!!_

_Sexto apêndice: Meu passado_

_Naruto andava pelos corredores do castelo da Akatsuki, em direção à saída. Precisava respirar ar puro, ou senão iria cometer assassinato. A vítima era bem clara, até óbvia: Uchiha Itachi. Naruto tinha uma vontade enorme de fazer o maldito engolir aquele livro, mais maldito ainda, que Naruto este lendo o dia inteiro. Mais de mil páginas! Mil!_

_Naruto ainda podia lembrar das contas e equações de 'física em aplicações para ninjas', os esquemas e diagramas sobre controle de chakra, movimento uniforme, movimento uniformemente variado, cinemática, dinâmica... Somente lembrando Naruto sentia dor de cabeça. Porém, ele decorou e entendeu tudo. Esforçou-se somente para ter o gosto de ver o Uchiha maior de queixo caído. Porém, antes de poder pisar no Uchiha, iria dar uma volta perto do rio ali perto, para espairecer._

_Ao chegar perto do rio, Naruto viu uma cena um tanto estranha. Zetsu e Kisame conversavam animadamente, e Kisame parecia um tanto nervoso pela proximidade dos dois. Zetsu e Kisame estavam lado à lado, sentados na beirada do rio, com os pés dentro da água. Naruto resolveu se esconder._

_Graças aos ensinamentos superficiais de Tobi sobre espionagem, Naruto não foi visto pelos dois. Depois de alguns minutos de conversas tolas, Naruto viu os dois ficarem quietos, e uma aura de tensão rodeou o casal._

_Kisame: Zetsu-kun, você sabe que devemos tratar você. Sobre a sua dupla personalidade..._

_Zetsu: Eu não quero ouvir isso, estou bem assim – Zetsu parecia mais sério que o usual._

_Kisame: Isso não é normal, Zetsu! Com alguma técnica ninja, talvez..._

_Zetsu: Para mim, isto já é normal. Eu não me importo mais com coisas assim, e você também não deveria mais se importar. Se quiser ficar perto de mim, assimile a idéia – Zetsu levantou, e foi embora, deixando Kisame com Naruto de companhia, o loiro escondido_

_Kisame: Pode sair do seu esconderijo, Naruto-kun – Naruto arregalou os olhos. Pelo visto, ainda não era tão bom assim._

_Naruto: Hehe – Naruto saiu da árvore onde se escondia e olhou para Kisame, sorrindo, envergonhado._

_Kisame: Você deveria parar de usar estas roupas laranjas ridículas. Você parece um palhaço, não um shinobi – Kisame sorriu, e Naruto franziu o cenho em desagrado – Não vou dizer que estou brincando, porque você realmente parece uma laranja gigante – Naruto fez bico, e olhou com desagrado para Kisame._

_Naruto: Desculpe a intromissão. O que vocês dois estavam conversando? - Naruto não pôde segurar a curiosidade, e acabou expondo em voz alta o que havia em seus pensamentos._

_Kisame: Passado, Naruto-kun – a palavra 'passado' alertou Naruto. Poderia arrancar o passado de Kisame, se tivesse sorte._

_Naruto: Acho que se me contasse, talvez eu possa ajudar._

_Kisame: Ninguém pode ajudar._

_Naruto: Tem a ver com a dupla personalidade de Zetsu-san? - qualquer um teria notado que havia uma ligação entre a conversa de Zetsu e Kisame, e a dupla personalidade de Zetsu._

_Kisame: Eu e Zetsu estivemos juntos por um longo tempo, Naruto-kun – a revelação chocou Naruto. Estiveram juntos por muito tempo? - Antes de que Orochimaru saísse da Akatsuki, eu e Kisame éramos parceiros. Orochimaru era parceiro de Itachi – Naruto arregalou os olhos. A cama em que ele dormia já tinha sido de Orochimaru?_

_Naruto: Conte-me, como tudo começou? Talvez eu possa convencer Zetsu-san de fazer um tratamento, sei lá._

_Kisame: Tudo começou quando eu tinha seis anos, quando eu fui iludido e acabei indo para o Projeto Arma Perfeita..._

_Naruto: Projeto Arma Perfeita?_

_Kisame: Isso é uma história muito longa, Naruto-kun – Kisame suspirou, sem vontade de contar os acontecimentos de sua vida, anteriores à Akatsuki._

_Naruto: Eu tenho bastante tempo, pode falar._

_Kisame: Tudo bem. Tudo começou quando eu tinha seis anos, como você sabe..._

_Continua..._

**#Reviews#**

**Liih-chan**

Mary: E tá aqui a continuação \o/

Itachi: E demorou ¬/.\¬

Mary: Não precisa dizer, eu sei ¬.¬

Sasuke: Bom que demorou n.n

Mary e Itachi: ¬¬

Naruto: Itachi tá certo, por que demorou tanto?

Mary: Hehe, eu tava meio ocupada n.n

Sasuke: Sei suas ocupações, ficar lendo o código da Vinci umas trezentas vezes ¬¬

Mary: Eu gosto dele, tá? Acho que vou virar simbologista e.e

Todos: - gota.

Mary: Huhu, ela adivinha pensamento – olhando pra Hidan – Sua barriguinha é muito bonita, Hi-chan XD

Hidan: Un? o.O

Mary: - olhando as ancas de Hidan - "Tem um tamanho bom, seria uma boa parideira XD"

Naruto e Pain: - olhando pros olhos de Mary – O.O

Mary: XD

Naruto e Pain: "Realmente, o Hidan..."

#Imaginação de Naruto e Pain#

Hidan: - com uma barriguinha de nove meses, usando vestido rosa cheio de babados e com sorriso doce – Yo n.n

Naruto: Bizarro O.O

Pain: Concordo...

Konan: Ukeeeeeeeeeee \o/

Kakuzu: Serei papai T.T – chorando de EMOção.

#Fim da imaginação de Naruto e Pain#

Hidan: Que foi? o.O

Naruto e Pain: Nada n.n

**Pop-chan**

Mary: Isso! - fogo no olhar.

Naruto: Eu mereço ser feliiiiiiiiz \o/

Itachi: Comigooooo \o/

Sasuke: ¬¬

Todos: Amargadoooo XD

Sasuke: ¬¬#

Todos: XD

Mary: Eu também odeio Konoha \o/ Mas eles terão seu devido castigo hoho XD

Sasuke: Nunca duvide da mente maluca da Mary, ela até fez um trash ¬¬

Itachi: Ripado, ainda por cima XD

Mary: O que eu posso fazer? Parecia que estavam de férias, não ripavam mais nenhum fic... Então eu fiz uma e eles riparam pra mim \o/

Todos: Maluca O.O

**Inu**

Mary: Não será o Sasuke que viola o Naru huhu

Sasuke: Como se ela me deixasse violar ele ¬¬

Mary: Você quase violou ele na 'escondido nas sombras', contente-se

Sasuke: E na umbrella ¬/¬

Mary: Huhu XD

Sasuke: Tem novo capítulo de umbrella, acredite, tá completamente sem noção

Mary: Quem será na porta? XD

Sasuke: É... - Mary tapa a boca do emo.

Mary: Menino mau, não pode contar senão mamãe não te dá mais capítulo de umbrella pra você poder tirar casquinha de Naru-chan!

Sasuke: Ok, eu me comporto ¬/¬

Mary: Assim se controla um emo! - fogo no olhar.

Naruto: Os olhos dela tão pegando fogo o.O Chama os bombeiros XO

**Mystica**

Mary: - computando voto.

Sasuke: Acho que não vai ter M-preg na fic e.e

Itachi: Eu não quero ficar prenho T/.\T

Naruto: E por acaso eu tenho que ficar?

Itachi: Sim XD

Mary: - olhando pra Hidan com olhar malicioso.

Hidan: Eu tenho a impressão que não vai ser o Itanaru que vai ter M-preg, não sei porque O.o

Kakuzu: Ein? - Mary olhando pra Kakuzu.

Mary: Huhu XD

Itachi: Acalme-se, que o público vai decidir se tem ou não.

Mary: Hun, eu tô fazendo uma outra fic com M-preg, já me garanto lá ù.ú

Naruto: Por que ela gosta da idéia de M-preg? o.O

Mary: Não é pelo fato do Naruto poder procriar, mas sim porque a criança vai ser tããããão fofa e.e

Naruto: Tenho medo de você O.O

Mary: Vai que eu caso com o filho de vocês dois XD

Itachi e Naruto: Doida O.O

**Tsukishiro Kanya Lory**

Mary: - só agora nota o estado em que Lory devolveu Itachi e Naruto – O.O

Itachi e Naruto: - amarrotados, com marcas nada discretas no pescoço e afins pelo corpo todo – e.e

Mary: Acho que seria interessante o trio Itanarulory XD

Sasuke: Vai abandonar o Itanarusasu? T.T

Mary: Ô menino q adora um sasunaru e Uchihacest XD

Sasuke: O primeiro até pode, mas o segundo NUNCA!! Ò.Ó

Mary: Sei... e como se explica aquela vermelidão suspeita toda vez q fica perto do Itachi quando vc era criança? - olhar perspicaz.

Sasuke: ¬/¬

Mary: XD

Itachi: O/.\O

Mary e Naruto: XD

Itachi: Eu já disse que não curto o incesto ¬/.\¬

Sasuke: Nem eu! Eu só quero o Naruto e.e

Mary: O pato não se fudeu do completo hoje, mas num futuro próximo... XD

Sasuke: Oh, acho que vou ser violado o.O Tenho essa impressão estranha e.e

Mary: "Huhu, ele adivinha o futuro? XD"

**Jackie**

Mary: Até que o pega-pa-capa foi fraco nesse cap, podia ter sido pior

Naruto: Mas tem mais pra frente n.n

Mary: Esse não chegou nem perto do principalmente

Sasuke: É, o time... - tem a boca tapada pelo Itachi.

Itachi: Fofoqueiro ¬/.\¬

Sasuke: - morde a mão de Itachi.

Itachi: Minha mãozinha linda T/.\T

Todos: Emo XD

Sasuke: Huauhusahusa, emoooo XD

Mary: - taca um sapato na cara de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Por quêêêêê? Ó mundo crueeeeel T.T

Mary: Quem é emo por aqui mesmo? ¬¬

Todos: Sasukeeeee XD

**Rock's Leely**

Mary: O Itachi é controlado na frente do Naruto e.e

Itachi: Sim \o/

Mary: Já quando tá longe... XD

Itachi: ¬/.\¬

Mary: XD

Naruto: Se eu gosto do Sasuke...?

Sasuke: Siiiiiiiiim \o/ - pula em cima de Naruto.

Naruto: - soca Sasuke – Isso responde a pergunta? XD

Sasuke: Mimimimimi T.\)

Todos: Emo XD

Mary: Ita-chan foi bem possessivo, não? XD

Itachi: Naru é meu – fogo no olhar.

Naruto: e/e

Mary: XD

Sasuke: T.\)

**Estrela Polar**

Mary: - computando voto.

Itachi: O/.\O

Sasuke: Se ferrou mané XD

Itachi: T/.\T

Mary: Eu tava a fim de fazer o Sasuke engravidar XD Não do Naruto, claro XD

Sasuke: O.O

Itachi: O/.\O

Naruto: XD

Mary: Ou senão, outras pessoas, sabe... - olhando pra Hidan – Hidan, sua barriga é tão perfeitinha e lisinha XD tem um formato de cintura bem bonito...

Hidan: ¬/¬

Mary: "tem cara de boa parideira XD"

Naruto e Pain: - lendo pensamentos de Mary – Te cuida, Hidan XD

Hidan: Por que? - piscando inocentemente.

Mary, Naruto e Pain: - sorriso cúmplice – Nada...

**nandinhabaka-chan**

Mary: - computando voto - Não -uke? o.O

Naruto: Ihuuuuu, serei semeeee \o/

Mary: Parece que todo mundo tá querendo o Naruto seme XD Itachi, cê tá lascado e.e

Itachi: Por queeeeee? T/.\T

Todos: Emo XD

Sasuke: Ela acha que eu sou emo T.T

Todos: Emo XD

Orochimaru: Alguém falou de mim? - com cigarrinho na boca.

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama, vai morrer de tanto fumar ¬¬

Orochimaru: - se afoga com a fumaça – X.x

Todos: Vidente O.O

Kabuto: NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! T.T

Todos: Mais um emo ¬¬

Mary: Isso tá virando casa da mãe Joana, todo mundo faz o que quer ¬¬

Sasuke: Na verdade, é casa da mão Mary XD

Mary: - joga um sapato da cara de Sasuke.

Sasuke: X.x

Mary: 8D

**Uchiha Sayo**

Itachi: Temos um zumbi entre nós O/.\O

Todos: Ohhhh O.O

Mary: ¬¬

Naruto: Lemon? o/o

Mary: Cutttteeeee – agarra Naruto – pode ser hentai NarutoxMary? n.n

Naruto: O/O

Sasuke e Itachi: NÃO!! Ò.Ó

Mary: Estraga-prazeres ¬¬

Sasuke: e.e

Itachi: \o/

Naruto: ¬¬'

**Minakashun**

Mary: Bem, eu não achei a briga muito legal, achei q faltou algo...

Itachi: Mais pancadaria?

Sasuke: Sangue?

Naruto: A morte do pato?

Mary: Terceira opção \o/

Sasuke: ¬¬

Todos: XD

Sasuke: Acho que ela tem uma leve irritação para comigo ¬¬

Todos: Acha? XD

Sasuke: ¬¬#

**ty-chan**

Mary: - desviando de uma geladeira de suas portas, tamanho extra-grande – O.O

Sasuke: XD

Itachi: Agora ela não sobrevive XD

Sasuke: É fã de Sasunaru? - olhinhos brilhando.

Naruto: Ih, o Sasuke se achou agora ¬¬

Itachi: Alimentar o ego do Sasuke não é algo realmente recomendável e/.\e

Naruto: Isso aí! Eu não sou mulher \o/

Mary: Hunf, eu também odeio o Naruto fraco, como o tio Kishi faz ele XP

Naruto: Eu sou power \o/

Itachi: - queima 'escondido nas sombras' – e/.\e

Mary: Escondido nas sombras foi desvio de caminho XD

Itachi: Claro, uma sasunaru ¬/.\¬

Sasuke: Ei!

Mary: Nada contra Sasunaru, tá... e vocês ouviram? Estou convertendo ela \o/

Naruto: Eu não sou uke, não sou mulher \o/ - dancinha da felicidade.

Todos: O.O

Mary: Pirou de vez XD

Itachi: Eu não sou uke ¬/.\¬

Mary: Ah é? Pois vai virar XD eu li uma trash com você meio uke, e de lá tirei a idéia XD

Sasuke: Trash? O.o

Mary: Eu pesquisei pra fazer sequestrado, tá? Aliás, mais um desvio de caminho XD

Sasuke: Francamente, naquela fic o Naruto é uma donzela ¬¬

Naruto: Eu não sou virgem, ok?

Mary: Nem eu acredito nisso, filho XD Aqui o Naruto pode ser ingênuo, infantil e doce. Mas fraco... NUNCA \o/

Naruto: Eu sou frágil nesta fic? e.e

Mary: Até pode ser, mas só se a coisa for de matar e.e

Sasuke e Itachi: Arigato pelas reviews.

Mary: Até a próxima \o/


	9. Analizando Informações

Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu.

Nota 1: Nesse cap tem um pouco de ação Itanaru no apêndice \o/ finalmente a coisa tá caminhando pro Itanaru n.n

Nota 2: Desculpem a demora, mas a mãe realmente cortou a internet e.e eu fiquei sem, e tô postando agora n.n

Nota 3: Desculpem assustar todo mundo por causa da internet, que eu ia desistir e etc, mas eu não vou \o/ vão se acostumando, eu tenho momentos de extrema emisse de vez em quando XD

Nota 4: Eu acho que vou fazer uma fic nova. O conteúdo dela vai explicar como eu cheguei ao trash n.n

Nota 5: Ninguém ache que eu tô louca n.n eu simplesmente não tô batendo muito bem da cabeça por enquanto, mas o trash foi proposital e talvez depois eu conte de uma maneira meio humorística como tudo aconteceu.

Nota 6: Desculpa se eu esqueci alguém nos reviews, e se eu esqueci, pode me dar um cutucão \o/ avisem, para que eu responda os reviews \o/

Nota 7: Boa leitura pra todo mundo, tomara que tenha valido a pena esperar n.n

**Capítulo 9: Analisando informações**

Uchiha Sasuke estava furioso. Completamente furioso, e frustrado, e também exasperado. Como o maldito do Itachi resolvia que tinha a capacidade de lhe julgar? Ele não era ninguém para fazer ou sequer tentar fazer algo daquele tipo. "Eu sei o que se passa pela sua cabeça"... Desgraçado... Não sabia de nada! Itachi não sabia nada de Sasuke. Como se o Uchiha menor estivesse mesmo apaixonado pelo dobe... Claro que Sasuke sabia que Itachi insinuava isto, mas não era verdade! Sasuke odiava com todas as forças aquele dobe, ainda mais ali naquele momento. O dobe lhe traiu! E com quem? Com o assassino da sua família! O seu irmão mais velho, Itachi!

Hinata assistia silenciosamente como Sasuke andava de um lado para o outro como se fosse um leão engaiolado. Ela acharia graça do comportamento do Uchiha se ela estivesse com um bom humor. Deixou Naruto escapar por seus dedos! Ela devia ter treinado mais aquela técnica com Shino, não deveria ser precipitada. A realidade era simples, e atingia Hinata com uma força impressionante: Ela ainda era fraca, fraca demais para poder proteger seus seres queridos.

Shisune sentia raiva de si mesma. Era de se esperar que ela fosse um oponente à altura, mas não foi assim. Com um simples golpe, ela caiu inconsciente. Não soube o que aconteceu enquanto estava fora da jogada, e sentia até vergonha de perguntar. Ela era a líder! Ela deveria ter capturado Naruto, e não deveria ter sido a primeira a cair! O que diria para Tsunade agora?

Kiba ainda estava traumatizado. Lembranças de um passado que desejava esquecer caíam com uma força enorme em sua consciência fragilizada pelos acontecimentos recentes. Os olhos marejados e o corpo encolhido contra uma pedra fria, se balançando sem o próprio Kiba notar, denotavam o seu estado de espírito. Provavelmente, ele foi o que recebeu o tratamento mais indelicado da parte de Naruto. O Uzumaki foi extremamente delicado com os outros, coisa que não aconteceu com Kiba. O Inuzuka não entendia porque Naruto havia feito isto justo com ele. Não entendeu o olhar que Naruto lhe mandou. Era raiva, depois do comentário de Kiba ao dizer que o loiro sofria de lavagem cerebral. Talvez Naruto realmente estivesse na Akatsuki por livre e espontânea vontade. Kiba logo descartou a idéia ridícula. O Naruto que ele conhecia nunca estaria aliado a uma organização criminosa que matasse pessoas de jeito tão injusto. Onde estava o 'Jeito Naruto' de ser ninja? Com certeza não era aquele...

Shino sentia a cabeça doer, e uma grande culpa o tomava. Mesmo que ele soubesse que Naruto iria achar um meio de escapar dele, sentiu-se culpado de entregar o jogo tão prontamente. Tinha que ter atacado, mas o sorriso de Naruto lhe desarmou, melhor que qualquer arma ninja que pudesse existir. Naquele momento, e somente naquele momento, ele entendeu o fascínio que todos os ex-novatos tinham pelo loiro. Ele sabia, somente com um sorriso, conquistar qualquer um. Todos os ex-novatos, contando com Shino desde aquele momento, prezavam Naruto. Menos Sasuke, é claro, que só faltava soltar fumaça pelo nariz para se parecer mais com um trem pronto para atropelar qualquer um. Mas Shino sabia que no fundo daquele coração tomado pelas trevas havia um sentimento puro pelo loiro, que sobreviveu todos aqueles anos de distância.

Suigetsu, ignorando o jeito extremamente desgraçado em que perdeu para um fedelho, estava se divertindo como nunca, com aquela situação. Sasuke parecia um louco. Se alguém chegasse perto dele, Suigetsu duvidava muito que o dito cujo sobrevivesse. O próprio Suigetsu se sentia meio patético por perder para um pirralho, mas acalmou seus instintos de ir atrás do garoto e lhe arrancar a cabeça ao ver Sasuke agir daquele jeito tão engraçado.

Karin só faltava ter um chilique. Seu lindo Sasuke-kun empatou, _empatou_ com um patético pirralho loiro. Não que o pirralho não fosse bonito, e _como_ era, mas ela preferia morenos lindos, fortes e viris, e não pirralhinhos fofinhos e doces. Se bem que o irmão mais velho de Sasuke era bem bonito... Seria um desperdício um homem tão bonito morrer tão jovem. Bem, ela tinha Sasuke-kun – que, por simples e infeliz detalhe do destino, não dava bola pra ela – e ficaria com ele.

Juugo achou bom o grupo Hebi ter sua primeira derrota. E foi tão fulminante que chegou a não ser assimilada totalmente quando eles acordaram. O garoto lembrava que quando acordaram, Sasuke tinha um semblante fechado e de certo modo tempestuoso. Do tipo que se alguém aprecia muito sua vida, fica longe que alguém com semblante assim. Mas Juugo achava bom para que Sasuke lidasse com a derrota, e assim crescesse. Ele também gostou do garoto, e viu que ele não queria machucá-los. No fim, era um bom garoto. Tratou todos com delicadeza, sem machucar, somente os levou até a inconsciência. Juugo nunca viu com seus próprios olhos um nukenin assim, mas ficou feliz que alguém assim existisse.

Sasuke: Quero que me expliquem o porquê do Naruto estar na Akatsuki – Sasuke finalmente conseguiu se acalmar e proferiu a frase com total falta de sentimentos.

Era a hora da verdade. Shisune preparou com rapidez um discurso, para convencer Sasuke de ajudar Konoha. Se bem que ela acreditava que não precisava de nenhum esforço, já que Sasuke viu com seus próprios olhos o que aconteceu.

Shisune: Acho que sou a indicada para te explicar isto. Saiba que desde um começo nós estávamos te procurando, Uchiha Sasuke. Viemos justamente para te contar por que Naruto-kun entrou para a Akatsuki. Foi uma surpresa para nós vermos Naruto-kun junto com vocês. Bem, tudo começou quando a Hokage recebeu um aviso da Akatsuki informando que...

oooooooooooooooo

Naruto e Itachi corriam, pulando de árvore em árvore, o passo acelerado. Estavam com pressa. Precisavam encontrar a dama o mais cedo possível. Eles sabiam que Konan estava furiosa, já que usou um jutsu para detectar os dois. Enquanto Naruto corria, fez rapidamente um origami com um pedaço de papel. Adicionou um pouco de chakra e lançou ao ar o origami, que flutuou um pouco no ar. Naruto fez alguns sinais de mãos, e o origami disparou à frente dos dois Akatsukis, cortando o ar como se fosse uma faca, indo em direção à dama da Akatsuki.

Enquanto os dois corriam, Naruto pensava nos acontecimentos recentes. Foi um choque encontrar Sasuke e o Time 8 tão rápido, mas ele conseguiu segurar seus sentimentos com uma habilidade enorme, que pensou que nunca teria. As coisas mudavam, e Naruto era a prova viva disto. Ele realmente tinha vontade de acabar com a raça de Sasuke naquele exato momento, somente para se vingar, mas controlou este impulso também. Ver Sasuke tão desorientado já valeu por aquele momento, depois pensaria em uma maneira de dar uma surra bem humilhante no Uchiha.

Itachi tinha outros pensamentos, mas focalizados na mesma pessoa. Sasuke era um idiota, um completo imbecil. Seus lábios se contorceram em um sorriso irônico. Sasuke sempre foi atrasado quando era criança. Parecia que tornou disto um hábito. Provavelmente o Uchiha menor nem tinha se dado conta de que amava loucamente o mais novo integrante da Akatsuki. Pelo menos Itachi era mais esclarecido. Se bem que ao começar a entender o que sentia, realmente houve uma resistência de seu orgulho, e também da sua moral. Um menino 5 anos mais novo, e, além disto, homem? Depois de um tempo, ele viu que aquilo não era nada. Se gostava do menino, gostava dele do jeito que fosse. Não importava a estética, e muito menos os padrões de beleza e moral da sociedade.

Os dois seguiram calados até atingir seu objetivo.

Ooooooooooooooo

Meia hora foi o tempo que Shisune demorou para esclarecer a situação para o Time Hebi. Depois de toda a narrativa, que incluía a conversação de Itachi e Kisame, todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, absorvendo as informações.

Juugo: Então a Akatsuki coagiu a Hokage e fizeram o Naruto ser um membro da organização.

Suigetsu: O Kisame morreu?! E a Samehada?! - Suigetsu, pela primeira vez, tomou o assunto de maneira séria.

Shisune: Foi levada junto ao cadáver de Kisame... Pode ser que o tal Zetsu a tenha levado para a Akatsuki para alguma outra finalidade – Shisune suspirou, cansada.

Juugo: O Kisame da Akatsuki foi morto por envenenamento pelo próprio companheiro, Itachi. O motivo o próprio Itachi, descuidadamente, respondeu em voz alta. Ele quer o poder do jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto.

Shisune confirmou com um aceno afirmativo de cabeça.

Juugo: Ele não tinha o porquê de falar na frente dos outros.

Hinata: Ele estava cumprindo o último pedido de Kisame-san... - Hinata olhou para outro lado, ainda decepcionada consigo mesma e entorpecida pelos fatos.

Juugo: Ainda assim, estranho.

Kiba: Cara, isso não importa! O peixe ia morrer ali mesmo, se a fuinha não contasse logo ele ia morrer sem saber! Isso não tem nada a ver com a história! Vamos nos concentrar em trazer o Naruto de volta, que tá lá sozinho, nas mãos da Akatsuki! - Kiba exaltou-se, olhando com fúria para Juugo.

Juugo: Esse tal Naruto-kun estava muito a vontade com a Akatsuki e muito familiarizado com Itachi-san. Duvido que esteja sendo coagido.

Shino: Então está insinuando que Naruto-kun esteja na Akatsuki por vontade própria? - Shino começava a entender o que Juugo queria dizer.

Juugo: Kisame-san morre pelas mãos do seu parceiro de equipe, não que Itachi-san não fosse fazer aquilo. Mas necessitava ser na frente de toda Konoha? Ele podia simplesmente matar Kisame-san antes e logo pegar o anel, ir para Konoha e convocar Naruto-kun. Outra coisa foi que nem os próprios colegas de Itachi sabiam disto, e talvez nem o próprio líder da Akatsuki. Por que fazer tudo no escuro?

Karin: Essa é fácil. Medo de represálias. Ele queria o poder do jinchuuriki só pra ele, e o líder podia querer o poder do jinchuuriki pra ele também.

Juugo: Isso não justifica. O líder ainda pode ter o poder do jinchuuriki para ele. Esse homem é um mistério, mas deve ser líder da Akatsuki por algo. Mais um mistério é Naruto-kun estar tão à vontade do lado de Itachi-san. Outro mistério foi a maneira delicada com que nos tratou. Ele parecia não querer nos machucar.

Hinata: É claro que Naruto-kun nunca nos machucaria! - Hinata teve um acesso de ira, inusual nela. O jeito quase científico com que Juugo tratava os fatos a exasperava! Parecia Shikamaru falando!

Juugo: E isso descarta a idéia de que Naruto-kun esteja sofrendo de lavagem cerebral. Se ele não lembrasse de vocês, ele simplesmente os mataria – Juugo pontualizou o assunto com precisão, fazendo os outros pensarem e Hinata se acalmar.

Shisune: Mas então...! O que está acontecendo com ele? - Shisune parecia desesperada. Ela também prezava muito o seu pequeno Naruto.

Juugo: É isso que devemos descobrir! Se ele não parecer ser coagido, está bem e não tem nenhuma técnica alterando sua conduta, então... O que o liga à Akatsuki?

Kiba: Talvez ele seja fraco demais para fugir... - uma última centelha de esperança crescia no peito de Kiba. Ele não queria assimilar a idéia de que Naruto estava na Akatsuki por vontade própria.

Juugo: Não, isso não é nem considerável. Ele é claramente muito forte. Teria nos matado sem nem pestanejar se quisesse. Ele poderia no mínimo deter Itachi, e no máximo até o matar. E o fato de que Naruto ganhou poder tão rápido faz somente uma teoria passável: a própria Akatsuki o treinou. Isso denota que a Akatsuki tem muita confiança nele. E os Akatsukis não são bobos, eles não confiam assim por nada. Tem algo que mantém Naruto ligado à Akatsuki, e não é nenhum tipo de coação. Portanto, a minha teoria é a seguinte: Naruto-kun está lá porque quer, tem um forte motivo para estar lá, e não é um motivo que o ameace. Ele continua a ser o mesmo Naruto de sempre, bom e que se importa com os amigos. Provavelmente não abandonou o seu jeito bom de ser. Somente tem algo que o liga diretamente à Akatsuki, e à Uchiha Itachi, provavelmente. O motivo é algo que ainda não sabemos, mas quando descobrirmos, será muito mais fácil de montar esse quebra-cabeça.

Sasuke: O que vocês vão fazer? - o Uchiha menor perguntou diretamente para Shisune, que sorriu, cansada.

Shisune: Vamos voltar para Konoha com a sua resposta, se colaboram conosco ou não, e vamos reportar para a Hokage o que aconteceu.

Sasuke: Vamos com você.

Um momento de silêncio foi preciso para os dois times processarem a idéia.

Kiba: O quê?! Nem ferrando! - Kiba estava a ponto de atacar Sasuke, mas Suigetsu o segurou.

Suigetsu: Calma aí rapaz. O Sasuke também não é o chefe aqui. A gente discute e depois diz se vai pra Konoha.

Sasuke: Nós _vamos_ para Konoha. Somente quero saber se haverá alguma resistência contra a nossa estadia lá – Sasuke foi claro em seu tom de voz. Não havia volta.

Shisune: Vocês serão informantes e auxiliares de guerra. Mesmo sendo nukenins, serão bem-vindos em Konoha. As outras vilas ocultas serão avisadas de sua estadia e não poderão reportar queixas caso de um de vocês ser foragido de uma delas.

Sasuke: Perfeito. Vamos agora?

Shisune: Ótimo, é só arrumar as coisas.

Nos próximos vinte minutos, o time Hebi e o time 8 iriam arrumar suas coisas para a longa viagem que lhes esperava.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto: Mamãe, vocês tá me enforcando 'ttebayo!! ç/ç

Naruto tinha o rosto levemente corado. Sua cabeça estava localizada logo abaixo da de sua mãe, que lhe abraçava efusivamente.

Konan: Filhinho! Não sabe como preocupou a mamãe T.T

Pain: Ela quase deixou a gente louco ¬¬

Deidara: Não deixou de falar nem um segundo ¬.\)

Tobi: Ai! A cabeça do Tobi tá doendo T.\

Hidan: Ah, se eu pudesse usar ela de sacrifício pra Jashin-sama... ò.ó

Naruto: Nem pensar! ò.Ó – veinha na testa.

Zetsu: Vocês são tããããão interessantes ¬¬

Tobi: É mesmo? Tobi sabia que era um bom garoto \o/

Todos: ¬¬'

Tobi: n.\

Naruto: Tobi é um bom garoto \o/ - abraça Tobi.

Tobi: Naru-chan também é \o/

Todos (menos Naruto e Tobi): ¬¬'

Naruto e Tobi: - pulando juntos e abraçados.

Deidara e Itachi: Ok... - Deidara puxa Tobi e Itachi puxa Naruto.

Tobi e Naruto: T.T

Pain: E quem diria que a Akatsuki teria uns integrantes tão... Estranhos? o.O'

Konan: E lá se foi a reputação da Akatsuki de organização criminosa malvadona e.e

Deidara: Essa reputação já existiu? õ.\)

Hidan: Antes desse energúmeno do Tobi entrar, sim ù.ú

Kakuzu: - chegando com um monte de sacolas de compra – Por que me deixaram sozinho? ò.Ó –

veínha na testa.

Todos: Hehe – sorrindo nervosos.

Kakuzu: Hidan! Deidara! Vem ajudar logo! - Kisame estava realmente, _realmente_ sem paciência.

Hidan: Só porque a moça entrou na TPM depois de velha, não significa que eu vou ter que carregar as compras ù.ú

Kakuzu: Vocês gosta bastante de Jashin-sama, Hidan? - sorriso inocente.

Hidan: Uhun – olhinhos brilhando.

Kakuzu: Então eu vou te mandar DIRETO pra lá se vocês não me ajudar AGORA!! ò.Ó

Hidan: Eu sou imortal n.n – mostrando a língua.

Kakuzu: Um: sou eu quem te costuro. Dois: eu sei como te matar n.n – sorriso inocentemente falso.

Hidan: Hehe... Sim amor de minha vida pacatinha \o/ - corre e pega umas sacolas de roupas.

Deidara: Acabou de se entregar XD

Tobi: Kakuzu é o amor da vidinha pacatinha do Hidan? - carinha de dúvida (escondida pela máscara, claro).

Deidara: Siiiiiim XD

Hidan: ò/Ó

Kakuzu: Eu não esqueci de você, Deidara ò/Ó

Deidara: Tááá -cara de tédio. Deidara pega algumas sacolas de compras de Kakuzu.

Konan: Vamo'bora galera \o/

Todos: Vamos e.e

E lá se foram os Akatsukis para o quartel general, gritando e chamando a atenção dos aldeões que passavam desavisados por ali.

_Sétimo Apêndice: Prólogo do Caos_

_Kisame: Como você sabe, os Shinobis são tratados como meras armas de guerra pelos senhores feudas e governantes militares das vilas ocultas. Anos atrás, quando eu era bem pequeno, Konoha fez esse projeto arma perfeita com um garoto. Eles implantaram genes de cobra no seu DNA. Ele desenvolveu jutsus destrutivos usando cobras e foi treinado pelos superiores do projeto. Tornou-se uma arma, mas não perfeita. Foi descartado._

_Naruto: Esse é o Orochimaru! - Naruto nem podia acreditar no que ouvia._

_Kisame: Eu fui escolhido pelo motivo de ser órfão, assim como todos os outros meninos do projeto. Depois de Orochimaru sair do projeto, ele foi socializado na academia com outros alunos, muito mais inferiores que ele. O terceiro Hokage que controlou esse projeto._

_Naruto: Não... - uma das únicas de Konoha que o respeitava era um destruidor de vidas alheias?_

_Kisame: Nenhum, **nenhum** Kage é um santo, Naruto. Orochimaru percebeu isto. Ele tentou ser Hokage para mudar Konoha. Para proteger os aldeões, mas sem destruir a vida dos Shinobis. Ele começaria acabando com a regra Shinobi, que eu acho ridícula, de não mostrar sentimentos durante batalha. Se Orochimaru fosse um Kage, no lugar do seu tio, a palavra 'Shinobi' não seria tomada como é hoje._

_Naruto: Então o Orochimaru... Era bom? - Naruto arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que ouvia._

_Kisame: Nem sempre. O Sandaime sabia o que Orochimaru queria fazer, e simplesmente não aceitou. Colocou seu tio no cargo de Hokage, fazendo que Orochimaru entrasse em estado de fúria. De muitos meninos, Orochimaru foi o único que sobreviveu com o poder no seu interior._

_Naruto: Você disse que o Orochimaru teve os genes misturados com os de uma cobra. Alguma cobra especial?_

_Kisame: A cobra branca. Em outras palavras, o bijuu de sete caudas._

_Naruto: O quê?! Ele é um jinchuuriki? - Naruto se exaltou no instante em que Kisame mencionou a palavra 'bijuu'._

_Kisame: Não. Ele teve os genes cruzados com os da cobra branca, o que deu um poder incrível de regeneração para ele. A cobra branca foi escondida em Konoha por muito tempo, sendo vigiada pelo Clã Hyuuga. Diz-se até que uma Hyuuga se apaixonou pela cobra, e o filho dos dois foi o Orochimaru – Kisame riu – A verdadeira história do Orochimaru é bem mais má. Sabe, Naruto, todo mundo julga o Orochimaru erroneamente. Até seus próprios colegas de equipe._

_Naruto: Mas ele não veio pra cá pra roubar os olhos do Itachi? - desta vez, a cabeça de Naruto não conseguia juntar muito bem as peças._

_Kisame: Sim, ele veio também roubar os olhos de Itachi. Naquela época, Orochimaru já havia enlouquecido e Itachi já matou o Clã Uchiha. Orochimaru queria os olhos de Itachi para poder copiar todos os jutsus que pudesse, para mostrar pra Sandaime que ele era um ótimo Shinobi. Mesmo assim, quando o Yondaime entrou no cargo, Orochimaru podia ter lhe matado. Ele não fez isso porque aquele não era seu jeito ninja de ser. Ele queria mostrar que era forte, e não que era um assassino. Essa lógica se perdeu com o tempo, fazendo Orochimaru procurar somente poder. Mas Itachi deteve Orochimaru enquanto ele estava aqui._

_Naruto: Ele enlouqueceu... E só queria o bem de todo mundo... - Naruto sentia algo gelado lhe passar pelo estômago. Ele sempre havia considerado Orochimaru mau, e a realidade era bem diferente._

_Kisame: O mundo é um mundo de aparências, Naruto-kun. No nosso mundo, quem não segue as regras é considerado lixo – Kisame foi interrompido por Naruto_

_Naruto: Mas aquele que não protege seus companheiros é pior que lixo – Naruto lembrava de um tempo em que sua vida podia ser considerada estável, e ele tinha um sensei que dizia isso._

_Kisame: Essa é, com toda a certeza, uma boa forma de pensar – Kisame sorriu – Mas eu falei do Orochimaru, e não de mim. Vamos parar um pouco, eu quero ler um pouco – Kisame tirou um livro do bolso interno da capa da Akatsuki um livro, o livro tinha capa laranja e escrita de cor vermelha, formando as seguintes palavras: Icha Icha Paradise._

_Naruto: AHHHHH!! O livro pervertido do Ero-sannin!! - Naruto apontou de maneira acusatória para o livro._

_Kisame: E você já leu o livro? - uma gotinha de suor descendeu pela bochecha direita de Kisame._

_Naruto: Er... Não. Mas o Kakashi-sensei lia! E ele é um pervertido! E ele ficava rindo que nem um pervertido! - Naruto tinha dois pratos nos lugares dos olhos._

_Kisame: Vamos parar de falar, que eu quero ler – Kisame voltou seus olhos para o livro – Ah, seu pai tem também esse livro. Eu comprei a pedido dele mais um, para ele mesmo._

_Um grito, vindo do meio da floresta, espantou os animais e pássaros em volta, tamanha sua potência._

_Naruto: NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!_

_Oitavo Apêndice: Beijos_

_Naruto subia as escadas correndo igual a alguém que gostaria de tirar o pai da forca. No caso, ele queria **colocar** o pai na forca. Como Fuuma Nagato, o líder da Akatsuki, iria ler ICHA ICHA PARADISE?! Definitivamente, Nagato teria sorte se escapasse vivo dessa._

_Naruto abriu com força desnecessária a porta do quarto de seus pais, e viu algo que não veria caso tivesse a inteligência e mínima educação de bater na porta: Seus pais na cama, a mãe em cima do pai, os dois seminus. Naruto deu graças a Deus que a mãe e o pai ainda estivessem com calças e a mãe com a camisa somente levemente aberta._

_Konan: Err... - Konan começou a corar num nível abismalmente rápido._

_Nagato: Ei! Sai daqui Naruto! E deixa eu e a sua mãe fabricarmos outro irmãozinho pra você! - Naruto saiu do quarto e fechou a porta rapidamente, como se estivesse fugindo de um fantasma. Ele sabia muito bem o que era 'fabricar um irmãozinho'. A surra teria que esperar até outro dia._

_O loiro escorou as costas na porta e escorregou até o chão, abraçando as próprias pernas e dizendo coisas incoerentes_

_Itachi, que passava por ali procurando Naruto, achou o Fuuma menor completamente branco, mais até que uma folha de papel._

_Itachi: Naruto-kun? - os olhos de Naruto eram dois pontinhos, e ele tinha uma aura estranhamente negra ao seu redor._

_Naruto: Mamãe... Papai... Fabricar... Irmão... - Naruto falava e se balançava de um lado para o outro, sem ter mais noção das pessoas em volta._

_Itachi: Naruto-kun...? - Itachi não entendeu nada._

_O Uchiha só entendeu quando começou a ouvir sons estranhos que vinham do quarto de Pain e Konan._

_Surpresa: Itachi corou ao infinito e além._

_Naruto: Naruto não quer irmãozinho..._

_Itachi parecia um semáforo no sinal vermelho, tamanha a vermelhidão da sua face. Olhou o Fuuma ali no chão, e teve alguns pensamentos poucos sãos e santos com ele. E se fossem os dois no quarto...? Logo, junto às imagens da cena, um calor se apossava do corpo de Itachi. Itachi afastou os pensamentos pervertidos da sua cabeça, e se concentrou no garoto perto de si._

_Naruto: Naruto já tem irmão... - o Fuuma olhou para Itachi – Diz pra mamãe e pro papai que Itachi já é irmão de Naruto-kun – ótimo, Naruto ganhou um complexo de Tobi por causa do choque._

_Itachi: Sim, sim, eu digo – Itachi pegou Naruto no colo, e o levou para o quarto dos dois. Kisame observava a cena por uma fresta da porta de entrada, e logo sorriu maliciosamente, voltando a ler seu Icha Icha Paradise. Parecia que teria bastante tempo para fazê-lo._

_Quando os dois chegaram no quarto, Itachi depositou delicadamente sobre o colchão o corpo paralisado do loiro. Naruto reacionou a não sentir mais o calor do outro corpo sobre o seu._

_Naruto: Me abraça – Naruto estendeu os braços, para que assim pudesse alcançar Itachi._

_O Uchiha, sem perder a oportunidade, logo subiu na cama e deitou-se sobre o Fuuma, sentindo os braços do outro lhe abraçarem. Assim ficaram por algum tempo, Naruto já quase dormitando, sussurrando algo incoerente. Itachi apenas olhava a boca do outro se mexendo levemente, junto aos sussurros inteligíveis. Olhou como o rosto se mexia conforme Naruto sussurrava. Guardava aqueles momentos de maneira silenciosa em seu baú mental de recordações. Queria lembrar daquele rosto quando chegasse a hora de partir._

_Naruto estava dormindo, portanto, não teria nenhum problemas num simples beijo, não é? Desistindo de resistir aos seus desejos, Itachi encostou de leve os lábios na boca macia do outro. Mexia os lábios de maneira leve, separando com os próprios lábios os do outro. Adentrou a língua naquela cavidade quando conseguiu abrir a boca do outro o suficiente._

_Itachi perdeu-se no momento. Esqueceu do resto do mundo e somente se concentrou naquele momento. Como sentira saudade de beijar aquele menino... Obviamente, ele tinha a boca maior do que anteriormente, mas ainda parecia aquele menino que conhecera a tanto tempo atrás._

_Mas Itachi esqueceu um detalhe. Um detalhe decisivo. E ele só lembrou desse detalhe quando viu os olhos cerúleos abertos, analisando o que acontecia. Ele esqueceu, Naruto não dormia mais._

_Continua..._

**#Reviews#**

**Kanya**

Primeira review:

Mary: Vê se devolve os dois pra mim depois, tá? XD e eu caprichei nas falas da Kyuubi nesses capítulos. Provavelmente, ela vai aparecer bastante nos apêndices, tentando abrir os olhos do pobre e burro Naru-chan XD E eu fiz uma parte Shinonaru – olhinhos brilhando – eu queria saber mesmo o que você ia falar disso e.e sobre a possessividade da doninha, eu tô tentando aflorá-la aos poucos e.e e como o Naruto se arranjou pra ler tão rápido o livro eu num sei XD ele deve ter comido o livro, ou usado um jutsu pra ler tudo mais rápido XD e o filho não vai ser do Naruto com a Kyuubi, mas eu tenho uma idéia de fic em que o Naruto vai ter um filho com a Kyuubi, e outro com o Itachi XD – garota louca – kissus, obrigada pelo review, nee-chan n.n

Segunda review:

Mary: Eu ainda não voltei completamente, mas daqui a pouco estarei com vocês \o/ acho que minha mãe vai botar internet, mas não sei ao exato a data, e depende do meu irmão tolo, que só ainda fazendo burrada XD eu não vou abandonar vc, lory, e vou tentar postar as fics, como sempre, mas vou atrasar e.e arigato pela review, e eu tô cum saudadi i.i

**Moon e Dark**

Mary: Eu não vou fazer uchihacest e.e soh quando ser o Sasuke ultra apaixonado pelo Itachi, e o Itachi dando um fora no Sasuke XD quem sabe eu faça uma violação Sasuita XD Itachi de uke do Sasuke vai ser o mor da esquisitice XD fico imaginando ele 'Irmãozinho, reconsidere ó/.\ò' XD mas o Naruto será seme nessa fic \o/ não sei porque, mas eu adoro ver o Itachi como uke XDD E eu também sou uma negação para lemon XD kissus more

**Inu**

Primeira review:

Mary: Na porta, em Umbrella? Não sei... - assoviando – Você ama as minhas fics? n/n assim me deixa envergonhada e.e o Naruto forte ficou muito legal \o/ ele é o fodástico, meu filhote – olhinhos brilhando – meu filhinho de cabelos dourados, estou tão orgulhosa de você! - viajando – prox cap tem um meio lime no apêndice da red moon n.n kissus

Segunda review:

Mary: i.i – momento EMOção – eu tb te adolo, miguxa i.i – virou emo – me adora? n/n - batendo os dedinhos uns nos outros – eu fico envergonhada assim n.n num mereço tanto, eu sou uma menina má i.i mas eu ainda num tenho net, mas vou tentar o mais rápido possível ir postando n.n

Terceira review:

Mary: Aqui está a fic \o/ espero que goste n.n

**Uchiha Sayo**

Mary: O.O – funções cerebrais pararam.

Naruto: - desmaia.

Itachi: Ih, deu tiut XD

Sasuke: Olha o que ela disse! - mostra a review.

Itachi e Sasuke: Querendo roubar o MEU Naruto e dar pra essa aí – aponta pra Mary.

Moon: Ela é minha ò.Ó

Itachi: Ih, tinha que vir esse daí ¬/.\¬

Moon: Desculpa aí, Naruto, mas eu não divido ¬¬

Mary: - voltando a raciocinar – Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...

Moon: NANI?!

Mary: Er...

Moon: - puxa Mary pelo braço – Vamos discutir a relação, agora! ò.Ó

Itachi, Sasuke e Naruto: XD

**Rock's Leely**

Mary: Pode deixar, o Naruto vai quebrar a cara do emo-kid n.n Isso é o desejo de muita gente XD prox cap a fuinha já larga a mão de ser fresco e dá uns pegas no Naruto, com uma desculpa bem fajuta XD Mas eu tô tentando fazer bastante suspense e.e mas o pega pra capar vai ser o melhor XD

**ty-chan**

Primeira review

Mary: Fã de Sasunaru \o/ cuidado q eu já converti um monte XD Itachi sempre viverá no fandom \o/ eh isso aeeeeee \o/ - momento viagem XD – e o Naruto não é delicado aqui \o/ e eu gosto de Orosasu XD quero é ver o Sasuke se ferrando, e nem tenho pena dele XD dale emo \o/ e o Itachi, aqui, é do mal mesmo XD Sei q os caps tão meio curtos, mas eu tô9 escrevendo 6 fics e.e eh umbrella, sete dias, red moon, o que aconteceu com konoha, sequestrado, profissões. Acho que vou botar uma em hiatus pra escrever o resto e.e umbrella tá acabando mesmo, depois que acabar eu acelero mais um pouco e escrevo mais e.e e, além de escrever pouco, tô ficando lerda i.i na verdade, meu tempo tá muuuuuito curto, e eu tô sem net – deprimindo no cantinho – mas, quando eu tiver uma net pra chamar de minha, pode deixar q eu acelero mais \o/

Segunda review:

Mary: Eu tenho alguns problemas de auto-confiança, como todo mundo deve perceber agora e.e tipo, meus pais menosprezam tudo o que eu faço, então eu sempre não sou o suficiente, tudo o que eu faço não é o suficiente, então eu acho que sou ruim em tudo. Mas eu tô começando a achar que sou boa em escrever, e não vocês que são loucos por gostarem do que eu escrevo n.n Eu tenho orkut sim \o/ o nome é akame no kitsune, ou kitsune no akame e.e a foto é da naruko com um vestidinho rosa estilo bailarina, e vc pode me adicionar \o/ eu ando também me aventurando em desenhar, e descobri q eu desenho bem O.O eu fiz uma itanaru q ficou MUITO bem desenhada, na minha opinião de garota que se auto-menospreza O.O então a coisa deve estar boa mesmo e.e e eu tenho um problema com as mãos e.e eu posso, literalmente, perder meus dedos e.e é um problema de reação ao frio, e eu moro num lugar NADA quente no inverno n.n e você mora em que estado do Brasil? n.n vai q mora perto e.e

**x.PsychO.x**

Mary: Eu já fiz um lemon itanaru, acho q até dois – não lembra direito – é, fiz dois, e também um orange hinasaku, no qual a sakura é, incrivelmente, uke da hinata, e a hinata é uma sádica do capeta XD bem, as fics são umbrella (lemon itanaru no primeiro cap, e no quinto – acho – orange Hinasaku) e profissões (primeiro capítulo). Sobre lemon em red moon, ainda vai demorar, mas prox cap vai ter lime nos apêndices \o/ fã de Sasunaru \o/ meu koi era fã de Sasunaru e eu converti ele pra itanaru XD cuidado comigo \o/ nós gostamos de todo tipo de casais porque temos a mente aberta, e não esclerosada com as regras e ditames da sociedade regente n.n – momento cultura – é isso aí, yaoi forever \o/

**Fafi Raposinha**

Mary: E eu voltei \o/ arigato por me esperar e entender meu momento emo n.n vc foi umas das q mais me ajudou a tomar minhas decisões. Demoro um pouco – mentira, é bastante – mas eu posto \o/

**Li Morgan**

Mary: Ninguém enteeeeeeeeeeeeendeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu – sai correndo e chorando.

Sasuke: Claro, depois o emo sou eu ¬¬

Itachi: A história é o seguinte: a Mary não fez a maldita fic sequestrado como normalmente ela faz. Ela pesquisou um MONTE de fics em espanhol e português, e colou os pedaços mais trash na fic, adaptando e transformando no que é hoje, justamente por um motivo que até agora eu não entendi ¬/.\¬

Sasuke: A Mary é meio que sadomasoquista, ela fez o trash de propósito e.e

Itachi: Você foi ripada? O/.\O

Mary: - para de correr – Ripada O.O – pega katana – diz quem foi que eu mato ò.Ó

Itachi: Ela tem uns problemas com ripadores desde que aconteceram certos problemas com um tal de Aldebaran Black

Sasuke: Ciúmes XD

Itachi: E olha que nem é namorado XD

Sasuke: Imagina se fosse ¬¬

Itachi: O engraçado é que depois de ripada, a Mary notou que TODOS os reviews diziam q a fic tava ótima XD

Sasuke: Os ripadores quase tiveram um infarto XD

Itachi: A Mary também XD

Mary: Eu também gosto de humor negro quando impera a boa educação, porque eu sempre fui ensinada a magoar alguém com estilo XD eu vou, depois, escrever uma fic (a minha área, ora ù.ú) pra explicar o que aconteceu, mas a culpa é metade minha, metade do Aldebaran, e umas porcentagens da minha mãe e da Thai Shiroi ù.ú E os caras só fizeram isso porque eu simplesmente pedi pra eles pegarem uma fic minha e riparem XD na verdade, eu planejei tudo e.e bem, meus pais e amigos sempre disseram que eu sou muito manipuladora e.e acho que vou fazer um guia de como fazer fic trash XD na verdade, minha fic não foi trash, foi uma manipulação de opinião por minha parte para a AMBUnda. Mas ninguém percebeu, que pena. Isso é regra básica de marketing, e eu sou muito boa para promover ou denegrir algo. Eu simplesmente tomei alguns cuidados e fiz a fic parecer o pior possível para a AMBUnda, sem a fic ser realmente ruim XD ela só desperta má opinião na AMBUnda, mas boa opinião nos outros. Tudo no mundo é questão de juízos de valor n.n aprendi juízos de valor em filosofia e.e pra manipular alguém, é só saber por cima os gostos dela, e depois fazer um juízo do que você quer que ela veja e.e eu vou explicar isso depois em alguma fic e.e acho que vou fazer uma fic sobre a minha vida e.e e só agora q eu notei que a grande maioria das fics itanaru em português e em andamento são minhas XD

**Demetria Blackwell**

Mary: Eu ganhei o título de louca viciada em Itanaru i.i – chorando de EMOção XD.

Sasuke: ¬¬

Itachi: Louca... ¬/.\¬

Naruto: Esse título existe? o.O

Mary: Eu, lisonjeada por este grande título da mais alta nobreza, lhes comunico que...

Meia hora depois...

Mary: E muito obrigada \o/

Todos: - dormindo.

Mary: Acho que me empolguei i.i mas eu vou continuar com o Itanaru, o mais que puder \o/

**higurashi' luh**

Mary: E aí está a atualização \o/ demorou bastante, gomene i.i mas eu vou tentar ser mais rápida \o/ é q eu tô meio ocupada e.e domo arigato pela review \o/

**uchiha ju**

Mary: A maioria das fics em andamento que são itanaru são minhas XD e faz pouco que eu percebi isso, também XD demorei tanto que acho q você já leu a fic umas quatro vezes de cabo a rabo XD gomenasai pela demora i.i

**Liih-chan**

Mary: - momento EMOção – i.i a melhor? BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – chorando copiosamente – desculpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i.i – chorando e arrancando os próprios cabelos – eu não faço mais issooooooooooooo i.i desculpa, mesmo i.i – bate com a cabeça na parede - X.x

**Pop-chan**

Mary: - se esconde – eu sabi que alguém ia querer me matar i.i a chantagista não era eu? o.O

Pop: Chantagista? - segurando um rifle e apontando pra cabeça da Mary.

Mary: Looooooooooonga história e.e mas voltando ao assunto, eu não vou desistir das minhas fics \o/ vou tentar postar e acabar todas elas \o/ e eu vou acabar falando pros meus pais irem pra casa do caralho se eu falar pras pessoas que falam mal de mim e.e minha mãe vive me xingando e.e eu nunca faço nada direito e.e por isso eu tenho esses problemas de auto-confiança e.e mas um dia eu me recupero, depois de algumas sessões na psicóloga e.e

**Fallen Angel**

Mary: Minha alma gêmeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – pula em cima de Angel – Você odeia o Kakashi \o/ é bem fácil achar gente que odeie o Sasuke e a Sakura, mas o Kakashi? Eu também odeio esse fdp, que só ficava puxando o saco do Sasuke n.n e viu no que deu? O Sasuke virou um emo seguidor de cobras XD bem feito pros dois ù.ú tem uma fic em espanhol, que é kyuunaru, e owna totalmente o Kakashi, mas eu num lembro o nome e.e mas procura, se você ainda não leu. Ela que me fez odiar o Kakashi n.n e é realmente difícil achar itanaruita em português, eu nunca achei nenhuma XD e em espanhol eu achei só duas i.i e uma nem aparecia o lemon, só citava que o Itachi era uke e.e o Sasuke não vai morrer, eu tenho um futuro mais desgraçado ainda pra ele XD ele vai sofrer lentamente Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha XD

Sasuke: - frio na espinha – O.O

Mary: Já o Kakashi... Eu não sei o que vou fazer com ele, mas ele não vai ter um destino muito fofo, acho eu XD e a Sakura que vá esperando, vai chorar tanto que vai dar pra encher a baía de Guanabara XD

Sakura e Kakashi: - medo – O.O

Mary: Huahuashushaushauhsuahusahusa – riso – kukukukukukukukukuku – riso psicótico-psicopata.

**Srta.Kinomoto**

Mary: Sim, kami-sama ouve suas preces \o/ eu vou tentar me arranjar por aqui pra poder postar o mais rápido possível n.n tomara que eu consiga os meus milagres por aqui n.n a história é boa? i.i – EMOcionada – eu ando muito sentimental e.e tomara que eu consiga me arranjar por aqui \o/

Kissus, gente, e espero que ninguém decida desistir de ler a fic pelas minhas demoras e.e (seria bem compreensivo e.e). Até mais \o/


	10. Sentimentos Ocultos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto nunca foi meu, e temo que nunca vai ser i.i

**Nota 1: **Yo, olha aqui eu de volta \o/ Tenho que dizer que sou uma atrasada, né? i.i mas foi por uma boa causa n.nb minha família tá aqui toda doente e eu não consigo escrever quase nada porque eu sou a única meio sã e tenho que cuidar do resto e.e

**Nota 2:** Corram! Tem dois lime aqui XD bem, se é que se pode chamar de lime isso e.e bem, um tá nos apêndices e o outro no principal mesmo X.x e eu estou traumatizada, ok? Nunca o meu rosto passou por tanta tonalidade diferente de vermelho X.x² espero realmente que tenho valido a pena, e todo mundo goste e.e os dois lime são itanaru, ok? - olhinhos brilhando-

**Nota 3:** Eu devo ter mania de porta. Aqui aparece mais um em porta, e quero que vocês adivinhem quem é n.n como estão na Akatsuki, vocês tem que votar em:

Konan

Pain

Kakuzu

Hidan

Deidara

Tobi

Zetsu

Kisame

Sasori XD (Mary: esse tá defunto, só se for fantasma e.e Sasuke: Vindo de você, bem que pode ser ¬¬ Mary: Quieto, emo n.n)

Acho que é só isso e.e vamos ver se dessa vez alguém acerta o chute e.e em Umbrella ninguém acertou X.x

**Nota 4: **Eu não sei que pares eu vou fazeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer i.i I need help i.i bem, você podem colocar TODO tipo de casal, ok? Eu vou tentar listar o que der e.e só não valem o Itachi, o Naruto, o Gaara, o Kankuro, o Zetsu, o Kisame, o Pain, a Konan, o Shino e o Kiba... Acho que só XD se quiserem, podem até pedir sasusaku que eu vou pensar. Eu realmente não tenho preconceito, mas eu não garanto nada e.e não vai ser por 'o que tem mais votos ganha', até porque pode dar uma boa confusão e.e vai ser por encaixe com a história e.e mas claro que eu vou ter um carinho especial com os casais que terem mais apelo do público n.n

**Nota 5:** Agora eu tenho internet de volta \o/ mas isso, infelizmente, não garante que as coisas vão mais rápido. É capaz até de piorar e.e e as coisas por aqui continuam BEM feias X.x e provavelmente próximo capítulo tenha um pedaço de Subakucest (KankuroxGaara)

**Nota 6:** Meu irmão disse que se encontrou com um garoto (acho que era um garoto e.e) num jogo de internet, que disse que me conhecia n.n ele disse que o garoto gostava das minhas fics, e que ficou empolgado n.n se o garoto está lendo essa fic, poderia dizer quem é? É que eu fiquei curiosa XD minha mãe ficou meio... Como diria... Orgulhosa O.O primeira vez na minha vida que vi a minha mãe me reconhecendo por algo... Isso porque o garoto disse pro meu irmão que adorava minhas fics. Eu queria saber quem era, pra agradecer. E se estiver lendo e não quiser se pronunciar, saiba que eu agradeço do fundo do meu coração. Não sei como posso pagar esse ato, mas eu estou muito, muito agradecida. Nunca tinha visto a minha mãe se orgulhando de mim por algo. Sabe, é como se eu fizesse tudo errado sempre...

**Nota 7:** Essa é exclusivamente pro Moon: Pára de ter ciúmes até da minha sombra ¬¬ tenha ciúmes do seu inner, já que ele é fofo – olhinhos brilhando - quando eu me casar, vou me casar com uke que eu possa apertar muito as bochechas – baba escorrendo ao visualizar – ai ai... Dark, num quer casar comigo? Sabe, o Moon vem junto também – baba escorrendo – Casar com dois num só corpo XD é que nem aquela promoção 'pague um, leve dois' XD

**Nota 8:** Eu já decidi, Red Moon vai ter violação. Sim, rape, estupro, sexo não-consentido, ou como queiram chamar. Se houver necessidade, eu desmembro da fic em si e coloco como uma outra fic, pra só quem realmente quiser ler. E não vai ter M-preg, até porque eu já tenho outra fic – ainda não postada – que vai ter n.n. Quero que mandem suas opiniões, eu preciso separar da Red Moon a violação ou não é necessário?

Nota 9: Cheguei aos 100 reviews O.O agradeço a todo e cada um dos 106 reviews que eu recebi até agora n.n e espero que eu consiga chegar aos 200 \o/ mas só com a ajuda de vocês \o/

**Agradecimentos: **Principalmente para o garoto que falou com o meu irmão naquele jogo, e que me fez alcançar por alguns instantes uma das coisas que eu mais desejo no mundo: o orgulho e reconhecimento da minha mãe, e também a todos que lêem e acompanham esta e todas as minhas fics, que me fizeram alcançar outro objetivo meu: chegar aos 100 reviews e aumentar um pouco do meu ego (o meu ego é completamente contrário ao dos Uchihas, pra que saibam. É totalmente murcho XD). Mas também à Ultraje a Rigor, Smash Mouth, CPM 22, Kelly Key, Ivete Sangalo, Nightwis, Cascada, Ashley Tisdale, (gostos variados, né? X.x de Kelly Key pra Nightwish a coisa varia XD mas eu sou eclética mesmo ù.ú num tenho discriminação de nada, menos daquilo que discrimina algo Xp) e Hooalguma coisa XD por causa deles que eu consegui escrever esse cap X.x e também gracias para 'Bellatrix' e 'Celen Marinaiden', de onde eu tirei parte da inspiração para fazer o primeiro lime. O segundo saiu da minha mente mesmo e.e e eu voltou a repetir que nunca mudei em tantos tipos de cores em tão pouco tempo ¬/¬ espero que gostem n.n

**Capítulo 10: Sentimentos ocultos**

Os time Hebi e 8 chegaram em Konoha após dois dias de viagem. Sasuke não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo, e percebeu isso ao botar o pé dentro de Konoha. A vontade de trazer Naruto de volta imperou em seu ser, e ele foi impelido a voltar a Konoha, como se fosse a opção mais acertada para achar Naruto e matar Itachi. Caminhando pelas casas dos aldeões, ele olhava atentamente cada lugar, cada casa, tentando achar alguma transformação. Olhou para o monte dos Hokages, e lá pôde ver a única mudança aparente no visual da vila: o rosto de Tsunade, esculpido na pedra, ao lado do Yondaime Hokage.

Sasuke: Nada mudou... - Sasuke sussurrou, baixinho.

-O mesmo que Naruto disse quando voltou, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke se virou, e viu Haruno Sakura o olhando, seriamente. Não era mais a simplória e irritante garota de anos atrás. Era uma mulher, uma mulher que havia perdido parte de seu ser ao ver seus dois melhores amigos e companheiros indo embora.

Sakura: Olá, Sasuke-kun – Sakura não parecia animada ao ver Sasuke, na verdade, parecia mais cansada do que Sasuke jamais a vira antes.

Sasuke: Hunn... - Sasuke se sentiu incômodo ao ser olhado por Sakura de maneira tão insistente, e desejou fervorosamente que ela olhasse para outro lado e esquecesse que ele existia.

Sakura: Apresentem-se para a Hokage, antes que ela sinta a presença de vocês e destaque um esquadrão AMBU para matá-los – Sakura passou reto por todos, não sem antes olhar para trás, e lançar um olhar de profundo desprezo para Sasuke.

Shisune: Sakura deixou de ser fraca faz pouco. O baque de Naruto ter ido embora a fez amadurecer rapidamente. Uchiha-san, se você pensava que ela iria te abraçar e berrar histericamente, se enganou, porque ela não vai fazer isto. As coisas mudaram por aqui Sasuke-san, e mudaram muito. A paisagem pode não ter mudado, mas o coração das pessoas mudou muito.

Era verdade. A paisagem podia ter mudado o mínimo possível, mas a mudança estava nas pessoas. Sasuke podia ver que Konoha parecia estranhamente... Morta. Sem os sorriso de Naruto, e os 'Ne ne, Sasuke-teme, vamos treinar!', ou os 'Vamos comer ramen!', ou as confusões que o loiro armava, Konoha parecia como uma marionete, à qual cortaram os cordões. Triste e melancólica, Konoha parecia realmente morta sem a presença luminosa do jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. E Sasuke podia afirmar que as pessoas sentiam isso, mesmo sem admitir. Passando pela frente da barraquinha de ramen, Sasuke pôde sentir seu coração contrair ao ver o lugar com algum movimento, mas não ver a cabeleira loira de certo ninja. E ele via o olhar melancólico do 'tio' do ramen, e da 'nee-chan' do ramen, como Naruto os chamava. E, ao lembrar de como Naruto chamava as pessoas, o próprio Sasuke absorveu a melancolia que flutuava no ar, leve e mortal. E seus olhos mostravam apenas um sentimento: tristeza.

Sasuke não pensou que sua volta à Konoha fosse assim. Ele esperava que Naruto estivesse na porta da vila, e lhe desse um belo soco. Depois viria 'Ne ne, teme! Foi com a cobra pra quê? Ainda é mais fraco que eu! Vamos comer ramen! O tio do Ichiraku tá fazendo um ramen maravilhoso!', e depois disso ele pegaria Sasuke pelo braço, sem deixar o Uchiha sequer respirar, e o arrastaria para a barraquinha de ramen. E Sasuke veria Naruto comer 12 pratos de ramen, e diria que o loiro iria ter uma indigestão. Naruto chamaria Sasuke de amargurado, e enfiaria comida goela abaixo do Uchiha, com as habituais indelicadeza e impulsividade do loiro, sorrindo daquele jeito que somente Naruto sorria. E, depois que Naruto acabasse seus pratos, iria cobiçar o prato de ramen de Sasuke. Sasuke, claro, não daria o prato para Naruto. Depois de muita briga desnecessária, os dois dividiriam o mesmo prato. E, por sorte ou azar do destino, Naruto acabaria comendo um fio de ramen, que estaria sendo comido pela outra ponta por Sasuke. E quando os dois sugassem o frágil fio de ramen, ele juntaria abruptamente os rostos dos dois. Sasuke, a centímetros do rosto do loiro, sentindo sua respiração...Quase podia sentir os lábios quentes do outro, e lentamente os lábios se aproximavam...

Sasuke saiu de suas fantasias de maneira abrupta, ao bater com algo. Olhou para a frente, e viu que bateu com as costas de Juugo. Quando o garoto tinha se postado à sua frente? Sasuke não sabia, mas corou furiosamente ao pensar no motivo para estar tão distraído. Será que Itachi tinha razão, e Sasuke estava realmente apaixonado pelo Uzumaki?

ooooooooooooooooooooo

A Akatsuki finalmente chegou no quartel general. Pain e Konan iam na frente, com Kisame e Zetsu logo atrás. Depois vinham Deidara e Tobi, e Kakuzu e Hidan. Por último, sem a menor pressa, vinham Itachi e Naruto. Os dois andavam lado a lado, Naruto com um sorriso ameno nos lábios, e Itachi com a mesma expressão fria de sempre.

Naruto, repentinamente, pulou nas costas de Itachi, ficando agarrado nele, sendo carregado pelo mesmo. Itachi sentiu uma pequena veia pulsar em sua testa.

Naruto: Ne ne nii-san, pode me levar nas suas costas? - Naruto ria baixinho, enquanto Itachi ficava mais irritado, e os outros Akatsukis paravam e riam da cena, e também da cara de Itachi.

Itachi: E você pediu minha opinião pra subir aí?

Naruto: Não – Naruto riu, acompanhado de Hidan.

Hidan: Com a cara do Uchiha eu podia fazer um poema.

Itachi: Sim, um poema de atestado de óbito – Itachi olhou Hidan com ódio.

Hidan: Err... "O Uchiha quer me matar O.O" - Hidan se escondeu atrás de Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: "Parece criança..." ¬¬

Konan: Vamos pra casa, eu tenho que ajustar as roupas que comprei ao corpinho do meu filho!

Pain: Você não comprou elas prontas? ¬¬

Konan: É que eu quero que mostrem mais o corpinho do meu... Err... É que quanto mais apertadas, mais facilitam os movimentos do meu amorzinho – puxa Naruto pela mão – E eu não quero que meu filho morra por causa de uma roupa mais larga!

Pain capotou.

Pain: "Que desculpa mais esfarrapada... ¬¬"

Itachi: "Bem, eu não discordo muito de Konan no sentido de roupas curtas" e,\e – Itachi teve uma 'pequena' hemorragia nasal ao imaginar 'certas' coisas, e Naruto se afastou dele.

Naruto: Itachi, isso é sangue? e.e

Itachi: Não, é suco de tomate ¬,\¬

Naruto: Ah, tá... Você não devia comer tanto tomate! Tá escapando até pelo nariz! Apesar de eu nunca ver você comendo tomate... e.e

Akatsukis (menos Naruto): ¬¬'

Itachi: "Como ele pode ser tão burro?" ¬,\¬ - limpando o nariz.

Pain: Vamos logo, antes que burrice pegue ¬¬

Naruto: Que burrice?

Pain: "A sua..."

Os Akatsukis finalmente chegaram no quartel general, onde as duplas se separaram para ir a seus respectivos quartos.

**-Aqui começa o Lime. É recomendável ler porque pode conter algo dos sentimentos dos personagens, mas também não-recomendável porque pode estar uma droga. A escolha é de vocês-**

Mal chegaram no quarto, Naruto deu um beijo em Itachi, que corou levemente, mas levou o loiro para a cama. Com calma, deitou o loiro na cama, enquanto tirava a capa da Akatsuki do outro, e empurrava o tecido da camisa para cima, para ter acesso ao peito do Fuuma menor. Percorria com ânsias o peito do garoto com a boca, enquanto suas mãos estavam ocupadas em despir o loiro daquela incômoda camisa. Naruto suspirava levemente, enquanto se incorporava um pouco e tirava a capa da Akatsuki de Itachi. O moreno aproveitou e tirou a camisa de Naruto.

Com calma Itachi percorria o torso do loiro com a boca, e acariciava a barriga plana e os quadris estreitos com as mãos, arranhando a pele levemente bronzeada. Naruto tirava a camisa de tela que Itachi levava, enquanto erguia a cabeça de Itachi e lhe dava leves beijos no rosto. As mãos do Uchiha viajavam pelo corpo exposto do garoto, até chegar ao botão da calça. Naruto parou, e olhou para o Uchiha. Eles nunca tinham tirado as roupas inferiores, somente as camisas, e ainda sim, depois de muito daquela relação de 'irmãos'. O Uchiha tirou as mãos daquele lugar, mas Naruto as guiou novamente para lá. Deu um beijo na bochecha do Uchiha, que sabia muito bem o que significava. 'Faça o que quiser'.

Itachi deitou Naruto novamente na cama, e lhe beijou a boca, enquanto abria o botão e baixava o zíper da calça. Nunca tinha feito aquilo, e pensava que Naruto realmente poderia desconfiar daquela vez. E nem sabia como o pequeno não tinha desconfiado. Naruto arqueou o corpo em sinal de susto e surpresa. Itachi estava indo mais longe daquela vez.

O loiro, achando que deveria fazer o mesmo, se incorporou novamente e fez o mesmo com Itachi. Arregalou os olhos ao ver um volume dentro do boxer do 'irmão'. Estava excitado? Itachi corou furiosamente, mais do que qualquer outra vez. Ele já tinha ficado assim perto do loiro, mas era muito diferente sentir durante a fricção entre os corpos, e ver sem algo que nublasse seus sentidos. Itachi aproveitou a distração do loiro, e o empurrou novamente para a cama. Ficou sobre o corpo levemente bronzeado, repartindo beijos pelos ombros, enquanto tirava a última peça de roupa que Naruto tinha. O loiro franziu o cenho, estranhado. Naruto fez o mesmo com Itachi, mesmo sem entender o que acontecia. Os quadris se encaixaram quase que instintivamente, e começaram com uma leve dança, aumentando gradualmente. Naruto mordeu o ombro de Itachi, sentindo com o quarto parecia uma fornalha de tão quente. Na verdade, não era o quarto que estava quente, e sim ele próprio. Itachi encaixou sua cabeça entre a curvatura do pescoço do loiro, fechando os olhos e aproveitando o que acontecia.

Itachi: As pernas, Naruto-kun – o que saiu da boca de Itachi foi mais um grunhido que uma frase, mas foi entendido por Naruto.

O loiro abriu o mais que podia as pernas, e enlaçou a cintura do moreno com elas. O movimento era devagar, sem nenhum tipo de pressa. Ambos não sabiam muito bem o que faziam, mas desde que Naruto descobriu que tinha algum 'calor' em certas partes, e que Itachi também o tinha, ambos começaram a ter aquele tipo de encontros. O bizarro é que Naruto achava que aquilo era feito por irmãos. Algo extremamente ingênuo de sua parte.

Os lábios se encontraram novamente, enquanto Naruto abraçava Itachi mais forte, ao sentir as sensações, que estavam se tornando comuns, mas mesmo assim, estranhas, mas longe de serem incômodas. Itachi estava tão sumido no prazer que não notou suas mãos deslizando pela pele do outro, indo em direção à um ponto que fazia anos que ele não tocava. Naruto sentiu os dedos do Uchiha se untarem com seu suor, e deslizarem para a parte interna da coxa, indo para a separação das perfeitas nádegas do loiro, infiltrando-se com algo de dificuldade, e começando a procurar com cuidado, até que achou o que procurava. Com uma exclamação afogada pela outra boca, Naruto rompeu o beijo e seus olhos se arregalaram em supresa ao notar um intruso alheio.

Naruto: O que... você está fazendo?

Itachi ignorou Naruto, limitando-se apenas a se afastar do loiro e manter o garoto deitado. Engatinhou para trás, e ficou na altura dos quadris do Fuuma. Naruto corou, e olhou para outro lado. Estava claramente inseguro. A pele ficando rosada pela vergonha de fazer algo tão... vergonhoso, oras. Mesmo assim, aquilo era o mais excitante que tinha vivido na vida. Arregalou os olhos ao sentir que Itachi tocava levemente seu membro, começando a acariciar da base até a ponta. Tentou se incorporar, mas o Uchiha lhe o olhou de maneira repreensiva. Naruto viu o dedo que estava em seu interior sair, e o Uchiha o lambeu, sorrindo de uma maneira maliciosa que fez Naruto corar ainda mais. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Itachi: Deite e feche os olhos, Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Na-Nani? Eu não vou deixar você ficar fazendo esse monte de...! - Naruto não tinha exatamente uma palavra para nomear aqueles atos, e calou-se momentaneamente.

Itachi: Você confia em mim?

Naruto: Claro, mas... - daquela vez foi Itachi que lhe interrompeu.

Itachi: Então confie em mim e faça o que eu digo.

Itachi voltou a se sumir entre as pernas do loiro, que, devido a estar deitado, não podia ver muito bem o que estava acontecendo lá embaixo. Engasgou-se com a própria saliva ao notar algo úmido contra as sua nádegas, enquanto a mão do Uchiha apertava seu membro. Sentiu seu estômago contrair, e algo entrar por aquela abertura que antes tinha sido invadida por um dedo. Mas aquilo definitivamente não era um dedo. Seu corpo tremeu, enquanto o calor se intensificava, tanto da vergonha quando do formigamento que existia 'naqueles lugares' que ele preferia nem comentar. O loiro tentou relaxar, logo percebendo que isso era impossível naquele estado. Fechou os olhos, e sentiu tudo mais intenso. A língua se esgueirava superficialmente pela abertura, e pela pele envolta, umedecendo aquele lugar. Naruto não sentia dor, mas um tipo de incômodo, como se fosse uma agulha se instalando dentro de sua pele. Você não sente dor, mas se sente incômodo porque aquilo não pertencia a seu corpo. Era assim que Naruto se sentia, e aliado à vergonha, era motivo suficiente para fazer o garoto voltar a protestar.

Naruto: Chega! - o menor se afastou bruscamente, e viu a língua sair de seu interior, ficando satisfeito e insatisfeito ao mesmo tempo, sem saber o porquê.

Itachi: Não confia em mim? - Itachi deu um meio sorriso, e Naruto olhou para o teto como se fosse uma obra de arte.

Naruto: Confio.

Itachi: E...?

Naruto: Tá, faça o que queira – o loiro fez bico, e Itachi voltou a beijá-lo, com ânsias de mais.

Voltou, pelo que parecia a enésima vez no dia, a deitar o garoto na cama. Já estava cansado de tanta resistência, mas tinha que ser franco, achava que o loiro iria reagir de maneira muito pior. Daquela vez, passou a língua pelos mamilos endurecidos e envolveu um com os dentes, mordiscando à gosto. Uma mão voltou para o sexo do menino, pegando algo do pré-sêmen, que gotejava fracamente, e novamente adentrando um dedo naquela pequena cavidade, aventurando outro dedo, o que encontrou mais resistência. Quase levou um chute de Naruto. Olhou o rosto do loiro, que tinha o cenho franzido e uma face que denotava incômodo.

Itachi: Dói?

Naruto: Não, mas é irritante – o loiro puxou Itachi pela nunca, beijando o Uchiha de maneira voraz.

Ambos corpos voltaram a se friccionar, num compasso lento, igual ao dos dedos no interior do loiro, que davam leves investidas naquela cavidade quente e cheia de dobras. A Naruto não lhe agradava em nada aqueles dedos naquela parte de seu corpo, simplesmente pelo fato de aquilo ser extremamente vergonhoso. Estava pronto para reclamar novamente com Itachi sobre aqueles atos tão vergonhosos quando sentiu que um daqueles dedos roçou algo em seu interior que lhe deu calafrio de puro prazer. Naruto arregalou os olhos ao ouvir um involuntário gemido sair da sua boca, muito erótico, por sinal. Itachi sentiu seu membro pulsar ao ouvir a voz rouca do seu 'irmão' no seu ouvido, gemendo de prazer, enquanto acariciava e apertava a pequena dobradura dentro do loiro, que fazia o corpo abaixo do seu tremer de prazer. Voltou a se esgueirar para baixo, até chegar na altura do membro do outro, e sem cerimônia alguma começou a beijar levemente. Naruto tremeu mais ainda, sentindo os choques, como raios elétricos, passando por sua coluna vertebral, em uma velocidade que deixava tudo nublado à sua volta. Suas mãos encontraram o cabelo negro do seu 'irmão', e o acariciaram, para manter algo de equilíbrio no meio daquela tormenta de prazer. Gemidos não esperaram por sair de sua boca quando sentiu seu colega envolver seu membro com a boca. Sentiu a cavidade se fechar envolta do seu sexo, e tremeu mais do que outrora. Suas costas se arquearam involuntariamente, e Naruto sentiu seu corpo mais sensível do que nunca, com mais calor do que nunca. O mundo tornou-se uma mancha de cores indefiníveis, enquanto ele quase chorava de prazer. Seu irmão com toda certeza _sabia_ onde tocar.

Itachi assistia com diversão o corpo à sua mercê se convulsionar e tremer de prazer. Naruto realmente estava aproveitando. Itachi mexia sua língua por toda a extensão do membro do seu 'colega', enquanto mexia a cabeça num vai e vem, como se fossem investidas. Do mesmo jeito e no mesmo ritmo, seus dedos penetravam naquela pequena entrada rosada, e apertavam alguns pontos que davam prazer inimaginável ao loiro. O próprio Itachi sentia seu corpo pulsar e clamar por algo de atenção, mas o ignorou. Ele tinha que compensar Naruto por tudo o que tinha feito nele num passado não muito distante. O moreno franziu o cenho em desagrado ao lembrar de memórias pouco prazerosas. Estava mentindo, para ele eram realmente prazerosas em alguns ângulos, mas para Naruto... Grunhiu de ódio por ter pensado só em si, e voltou ao presente ao ouvir mais um gemido daquela boca que tanto amava. Sorriu ao ver aquele corpo tão vulnerável. E Itachi sabia, no fundo de si mesmo, que ninguém nunca tinha visto Naruto assim. E se sentia feliz por isso, e tomaria providências para ninguém – além dele próprio, claro – poder ver o loiro assim. Mesmo que Itachi atendesse somente o corpo do Fuuma, tinha certeza que poderia ficar louco de prazer só ao olhar o jinchuuriki enlouquecer de prazer na sua frente, daquele jeito. E somente ao saber que só ele que tinha visto e tocado aquele lindo corpo daquele jeito. Porque aquele corpo lhe pertencia, e ninguém nunca teve ou jamais teria – além do próprio Itachi - o direito de sequer roçar aquela pele, ou de jogar com aquele corpo, ou de lhe fazer tremer e chorar de prazer. Porque Naruto era seu, só seu. Todo ele, desde o primeiro fio de cabelo dourado até o fim daquela pele enlouquecedora e quente. Uma última convulsão daquele corpo, e o Fuuma teve o primeiro orgasmo da sua vida em companhia de alguém, e também o maior de todos. Itachi sentiu aquele líquido quente invadir sua boca, e se afastou do membro do menino. Deixou o líquido seminal escorrer pelo canto dos seus lábios até ter pouco na boca, que engoliu sem se importar muito. Não reparou no gosto do loiro, mas sim no jeito que aquele corpo ficou depois do orgasmo. A pele coberta de suor cristalino, os olhos semicerrados, a pele avermelhada, principalmente a da face, as pernas abertas, a entrada úmida, com seus dedos saindo dela com delicadeza. O corpo cansado deitado, imóvel, no colchão. Itachi sentiu novamente uma fisgada no seu membro, e notou que ainda não tinha se satisfeito. Viu a mão direita do loiro mexer dificultosamente um dedo, chamando o Uchiha. Itachi engatinhou para ficar encima do loiro, e beijou os lábios vermelhos. As línguas, familiarizadas, se roçando, se buscando, explorando as bocas, recorrendo as duas cavidades. Itachi rompeu o beijo, e Naruto levantou os braços e envolveu o pescoço do Uchiha com eles, se sentindo cansado demais para sequer perguntar para Itachi o que tinha sido aquilo. O Uchiha pegou um comprimido na cômoda ao lado da cama, e colocou na boca do Fuuma.

Itachi: Seu remédio – Itachi, ainda insatisfeito, deitou-se sobre o Fuuma, e esperou até que o Fuuma dormisse.

Quando o loiro dormiu, Itachi deu um suspiro, e voltou a acariciar o corpo do loiro. Se encaixou no meio das pernas do loiro, roçando-se contra os glúteos do menor, encaixando sua ereção entre as nádegas do garoto. Fechou os olhos, enquanto se movia e suspirava de prazer. Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, quando voltou a lembrar de coisas que aconteceram num passado vergonhoso. Gemia contra a nuca do Fuuma, escondendo seu rosto nos cabelos dourados, chorando de culpa e prazer. Mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto se mexia mais rápido. Mesmo assim, aquilo não era o suficiente. Aquilo **nunca** era o suficiente. Itachi se sentou na cama, e puxou o corpo adormecido consigo. Abraçou Naruto com todas as suas forças, e viu o corpo adormecido corresponder o abraço, como se Itachi fosse um ursinho de pelúcia. Voltou a se colocar entre as nádegas do loiro, e a se mexer, mais rápido ainda. Arranhava os quadris bronzeados, enquanto grunhia de prazer.

Naruto: Nii-san... - Naruto suspirou entre sonhos, e aquilo fez com que Itachi se culpasse ainda mais.

As memórias voltando na sua cabeça, golpeando a sua consciência sem piedade. Agarrou os quadris do menino, fazendo que os corpos se roçassem mais. Itachi sentiu sem membro roçando contra aquela entrada que antes ele profanara com os dedos, e sentiu como seu corpo clamava por sentir novamente aquela cavidade estreita envolver e oprimir seu sexo. Grunhiu ao lembrar da primeira e única vez dos dois, e o quão horrível foi tudo aquilo. Abraçou mais forte o loiro, e sentiu as lágrimas descendo por sua face. Os gemidos foram mesclados com soluços de dor e culpa. Itachi puxou o rosto do loiro para perto do seu, e com uma mão abaixou o maxilar, invadindo a boca dele com sua língua. Sabia que Naruto não acordaria nem que uma pilastra caísse sobre os dois, e por isso conseguia fazer aquele tipo de coisa com ele sem medo de que o loiro acordasse. Depois daquele episódio em que ele fora descoberto por Naruto, enquanto o beijava, Itachi decidira, com algo de vergonha, comprar um 'calmante' pro garoto. Quando Naruto voltou a dormir, Itachi lhe deu para que ele recuperasse o sono, apenas de ter passado dias seguidos dormindo. Ele se aproveitava do corpo alheio quando Naruto tomava aquelas pílulas. Bem, era melhor que ficar guardando aquele desejo dentro de si e acabar por estuprar Naruto. Novamente. Novamente lembranças nada satisfatória tomaram possessão de Itachi, que aumentou a força e a rapidez da fricção. Num gemido de culpa e prazer, Itachi chegou ao orgasmo. Fechou os olhos, enquanto abraçava o pequeno corpo o mais forte que seus braços podiam, a ponto de quase asfixiar o pequeno.

**-Acabou o lime, podem suspirar aliviados até o próximo lime-**

Deitou-se e levou o loiro junto dele. Pegou um dos comprimidos que o loiro também tomava para dormir, e tomou um. Abraçou o loiro como se sua vida dependesse disso, e, aspirando o aroma do **seu** Naruto, acabou por dormir.

Um par de olhos observava a cena, e um sorriso sacana brincando em sua face. Ora, ele teria que cuidar daquele casal problemático, não é?

Continua...

_Nono Apêndice: Definindo padrões de irmandade_

_Os olhos cerúleos abriram-se lentamente, e logo Naruto realizou o que estava acontecendo. Com um empurrão, Itachi foi parar no chão de um golpe só. Naruto se encolheu contra a cabeceira da cama. Sua mente voltou a funcionar e esqueceu brevemente a cena que viu antes, com seus pais de protagonistas._

_Naruto: Itachi-niisan?_

_Itachi congelou. Tudo tinha acontecido muito rápido, e Itachi nunca pensou que poderia ser tão imprudente. Vendo os olhos azuis, mergulhados em confusão, Itachi soube que Naruto não lembrava de nada do que aconteceu tantos anos atrás, quando Itachi era apenas um pequeno shinobi da vila da folha._

_Itachi: Err... Sim? - Itachi resolveu agir naturalmente, como se não tivesse feito nada demais._

_Naruto: Por que me beijou? - Naruto foi direto ao ponto crítico, e Itachi desejou que ele tivesse sido mais devagar e sutil._

_Itachi: Err... É uma tradição! - Itachi não soube ao certo de onde tirou uma idéia tão ridícula, mas pediu a todos os deuses que conhecia, e até aos deuses desconhecidos, que Naruto acreditasse em tal idéia descabida._

_Naruto: Tradição? - o Uzumaki arregalou os olhos. Ele não conhecia aquele tipo de tradição._

_Itachi: É uma tradição familiar do clã Uchiha – Itachi tentou formular rapidamente uma desculpa, interligada com a 'tradição', e lembrou dos beijos de boa noite que sua mãe dava em si. Claro, os beijos eram na testa._

_Naruto: Explique-se – quando Naruto pediu a explicação detalhada, Itachi, com um meio sorriso, já havia formulado a resposta._

_Itachi: Na minha família, é comum que parentes se beijem. Na verdade, é comum em todas as famílias – Itachi sorriu inocentemente – E como nos consideramos irmãos, eu achei que deveria te tratar como um. Assim, eu já estava de saída, mas te dei um beijo de boa noite – Itachi continuou a sorrir, enquanto olhava para o loiro, que parecia confuso. Claro que Itachi usou como vantagem o fato de que Naruto não teve família e não estava acostumado a lidar com isto._

_Naruto: Que eu saiba, os familiares se abraçam e se beijam. Mas não na boca, e sim no rosto – Naruto franziu o cenho._

_Itachi: Na minha família não. Compartilhar saliva é confiar em uma pessoa. Você nem faz idéia de quantas doenças se pode pegar com um simples beijo. As pessoas se beijam na boca não só por se ter uma boa sensação, mas porque, até inconscientemente, confiam em quem beijam. Então, nossa família resolveu institucionalizar esse tipo de coisa como uma prova de confiança – claro que todas as palavras que saíam da boca de Itachi eram mentiras, mas Naruto nem sabia nem precisava saber disto._

_Naruto: Então você confia em mim?! - Naruto arregalou os olhos, que logo ficaram marejados pela emoção do garoto. Itachi se sentiu mal por mentir para o garoto, mas era necessário._

_Itachi: Sim – Itachi confiava em Naruto, mas aquele beijo não era prova de sua confiança, e sim de outro sentimento que aflorava em seu peito a cada vez que via ou pensava no loiro._

_**-Aqui começa o lime, quem não quer ler, pule. Mas eu recomendaria ler, já que tem muito dos sentimentos do Itachi por aí. Mesmo assim, estão avisados-**_

_Naruto desceu da cama e pulou sobre Itachi. Os dois ficaram deitados no chão, Naruto sobre Itachi. Naruto encostou de leve seus lábios nos de Itachi, apenas roçando, um roce terno e tímido. O Uchiha abriu a boca rapidamente, com quase desespero por maior contato. O loiro deixou que Itachi mudasse as posições, e ficasse por cima dele. O Uchiha apertou o corpo do outro entre o chão e seu próprio corpo, e beijou com luxúria e possessividade a boca do loiro. Naruto abriu as pernas e as flexionou, deixando que Itachi se acomodasse entre suas pernas. O loiro arranhava o chão, incapaz de acabar com o contato entre as duas bocas, mas levemente assustado pela maneira dominante daquele beijo. Parecia que Itachi não queria mais se desgrudar de si._

_Itachi estava bem longe de se sentir assustado, na verdade, estava entre o céu e o inferno. Se sentia extremamente feliz de compartilhar um beijo com o loiro, e não só em suas fantasias. Porém, se sentia mortalmente culpado por enganá-lo daquele jeito. O loiro timidamente começava a responder ao contato, enquanto suas mãos deixavam de arranhar o chão e iam parar no cabelo de Itachi, massageando levemente os fios escuros. Naruto dava toda a liberdade para que Itachi fizesse o que quisesse com ele. Claro que Itachi pensou em algumas coisas para fazer, mas não seria indicado, já que Naruto era ingênuo, mas não tanto._

_Quando Itachi conseguiu se separar daquela boca viciante, usou braços e pernas para se erguer levemente, ficando sobre o corpo que tanto queria. Naruto estava ofegante, e tinha as bochechas levemente coradas. Os olhos estavam fechados, e ele tentava controlar a própria respiração e o batimento cardíaco. A boca estava levemente aberta, e vermelha. Itachi desejou possuir novamente aquela boca, mas esperou que Naruto abrisse os olhos._

_Naruto: Nii-san...? - os olhos cerúleos abriram-se levemente, e a voz soou tão frágil que Itachi não pôde segurar o instinto de abraçar o loiro e voltar a provar daquela boca._

_Novamente Naruto perdeu o ar, mas aquele beijo era muito mais carinhoso do que o outro. As duas línguas se moviam avidamente, uma contra a outra, dentro das duas bocas. Itachi dominava completamente o beijo, já que ele tinha os sentimentos claros, e sabia o que queria daquele garoto. O Uchiha já não conseguia mais resistir à vontade de possuir aquele corpo que estava sob o seu. Naruto podia sentir que havia alguma coisa naquele beijo que ele não captava, mas aquele carinho era algo que enternecia o coração do jovem jinchuuriki. Quantas pessoas no mundo tinham a confiança declarada de Uchiha Itachi? Quantas pessoas eram consideradas irmãs por Uchiha Itachi? Naruto tinha – ou achava que tinha – esses títulos. Mal sabia que carregava um título muito maior que o sentimento de irmandade do moreno por si._

_O Uchiha se separou do corpo do loiro, e se afastou dele. Naruto se sentou, e Itachi se sentou na frente do loiro. O menor não entendeu o porquê da separação, e já estava começando a achar o contato menos invasor e a se acostumar com toda aquela possessividade, brutalidade e carinho, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Itachi corou ao pensar no que queria fazer a seguir, mas imagens nítidas de um passado nebuloso fizeram com que ele se controlasse._

_Itachi: Naruto-kun... Vem... Aqui... - Itachi abaixou a cabeça, deixando que seu cabelo ocultasse seu rosto corado. O loiro engatinho até Itachi, aproximando os rostos e roçando os lábios na testa do maior. Itachi se sentiu como se fosse uma criança, sendo consolado pela mãe depois de aprontar algo terrível._

_Naruto: O que você quer, Itachi-niisan? - Naruto usou uma mão para levantar o queixo do moreno, e logo a apoiou novamente no chão. Sorriu docemente para o maior, que se sentiu como lixo ao se aproveitar daquele anjo._

_Itachi: Senta... No... Meu colo... - a voz de Itachi diminuía mais a cada segundo, enquanto seu rosto adquiria um tom fortemente vermelho, deixando o assassino do clã Uchiha com um rosto um tanto terno. Naruto sorriu, ao interpretar erroneamente que Itachi tinha vergonha de admitir que apreciava alguém como um irmão, e que seu coração fechado e seu jeito introspectivo lhe davam dificuldade para admitir certos sentimentos. Naruto não estava certo, e o sentimento passava longe de irmandade. Itachi não tinha vergonha, tinha medo. Medo de ser rejeitado._

_Naruto engatinhou até ficar sentado sobre o colo de Itachi, e envolveu o pescoço do outro com seus próprios braços. Itachi pôde notar que o corpo do menor encaixou perfeitamente com o seu próprio, e corou ligeiramente ao perceber a proximidade do seu ventre baixo com o do loiro. Naruto ergueu o rosto de Itachi com uma mão, e segurou a bochecha do Uchiha, beijando-o em seguida. Itachi segurou o loiro pela cintura, e o aprisionou a seu corpo. Os dois se beijavam de uma maneira que nenhum irmão- à não ser os incestivos – beijaria outro irmão. Itachi aproveitava a proximidade para roçar seu corpo no do outro, fazendo Naruto se sobressaltar, mas ficar quieto, deixando Itachi dar vasão aos sentimentos. Não era todo dia que Itachi se mostrava tão sentimentalista, e Naruto ficaria quieto, deixando o outro ser o quão sentimental quisesse, pelo tempo que Itachi necessitasse._

_Depois de alguns minutos de beijos desesperados por parte do Uchiha, Itachi abraçou o loiro com força, e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço do menor, beijando levemente a pele à mostra, sem deixar marcas. Ele sabia que escorregar as mãos para dentro da camisa de Naruto e lhe acariciar seria realmente suspeito, então se limitava a abraçar o loiro com força e se friccionar contra o corpo do menor. Itachi soltou um suspiro, que causou um arrepio em Naruto. Itachi sabia que se passasse daquilo, não conseguiria mais parar. O Uchiha movia seu corpo contra o outro, num movimento de vai e vem, como se estivesse possuindo o corpo do outro. A cada segundo os movimentos se tornavam mais rápidos e fortes, assemelhando-se a uma cena de sexo. Logo, o maior colocou as mãos sobre as nádegas do loiro, e as apertou com vontade. Naruto corou, e seu corpo se retesou. Itachi puxou o corpo do outro com força, fazendo os movimentos de vai e vem mais intensos, gemendo baixinho no ouvido do loiro._

_Naruto estava sobressaltado. Depois daqueles beijos violentos, Itachi havia formado uma espécie de fricção entre os dois, forte e ininterrupta. Naruto soltou um gemido ao sentir Itachi apertar mais uma das suas nádegas. O loiro corou furiosamente, e se sentiu como se tivesse cometido um crime hediondo. Itachi, ao ouvir o gemido, acabou por gemer também e segurar mais fortemente o corpo do outro contra si, formando uma fricção mais forte, que acabou por fazer os dois gemerem ao mesmo tempo, extasiados pelo contato. Itachi, ao perceber o que acontecia, e o olhar assustado do loiro, empurrou o garoto do seu colo, e saiu correndo para o banheiro, fechando a porta com força e rapidez. Mais um pouco, e não teria parado._

_**-fim do Lime, podem suspirar aliviados n.n-**_

_Naruto: Nossa... O que foi isso? - Naruto sentou no chão, e segurou a cabeça com uma mão, enquanto colocava a outra mão no chão. Ao lembrar do acontecido, sorriu – Não sabia que o Itachi era tão tímido – Naruto sorriu ternamente. Mesmo sem entender o acontecido, e porque seu corpo estava mais quente do que o normal, e sua respiração ofegante, havia valido a pena toda aquela confusão mental só por ver o outro tão tímido e estranho. Sem contar o fato de que Itachi lhe considerava um irmão, um irmão!_

_Naruto sentia seu corpo formigar de maneira estranha, como se pedisse por mais daquele contato. Naruto não era tão burro, e sabia que aquele tipo de formigamento – especialmente em certas zonas que não deveriam o ter – era algo que um homem ou uma mulher sentia pelo sexo oposto depois de algum contato. Mas Naruto estava longe de ter tido contato com uma mulher, e isso o intrigava. Por que sentiu aquele tipo de coisa, se ele estava com seu irmão? Não que os dois fossem irmãos biológicos, claro. E o loiro também não era burro o suficiente para não saber que aquilo que havia feito com o irmão era algo que normalmente os irmãos não faziam. Mas os do clã Uchiha faziam, não? Naruto nem ao menos conseguia imaginar sequer de relance Sasuke e Itachi fazendo aquele tipo de coisa, tão parecido com movimentos de caráter sexual._

_Desistindo de entender algo, Naruto saiu do quarto, deixando para trás suas dúvidas e retomando a curiosidade pelo que Kisame lhe contaria mais a frente. Mas Naruto saiu com um sorriso no rosto, feliz de ter estabelecido aquele padrão de irmandade com Itachi, que, incrivelmente, não lhe desagradava em nada em matéria de toques. Muito pelo contrário. Se soubesse que o clã Uchiha era tão excêntrico com o assunto irmandade, teria se esforçado mais para ser 'irmão' de Sasuke, para poder provar daquele ritual estranho a mais tempo. Mas algo continuava a falar para Naruto que Sasuke não faria aquele tipo de coisa com nenhum irmão, e que havia algo errado naquilo. Naruto deu de ombros, e foi em direção à floresta._

_Itachi, por sua vez, respirava agitadamente. O seu corpo vibrava, o calor e o suor presentes em cada centímetro de sua pele. Se sentia péssimo por ter enganado Naruto de maneira tão vil e aproveitadora. Porque ele havia se aproveitado do loiro ingênuo. Itachi deixou seu corpo deslizar até o chão, ficando com as costas escoradas na parede, na qual outrora estivera apoiado. O corpo quente e a excitação proibida e latejante não lhe ajudavam em nada. Os pensamentos formavam um vórtice na cabeça do Uchiha, que não conseguia pensar sem que lhe doesse a cabeça. Dali em diante, poderia beijar o loiro à vontade, mas seria algo realmente baixo. Itachi, assim como Naruto, desistiu de ficar pensando no que acontecera. Foi até o espelho do banheiro, que ficava sobre a pia, e abriu o compartimento que ficava atrás dele. De lá tirou um frasco de cor âmbar, e tirou uma pastilha branca de dentro. Colocou na boca, e engoliu sem mastigar ou usar água para engolir mais fácil. Meio que relutante, pegou outra pastilha, e repetiu o processo. O Akatsuki fechou o frasco, colocou de volta no lugar, fechou o compartimento, e se sentou ao lado da pia de mármore, que ocupava uma parede inteira. Itachi apoiou o corpo em uma das portas de madeira clara, e fechou os olhos. Minutos depois, seu corpo e mente foram acolhidos pelo sono._

_Décimo Apêndice: Pequeno flagra_

_Naruto andava rapidamente pelos corredores daquele enorme castelo. Desceu apressadamente as escadas do saguão de entrada, e saiu do castelo pela porta de entrada. À partir dali, correu até chegar na floresta, onde tinha marcado com Kisame para continuarem a falar sobre o passado do Hoshigake. Naruto havia apagado de sua mente, temporariamente, qualquer vestígio do contato que tivera outrora com o Uchiha. Seu corpo ainda estava agitado, e o coração batia mais rápido que o normal. O Fuuma correu mais rápido, na tentativa de parar de pensar naquilo, como se o assunto fosse cair de seu bolso e se perder entre as folhagens._

_Quando Naruto chegou no lago onde Kisame e ele falaram sobre Orochimaru, o Fuuma viu algo que realmente não esperava. Kisame e Zetsu, aos beijos. Naruto franziu o cenho, achando que talvez aquela mania de irmandade tivesse virado moda, e não fosse exclusiva de Itachi e Naruto. Naruto assistiu, com surpresa, o Hoshigake começar a tirar a capa da Akatsuki de Zetsu. O outro não ficava atrás, desabotoando a capa do Hoshigake. Naruto arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ele e Itachi não tinham feito aquilo. Naruto já via a cena com normalidade, como se fosse algo banal, como segurar a mão de alguém e sorrir para ela, do jeito que dois irmãos se tratariam._

_Kisame foi o primeiro a ver Naruto, e Zetsu não demorou muito para perceber também. O Hoshigake corou, enquanto o outro Akatsuki apenas lançou um olhar mortal para Naruto. Enquanto Kisame se recuperava do choque, Zetsu ia embora, desaparecendo entre as folhagens. Naruto não ficou chocado, já estava até se acostumando de ver gente se agarrando por todos os cantos, e até ele estava sendo beijado. E aquilo era uma prova de que os dois confiavam um no outro, não? Não era como o contato de seus pais, que era altamente malicioso e de teor sexual, não é? O Uzumaki nem mais se importava. Os dois só estavam demonstrando o quão irmãos eram, para todos que quisessem ver. E o loiro sabia que aquela irmandade aberta não aconteceria com Itachi e ele próprio._

_Kisame: Err... Não é nada do que você está pensando! - Kisame tentou se justificar, com um claro tom nervoso em sua voz._

_Naruto: Não tem nada demais, estou até ficando acostumado... - Naruto suspirou, cansado._

_Kisame: Você viu mais Akatsukis desse jeito? - a vergonha sumiu do rosto do Akatsuki, substituída por curiosidade._

_Naruto: Meu pai e a minha mãe estavam 'fabricando um irmãozinho' pra mim – o loiro rolou os olhos – e depois o Itachi me achou no corredor, e eu estava tendo uma crise quando ele me achou. Me levou pro quarto, e daí... - Naruto corou – Err... Daí a gente fez uma espécie de ritual estranho, que tem a ver com o clã Uchiha. Eu não entendi muito bem, mas parecia que era importante pro Itachi... - o loiro focou o olhar no chão, sem realmente olhar para ele._

_Kisame: E o 'ritual' era parecido com o que eu e o Zetsu estávamos fazendo? - Kisame sorriu de maneira maliciosa, Itachi era realmente um canalha._

_Naruto: Não tinha esse negócio de tirar a roupa, mas era quase a mesma coisa. Se bem que tinha mais roce... - o loiro franziu o cenho, e colocou uma mão no queixo, coçando-o, fazendo pose pensativa – É isso mesmo... - Kisame riu – O que tem graça por aqui?_

_Kisame: Nada, nada "O Itachi é realmente um mentiroso de classe" - Kisame ria por dentro, ou melhor, gargalhava. Realmente, aquele loiro era muito ingênuo, ou muito burro – E eu estava realmente fazendo o mesmo ritual com o Zetsu – Kisame sentenciou, usando a desculpa de Itachi para ele próprio._

_Naruto: O Itachi te ensinou? - Naruto sentiu algo estranho no estômago. Se Itachi tinha ensinado para Kisame, quer dizer que os dois tinham feito o mesmo? Não gostou da idéia de Itachi considerar Kisame um irmão – Ele te considerava um irmão?_

_Kisame: Hun..? "Irmão? Mas que porcaria de ritual é esse?"_

_Naruto: O ritual é feito por pessoas que consideram as outras como irmãs. Você fez com o Zetsu porque considera ele como um irmão, não é? O Itachi te ensinou por que fez com você? - Naruto usou um tom inusual em sua voz para perguntar aquilo: era um tom inquisidor, e levemente irritado. Kisame teve vontade de rir ao perceber que Naruto estava com ciúme do 'irmão' e com medo de perder o posto de 'irmão' de Itachi._

_Kisame: Não, ele somente disse pra mim como era. Ele não era muito chegado em mim, sabe. Só falávamos o essencial para as missões. Ele sempre foi meio introspectivo pra esse tipo de coisa. Eu realmente considero o Zetsu como meu irmão, e foi por isso que eu estava fazendo o ritual com ele – Kisame nem ao menos sabia na íntegra o que era o 'ritual', mas vindo das intenções de Itachi por Naruto, podia imaginar perfeitamente – Vamos ficar nesse papo furado? Vamos começar logo. Bem, eu era um menino, como eu já te disse..._

_Continua..._

**#Reviews#**

**Mr Moon**

Você matou o Aldebaran O.O por que num quer ME matar? Afinal, a culpa é mais da minha emice do que do Aldebaran e.e tadenho, e nem ao menos sabe o que ele influenciou X.x você e ele juntos seriam um terror X.x que bom que eu tenho influência sobre você pra não matar o I-chan n.n – leia-se Itachi – mas que 'assuntos' você quer conversar? o.O dessa vez eu sou inocente! ù.ú Eu acho e.e e adianto que os meus ciúmes pelo Aldebaran são COMPLETAMENTE saudáveis ù.ú tu devia cantar a música 'ciúmes' do ultraje a rigor, sabia? ù.ú Dark, sabia que eu gosto muito de você? - olhinhos brlhando, tentando trair o namorado com... consigo mesmo -.-' - eba, é tão baum ter namorado com dupla personalidade XD

**Inu **

Leu as três? Gostou? - olhinhos expectantes e cara de cachorro na chuva – e não se esqueça de votar nos casais que você quer \o/

**Rock's Leely **

Pra ver, olha o meu 'incesto' XD esses 'irmãos' são bem movimentados, não é? 3 O Kakuzu e Hidan são um dos pares que eu mais gosto em Naruto, junto com ItachixNaruto, SasukexDeidara, DeidaraxTobi-Madara, ItachixNarutoxSasuke e PainxKonan e.e O Itachi é um cafajeste, dando remédio pro Naruto pra se aproveitar dele ù.ú tenho que cortar rapidinho a diversão do Itachi e.e mas nós viveremos nos limes até finalmente culminar num lemon e.e e não vai ser de um bom jeito, adianto eu. Gostou do cap? - olhinhos brilhando.

**Li Morgan **

Agora eu fiz DOIS limes e tô quase tendo um infarto i.i devia ter mantido minha inocência, porque hoje a inocência mental foi pelo ralo e.e mas a corporal continua e.e fiquei lendo fics em outras línguas pra ver se achava algo que queria, e li uma sasunaru até XD e é engraçado que eu gosto do Sasuke e.e se não existisse o emo, quem eu usaria de bode expiatório? Quem eu usaria de vilão? Quem eu usaria de saco de pancadas? XD quem eu usaria de...

Sasuke: Já chega ¬¬

Tá, tá. E eu quero que o Shino tenha um destaque na história, por isso eu já estou acentuando ele. Primeiro ciumento por causa do Kiba e da Hinata, e agora descobrindo porque amam tanto o Naruto. Mas o garoto-inseto vai voltar logo à normalidade, só me foi um impulso fazer um pouco de Shino/Naruto pra destraver a mente do Itachi/Naruto e.e e eu amo o Juugo – olhinhos brilhando e babinha escorrendo – ele é tão... tão... sei lá XD acho que eu vou fazer um Juugo/Naruto – olhinhos brilhando. O Juugo é tão demais... E a Karin... Eu não sei, ela saiu com naturalidade. Mas eu tentei pegar a aura calma do Juugo, e inteligente, pra fazer as coisas, mostrando que ele é mais do que um doido com dupla personalidade e.e na minha fic, o Juugo é tão bom quanto o Shika-kun ù.ú e agora você pode votar nos casais que quer n.n

**jackie **

Yooooooooooooooooo \o/ gostou da história? - olhinhos brilhando – E você viu como o sacana se virou no apêndice? Esse cara é um maluco XD e o Naruto é mais burro que uma porta XDD arigato n.n mas eu não lembro de ter recebido um review seu antes e.e você é novo? Se não for pode me bater e.e é que eu tenho uma memória bem fraca, mas eu sei que já ouvi o seu nome em algum lugar, mas não nessa fic e.e

**mfm2885 **

O Juugo é meu amor n.n e espero que o Moon não leia isso XD O Orochimaru é outro que eu gosto. Uma característica marcante dessa fic é que NÃO existem vilões. Cada um tem seu motivo, mesmo que seja sujo, tem uma parte boa. Eu sempre acreditei que não existem vilões, e sim um monte de defeitos em uma pessoa que a caracterizam como tal. Mas o que é um vilão? É um marginal, ou seja, alguém que está fora da moral da sociedade. Nem por isso é mal. Muitos presidentes já foram marginais. Trair a mulher é um marginalismo, e alguns presidentes já fizeram isso. Então eu sempre tento mostrar os dois lados, para que as pessoas julguem. Eu escrevo bem? n/n arigato n.n como quer lembrar do rosto do Naruto antes de sair? Ora, isso você vai ter que esperar n.n mas posso garantir que daqui em diante as coisas começam a esquentar, e muito! E nem eu sei o que vai ser dessa fic, e como vão ser as reações, etc e.e o Itachi parece uma donzela nessa fic, mas só quando ninguém tá olhando XD eu gosto de desvendar os personagens lentamente, cada traço de personalidade, de reação, para ver que eles responder de maneira diferente para cada coisa. Tipo, o Itachi não pode ser sempre uma pedra e.e pode saber meu nome sim, mas só se for em privado, senão minha mãe me degola XD ou seja, eu te mando um PM (acho que escreve assim o.õ) e te dou meu nome. Mas num é pra espalhar, ok? A minha mãe acha que vai vir algum ser malvado e me estuprar X.x vai que eu tenho algum fã doentio o suficiente e.e bem, acho que não XD se quiser, me adiciona no msn (se é que ainda não fez n.n bem, eu não entro faz tempo e.e o msn é mary(underline)neesan(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com)

**JUNI HIKAI **

ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – chorando copiosamente – tá tão boa assim? Original e inteligente? - rindo que nem boba – aiai, assim eu gamo n.n você é homem? e.e ou mulher? O nick num diz muito bem n.n eu vou tentar continuar assim \o/ mas ainda acho que podia ter mais ação do que já tem i.i mas eu vou me esforçar pra melhorar, prometo \o/ gostou dos limes? Eu tô vermelha até agora por ter escrito esse tipo de coisa X.x pra mim é meio que um trauma, mas tudo bem i.i autor bom é aquele que escreve de tudo e.e e eu tento ser uma boa autora n.n espero que não tenha desagradado, já que nunca tinha colocado um action itanaru na red moon. Bem, já era de se esperar. Espero que você goste n.n ah, nunca vi você por aqui, seja muito bem vindo ao mundo itanarutesco da louca Mary-chan n.n

**Srta.Kinomoto **

Kami-sama ouviu as preces e.e eu não considerei rápido i.i e o Sasuke merece as piores torturas do mundo n.n pode ter certeza, agora o emo começa a sofrer. Ele está percebendo seus sentimentos agora, e vai... -

Sasuke: Burra, não conta a trama ¬¬

Tá... Bem, eu não posso contar, mas ele vai sofrer lágrimas de sangue ù.ú

Sasuke: Na verdade, vão ser lágrimas de água salina mesmo ¬¬

Grrr... E eu sei desenhar, acho que vou desenhar um itanaru e.e bem, tenho saber ao menos se eu desenho bem e.e depois eu mostro um itanaru pra vocês que eu desenhei, super fofo n.n acho até que ficou bom O.O e olha que o meu senso de auto-crítica ataca tudo que eu faço. A minha mãe olhou os meus desenhos e disse que quer pagar pra mim um curso de desenho porque eu desenho muito bem, quase como profissional. E o pior: minha mãe é desenhista. Então ela tá falando sério O.O mas eles ficaram bem parecidos com o Itachi e o Naruto do anime mesmo e.e depois eu mostro n.n e eu também me desenhei em estilo anime n.n depois eu mostro também e.e e nunca espera nada ou tudo de mim, porque eu sou do mal! E teve um vuco-vuco mesmo! Na verdade, dois! Nada é pedir demais pra mim XD só não teve lemon, mas um lime é meio que um vuco-vuco mesmo XD

**Neko Lela **

Calma, nee-chan n.n o Kiba apareceu sofrendo porque ele vai ser muito importante na fic n.n é por isso que o Naruto fez isso com ele. O Naruto quer ajudar ele, mas isso vai aparecer mais adiante n.n se você acompanhasse a fic... XD – tentando chantagear – pode deixar que o menino-cão vai ser bem tratado por mim n.n

**Kanya **

Eu tava no meu momento K.O e não pude falar nada e.e mas é CLARO que eu quero itanaru, nee-chan. Eu AMO itanaru e não é segredo nenhum n.n valeu por devolver meus amores n.n- leva Itachi e Naruto para desgrenhá-los ainda mais XD – e é bom a senhorita caprichar no fim, e se for triste eu quero até chorar XD e olha que me fazer chorar é difícil e.e eu só chorei três vezes quando li fics, acho o.õ uma delas foi quando eu li uma fic MINHA O.O eu comecei a chorar, sei lá porque. E nem lembro mais que fic era X.x

Obrigada pelas reviews, e até próximo – e espero que realmente esteja próximo X.x – capítulo n.n kissus \o/


	11. Os Maiores Segredos de Uchiha Itachi

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu, pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, o popular tio Kishi.

**Nota 1: **Tomem cuidado, porque este capítulo é MUITO importante. Quem não prestar atenção não vai entender uma pinóia. Tentei detalhar o máximo, e explicar o melhor possível.

**Nota 2:** Este capítulo tem Subakucest Yaoi explícito (GaaraxKankuro), além de insinuação de outros pares, que podem ou não acontecer. A culpa deste par é inteira do Aldebaran, então ele apanha se não ler! E, urgh, tentei fazer o mais não-fluffy possível, mas não sei se deu certo.

**Nota 3: **Esse capítulo é bem mais longo que os outros, então aproveitem. Eu ia cortar em dois, mas pensei que alguém iria me decaptar XD estou escrevendo das 13 horas até as 18 esse capítulo o.o 24 pags de pura fic, tô sem internet banda larga, numa discada, às 1 e meia da madruga, correndo risco de ser pega, então quero MUITOS reviews, viram?

**Nota 4: **Fui semi-plageada. Não aqui no fanfiction, mas em outro site de fanfics. A pessoa pegou partes do primeiro capítulo e colocou junto com narrações próprias. Tô furiosa? Nem um pouco XD Se as coisas tão assim, é porque eu escrevo bem, não? Na verdade, outra pessoa também pegou um pedaço da Red Moon e colocou em sua fanfic, pedindo a minha permissão depois. Falei com as duas e permiti que usassem os pedaços, desde que não plageassem a fic inteira. Reciclagem de idéias é uma coisa, plágio é outra BEM diferente. Eu só tô avisando porque, se vocês virem algum pedaço de Red Moon por aí, avisem-me, porque pode ser alguém que eu permiti (dois por enquanto), ou mais um que pegou um pedaço. Se alguém precisar de ajuda porque tá sem inspiração, ou não sabe como começar uma fanfic, PEÇA AJUDA, eu não nego, ouviram? Se quiserem pegar um pedaço das minhas fanfics, avisem antes, por favor. Eu não sou esquentada, não vou começar a berrar, 'BAH, SEU #, ROUBOU MINHA FIC, VOU TE DENUNCIAR', não vou mesmo. Mas eu gostaria de pelo menos saber quantas pessoas pegaram um pedaço da minha fic pra alguma coisa, porque é meio desconfortável saber que tem um pedaço de fic sua por aí fazendo sucesso, e você nem sabe. Vou deixar bem claro uma coisa: admito que peguem partes das minhas fanfics, mas NUNCA roubem as minhas idéias, mesmo que seja para escrever de maneira diferente, porque pra mim roubar a IDÉIA é que é plágio, porque você está roubando uma estrutura de uma fanfic, uma lógica de fatos que demoraram para serem ajeitados e ajustados. Isso sim é algo imperdoável.

Espero que gostem e.e boa leitura \o/

**Capítulo 11: Os Maiores Segredos de Uchiha Itachi**

Quando Naruto notou que Itachi já dormia, cuspiu o comprimido que 'engolira'. Incorporou-se na cama, olhando o homem dormido à seu lado. Sorriu de um jeito que só ele conseguia sorrir. Era algo de felicidade, com confusão, amor, amizade, entre muitas coisas. Além de tristeza, que inundava maioria do sorriso. Com certeza, era um sorriso triste. Triste, mas belo. O loiro riu para si, enquanto afundava as mãos nos cabelos negros, e algo suados, do Uchiha. Itachi realmente achava que ele era tão inocente assim? Ok, no começo ele tinha engolido direitinho aquelas idiotices de irmandade, mas ele não tinha convivido com o sannin Jiraya por nada. Aprendera com aquele pervertido, principalmente a não ser tão tapado como sempre era. E uma coisa que poderia afirmar de olhos fechados, era que Itachi tinha intenções muito maiores que de irmão com ele. Só não entendia o porquê do Uchiha continuar com aquele joguinho idiota de irmandade. Se não se apressasse, o próprio Naruto tomaria a iniciativa.

Levantou-se, indo tomar um banho, para tirar o suor e relaxar a mente. Logo teria que pôr seu plano em prática. Ele queria voltar à Konoha, para se despedir apropriadamente de seus amigos, para que não restassem dúvidas de que ele estava ali por espontânea vontade. O pior seria convencer Itachi. No dia anterior, ele queria falar aquilo enquanto tinha 'intimidades' com o outro, porque sabia que não estaria lhe prestando atenção, e depois teria que cumprir com a promessa que lhe fizesse, mesmo que não lembrasse muito de como a fez. Teria que arrumar outra tática. Talvez os olhinhos de cordeiro degolado... Era uma boa idéia.

Saiu para o campo de treinamento, onde achou Nagato, e os dois treinaram durante algumas horas, até escurecer. Saíram do local, sabendo que Konan ficaria fula se os visse sem se alimentarem direito por treinar. Os olhos de Naruto doíam por forçá-los demais. Estava louco para chegar até o sexto nível do Rinnegan, mas ainda estava no segundo. Deixando estes pensamentos para trás, lembrou de seu objetivo de horas atrás, quando viu Itachi comendo sushi, mergulhando-o no molho de soja. Sentou ao seu lado, tentando parecer o mais persuasivo possível. Isso significava: o mais sexy possível.

Naruto: Olá, Itachi-kun – o loiro se debruçou na mesa, sorrindo amavelmente.

Itachi: O que você quer, Naruto-kun? - Itachi falou após mastigar o peixe que estava em sua boca, e depois molhou com cuidado um pedaço de salmão, e comeu um pedaço.

Naruto: Por que você acha que eu quero alguma coisa de você, Itachi-kun? - Naruto segurou o sorriso amável, dessa vez falso, e com um tick no olho. Itachi engoliu o pedaço do peixe, e curvou seus lábios em um meio sorriso maldoso.

Itachi: Porque você sempre faz a mesma coisa quando quer algo de mim, desde ramen até pregar alguma peça em alguém – Pain, que escutava a conversa, deixou-os sozinhos, rolando os olhos.

Naruto: Eu sei que você gosta muito do nosso ritual de irmãos – Itachi olhou para a taça de molho de soja como se fosse a coisa mais bela do mundo – e eu posso cancelá-las, caso queira – Naruto sorriu perspicaz.

Itachi: O que você quer? - daquela vez, a voz de Itachi tomou um tom levemente desesperado. Ficar 'na seca'? Jamais!

Naruto: Quero ir pra Konoha – o loiro deu um meio sorriso, Itachi se afogou com os restos de peixe que continuavam em sua boca.

Itachi: Que?!

Naruto: É isso mesmo. Quero falar com meus ex-colegas, e me despedir apropriadamente. Não vou ficar em Konoha, apenas dar uma passeada e depois voltamos – Itachi franziu o cenho, depois pegou mais um salmão e mergulhou no molho de soja.

Itachi: Tudo bem – e colocou o salmão na boca.

Naruto: Como?! - ele, nem em sonhos, acreditava que Itachi aceitaria tão facilmente – Obrigado! - abraçou o Uchiha fugazmente, e saiu cantarolando, deixando Itachi sozinho novamente. O Uchiha engoliu o resto do salmão.

Itachi: Eu tenho algo para fazer lá mesmo... - Itachi falou mais para si próprio do que para qualquer outro que estivesse por perto.

--

Tsunade lia e relia os documentos do exame Chunnin que aconteceria em data próxima. Na verdade, ela apenas passava os olhos por cima, e fingia que lia, porque estava mais preocupada com certo loiro de olhos azuis. Seus olhos cor mel destilavam veneno só ao pensar que o Uchiha, causante de todos seus problemas, estava de novo na aldeia. Aquele pirralho insolente... Se não fosse por seu Naruto, mandaria matar aquele arrogante. Tentou se controlar, respirar fundo, pois sabia que tinha algo que ninguém sabia, e que manteria Naruto seguro na Akatsuki. Sorriu, pensando em quão irônica a vida podia ser. Quem pensaria que...

--

Uchiha Itachi e Fuuma Naruto estavam sobre a muralha de Konoha, suas capas esvoaçando de acordo com a direção que o vento impunha. O loiro tirou o sombreiro que protegia seu rosto de se expor à luz do sol, e Itachi viu a luz brilhar naquele rosto que parecia ter sido beijado pelo sol. Tirou o sombreiro também, mostrando seu rosto, que parecia estar encoberto pelo frio da neve. Naruto inspirou, e expirou fortemente, olhando para a montanha Hokage. Fizera uma promessa. Por uma caminho, seria infeliz e a cumpriria. Por outro, feliz, mas com uma lacuna, e não cumpriria.

Naruto: Finalmente Konoha.

--

Kiba andava pelas ruas de Konoha, o dia ensolarado lhe fazia impossível a tarefa de não pensar em Naruto. O sol e as coisas alegres sempre lhe lembravam aquele pequeno garoto revoltoso. Sentia saudades, não podia negar, mas bem que Naruto podia ser mais leve com ele naquela situação. Por que justo ele sofrera o pior?

Naruto: Porque você é idiota – Kiba sentiu seu corpo inteiro gelar, e virou seu corpo em um giro de 180 graus, vendo o loiro que ocupava seus pensamentos.

Kiba: Naruto!

Naruto: Você merecia, sabe. Realmente, pensar que eu teria a minha cabeça lavada como se fosse uma roupa! Você acha que eu, Naruto, iria deixar um tipo de coisa dessas acontecer comigo? - o loiro sorriu de maneira radiante, e Kiba sorriu.

Kiba: Conseguiu fugir?

Naruto: Kiba, você precisa entender que eu estou na Akatsuki por vontade própria. Ninguém está me obrigando, e eu não quero sair de lá. Lá tem gente que me entende, Kiba – o sorriso de Kiba desapareceu.

Kiba: E nós, Naruto?! O que somos?! Onde ficamos?!

Naruto: No meu coração, Kiba – o loiro abraçou Kiba, com muita força, mas não o suficiente para quebrar alguma parte do corpo do amigo – Espero que você deixe essa mácula de menino-cão desaparecer de você, Kiba. Deixe que as pessoas curem essa sua dor. Abra-se, fale com quem você confia. Você está cercado de amigos, Kiba. Existem pessoas que passam o mesmo que você, ou até pior. Pense sempre nisso, nada nunca é o fim do mundo – foi o último que Kiba ouviu, antes de sentir uma pressão contra sua nuca, e desmaiar.

--

Tsunade parou de 'ler' seus relatórios ao ver que tinha companhia. Sentiu o chakra do invasor, e sentiu alívio ao reconhecer seu acompanhante.

Tsunade: Parece que arrumou um tempinho para me visitar, não? Eu achei que você não viria, oras. Estava demorando – o homem saiu das sombras, revelando o rosto pálido, cabelos e olhos negros, roupas da Akatsuki – Itachi.

**(Nota: Quando a Hokage e o Uchiha falam 'Itachi', se referem ao 'Itachi' animal, e não pessoa. Estão se referindo ao 'fuinha', que é o nome AMBU do Itachi. Estranho, o Itachi tem nome AMBU que é Itachi XP falta de criatividade é fogo XD)**

Itachi: AMBU Itachi, se apresentando – o Uchiha deixou que a roupa de Akatsuki escorregasse, mostrando a roupa de AMBU de Konoha, e a máscara escondida sob a capa da Akatsuki. Ajoelhou-se, colocando a máscara AMBU, de um animal: fuinha – Trago o relatório sobre a Akatsuki, Hokage-sama – ele estendeu um pergaminho para a Hokage – Não morde, Hokage – ele sorriu sob a máscara, ao ver que a mulher não queria pegar o pergaminho. Ela arrebatou o papel das mãos do Uchiha, contrariada.

Tsunade: Não fale assim com sua superiora, Itachi! Você não tem respeito por ninguém, moleque!

Itachi: Posso ter por alguém, mas você não é uma dessas pessoas – mais um sorriso de formou em seu rosto escondido, desta vez escarninho.

Um momento de silêncio pairou sobre os dois, Itachi claramente esperava ordens.

Tsunade: Como está o Naruto? - ela pergunto, incerta por confiar num Uchiha, mesmo que ele fosse um AMBU da vila, disfarçado como nukenin.

Itachi: Minha missão é, além de arrancar informações da Akatsuki, protegê-lo. Faço meu trabalho, Hokage-sama. Mais algo?

Tsunade: Por que demorou?

Itachi: Devia tomar cuidado para não me descobrirem, Hokage-sama. Durante estes meses, Naruto-kun esteve enclausurado na Akatsuki, e eu era um dos responsáveis para treiná-lo. Ele foi treinado por todos os membros.

Tsunade: Acha que ele está forte?

Itachi: Muito, Hokage-sama.

Tsunade: E pode te vencer?

O Uchiha recuou.

Itachi: Talvez.

Tsunade: Pode ir.

Itachi recolocou a capa de Akatsuki, parando com as formalidades de AMBU. Tirou a máscara, e a escondeu. Olhou para a Hokage mais uma vez.

Itachi: Ele estará bem nas minhas mãos – e sumiu em um redemoinho de folhas.

Tsunade: Uchiha Itachi, AMBU que teve a coragem de matar o próprio clã porque foi mandado pelo conselho. Do que você é capaz, Uchiha? Realmente posso confiar em você? Será que é tão leal à Konoha que matou até a família para o bem da aldeia... Ou guarda algo mais? Espero que Naruto realmente esteja bem em suas mãos.

Ela sabia que não seria ouvida, mas isso não a impedia de falar o que estava entalado em sua garganta.

--

Aburame Shino estava sentado sobre a cabeça do terceiro Hokage, olhando a vila, pequena se vista lá de cima. As pessoas pareciam formiguinhas numa trilha, mas, ao contrário das formigas, tinham consciência de onde estas trilhas iriam lhes levar. Ele sentiu uma presença atrás de si, e soube quem era somente pela presença. Não havia pessoa no mundo que tivesse presença tão forte.

Shino: Uzumaki Naruto. O que faz aqui? Quer rir da minha cara por que eu fraquejei quando deveria ter te matado?

Naruto: Na verdade, eu queria falar um pouco com você – o loiro sentou ao lado de Shino.

--

Gaara estava alojado em um hotel na vila da folha. Olhava, da sacada, o céu claro, como olhos de certo amigo loiro. Suspirou, sentindo impotência. Odiava se sentir impotente. Ele não devia ficar parado esperando notícias. Naruto não ficaria esperando notícias! Kankuro apareceu ao seu lado, e apoiou os cotovelos na pequena parede de proteção da sacada.

Kankuro: Gaara... Eu sei exatamente o que você está sentindo agora...

Gaara: Não, não sabe...

Kankuro: Sei sim. Você pode achar que ninguém no mundo te compreende agora, mas eu compreendo. Senti a mesma impotência quando te levaram, e eu não tive o poder suficiente para te resgatar. Eu devo muito à Uzumaki Naruto – Kankuro colocou uma mão no ombro de Gaara, sendo evadido pelo ruivo.

Gaara: Não, você não sabe! Uma pessoa muito importante pra mim, talvez a mais importante, pode estar realmente ferida agora! Ele está na mesma situação que eu estava antes!

Kankuro: Por isso digo que te entendo! Antes era você no lugar dele, e você é realmente importante pra mim! - o Subaku apoiou novamente sua mão no ombro de seu irmão, desta vez com força. Gaara se virou para ele.

Gaara: Mas você fez algo para salvá-lo! Eu só estou aqui, esperando notícias...

Kankuro: E você acha que o Naruto iria querer que você se arriscasse por ele? Ele certamente quer é que você fique quietinho aqui, esperando notícias, como está fazendo agora. Do jeito que o Naruto é, deve ter conquistado até o líder da Akatsuki, e agora está tirando umas férias por lá – Kankuro sorriu amenamente, e Gaara se tranquilizou um pouco.

Gaara: Não entendo porque o Naruto ainda está lá, se ele é tão forte quanto Shisune-san nos informou. Eu... Não sei o qe fazer – o ruivo apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Kankuro – E por que você se importa com Naruto? O que você deve à ele?

Kankuro: Eu me importo porque ele te importa. Não gosto de ver você sofrer, irmãozinho. Fedelho ignorante, ele salvou a sua vida, é claro que eu devo muito à ele. Ter você por perto é o que eu devo à ele. Se não fosse por ele... Não gosto nem de pensar – o mais velho suspirou, e Gaara o abraçou frouxamente. Kankuro arregalou os olhos. Gaara nunca tinha o abraçado antes.

Gaara: Olha como fala com o Kazekage, Kankuro.

Kankuro: Eu estou mentindo? Você é sim um fedelho ignorante e inútil. Imagina, o temido Kazekage virando um adorável garotinho carente quando perde o amiguinho – Gaara o olhou com raiva – Parece que esse amiguinho ocupa um lugar maior que o de um simples amigo – Kankuro franziu o cenho, desgostoso da idéia – Além do mais, é EX-Kazekage.

Gaara: Depois perguntam o porquê de eu ser frio... E uma vez Kazekage, nunca se deixa de sê-lo.

Kankuro: Não esquenta, irmãozinho! Você é muito chato, nem aceita brincadeira. Sem graça – Kankuro mostrou a língua, e Gaara sorriu maldosamente. Kankuro sentiu o rosto ficar azul de puro medo, nunca tinha visto aquele sorriso no irmão.

Gaara: Quem mostra a língua pede beijo.

E o Subaku deu um beijo no irmão, que sentiu o rosto corar rapidamente. O menor segurou o queixo de seu aniki, e o puxou para baixo, abrindo a boca alheia à força. Introduziu a língua, explorando o interior da boca do mais velho. Kankuro arregalou os olhos, e seu corpo tremeu. Aquilo era extremamente errado, e estava passando além de uma brincadeira normal. Gaara cortou o beijo, os lábios vermelhos pelo toque. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, até Kankuro ralhar com o irmão.

Kankuro: SEU IDIOTA!! Não sabe brincar mesmo! E que brincadeira de mal gosto! - Kankuro estava realmente irado, o rosto completamente vermelho. Aquilo definitivamente não deveria ter acontecido. Pior, ele havia gostado. Pior ainda, era seu primeiro beijo.

Ele assistiu o Kazekage andar calmamente para dentro da casa, e, antes de entrar, virou-se para Kankuro, aquele odiável sorriso malicioso ainda no rosto. Kankuro odiou aquele maldito sorrisinho de deboche.

Gaara: Meu coração ainda está aprendendo a se adaptar aos sentimentos, mas você pode ter certeza que tem um lugar vitalício aqui – ele apontou o próprio peito, na área do coração – E não é o mesmo que o do Naruto. Naruto e Temari são meus irmãos.

Kankuro: E eu, o que sou? Um enfeite do Kazekage-sama? - o Subaku mais velho fez uma careta, odiando ainda mais aquela conversa que parecia que não chegaria à lugar nenhum – Pare de brincar Gaara, você não sabe brincar.

Gaara: E quem te informou que eu estava brincando? Não tome conclusões precipitadas, irmão – desta vez, ele apagou o sorriso, falando seriamente – Grave isto na sua cabela oca: eu nunca brinco – e saiu do recinto, deixando Kankuro com as palavras na boca.

Kankuro: Seu fedelho! Aprenda a respeitar seu irmão mais velho!

--

Itachi corria pela vila. Não concluíra seus objetivos na aldeia. Sua visita seria um pouco mais extensa, pois fazia tempo que não visitava certo lugar. Incrivelmente, ou não, os AMBU não notaram o Uchiha correndo pelos telhados, saltando, em direção à um só lugar: o bairro Uchiha.

Ao chegar ao seu lugar de destino, foi em direção à um lugar, o que mandou à tanto tempo que seu irmãozinho fosse. Era o salão onde a família se reunía, e, sobre certo tatami, encontrava-se uma sala secreta, com o segredo do Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke, tolo, não notou que aquele lugar guardava um segredo maior ainda.

Levantou o tatami, e ingressou pela passagem, indo direto para a sala onde estava o segredo que o clã guardara desde antes da fundação de Konoha. Avaliou a sala, notando que estava igual à sempre, demonstrando que Sasuke nem se dignara a voltar ali. Do lado contrário do altar que mostrava o segredo do clã, encontrava-se uma bela peça antiga: uma raposa de nove caudas, uma fuinha de oito caudas, e um touro de oito caudas também, similares à tentáculos. A raposa feita de ouro, a fuinha feita de prata, e o touro feito de bronze. A raposa estava por cima, mostrando as garras de maneira ameaçadora à fuinha. A fuinha, indefesa, jazida no chão, em frente à raposa. O touro atrás da raposa, mostrando os dentes, empinado como um cavalo dando um trote, como se fosse atacar a raposa. A raposa tinha dois rubis, o touro tinha dois diamantes negros, e a fuinha tinha dois diamantes brancos nos lugares dos olhos. A diferença da raposa para os outros dois animais demônios, era que o olho direito dela brilhava intensamente, como se alguma luz batesse nele, enquanto o olho esquerdo não mostrava sinal de vida.

Itachi se aproximou da raposa, vendo uma inscrição em tinta preta no focinho dela, em uma caligrafia apressada. "O segredo do clã Uchiha se encontra aqui. Retire a pedra do olho direito". A caligrafia era do próprio Itachi. Ele tinha deixado aquela pista a seu irmão, mas parecia que Sasuke foi tolo o suficiente para nem olhar para trás quando viu o segredo do clã. Olhar para trás literalmente.

Dentro da orelha da raposa ele notou uma lâmina, com um desenho perfeito do seu próprio Mangekyou Sharingan. Se Sasuke ao menos tivesse visto esta lâmina... Deixou estes pensamentos, e retirou o rubi que representava o olho direito da raposa. A pedra saiu com facilidade, e Itachi a colocou dentro da orelha da estátua, onde antes estava a lâmina. Viu, como sempre, que uma luz saía do buraco, mostrando que existia luz sob aquela estátua. Que ela deveria ter algum furo, do olho até algum lugar onde tivesse luz. Itachi bem sabia que a estátua tinha, por dentro, um caminho que ligava a base da estátua até o olho que ele retirou. Por isso aquele olho brilhava mais que o outro. A luz vinha de baixo da terra.

Ele introduziu a lâmina por dentro do espaço vazio que o olho de rubi deixou. Um chakra amarelo-claro envolveu a lâmina, e a queimou. Aquele era o sinal. Itachi olhou para trás, e viu algo que seus olhos já estavam acostumados. O chão de pedra se moveu, e as pedras de certa parte foram afundando, se ligando à um pedaço de escada que havia embaixo do piso de pedra, formando uma escada, que parecia não ter fim. Ele começou a descer pela escada, já acostumado com o escuro daquele lugar (Mary: Pra quem não entendeu nada do que eu disse sobre a escada, saibam que é como a escada que aparece na 'Barbie Rapunzel' XD).

--

Naruto: Sabe, Shino, você é bastante bonito – o outro arregalou os olhos, sob os óculos – Mas você podia, tipo, sei lá, mostrar o rosto. Duvido que os insetos vão te proibir de pelo menos mostrar o rosto e baixar um pouco a gola dessa camisa. Como você sobrevive no verão, cara?

Shino: Eu não sei o porquê de mostrar meu rosto, Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Puts, é agonizante falar com alguém e nem saber como essa pessoa reage! Falo por experiência própria, já que convivi com o Sasuke. Como ele consegue ser tão frio? Mas, voltando ao assunto, se você mostrasse um pouco o rosto, quem sabe...

Shino: O que ensinuas, Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Vai que você pega uma garotas... - Shino o olhou com incredulidade – Ou, quem sabe, o Kiba...

Shino: Você enlouqueceu?

Naruto: Tá, você faz o que quiser, mas eu sei que eu namoraria numa boa com você se você mostrasse o rosto. Mistério tem certo charme, mas do jeito que você tem, passou dos limites, sabe – o loiro se levantou – Não vai me impedir?

Shino: E acabar como da última vez? Não, obrigado.

Naruto: Você é um cara legal, Shino, mas tente ter contato mais pele-à-pele, sabe. O sol não vai queimar você, e você nem é vampiro, sabe. Tente falar com seus pais, e pergunte pra eles o quão sem roupa você pode ficar sem se prejudicar, nem aos seus amigos que vivem em você.

Shino: Naruto... - o loiro caminhava para longe do monumento aos Hokages, mas parou ao ouvir o amigo – Obrigado.

Naruto: Tudo bem, se cuide.

Shino: Você é um bom amigo, agora entendo o afinco de Hinata e Kiba para trazer você de volta.

Naruto: Hehe – o loiro coçou a nuca, e sorriu feliz – Espero ter ajudado! Até um dia!

Shino: Até, espero eu, logo.

--

Sasuke estava em sua casa, no bairro Uchiha, cercado do Time Hebi. Karin e Suigetsu brigavam, e Juugo conversava com um pássaro qualquer. O Uchiha foi para o telhado da casa, vendo o sol quente, sentindo o calor abrasador, pensando em Naruto, até ter sua concentração quebrada.

Ao longe, viu algo que parecia uma capa negra com nuvens vermelhas. Também viu a Hyuuga andando, e depois sumir. Muito, muito estranho. Balançou a cabeça furiosamente, pensando que estava ficando maluco por causa daquela cabeça loira, que ele não conseguia tirar da própria cabeça. Resolveu voltar com seus 'amigos', antes que se matassem. Sim, era o melhor a fazer.

--

Naruto encontrou Hinata no caminho para falar com Gaara, e resolveu a deixar à par das coisas. Falou quase o mesmo que disse para Kiba. Que ela deixasse a timidez de lado, e se relacionasse mais com as pessoas. E que não pestanejasse pelo que seu pai pensaria, sobre ela gostar da Neji. Porque ele sabia que ela gostava de Hyuuga Neji. Disse que, se ela não pudesse se impor, seu pai nunca a respeitaria. E que ela teria que lutar pelo primo, se realmente o quisesse. Deixou Hinata, indo em direção à Gaara. Hinata ficou quieta por um tempo, mas resolveu que aquele era o momento de lutar, rumando para casa, embargada pela força que Naruto lhe deu.

Naruto: Gaara – o loiro invadiu o apartamento de Gaara, e o encontrou dormindo. Sorriu, e encontrou uma máquina filmadora e fotográfica. Tirou uma foto de si próprio ao lado ao corpo adormecido do amigo, e depois passou para a função de filmagem. Colocou a gravadora à sua frente, e começou a falar tudo o que queria dizer pessoalmente.

--

Gaara acordou, sentindo o vento vindo da janela. Arregalou os olhos ao notar que não havia deixado a janela aberta. Levantou abruptamente, olhando para os lados, à procura de um inimigo. Certamente teria acordado se sentisse intenções assassinas. Era parte de seu instinto, até! Mas, se não era alguém com intenções assassinas, então o que era? Notou um vídeo ao seu lado, produto de sua filmadora. Ao lado, tinha uma foto de Naruto, sorrindo, ao lado de seu corpo adormecido. Tinha sido imprimida no computador do quarto, que ainda estava ligado. Ao seu lado, estava um selo de continuidade de estado. Fazia uma pessoa se manter em certo estado, como dormindo, acordada, etc. Poderia ter efeitos colaterais se usada em excesso.

Sobre a fita estava uma nota, na caligrafia de Naruto: "Reúna os times 7, 8 e 10, o Time Gai, o Time do Konohamaru, Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-baachan, ero-sannin, Shisune-neechan, o tio do ramen e a filha dele, e os seus irmãos, e vejam a fita. Não vale abrir antes, viu?". Gaara sorriu, uma lágrima deslizando por sua face. Só o Naruto mesmo...

--

Naruto já estava no portão de Konoha, esperando seu parceiro, que parecia que iria demorar. Pensando nisso, fez um Oiroke no Jutsu, e deixou um origami no portão. Se Itachi passasse ali, ele saberia. Seu Oiroke adquiriu um kimono preto com flores brancas, e o cabelo estava amarrado por um hashi. Encaminhou-se até a barraquinha de ramen.

Naruto: Tio, dá um ramen pra mim!

O homem sorriu, e deu o ramen para Naruto, pensando que se as roupas fossem laranjas, certamente aquele seria Naruto usando um Oiroke no Jutsu.

Naruto sentiu a presença de Gaara, e abaixou a cabeça.

Gaara: O senhor é o 'tio do ramen'?

Teuchi: Sim, sou sim. Por...?

Gaara: Naruto nos mandou uma mensagem, e quer que você e sua filha nos acompanhem – o homem, mal se importando com os clientes, fechou a loja, pedindo que todos saíssem. Naruto pegou o ramen que comia, e saiu andando o mais apressado que podia, virando o rosto para que não o vissem.

--

Todos estavam reunidos na sala da Hokage, esperando ver a fita. Eram Tsunade, Shisune, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Teuchi e sua filha, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, Sasuke, Asuma, Kurenai, Jiraya, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Ebisu e Iruka. Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo também estavam lá, junto com Sasuke.

Gaara colocou a fita no Videocassete, e esperou que aparecesse alguma imagem. Uma loira de kimono estava sentada no telhado, embaixo da janela, vendo o que aconteceria, comendo ramen. Então, a imagem de Naruto vestido com roupas da Akatsuki, apareceu.

_Gaara, eu sei que você deve estar desesperado por minha causa, do mesmo jeito que eu fiquei quando você foi sequestrado. Mas pode ficar tranquilo, eu estou bem. Pode mostrar este vídeo para todos os outros. É melhor do que eu ficar andando por Konoha, tentando falar com todo mundo que eu conheço. Não tenho muito tempo, o Itachi vai ralhar comigo se eu demorar demais._

Sasuke fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome do irmão.

_Gaara, quero que você saiba que está tudo bem comigo, eu estou inteiro e feliz! Não precisa se culpar por não poder me resgatar, já que a Akatsuki está mais forte do que nunca, e vocês não sabem onde se escondem. Eu te adoro, você é meu irmão! Você é a única pessoa no mundo que me entende, e é uma das pessoas mais estimadas por mim. Pode ter certeza que isso aqui é só uma gravação temporária, porque eu vou arranjar um jeito de dar um belo chute no traseiro do Itachi e te encontrar pessoalmente! Mas você tem que prometer que não vai tentar me fazer ficar, viu? Eu não posso ficar, por enquanto não. As pessoas daqui precisam mais de mim do que vocês. E o Kankuro ficou um adolescente bem bonito, não? - o loiro sorriu._

Gaara corou, e Temari olhou estranhada para a imagem do loiro na tela. Kankuro teve uma síndrome de avestruz, querendo enfiar a cara no chão pra que ninguém lhe visse.

_Agora pra você, Kankuro! Por favor, tire essas tintas da cara, homem! Você fica muito mais sexy sem elas, sabe..._

Jiraya: Esse é meu discípulo! - o homem riu, olhando o aluno falar de maneira tão solta assuntos como aquele.

_Imagina, você vai pegar todas as garotas se tirar esse negócio daí! As meninas não concordam?_

Sakura, Temari e Tenten concordaram efusivamente. Hinata também concordou, corando. Tsunade sorriu amenamente, e Shisune se engasgou com a própria saliva.

_Acho que devem concordar, não? Então, Kankuro, faça um bem para a humanidade e tire essas pastas estranhas do rosto! Quando eu vi você no resgate do Gaara, sem aqueles negócios no rosto... Huhu, você não vai gostar do que eu pensei! - o garoto sorriu de maneira radiante._

Kankuro corou até o infinito e além, e o sorriso de Jiraya se alargou ainda mais. Aquele era seu garoto!

_Temari, minha amiga, pare de ser tão violenta! Você é uma mulher, mulheres são delicadas, sabe. Menos a Sakura-chan e a Tsunade-baachan, que são dois monstros..._

Tsunade quase jogou a cadeira no televisor, e Sakura socou a parede, destruindo-a. Sasuke deu um meio sorriso malicioso. Podia estar forte, mas continuava a ser um dobe. Jiraya riu com vontade, Naruto realmente era um palhaço de classe.

_Mas isso não importa agora. Temari, sabe que o Shikamaru é um chunin bastante inteligente? Dá pra jogar aquele jogo estranho com ele, sabe. Aquele do tabuleiro, sabe. E você nunca vai vencer. Que tal tomar como desafio? Você acha que ganha dele em tudo, né? Tente ganhar nisso!_

Shikamaru: Garoto problemático...

_Hinata, eu já falei com você, não é? Está na hora do clã Uchiha não ter mais ramificações, já que vocês são uma família só. Espero que você tenha a força suficiente para enfrentar a sua família. Saiba que eu vou estar longe fisicamente, mas perto sentimentalmente, sempre te apoiando. E eu sei que você é uma garota forte, e vai lutar com todas as forças e superar o seu pai!_

Hinata: Naruto-kun...

_Aliás, o Neji está muito sexy com essa nova roupa, não acha? - o loiro piscou matreiro._

Hinata: Naruto-kun! - a mulher corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

_Kiba, eu já falei com você também, e acho que não preciso repetir, não é? Você gosta de ser o cara alegre, que nem eu, mas não quer compartilhar seus problemas. Shino e Hinata são seus amigos, e todos os daí também são, menos o Sasuke-teme, se estiver aí, que é um traidor e merece a forca..._

Sasuke: Dobe – o Uchiha franziu o cenho, uma veia saltada na testa.

_Voltando ao assunto, você deve falar com eles sobre o que eu te falei, e mostrar que você também tem problemas. Talvez você e o Shino solucionem juntos, não? - o loiro novamente piscou um olho._

Kiba não entendeu a indireta, nem Shino.

_Shino, por favor, tira essas roupas! Não tô falando pra fazer um streap-tease, mas bem que você podia usar uma regata de vez em quando. Por favor, Tsunade-baachan, vamos abolir as camisas de gola alta! O Sasuke-teme já era um saco com a boca tampada, mas o Shino eu não aceito mais! O teme pelo menos agora tá usando aquela roupa que parece um saco de batatas, e mesmo tendo gola, ele deixa aberta pra mostrar o peito. Ui ui, acha que vai pegar alguém assim. Nem resfriado, ouviu?! - Naruto berrou, escandaloso._

Kiba corou ao pensar em Shino fazendo um streap-tease exclusivo pro Inuzuka, e Sasuke sentiu a veia na testa pulsar mais.

_Mas voltando ao que interessa, já que o teme não interessa nada, eu quero dizer que você também vai ficar super sexy sem esse monte de pano encima de você! Que tal namorar com o Kankuro? Os dois combinam na falta de senso de moda._

Kiba: Olha quem fala, a laranja ambulante... - Kiba sentiu sua veia na testa latejar.

Naruto, na sacada, teve vontade de jogar o pote de ramen na cara do idiota. Tentava ajudar e o retardado ainda brigava com ele!

_Se bem que eu acho que você faz melhor par com o Kiba. Sabe, insetos e cachorros... Não combinam, eu sei, mas é tudo animal mesmo!_

Kiba rolou os olhos, Sakura balançou a cabeça. Naruto continuava a ser Naruto, não importava o local ou a idade.

_Ino, você é muito bonita, sabia?_

A loira sorriu prepotentemente, enquanto a outra loira sorriu maliciosamente.

_Mas você é muito magra, sabia? Puts, por acaso é anoréxica?_

O sorriso da loira se desmanchou, e uma veia pulsante apareceu na sua testa. Sakura riu da cara da outra.

_E, por isso, eu acho que você devia conviver com alguém que come bastante! Tipo, o Chouji! Não tô falando pra engordar, mas pra comer saudavelmente. E comer saudavelmente não é comer só alface, viu? É comer tudo em boa medida. Ah, você é médica, você sabe! E, aproveitando pra entrar no problema do Chouji, que tal você não o ajudar a acalmar com a comida? Comer batatinhas sempre não é aquilo que se diga 'oooohhhh, que saudáááável', sabe..._

Chouji agarrou as batatinhas que comia como se sua vida dependesse disso, e Ino o fuzilou com o olhar, sorrindo sadicamente.

Ino: Vou seguir o conselho do Naruto, Chouji-kuuuun – ela pronunciou o nome do garoto com malícia, o que o fez tremer.

_Shikamaru, você é MUITO preguiçoso! Vai treinar com o Gai-sensei pra perder essa preguiçonite aguda, cara! Duvido que, depois de umas 5000 voltas ao redor de Konoha, você não fique mais disposto, hehe. E o time de Suna pode ir com você! Pra não ficarem de fazer nada'ttebayo._

Gai: Eu sempre soube que você teria a flor da juventude, Naruto-kun!

Lee: Isso, Gai-sensei!

Gai: Asuma-san, posso pegar emprestado seu pupilo? Quero fazer com que a flor da juventude cresça no coração de seu pupilo!

Asuma: Tudo bem.

Shikamaru: Tô ferrado...

Gai: - olhando para Gaara.

Gaara: Nem pensar.

Tsunade: Desculpe, Gaara, mas você está em Konoha como Jounnin, e vai fazer o que eu mandar, e eu acho muito interessante a idéia maluca do Naruto. Você, Temari e Kankuro, junto com Shikamaru, passam a treinar de agora em diante com o Time Gai.

Lee: EEEEEEEEEEEEBA!! - o moreno pulou, e ficou rindo como louco.

_Neji, você bem que podia apoiar mais a Hinata, sabe. Eu sei que você já a ajuda, mas fique mais com ela. Ela é bastante tímida, e eu sei que, no fundo, você também é. Além disso, você é frio. Então vocês dois podem se ajudar, sabe – Naruto sorriu maliciosamente._

Talvez Jiraya foi o único que captou a intenção de Naruto.

_Tenten, NUNCA queira ser como a Tsunade-baachan. Ela é um monstro! Ero-sannin que sabe, né? Ela quase o matou uma vez! Só porque ele espiou ela na terma, hehe. E vê se alivia pro lado do Lee. Ele é um cara muito legal! É só dar uma chance, gente. Ele pode ser um pouco hiperativo, mas eu também sou de vez em quando, hehe._

Sasuke: "De vez em quando... Sei, conta outra..."

_Lee, bem que você podia ser... Menos estranho, sabe. Tente ser mais normal. As pessoas ficam meio reticentes a te aceitar por causa da tua 'felicidade em excesso'. E deixa crescer esse cabelo de tigela! Quando você era novinho, ele era tão lindo! - os olhos do loiro brilharam, como se fosse uma fangirl falando do personagem favorito – Deixa crescer, por favor!_

Lee: Era mais bonito antes?

Todos assentiram veementemente.

Lee: Eu achei que era melhor agora – ele arregalou os olhos.

Todos negaram veementemente.

Lee: Tá, eu deixo crescer... Alguém tem uma receita pra fazer cabelo crescer rápido? - ele sorriu radiante.

Suigetsu: Que tal 'peruca'? Agora cala a boca, idiota – Suigetsu, que tinha parado a fita para que ouvissem a resposta de Lee, e vinha parando para ver a reação de cada um, novamente colocou para continuar.

_Yamato-sensei, para de ser estranho, pô! Kami-sama, você é mais estranho que o Lee! Esses olhos... Brr, só de pensar já dá medo!_

Suigetsu parou novamente a filmagem.

Yamato: O que tem de errado com meus olhos?

Quando Sai ia responder, Suigetsu colocou para reproduzir, entediado.

_Kakashi-sensei, para de ser pervertido! E de ler esse livrinho maldito! Ah, um dia eu queimo esse livro... E para de ficar olhando descaradamente pra bunda do Iruka-sensei! Tenha vergonha na cara e pede pra namorar com ele de uma vez! Ah, esqueci, você não tem vergonha!_

Kakashi riu pervertidamente, os olhos brilhando, e colocou a mão na coxa do outro sensei, que arregalou os olhos e corou até os cabelos.

Iruka: Pervertido! - ele socou Kakashi, que foi parar no outro lado da sala.

Kakashi: "Como eu não notei que o meu Iru-chan é tão violento quanto a Sakura?"

Iruka: Nem acredito que não tinha notado, hunf! Pode continuar com o vídeo, Suigetsu-kun – Iruka sorriu amavelmente, fazendo Suigetsu adquirir uma cor levemente rosada, e Kakashi bufar.

_Iruka-sensei, abre o olho! O Kakashi-sensei tá querendo fazer coisas não muito santas com você! Proteja a sua flor, Iruka-sensei! Não deixe que o pervertido do Kakashi a tire! - Naruto falou com convicção._

Iruka: Pode deixar, Naruto! Você me abriu os olhos! ... E o que raios é essa tal flor?

Kakashi: Algo que até o fim da semana você não terá mais. E eu faço questão de gravar e mandar pro Naruto, pra ele saber que não adiantou de nada te avisar kukukukukuku – um pouco de sangue molhou a máscara de Kakashi, que estava tendo uma leve hemorragia nasal.

Suigetsu colocou para continuar a fita.

_Asuma e Kurenai, parabéns! Disseram para mim que vocês dois vão ter um bebê. Que bom, pena que eu não vou poder vê-lo nascer, já que sou nokenin. Hehe, eu desejo felicidades, e vou ver se posso mandar um presente! Espero que se virem bem com as fraudas!_

Asuma sorriu, e Kurenai também. A morena deixou uma lágrima escorrer por sua face.

Kurenai: Esse Naruto...

_Onee-chan e Tio do ramen! Eu nunca vou esquecer vocês dois, porque vocês fazem o melhor ramen do mundo! E, mesmo com tudo que aconteceu à tantos anos atrás, não são como os outros aldeões. Mesmo não sendo ninjas e sem conviver muito comigo, eu sei que vocês não fingem quando estão por perto. Obrigado por não serem como os outros. Vocês estão no meu coração._

Teuchi: Realmente, só o Naruto mesmo pra fazer algo assim... - Teuchi sorriu melancolicamente, enquanto sua filha sorria, entre algumas lágrimas.

_Shisune-neechan, desculpe por ter te machucado! Eu não queria, mas preferi te fazer desmaiar do que te machucar mais. Você é uma ninja honrada, ótima oponente, mas eu sei que você fraquejou porque estava lutando comigo. Todos vocês fraquejaram porque era eu o oponente, menos o Sasuke-teme, que é um babaca. Eu te adoro, Shisune-neechan!_

Shisune soluçou, e Sasuke teve vontade de jogar o televisor na parede. Será que Naruto só tocava em seu nome pra lhe xingar?

_Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon... Vocês foram meus primeiros amigos, depois do Iruka-sensei, claro. Cara, eu vou sentir saudade de brincar de ninja com vocês! Mas eu fiquei grande, né? Como a Sakura-chan diz, eu tenho que parar de brincar de ninja, já que eu sou um ninja! Mas eu continuaria brincando, se eu não fosse agora um nukenin, e vocês já fossem ninjas. Hehe, e quero que vocês virem chunnins! E, Konohamaru, nem adianta achar que agora o teu caminho tá livre, porque eu vou aí lutar com você quando você estiver pra ser Hokage!_

Konohamaru: Naruto-niichan...

_Sai, vê se para de ler esses malditos livros de sentimentos, pô! Eles só atrapalham, acreditem em mim! Quando você tiver algum problema em entender sentimentos, simplesmente pergunte pra alguém! A pessoa que estiver mais perto serve, e nada de ser algum dos seus colegas daquela organização que dá calafrios! Pergunta pra Sakura-chan, pro Kakashi-sensei, pra qualquer um! Menos praqueles livros idiotas!_

Sai: O que tem de errado com os meus livros?

Sakura: Talvez o mesmo que tem com os olhos do Yamato-taichou – ela deu um meio sorriso escarninho.

_Sakura-chan, para de ser tão má com o Sai. Ele é meio hipócrita, muito irritante, bastante pé-no-saco, mas no fundo, beeeeem no fundo, é um bom cara. Você bem que podia parar de brigar com ele e ajudá-lo! Ah, Sai, essa sua camisa me dá raiva! Exatamente ao contrário do Shino, eu quero mais é que você coloque alguma coisa mais longa! Tampa essa barriga que eu não vivo pra ver macho pelado, e o mesmo vai pro Sasuke-teme! Você pode até gostar, Sakura-chan, mas eu não tô afim de, nas próximas lutas Akatsuki versus Konoha e aliados, ter que ver a 'barriguinha sarada' do teme e do Sai._

Sai: Por que eu tenho vontade de bater bastante no Naruto-kun? - Sai sorriu.

Sasuke: Pelo mesmo motivo que eu... - o Uchiha já segurava a Kusanagi, pra retalhar o pobre aparelho televisivo.

Sakura: - olhando para o peitoral exposto de Sasuke – Hehe – babando.

Sasuke: Ugh – Sasuke pegou o zíper e fechou a camisa até a gola.

_E se você ainda ama o Sasuke, pode esquecer dele, por favor? Não que eu queira algo com você além da amizade, mas o teme parece não ser humano. Ele vai machucar você. Ele é muito pior do que era antes. Não quero ver você sofrer, Sakura-chan. Desista do Sasuke, procure alguém novo. Uma cobra muda de pele, mas não deixa de ser uma cobra. O veneno ainda é o mesmo. Eu aprendi isso um pouco tarde..._

Sakura: Naruto... "Sempre pensando no meu melhor... Por quê? Eu sempre tratei você tão mal..."

Sasuke: "Você me odeia tanto assim, Naruto?"

_Tsunade-baachan, não fica preocupada comigo. Eu tô bem, e talvez volte pra Konoha. Talvez, e deixo bem claro. E pare de ficar com medo de se envolver! As pessoas morrem todos os dias, e não é porque o tal Dan e o seu irmão morreram que você vai parar de viver! Não estacione, porque a vida não vai parar! Se as pessoas morrem, chore, mas vá enfrente. Porque existem pessoas que valem à pena, como todos nessa sala, menos o teme, claro. E esse colar não é maldito. Não é um colar que vai mudar para melhor ou pior a vida de alguém. São as ações que essas pessoas fazem. E se fosse maldito, eu teria morrido no Vale do Fim, baa-chan. Não se abata, eu vou continuar vivo, e cuidando do seu colar para você._

Tsunade sorriu, e tocou a tela, com a imagem congelada de seu menino. Suigetsu segurava o controle, esperando que ela acabasse. Sem falar qualquer coisa, ela somente assentiu, e o vídeo continuou.

_Ero-sannin, te chamar assim não significa em NADA que eu não te respeito. Respeito muito, você é um avô para mim. O que eu sou, em parte, é sua culpa. A minha força de vontade foi alimentada, muitas vezes, pela sua. Eu provavelmente já teria morrido se não fosse por você, seus exemplos, seus ensinamentos... Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, muito mais do que os outros podem sequer imaginar. Você é muito mais do que somente um sensei pervertido, é quase um anjo. Obrigado por existir, Jiraya-sama – Naruto sorriu, de maneira angelical._

Jiraya: Ah, Naruto... - uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto do sannin.

_Ah, eu soube que o teme voltou para Konoha, né? Ele voltou para o time 7, no meu lugar, para ajudar a me procurar. Então eu também tenho algo pra falar pra ele._

Sasuke engoliu em seco, e olhou feio para Suigetsu, que parou a fita só para fazer suspense. Depois, Suigetsu continuou.

_Eu poderia dizer para você morrer e queimar eternamente no inferno, mas daí eu seria tão asqueroso quanto você. Se está em Konoha para me procurar, pode dar a meia volta, porque eu nunca pedi algo assim para você. Você não me negou o direito de te procurar, quando ainda estava com o Orochimaru? Então, eu faço o mesmo agora. Não quero que me procure, e quero que esqueça que eu existo. Simplesmente esqueça. Não vai ser difícil para um ser tão frio quanto você, não é? Nunca teve sentimentos, não vai começar a ter agora. Seu traidor nojento, afaste-se da Sakura-chan, do Sai, do Kakashi-sensei e de todos de Konoha! Se machucá-los novamente, eu mato você sem exitar! Sua cobra peçonhenta, eu não vou deixar você rastejar por Konoha de novo se for para machucar os que eu amo! E pode ter certeza de uma coisa, Sasuke... Eu parei de chorar por você! Parei de sofrer por você! Você não é mais meu melhor amigo, desgraçado! Você já não é nada meu. E a única coisa que eu sinto por você é simples e puro nojo, além de indiferença, é claro._

Todos olharam para Sasuke, que estava chocado demais até para respirar normalmente.

Sasuke: Você... me odeia tanto assim, Naruto? - desta vez, Sasuke verbalizou a pergunta. Naruto, que ainda estava ouvindo, teve vontade de pular a janela e dar uns bons socos em Sasuke. Ao mesmo tempo, aquela pergunta tinha um tom tão triste e melancólico que lhe apertou o coração. Mas o que impressionou ainda mais todos eram as lágrimas que se formaram nos olhos do Uchiha. Suigetsu decidiu continuar com o vídeo, mesmo achando que poderia machucar ainda mais Sasuke. Talvez aquilo servisse pra fazer o maldito abrir os olhos.

_Deixando o Sasuke-teme de lado... Soube que os 'amigos' dele vieram junto, e se estiverem aí... Tomem cuidado. Se esse homem traiu a sua vila natal, as pessoas que dariam a vida por ele... Não há nada que garanta que ele não vá os trair também. Ele é um traidor, alguém não confiável. Meu conselho é que durmam com um olho aberto e outro fechado, com uma katana por baixo do travesseiro, e com ele amarrado, de preferência._

Aquilo impactou Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo. Nunca pensaram que Sasuke poderia lhes fazer algo, mas aquele garoto... Desconfiava tanto de Sasuke... E era seu melhor amigo. Imaginavam como seria se fosse seu pior inimigo. Viraram-se para Sasuke, e viram as lágrimas descendo pelas bochechas do garoto, o rosto impassível, dando a impressão horrível de que estava morto, ou de que era uma boneca sem vida, que chorava por causa de um mecanismo interior que possuía. Parecia que Sasuke teve sua alma arrancada, enquanto chorava, e seu corpo foi o único que sobrou do ataque. Naquele momento, os três viram que Naruto estava sendo o pior inimigo de Sasuke. Ou talvez estivesse sendo o melhor amigo, fazendo Sasuke ver o que fizera de errado. Sofrer as consequências de seus atos era o preço mínimo que Sasuke teria que pagar por todo o sofrimento que infligira em Naruto. E isso os três teriam que concordar.

_Agora eu estou indo, antes que o Gaara acorde. Puts, o Gaara tá dormindo! Que bom, né? Bem, não vou me prolongar muito, acho que já fale com todo mundo. Se não falei, desculpem. Ah, eu estou na Akatsuki por livre e espontânea vontade, então nada de tentar me resgatar! Gaara, depois do treinamento com o sobrancelhudo e o sensei dele, e os outros, volte para Suna como o Kazekage que você é. Não jogue fora tudo o que você conquistou por mim, eu ficaria muito decepcionado. Puts, pelo menos um de nós virou Kage! Bem, vocês terão algumas surpresinhas sobre a minha organização. Nada que eu possa revelar agora. Beijos à todos, fui!_

A filmagem acabou.

Num silêncio incômodo, Suigetsu tirou a cujodita fita, vendo estranhado a expressão, agora, tão frágil e desconsolada de Sasuke. Parecia que perdera o chão. Talvez tivesse perdido mesmo.

--

Naruto, depois de ver as reações à sua 'pequena' surpresa, resolveu voltar para o ponto de encontro, onde notou que o origami continuava intacto. Como ele não sentira a presença de Itachi perto do origami, sabia que o Uchiha ainda não havia parado de dar uma passeada pela vila. Suspirou, e sentou no chão, apoiando as costas e a cabeça no umbral do enorme portão. Notou os olhares masculinos sobre si, mas ignorou.

--

Enquanto descia, Itachi podia notar que havia uma luz no fim do 'túnel' que descia cada vez mais. Foi se aproximando rapidamente do fim do túnel, chegando em uma região sob Konoha, como uma enorme caverna, do tamanho de uma cidade. As escadas ainda continuavam, além do túnel, para o chão desta enorme caverna. Quando chegou ao chão, olhou para as construções ali feitas.

Era uma cidade inteira, como Konoha, mas cheia de símbolos do Clã Uchiha em todos os lugares possíveis, imitando o bairro Uchiha, que estava logo acima dessa 'caverna'. Mas a caverna era tão extensa que era muito maior que o bairro do clã, mais que o dobro. As casas eram iguais ao modelo do clã Uchiha, e de Konoha. A caverna era sustentada por enormes pilastras, que ligavam o chão até o teto. As pilastras eram tão grandes que eram do tamanho de uma casa. Tinham uma altura maior do que a de um prédio de 10 andares.

As pessoas passavam tranquilamente, fazendo seus afazeres, às vezes parando e vendo o prodígio do clã, às vezes sorrindo docemente, ou somente fazendo leves reverências. O comum entre todos era o físico: crianças, velhos e adultos, todos tinham pele pálida, pela falta de contato intenso com o sol, além de questões genéticas. Todos tinham cabelos pretos, ou qualquer cor escura perto do preto. Seja negro-acizentado ou negro-azulado, todos tinham cabelos escuros, ou o mais perto possível do escuro. Os mais velhos começavam a branquear o cabelo. Todos tinham olhos negros como a noite, excetuando aqueles que estavam usando a linhagem sanguínea, mostrando os olhos vermelhos.

Itachi começou a caminhar, sendo cumprimentado com respeito pelos mais velhos, e vendo as garotas suspirando enquanto ele passava. Em relação às crianças, só faltava que elas o parassem para pedirem autógrafo. Sabia que era um herói ali, como Yondaime era para Konoha. Tinha consciência disso.

-Itachi!

Itachi olhou para a frente, vendo um garoto muito similar à ele, de olhos escuros, pele pálida e cabelos negro-acizentados. Porém, seu rosto passava uma sensação de jovialidade, e seu cabelo era amarrado em um rabo de cavalo alto. Ele não tinha aquelas marcas de nascença que Itachi possuía no rosto, e todos pensavam que eram rugas. Ao lado dele, estava uma bela garota de olhos tão negros quanto o dele, o cabelo amarrado em maria-chiquinha, um sorriso doce no rosto. Ambos estavam vestidos muito similares aos Jounnin de Konoha, com algumas alterações nas roupas. O colete era azul-escuro, e os símbolos dos braços e das costas eram os símbolos do Clã Uchiha. As calças eram negras, e as blusas eram azul-escuro.

Itachi: Shisui...

_Décimo Primeiro Apêndice: Sobre um passado doloroso_

_Kisame: Naquela época, minha família era muito pobre. E eu não tinha essa cor azul. Nem lembro mais como eu realmente era naquela época, mas eu era uma criança normal, como qualquer outra por aí. Eu não era o único filho dos meus pais. Na verdade, eu tinha muitos irmãos. Pena que não lembro de nenhum deles. Bem, como minha família era pobre, não tinha muitos recursos para saúde, e eu fiquei órfão. Como meu pai deixou dívidas, eu acabei... Sendo vendido._

_Naruto: Vendido?! - Naruto arregalou os olhos, não entendendo muito bem o que aquilo significava._

_Kisame: Antigamente não havia muitas regras sobre como você deveria se comportar. Se tivesse dinheiro, fazia o que queria. As pessoas podiam ser tratadas como mercadorias. Eu fui comprado como mercadoria por um senhor feudal do meu país. Fui trabalhar na casa dele, e lá conheci o Zetsu. Ele também era normal, e não tinha dupla personalidade. Nós ficamos algum tempo convivendo, até que o senhor feudal teve outros planos para conosco._

_Naruto: Que planos? - o loiro tinha até medo de perguntar._

_Kisame: Ele nos iludiu. A mim e a Zetsu. Nos prometeu que poderia nos restituir de tudo que perdemos. Disse que eu poderia ter de volta meus irmãos comigo, que foram encaminhados à orfanatos. Zetsu... Ele prometeu que sabia como ressuscitar pessoas, e que iria fazer isso com nossos pais..._

_Naruto: Isso... É horrível!_

_Kisame: Éramos jovens, acreditamos nele. Então, aceitamos participar do Projeto Arma Perfeita, versão do país da água. Usaram a mim e Zetsu de cobaias. Ele teve seus genes mesclados com o de uma planta carnívora, e eu tive os meus com o de um tubarão. Não eram bijuus dessa vez. Mesmo assim, tínhamos forças inigualáveis, e éramos os melhores do projeto. Daquele projeto... Só sobramos eu e Zetsu. Todos os outros morreram. Chegou a hora de cobrar a promessa, e o senhor feudal admitiu que não sabia como ressuscitar pessoas. Eu e Zetsu notamos em que lugar nos involucramos, e destruímos o projeto. Então fugimos, como loucos. Decidimos sempre estar juntos, e aqui estamos. Infelizmente, Zetsu teve um problema: ele criou uma dupla personalidade por todo o trauma emocional que causaram em nós com as experiência e o treinamento, e a destruição do lugar, onde matamos pela primeira vez._

_Naruto: Eu... Não tenho palavras..._

_Kisame: Você não teve uma infância fácil, eu sei._

_Naruto: Mas não se compara nem de longe a isso!_

_Kisame: Sim, se compara. Você passou por isso, e tem um ponto de vista. Mas eu, que ouvi falar, não sei como você conseguiu suportar tanto. Eu simplesmente matei meus agressores, e você os suportou e perdoou até pouco tempo atrás. Eu não seria tão condescendente._

_Naruto: Mas você sofreu um abuso maior! Eu nem sei o que faria se fosse comigo..._

_Kisame: Vá atrás de Itachi-kun e fique com ele. É o melhor que você faz. Eu gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinho._

_Naruto: Ah... Claro... Eu acabei despertando essas memórias pouco agradáveis sem querer... Desculpe... - o loiro se levantou da grama, onde estava sentado, e sorriu para Kisame – Mas já acabou! Agora você tem a gente, e tudo vai ficar bem! - o loiro sorriu, e saiu correndo._

_Kisame: Realmente, ele é uma jóia rara – o nukenin permitiu-se sorriu levemente._

_Décimo Segundo Apêndice: Dois Garotos Complicados_

_Naruto voltou ao castelo, sua mente ainda presa nos acontecimentos anteriores. Pensando bem, ele não era o único com problemas sérios quanto ao passado. Suspirou, notando que o seu podia ser o menor dos problemas ali. Seus pais tinham sido acusados de algo que nunca fizeram, Kisame e Zetsu foram usados como bonequinhos, e descartados. Ele apenas havia sido odiado e maltratado por uma vila por mais de uma década, até sair dali. Pensando de seu ângulo, sua vida não era nada difícil, comparada àqueles quatro. Mas, e os outros? Naquele momento, Naruto começou a se interessar com o passado dos outros. Decidiu que descobriria mais daqueles com quem convivia. Sabia as histórias de seu pai, de sua mãe, de Kisame, de Zetsu, e um pouco da de Itachi. Ainda tinha muito o que saber._

_Encaminhou-se ao quarto que dividia com Itachi, percebendo que ele ainda estava no banheiro. O que se fazia quando uma porta estava fechada e não se podia entrar? Ele lembrou do que Tobi disse: retire as hastes que prendem a porta ao umbral dela. Eram aquelas duas estruturas, situadas no lado oposto ao da fechadura, que faziam a porta poder abrir e fechar. O loiro tentou desencaixar com cuidado, vendo que estavam um pouco emperradas. Não tinha óleo à mão. O que faria? Apelou para o jeito mais antigo do mundo, e simplesmente se jogou com tudo contra a porta. Os trincos da porta fraquejaram, mas não cederam. Mais quatro tentativas, e a porta caiu à seus pés. Naruto arregalou os olhos ao ver Itachi desmaiado – ao seu ver – escorado no balcão do banheiro. Arrastou-o para a cama, e o deitou. Cobriu-o, tentando acordá-lo com pequenos empurrões._

_Naruto: Itachi, acorda, por favor! - o Uchiha parecia mais morto que vivo._

_Deidara: Ah, o Itachi tá só dormindo – Deidara apareceu pela porta entreaberta, que Naruto teve o descuido de não fechar quando entrou – Ele toma umas pílulas estranhas e fica assim de vez em quando. Acho que é culpa demais na consciência, sabe. Ele fica se culpando por alguma coisa, mas eu não sei o que é, e ele não é o tipo de cara que conta tudo pra todo mundo, sabe... - o garoto de cabelos loiros suspirou – Vou dar uma volta, te deixo com a bela adormecida – Deidara saiu._

_Naruto continuou no quarto, ao lado de Itachi, empurrando de leve seu ombro, como se ele fosse acordar à qualquer instante. O susto não passava, mesmo com o que Deidara disse. Ele, ao abrir a porta, tinha achado que Itachi estava morto. Que direito aquele desgraçado tinha de lhe fazer aquilo?!_

_Os empurrões tornavam-se cada vez mais fortes, enquanto as lágrimas se aglomeravam nos olhos do Uzumaki. O céu azul nublou-se por cristalinas gotículas de água salina, enquanto ele batia incessantemente no ombro do garoto mais velho. Batia repetidamente, cada vez mais brusco e rápido, gerando marcas no ombro do outro. Dava socos fugazes no ombro dele, aspirando o ar como se lhe fosse escapar._

_Naruto não soube ao certo quanto tempo passou batendo no ombro do outro, mas notou uma mão de dedos longos lhe segurar o punho, quando iria acertá-lo novamente no ombro de Itachi. Naruto olhou, assustado, para a mão pálida, e olhou para Itachi, que o olhava sem expressão no rosto._

_Naruto: VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO!! Acha que pode se trancar no banheiro e ficar dormindo desse jeito?! - o menor se levantou abruptamente, e viu que o maior ainda não mostrava nada – E não me olhe com essa cara hipócrita!!_

_Itachi: É a única que tenho, Naruto-kun, e seria arriscado fazer uma plástica – ele disse inexpressivamente, recebendo um soco no rosto._

_Naruto: NÃO ME FALE ESSAS MERDAS!! Você não tá sozinho no mundo, seu desgraçado!! Tem que pensar nos outros! Eu... Achei que você tinha morrido!_

_Itachi arregalou os olhos. Era por isso que Naruto estava tão nervoso?_

_Itachi: O fato de eu morrer... Te machuca? - ele perguntou, enquanto envolvia o corpo convulso do loiro em seus braços._

_Naruto: Claro!! Seu... Idiota... - o garoto acomodou seu rosto na curvatura do pescoço do Uchiha, que sorriu brevemente, escondendo tal sorriso no cabelo macio e dourado, enterrando o rosto entre a mata loira._

_Deidara assistia ao longe, um pequeno sorriso no rosto._

_Deidara: Bah, esses dois são complicados mesmo – ele sacudiu a cabeça de um lado pro outro, e foi embora._

**Continua...**

**#Reviews#**

**Mr Moon**

Huahsuahsuahsuahsuashuashau XD vocês homens nos tratam como p# o tempo todo, por que não podemos revidar? XD acho que a 'loira gostosa beta do moon' não quer ser traçada por você XD a menos que eu tenha perdido alguma parte da conversa e.e claro que eu quero casar com um uke! Pense bem, eu mando na relação! Se bem que homem\mulher, a mulher sempre acaba mandando no homem XD moon, não mate o aldie ii ele é mara XD que bom que essa budega não mata n.n você acha que eu 'dou pro gasto'? VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU DOU PRO GASTO?! Agora eu vou ter que partir pra briga, pessoas do universo, me dêem seus ki! - começa a acumular ki na mão, formando uma jinki dama – hsuahsuahsuahsua – sorriso maléfico – jinki dama SIM mata è.é – joga a jinki dama sobre Dark – acho que não me livrei da segunda personalidade inútil do Moon, já que era fraca e.e gente que não sabe dar ki ¬¬ kissus, e o moon não pode te matar, senão ele morre também! Mesmo corpo, sabe n.n ja ne, kissus :#

**JUNI HIKAI**

Homem! Bah, isso é tão raro #.# homens geralmente não gostam de ver outros homens fazendo 'aquilo' com algum homem :3 vamos ver se eu converto você para o yaoi! Já converti um amigo meu, e estou no processo de converter outro, e agora vou tentar você hehe n.n que bom que você gostou! Shuashuashau, meu namorado leu sua review e já deu um xilique de ciúmes, porque você é garoto XD mas eu já namorei com menina, então ele tem que desconfiar de todo mundo XD mas é porque você disse 'mais eu num leio por causa do Itanaru e sim por causa de vc e suas belas fics' XD homem ciumento é fogo XD pior que eu acho homem ciumento o maior sex appeal XD desde que não seja muito exagerado, já que eu não sou incestiva e nem tenho qualquer intenção de pegar meu irmãozinho de 2 anos ¬¬ muito obrigada pelo review! Bem-vinda ao mundo cor-de-rosa e yaoilesco da Mary-neechan! Kissus :#

**Setsuna**

Estamos à cada capítulo mais perto do lemon, more! Aproveite os capítulos de agora, que são o prelúdio do lemon, e são muito importantes para a história, Agora que a cobra vai começar a fumar XD kissus :#

**Inu**

Agora você viu! Fiz o Sasuke no estilo mais emo possível! Ficou tão legal fazer ele sofrer #.# que bom que amou \o/ e esse cap? Naruto esculachou com o Sasuke XD umbrella que vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível, assim como sete dias. Kissus :#

**Rock's Leely**

Haha, o Naruto tá burro? Que nada, tava só fingindo, o cara-de-pau XD Naruto burro é algo raro nas minhas fics, e também não dá pra tirar conclusões precipitadas sem ver tudo até o fim, porque eu já dou um jeito de enroscar mais ainda as coisas no capítulo seguinte n.n o Itachi é realmente um cafajeste, o Sasuke também, mas o Naruto não tem NADA de burro XD ele é um fingido, isso sim! Acha que não aprendeu nada com o Tobi? E que ele não ia notar a cama suja com um liquidozinho branco, e que não ia distinguir qual é? Naruto é discipulo do Jiraya, e o Jiraya não ia treinar o Naruto sem fazer o pirralho ao menos saber o que é semen XD nessa fic, nada é o que parece! A prova é esse capítulo. Onde já se viu Itachi espião de Konoha? E o que é aquilo embaixo da terra? O cara que apareceu é o Shisui? o.õ perguntas, perguntas XD vai ter que ler pra saber as respostas XD kissus :#

**Iara-hiden**

Gostou? #.# achei que podia fazer mal e.e tava até com medo de postar X.x não, porque só era um par de olhos, a menos que seja o Kakashi e o Tobi XD n.n concordo com a teoria Akatsuki/porta XD vota no Zetsu fumando umas? XD tudo bem, fazer o que XDD você vai começar a ver umas mudanças na fic de agora em diante. As coisas vão ir de mal a pior, descer a vala, ir pro brejo, etc etc XD E eu vou revelar o que o Itachi fez com o Naru-chan n.n será que usou o tempero dos Uchihas para possuí-lo? XD talvez, talvez XD kissus :#

**ty-chan**

Nunca desistirei de Red Moon! É meu xodó #.# é como uma filha ii – chorando de EMOção – e viajar não é desculpa! Até minha cidade, que tá no c# do mundo e é uma das que menos se desenvolve no país, comprovada pelo governo federal, tem lan house! E uma amiga tava viajando pro Japão e mandou review pelo celular do tio o.o as letras saíram muito estranhas X.x não fique confuso, o Naruto tá tão esperto que já tá passando a perna no Itachi XD claro que tá ficando inteligente, mas inteligência e esperteza são diferentes, apesar de ele ter ficado esperto também e.e o garoto só se faz de burro XD ao contrário dele, o Sasuke de 'Memórias' é retardado mesmo no assunto reprodução. Se bem que o Naruto daqui também não é o senhor eu-sei-tudo-sobre-sexo, e o laboratório não é desse tipo não! É daqueles de química, meu XD tá num nível legal? Yuuuuupiiiii \o/ - só a autora não está num nível legal – isso, Naruto arrebenta! E agora ele ruleou o Sasuke XD deu até dó do teme e.e e aqui a continuação, não precisa enlouquecer! Pode ficar tranquila, eu já disse num dos meus avisos que essa fic é ItaNaruIta, o que significa que o Itachi vai ter que ficar quietinho e morder o travesseiro também XD eu acho tão sex appeal Itachi de uke do Naruto XD claro, Naruto é o uke em excelência, mas pode variar um pouquinho XD kissus :#

**Kumagae-Sama**

Seja bem-vinda! Muito obrigada, é esse meu objetivo, agradar! O Sasuke frágil e morto de ciúmes é uma fofura XD Itachi e seus rituais XD mas eu já acabei com a alegria dele, já que o Naruto não é tão inocente quanto se pensa e.e Eu também voto nisso, com certeza! Huashusahusahu, todo mundo aqui é meio doido, podexá ;-D de médico, cientista e louco, todo mundo tem um pouco n.n eu também sou louca por yaoi, já chegando ao título de tarada/viciada XD bem-vinda ao mundo recheado de yaoi da Mary-neechan! Kissus :#

**AnaBella Black's**

Parece que você descobriu a Red Moon, né? A gente sempre acha que deixa review, e depois vai procurar e não acha X.x é porque imaginamos na nossa cabeça o que falaríamos ao autor, e achamos que transcrevemos em review, mas não fizemos isso e.e o jeito é olhar o histórico de reviews, gravado pelo próprio fanfiction n.n hehe, ficou bom? n/n eu já fiz alguns lemons espalhados por aí, mas ainda era uma novata, então não ficaram bons e.e nesse eu vou caprichar ;-D puts, já teria chutado o pc se ele tivesse travado X.x isso aconteceu comigo, quando eu tava no Animespirits respondendo uma conversa e.e eu tenho conta lá também, o link tá no meu profile do fanfiction n.n minha mãe também briga comigo, mas não tanto quanto antes e.e ela quase não briga mais agora. Acho que está cansada de brigar. Mas eu ajudo ela com meu irmãozinho u.u eru tento compreender o lado dela, né. Mas nem sempre dá. A melhor coisa que uma pessoa pode fazer nessa situação é ponderar entre os dois lados, e ver quem estar certo. Se estiver errado, pedir desculpas sinceramente e tentar organizar melhor seus horários, para ter tempo para tudo. É o que eu vou tentar fazer de agora em diante. Ajudar minha mãe de manhã, e estar livre de noite, se bem que agora eu ajudo ela de noite também e.e vou continuar a escrever! Pena que o garoto não se manifestou... acho que talvez ele não lesse essa fic, sabe... kissus :#

**Kanya**

Não é uma coisa incomum. Teve gente que disse que, no mesmo capítulo que eu chorei, quase choraram também e.e deu pra notar que você sumiu um pouco e.e você simplesmente parou com a fic e sumiu do mapa o.ô pergunta pra ele, o ritual foi 'criado' por ele, cortesia da minha mente maquiavélica XD hsuahsauhsua, claro que o Naruto não é tão ingênuo assim! Ele passou a perna no fuinha XD nessa fic, nada é o que parece XD não vai ter gaasai, se bem que eu estava com vontade de botar e.e o Sai vai ter um par MUITO mais interessante XD vai ser a primeira vez que esse par vai ser escrito em português, more n.n quanto ao Gaara, ficou com o Kankuro XD você gostou do momento Sunacest Yaoi? O Aldie – que ele não saiba que eu chamei ele assim X.x – estava numa época de vício desse par e meio que pediu que eu colocasse, daí eu coloquei e.e quero só ver o Itachi's pov! Kissus :#

**Tsunade Uzumaki**

Tsu-chan, seus reviews dão medo XD mas eu adoro eles #.# Consi, você rula XD Tsu, você também #.# Consi é tão do mal e.e deve ser um sofrimento mesmo aturar XD bom que eu ainda não fui chamada pela central de duplas personalidades para receber uma XD isso, review! \o/ husahusahusa, eu acho que o Naruto também tem essas qualidades #;;# realmente, Naruto hoje esculachou e pisou encima do orgulho do cabeça-de-bunda-de-pato XD Isso, Itachi possessivo ruleia \o/ Não divida Naru-chan, ele é seu! Sasuke é uma aberração da natureza, cruza de um ser humano com uma cacatua, e herdou o cérebro de passarinho da cacatua ¬¬ é alguém impossível de se entender, desista, more n.n o Naru pelo menos pegou o Itachi XD e o Sasuke? Nem resfriado XD Sasuke jogando impropérios por todos os lados ruleia! A Hina-chan tem que entender que o Naruto agora é o power da história e.e se precipitar às vezes é bom mesmo e.e a Shisune também tem que parar de ficar chorando, puts, o emo da história é o Sasuke! E pra contar, é só embebedar a Tsunade mesmo XD hsuahsua, Suigetsu que é esperto, deixa pra lá o negócio de se lamentar, e vê tudo pelo lado divertido – ou seja, a cara de pato do emo XD – esse é dos meus XD Kiba-kuuuuun #.# dá vontade de morder :3 isso mesmo, agora o Naruto falou tudo o que tinha que falar pro Kiba! Esse capítulo foi centralizado na relação NarutoxTime 8, mas depois vai acontecer do NarutoxTime 10, NarutoxTime Gai, NarutoxTime Suna, NarutoxTime Konohamaru, e finalmente NarutoxTime 7. Hoje foi mais o time 8 e o resto no geral, e o Naruto deu uma de casamenteiro! Shino é uma pessoa com uma altíssima auto-estima XD -note-se o sarcasmo – Isso mesmo, o sorriso do Naru é mágico! Naru-chan está ganhando uma legião de fãs! O Sasuke tá o ó, e agora ele ficou pior ainda. A descrição do Suigetsu nesse cap sobre o Naruto é que foi EMOcionante, até eu fiquei doida comigo mesma e.e isso, Sasuke vai ter que ir na psicóloga e.e o Suigetsu dessa fic é O cara XD eu adorei fazer ele, ficou tão legal #.# me lembra o Naru-chan n.n eu daria um soco na Karin que a deixaria K.O, mas ela sabe olhar pros lados \o/ isso que eu gosto nela e.e ela vai ficar pra titia mesmo XD é só o que falta e.e nem sei mais com quem eu a arranjo e.e Juugo é outro que é dos meus \o/ ô cara inteligente o.o Sasuke NUNCA soube perder, aquele ser egocêntrico ¬¬ Naru agora provou que não quer ninguém no pé dele, e esculachou o Sasuke no caminho e.e a Konan dessa fic tá é muito perva em relação ao filho, nem se lixando se ele tá perto do homem que mais quer levar ele pra cama XD Naru-chan agora tá power #.# só mostra sentimentos quando quer! É isso aeeee \o/ baita avanço mesmo, mas não sabemos muito ao que ele foi infligido para aprender essas técnicas power e.e Sasukemo perdido é o máximo \o/ Matar o Sasukeeee \o/ puts, ele, além de lerdo, é burro mesmo. Cara, só agora ver que não esté sozinho é burrice mesmo ¬¬ a Sakura chorando pra ele não ir embora, a Karin salvando a vida dele, o Suigetsu semi-morto (acho que não morreu e.e) por causa dele, o Juugo se sacrificando por ele, o Kakashi tentando botar alguma m# na cabeça cacatuada dela, e o Naruto se ferrando e arriscando seu lindo pescoçinho por ele o tempo inteiro, e, por último, o Itachi sacrificando a sua vida INTEIRA por ele, e ele tem a CORAGEM de pensar que tá sozinho?! É burro mesmo, comprovado! Suigetsu tem que se lixar mesmo pro Sasuke-teme, mas pro resto ele pode dar bola n.n ele entrou na Hebi só pela Samehada mesmo, tá coberto de razão de não estar se importando com ninguém. A atitude do Suigetsu no mangá é que é OOC e.e Juugo é um gênio, só não juntou o quebra-cabeça porque ele não tem algumas peças e.e Kiba é O cara quando o assunto é falar na cara, assim como o Naruto XD isso, descontar a raiva no Sasukemo é MARA XD Juugo é muito inteligente mesmo n.n junto com o Shikamaru, era uma dupla infalível e.e ele podia achar a cura mesmo, pra aids, hepatite C, etc e.e doença causada por vírus NÃO é mara ii JUUGO PRA PRESIDENTE ! 2 XD eles só vão descobrir o segredo por trás da ida do Naruto para a Akatsuki quando descobrirem o parentesco entre o líder e o Naru-chan, eu acho e.e E isso vai demoraaaar e.e Kiba é doidin, tá tentando achar desculpas pro Naruto estar na Akatsuki contra a vontade e.e provavelmente ele quis dizer sim que o Naru não era o Naru e.e hsuahsuahsua, eu vou precisar do Juugo nesses dias e.e além do mais, já passou a sexta do teu teste e.e espero que você tenha ido bem n.n provavelmente não vai ser tão fácil assim desvendar o místério do Nau-chan na akatsuki e.e Kiba é MAAAA-RA e Suigetsu mostrou-se um estraga-prazeres e.e Isso, um dia farei isso mesmo! Descer a porrada no emo e.e Naru-chan asfixiado NÃO PODE e.e Tobi ama levar porrada, deve ser masoquista XD Naru-chan tem que defender quem o pariu, oras! O pessoal da Akatsuki, realmente, quem diria que seriam tão... idiotas? XD Kakuzu é MARA, ele é o rei do pedaço XD manda direitinho no Hidan XD Konan pra líder de torcidaaaaaaaaaaa \o/ essa fic tem MUITAS surpresas, o Orochimaru é a menor delas, more XD Orochimaru pedófilo nunca será non-canon! Tem que existir sempre e.e ero-sannin tá ganhando dindin mesmo com esse livro XD também pudera, ele viaja tanto e.e tem que ter um lugar pra tirar suas 'provisões', e duvido que Konoha pague aposentadoria XD animaizinhos devem estar morrendo agonizantes até agora X.x as minhas fics são justamente pra você pensar o que é certo ou errado e.e Naru-chan vai fazer Pain não poder lhe dar irmãozinhos XD Pein é um sem-vergonha, de certo pegou isso dos subordinados dele XD Itachi corando é MARA 2 XD a Akatsuki ROMPE se ganha dois Tobis XD Itachi tem porque ser dramático, pode acreditar e.e agora vamos sair um pouco do foco no Naruto pra pegar um foco no Itachi e.e ele pode não estar pensando na morte, more. Você vai entender o que ele quis dizer com o 'quando ir embora', tá? ;D já disse, nem tudo é o que parece nessa fic e.e o amor FRITA os neurônios de uma pessoa XD realmente, a review tomou biotônico foutora, nem foi danoninho o.o e a resposta também XD só que a resposta eu postei e.e puts, será que ficou maior que o capítulo agora? Deu umas vinte páginas dessa vez e.e kissus :#

**danyela49**

Tá aí o capítulo XD eu ainda não fui chamada pela faculdade de segundas personalidades para receber uma, obrigada e.e lado maaaaaal? - escondendo uma faca – vem aqui :3 eu quero saber sobre os cursos da faculdade è.é ela ainda tá num retiro pra segundas personalidades? e.e dá pra ver de longe como vocês se amam XD kissus :#

**hino rei XD**

Nya ITANARU FOREVER 2 eu copiaria os asteriscos se o fanfiction aceitasse i.i ele só aceita nos reviews – vai pro cantinho escuro chorar – ah, eu tentei inovar, sabe. Sempre aparece agora o Minato e a Kushina como pais do Naruto, e essa história do Pain e da Konan não é descabelada! Tá, é sim n.n mas poderia fazer sentido e.e e ainda tem mais histórias arrepiantes pela frente, hoje foi a do Zetsu e do Kisame. Tem ainda Deidara, Sasori, a completa do Orochimaru, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, a completa do Itachi, que está começando a se desvendar... Itachi já é doido, pelo jeito XD com ou sem Naru e.e mas acho que um dia ele toma jeito n.n eu também sou anti-Sasuke! Olha o que eu fiz com ele nesse cap XD tadinho, due pena até ii kissus :#

**Schetine's-Lyra **

Achou Red Moon n.n isso, apaixone-se por Itanaru \o/ hsuahsuahsua, violação Itanaru também rula muito! Sasunaru rula, eu sei, mas Itanaru e Sasunaru são as melhores violações que existem! É, eu ia atualizar no dia que te disse X.x mas olha só o tamanho do review da Tsu-chan, eu demorei uma hora pra responder XD tô quase caindo de sono, só respondo o teu e posto e.e Sakura terá sua vez, pode esperar n.n por enquanto, vamos resolver as pendengas ItaxNaru n.n Konan rula \o/ nas minhas fics, ela é A poderosa XD 'o que aconteceu com konoha?' também é uma fic que ela ruleia, junto com a Sakura e a Karin e.e mas a Sakura ficou muito legal nessa fic! Quem cai nessa de ritual de irmãos? O Naru que não XD terá seu lemon, deixe-me apenas complicar um pouco mais a história XD Siim eu tenho uma mente insana, pervertida e afetada \o/ 2 XD eu tô com discada, me virando à uma da madruga X.x kissus :#

--

Tô quase caindo de sono, vou ir dormir logo após de postar isso aqui, e quero que o meu esforço por postar valha à pena! Quero muitos reviews, viram? n.n Fiquem com Deus, façam uma autora feliz e mandem reviews! Obrigado por lerem minha fanfic, até a próxima, fui!


	12. Jinchuuriki

**Capítulo 12: Jinchuuriki**

– Nossa, como você demorou! – Shisui disse. – Entregou o relatório para a Hokage? Como a velha está? O que anda acontecendo na Akatsuki? – Ele se atropelou com as perguntas.

– Olá, querido – a moça sussurrou, e aproximou-se de Itachi.

Ele respirou fundo quando ela pressionou os lábios nos seus.

– Nimura...

Por um breve instante, ambos se olharam com tanta intensidade que perderam a noção do mundo e do tempo. Quem estava de fora provavelmente poderia interpretar como amor, mas era muito diferente disso.

– Ei, eu existo! – o outro gritou. Itachi sorriu fracamente, e dirigiu-se até o amigo, dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas.

– Vamos, tenho que falar com meu pai. Como está a resistência?

– Ah, como sempre. Velhos ensinando os mais jovens, os adultos movimentando a economia com o comércio, cultivando em lugares escondidos lá encima, crianças se perguntando por que não podemos subir, ninjas treinando para o confronto... – Shisui parou de falar. – Aliás, _há_ uma novidade.

– E qual é?

– A data foi... adiantada – ele sussurrou, como se a simples menção do assunto fosse um crime.

Itachi manteve-se em silêncio.

– Para quando?

– Amanhã.

-

Um homem riu quando Deidara passou por ele, alvoroçado.

– Olá, princesa. Não quer dar uma voltinha?

Deidara, que já não era um poço de serenidade, arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Ora seu...!

Segundos depois, o pobre homem estava no chão, com fumaça saindo dele pelas explosões.

– Gatinha difícil...

Deidara continuou seu caminho, entrando no prostíbulo à frente.

– Será que tem o que eu procuro?

-

Nimura fechou os olhos, enquanto sentia o vento balançar levemente seus cabelos. O "mundo inferior", como chamavam, não tinha muito vento. O ar não era suficiente para ser percebido pelo tato. Por isso às vezes ela subia para o "mundo superior", para sentir o ar, e pensar sobre algumas coisas.

O que passava em sua cabeça era somente um nome: Itachi, seu frio "noivo". Um cubo de gelo era tórrido comparado a ele.

Lembrara-se de como tudo acontecera, há tantos anos atrás.

_ – Nimura, Nimura! – o pequeno Shisui, de oito anos, gritava._

_ – Shisui bobo, eu estou aqui! – ela respondeu, andando tranquilamente pelo bosque, com o chão verde mesclado com pétalas de flor de cerejeira rosadas._

_ – Onde está Itachi-nii...?_

_ – Com aquele pai dele – ela murmurou, claramente insatisfeita._

_ – Por que você odeia tanto o Fugaku-sama? Ele é o chefe do clã, descendente direto do nosso antigo patriarca._

_ – Eu não sei se ele merece o cargo. Acho que o líder não deveria ser escolhido por descendência, mas sim por competência. Isso faz com que uma família monopolize o poder..._

_ – Mesmo que fosse como você quer, Fugaku-sama continuaria ocupando o cargo. Não pode negar que ele é competente. Além do mais, o conselho de anciões equilibra as coisas._

_ – Sim, um bando de velhos decrépitos que só servem de, como você disse, conselheiros._

_ – Mas são respeitados._

_ – Mas isso não adianta muito._

_ Os dois pararam de discutir, pois Itachi vinha correndo até eles._

_ – Que cara é essa? – Shisui perguntou. Itachi tinha uma expressão horrível, como se um rolo compressor o tivesse atropelado._

_ – Papai disse que arranjou uma prometida para mim... – ele sussurrou. – Por isso, eu não vou poder mais ficar perto de Naruto-kun. Eu tenho que dar atenção à minha futura esposa – ele fez uma careta._

_ Era normal para o clã Uchiha que as crianças fossem comprometidas cedo, para que não corressem o risco de se apaixonarem por alguém. Eram destinadas a alguém de força equivalente, ou ao menos parecida. Itachi já era forte demais para a idade, ninguém o alcançava, a não ser Shisui._

_Shisui arregalou os olhos._

_ – Mas nós só temos oito anos!_

_ – Diga isso a ele... Eu não me importo de ficar perto dela. Bom, preferia que não precisasse. É a chata da Kimono._

_ – Ui, você se deu mal – Nimura riu baixinho._

_ – Aquela enjoada? Tenho pena de você – o mais novo fez uma careta._

_ – Não mais do que eu já tenho de mim mesmo. Mas o que me preocupa mesmo é o Naruto-kun. Eu queria tanto ficar com ele..._

_ – De vez em quando acho que você gosta mais dele do que do seu irmão – Nimura disse._

_ – Não! Eu adoro o Sasuke, tanto que papai nem citou que eu não poderia ficar perto dele. Mas vocês sabem... Não vai demorar muito até que tenhamos que nos separar..._

_ – Ele vai treinar o Sasuke – Nimura falou friamente. Shisui se arrepiou. Ambos sabiam o que Fugaku fizera a Itachi, e o que continuava fazendo. Somente a idéia do pequeno Sasuke sofrer o mesmo... Era arrepiante._

_ – Vai aproveitar que eu não estou... Justamente por isso adiantou a escolha._

_ Os três ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos. Shisui, impressionado, olhou para Nimura, e parecia que tinha uma idéia._

_ – Espera... Se você fosse a noiva do Itachi, ele não teria que ficar sem ver o Naruto-kun. Ele poderia fingir que te visita, e você finge que o vê, enquanto ele vai ver Naruto-kun!_

_ – Brilhante, Shisui! – Itachi gritou._

_ – Ah, é... – Nimura corou um pouco. Desde os seis anos ela era apaixonada por Itachi, e esperava tornar-se noiva dele. Por isso era a segunda melhor gennin, somente superada por Kimono, e ainda às vezes._

_ – Você pode lutar com a Kimono, e mostrar que é melhor! Eu sei que você pode, Nimura! – Itachi disse, e sorriu. Nimura não pôde dizer não._

Ela, semanas depois, lutara com Kimono e vencera, em um torneio da academia, na frente de Fugaku. Não demorou uma semana para que ele fosse conversar com os pais dela para propor uma aliança entre os filhos.

Fugaku ficara feliz, porque nunca vira um namoro arranjado dar tão certo. Claro, ele não sabia que _não_ estava dando certo.

Quando Itachi e Nimura tornaram-se noivos, ele, em vez de permanecer ao lado dela, fingia que a visitava e ia ver Naruto. Era um garoto que Itachi protegera desde que era nascido, e que cuidava como se fosse seu irmão. Aparentemente fora adotado pelo Sandaime, porque sempre estava com ele, aonde quer que fosse.

O namoro deles era somente uma fachada.

Nimura suspirou, e reteve as lágrimas quando Shisui chegou.

Ela não tinha a _mínima_ chance, e sabia.

Itachi parecia um compulsivo, não conseguia parar de falar quando o assunto era Naruto. E se fosse outro, ele calava-se. Era irritante. Pior, era _obsessivo_.

– Deprimida? – ele perguntou.

– Você já deveria estar acostumado.

– Você vai superar. Eu já fui apaixonado por você, e de tão ignorado acabei desistindo – ele suspirou.

Nimura arregalou os olhos.

– Verdade? – Ele assentiu. – Nem notei.

– Claro, só tinha olhos para o Itachi...

– Des-desculpe... Eu tenho que ir. – Ela ficara tão tonta com a notícia que bateu em retirada.

– E continua tendo... – ele sussurrou, com o coração apertado no peito.

Estava apaixonado por ela. Aquilo não era pretérito.

Era _presente_.

Mas ele não permitiria que se tornasse _futuro_.

-

O caos de pessoas passando fazia com que tudo parecesse normal. Desde homens usando saias fluorescentes até pessoas misteriosas de capa negra cobrindo o corpo inteiro.

Era por aquele motivo que Zetsu gostava tanto do lugar.

Aquela era uma das ruas mais movimentadas da cidade, mas ao mesmo tempo as pessoas que passavam ali nada tinham de normal. Então ninguém se assustaria se ele passasse com uma capa preta e um chapéu com guizos. Tinha gente mais estranha passando. Mesmo se ele tirasse a capa, não era a única planta ambulante por ali.

Mas era a única falante, e não havia qualquer outra sequer _perto_ do seu tamanho.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, mantendo o foco da missão. Olhou para o beco escuro, e sorriu. Os pensamentos macabros passaram velozmente por seu lado pior, mas foram rapidamente relevados.

– Será que tem o que eu procuro?

-

– Por que, pai? – Itachi perguntou.

– Adiamos tempo demais. _Você _adiou tempo demais.

– O que custa demorar somente mais um mês?

Uchiha Fugaku franziu o cenho. Odiava ser contrariado.

– Sasuke pode cometer alguma besteira durante este tempo. Deseja que isto aconteça?

– Não!

Itachi suspirou, e seu batimento cardíaco aumentou rapidamente. Às vezes se esquecia do irmão, e permitia-se ser egoísta. Mas não podia mais. Quanto mais tempo demoravam, mais perturbado Sasuke ficava.

– Tudo bem. Mas eu quero discrição.

– E terá. Não é de meu interesse que o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi venha fazer uma visitinha para nós. Naruto-kun está fora disso, junto com a Akatsuki.

– Bom...

Queria protegê-lo de todo o mal. Se fosse para ocorrer uma guerra, queria que Naruto estivesse o mais longe possível de tudo.

– Você deve se perguntar como acontecerá, não é?

– Se quiser me dizer...

– Não, é um segredo. Mas garanto que será com opulência.

– Eu sou o futuro líder deste clã. Deveria ser avisado de seus movimentos, principalmente porque eu, além de ser seu filho, por mérito próprio faço parte da elite desta vila.

– É justamente por ser o futuro líder que estou te poupando.

– Pai...

– Chega. Você já me entregou seu relatório. Volte para a Akatsuki, e mantenha-os ocupados no castelo até que você ouça fogos de artifício de fora do lugar. Esse será o sinal para fugir. Canse-os com uma série de treinamentos durante o dia, para que não possam segui-lo à tarde. Será durante o crepúsculo, esteja atento.

– Sim, pai. – Itachi virou-se, e sumiu.

– Tudo correndo como o planejado... – Fugaku riu, de maneira arrepiante e macabra. – Ah, filho meu, não sabe o que te espera...

-

As luzes psicodélicas lançavam-se por toda a pista e iluminavam, intermitentes, os corpos que se moviam sensuais ao ritmo da dança. Hidan observava as pessoas, movendo-se como serpentes, chocando-se umas nas outras de maneira erótica, quase obscena. Fechou os olhos, e andou às cegas até que o som diminuísse. Sorte que tinha bastante conhecimento espacial.

Em uma parte mais isolada, um homem já de meia idade o olhava com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Ele aproximou-se, e perguntou, direto.

– Será que tem o que eu procuro?

-

Mikoto, esposa de Fugaku, era do tipo de mulher submissa e covarde que sempre abaixava a cabeça às tiranias do marido. Ouviu atrás da porta, como sempre fazia por não ter coragem de enfrentar o marido e posicionar-se ao seu lado para defender o filho.

Ela suspirou forte, e saiu do esconderijo. Ele já sabia que ela ouvira tudo.

– Já é hora, Mikoto – ele disse, lendo a pergunta em seus olhos.

– Mas...!

– Não há volta – disse com decisão. Ela encolheu-se.

– Pelo menos... Devemos avisá-lo! – ela murmurou, desesperada.

– Não. Está na hora de ver com quem está sua lealdade.

-

As casas se organizavam de maneira desigual e totalmente não planejada pelas ruas daquela favela. A baixa salubridade era palpável até no ar, e o esgoto corria pelo chão, sem tratamento. Crianças andavam, descalças e sujas, no meio dele, enquanto os ratos percorriam o mesmo caminho. Kakuzu nem queria imaginar quantas delas não sobreviveriam ao próximo ano.

Numa pequena farmácia, ele viu um homem olhar para o teto. Entrou nela, imaginando quanto lucraria sobre aqueles pobres diabos. Mesmo com certa raiva, resolveu perguntar com uma voz educadamente fria.

– Será que tem o que eu procuro?

-

Naruto já estava batendo o pé no chão de impaciência quando Itachi chegou.

– Finalmente! Não sabia que tinha tanta coisa para fazer! – ele resmungou.

– Já estou aqui, Naruto-kun – Itachi respondeu friamente, e Naruto estranhou. Para todos era normal que Itachi agisse assim; para Naruto não.

– O que foi? – perguntou, desconfiado.

– Nada. – Foi a resposta, enquanto Itachi olhava para o céu.

Naruto fez bico.

– O que olha tanto no céu?

Itachi sorriu, e não alcançou seus olhos.

– Vai chover.

-

Movia-se tão rápido que parecia um borrão aos olhos alheios. Sasuke sentira, durante muito tempo, que Itachi era a presença que ele identificara. E a sentira apenas crescer, enquanto o tempo passava. Resolveu ouvir seu instinto, e dirigiu-se àquele lugar, no antigo bairro Uchiha.

Tudo ali lhe lembrava das horas após o massacre. Itachi lhe dissera para ir ali, e descobrir o segredo do clã. Então ele vira o que o Mangekyou era, o segredo maldito da linhagem Uchiha.

Soturno, adentrou novamente o local que havia aniquilado suas últimas esperanças sobre a inocência do irmão. Observou novamente o altar, e as medonhas inscrições. Lembrava-se que elas o atraíram como ímãs naquela ocasião, e que ele não tinha observado a sala, que naquele momento via com surpresa.

Porque, junto às estátuas de três demônios, havia uma escadaria que levava para o seio da terra.

-

A viagem tinha demorado mais do que o previsto. Itachi estava agoniado, porque se passara um dia, e eles estavam perto do meio-dia. Um pouco mais tarde, e tudo acabaria.

Quando entraram na cozinha, Itachi e Naruto sentiram cheiro de sopa. Na frente do fogão, Kakuzu cozinhava. Deidara, Hidan e Zetsu tinham sorrisos estranhos no rosto. Os três estavam sentados lado a lado, tinham as mãos direitas sobre a mesa, fechadas em punho, como se segurassem algo pequeno.

– Eba! Sopa do Kakuzu! – Estava frio lá fora por causa da chuva torrencial que começara a cair, e Naruto adorava se aquecer com a sopa que Kakuzu fazia.

O loiro sentou-se impacientemente na cadeira do lado oposto aos outros Akatsukis, e Itachi, desconfiado da atitude deles, juntou-se a Naruto. Poucos minutos depois, a comida estava pronta, e Kakuzu servia. Ele jogou algumas ervas sobre um dos pratos, e mexeu. Naruto se levantou e, afobado, quis roubar o prato.

– Ei, esse é o prato do Itachi! – Kakuzu bateu na mão dele, e se afastou dos pratos. Naruto também o fez, e Deidara, discretamente, passou pelos dois, seguido de Hidan e Zetsu.

– Ah, é tudo sopa! – Naruto gritou. Enquanto isso, Deidara despejou algo dentro da sopa que continha as ervas, e a mexeu, para disfarçar. Depois pegou um prato, e sentou-se.

– Mas eu coloquei uma porção maior para você em outro prato – Kakuzu retrucou. Hidan colocou algo dentro da sopa do Uchiha, e misturou.

– Tudo bem, me dá antes que esfrie. – Naruto fez bico, e Zetsu derramou algumas ervas sobre a sopa de Itachi, mexendo.

Kakuzu foi até a bancada, suspirando exasperado. Na mesa, Deidara, Hidan e Zetsu comiam tranquilamente. Ele analisou os pratos, e viu que o com a sopa mais escura continuava ali. O mais cheio também, que era o do Fuuma. Ele deu o maior para Naruto, pegou o escuro e colocou na frente de Itachi, e serviu um para si.

– Não estou com fome... – o Uchiha comentou vagamente.

– Ah, está sim! – Deidara disse, furioso. Os outros assentiram, menos Naruto, que arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Ahn... Acho melhor me alimentar... – ele respondeu, e começou a comer.

– Estou indo! – Naruto já havia comido, saiu da cozinha e subiu zunindo pela escada.

Todos comeram em silencio. Os quatro observavam Itachi, como que esperando uma reação dele. Ele já estava mais que desconfiado, certo de que estavam aprontando. Mesmo assim, estava nervoso demais com os assuntos do clã Uchiha para perceber o que era.

Até que sentiu uma forte vertigem, caiu da cadeira, e desmaiou no chão.

-

Sasuke, ainda confuso, caminhava pelas ruas daquela cidade subterrânea. Quando encontrara a passagem, ela se fechara à sua frente. Ele tentara abri-la de todas as maneiras, procurando no chão, mas não conseguira. Horas depois, trouxe bombas, que de nada adiantaram. Parecia que o chão era revestido com algum material indestrutível. Desistiu, e voltou no dia seguinte. E a passagem estava novamente aberta!

Estava simplesmente chocado. Como poderia imaginar que havia uma vila inteira sob a aldeia da Folha? Mais impressionado estava de notar que todos eram parentes, e que ele próprio era similar a eles. Enquanto caminhava, as pessoas o olhavam como se vissem um fantasma. Alguns assentiam e sorriam em compreensão. Ele tinha a vontade de perguntar, porque ele mesmo não entendia. Aquelas pessoas pareciam tanto com as do clã Uchiha...

Mas não eram. O clã Uchiha estava _morto_.

Ou era o que ele achava.

Seguira o que parecia a rua principal, e deparou-se com uma multidão que ouvia quietamente as ordens do que deveria ser o líder da vila.

– Ouçam, meus amigos, a hora chegou!

Sasuke impressionou-se ao notar _quem_ era.

– Peguem-na! – ele gritou;

Uma moça movia-se rapidamente em sua direção. Sem vê-lo, chocou-se contra ele. Os dois caíram no chão, e alguns ninjas a pegaram. Ela gritou, os cabelos negros, soltos, chicoteando violentamente. Parecia um animal tentando se soltar.

– Nimura... – Sasuke sussurrou.

Era a noiva de Itachi. Ela devia estar _morta_, junto com todos os outros que estavam ali.

Shisui moveu-se mais rápido do que ela, sendo perseguido também. Olhou para Sasuke por um momento, os olhos suplicantes. O menor, que já estava de pé, esquivou-se dele quando Shisui passou, e ficou na frente dos ninjas que o perseguiam. Quando olhou para trás, Shisui sorriu.

– Sasuke... – o líder sussurrou.

– Pai...

– Temos muito o que conversar.

-

Naruto estava no quarto, e se preparava para dormir. Era estranho, mas ele viajara pela noite e então acabava dormindo de dia. E a hora após o almoço era ideal para que ele repusesse as forças.

Deitou no colchão macio, e fechou os olhos, com a sonolência já na mente. Enquanto seu cérebro lentamente entrava em estado de sono, seus sentidos mal percebiam uma nova presença no quarto.

Somente quando sentiu o colchão ceder ao peso do outro, que notou que tinha companhia.

– Mas...? – Naruto foi calado violentamente por um beijo.

Ele não entendia nada. Enquanto ficava sem reação, Itachi o empurrava novamente para a cama, imobilizava-o e tentava tirar-lhe a camisa do pijama.

Naruto acordou do estupor quando as mãos frias dele tocaram seu ventre.

– O que você está fazendo?!

– Tentando fazer sexo com você – ele disse em uma voz indiferente, e continuou a despi-lo. Parecia uma máquina cumprindo uma tarefa.

Naruto arregalou os olhos. Inesperadamente, memórias desconhecidas começaram a atacá-lo.

-

_Um pequeno Naruto de oito anos era levado para uma câmara lúgubre, a mão apertada firmemente na de um homem mais velho. Os olhos azuis se focaram nele, e o pequeno reconheceu-o como sendo Danzou, que com uma voz amável disse:_

_ – Naruto querido, aqui será seu lar temporário. Agora você irá conhecer seu colega. Ele não mora aqui, mas faz parte do nosso projeto._

_ O homem sorriu, e Naruto se contentou com suas respostas. Mesmo pequeno, sabia que não arrancaria nada mais de Danzou._

_ Como chegara ali? Simples. Hokage-dono, Sarutobi, tinha feito uma viagem de negócios a uma vila distante, e deixado-o sozinho. Danzou aproximara-se poucos dias depois, e tomara sua tutela durante o tempo em que o Hokage estaria fora. Naruto estava sendo levado para outra casa, que mais parecia um laboratório, situado no subterrâneo, afastado de Konoha. Ele não notava o perigo, então não resistia. Além do mais, Danzou era um homem poderoso e sempre conseguia o que queria._

_ – Bem-vindo – disse uma mulher de doces olhos ametista. – É ele? – ela dirigiu-se a Danzou._

_ – Sim._

_ – Ele já está lá dentro. Está em treinamento físico. Resolvemos dar algo leve, já que o menino é recém-chegado._

_ – Tudo bem. Convém não o assustar._

_ Danzou puxou Naruto para dentro de uma porta adjacente, que revelou um campo de treinamento particular. A sala era forrada de madeira do teto ao chão, com armamento ninja espalhado por todos os cantos; as paredes estavam um pouco destruídas pelas kunais, kodachis, katanas e outros equipamentos cravados nelas. No meio da sala, um jovem garoto de não mais que treze anos lutava contra quinze ninjas que pareciam muito mais experientes do que ele._

_ – Itachi-san! – o pequeno gritou, e correu em direção à batalha. Com um assentir de Danzou, os outros ninjas se separaram do jovem._

_ Itachi sorriu fracamente quando viu Naruto. Sabia o que significava, e não era nada bom. Pegou o pequeno nos braços quando o alcançou._

_ – Oi, Naruto-kun – ele disse indiferente._

_ – O que você está fazendo aqui? – o garoto perguntou._

_ – Ah... É um treinamento extra – falou com a voz vaga._

_ – E você também o acompanhará neste treinamento – Danzou disse, com um sorriso sinistro no rosto. Naruto riu feliz._

_ Itachi engoliu em seco. Era tudo o que temia._

_-_

_ Naruto estava exausto, dentro de um tubo de vidro, rodeado por um conteúdo verde fluorescente. Parecia que aquilo sugava suas forças, e ao mesmo tempo nutria suas feridas, curando-as mais rapidamente._

_ De dentro do tubo podia ver como Itachi gritava, com as agulhas do último treinamento sendo tiradas dele sem anestesia. Estava amarrado em uma maca, e a mulher as retirava com uma pinça. Danzou, ao fundo, sorria macabramente. Ele afagava o braço direito com um carinho mórbido._

_ Naruto sabia que doía. Ele tinha passado por aquilo a cerca de dez minutos._

_-_

_ – NARUTO, CORRA! – Itachi gritou._

_ Os dois estavam com as mãos firmemente juntas, e os ninjas de Danzou seguravam Itachi. Naruto estava livre, mas se o deixasse, tinha uma certeza horrível de que provavelmente nunca mais o veria._

_ Itachi sorriu tristemente, e escorregou sua mão para longe da do loiro. Naruto choramingou, vendo pela porta atrás de Itachi que mais ninjas vinham. O local rapidamente destruía-se._

_ – Vá... – Itachi disse, e tomou cuidado para admirar cuidadosamente o rosto dele. Tinha sorte que todos aqueles dez ninjas tivessem que se ocupar em imobilizar somente a ele._

_ Naruto deixou escapar uma lágrima, e fugiu, rodeado por chakra escarlate._

_ – Vocês sabem, não é? – o Uchiha murmurou, e um sorriso macabro desenhou-se por seus lábios finos. – Hoje é o fim do projeto Arma Perfeita!_

_ Naruto, de fora do lugar horripilante em que estivera por alguns meses, viu a sedie do projeto "Arma Perfeita" ser destruída em várias explosões. Todos os horrores, toda a dor, as torturas, tudo sendo levado ao esquecimento._

_ Mas Itachi ainda estava lá dentro._

_ Naruto desmaiou._

_-_

_ Os olhos cerúleos abriram-se com um longo piscar, e demoraram a focalizar a presença que acompanhava Naruto. O loiro suspirou aliviado quando notou que era Itachi._

_ – Nii-san... – ele murmurou. Sabia que o outro não gostava que ele lhe chamasse assim, então sentia-se um pouco coibido, mesmo que realmente quisesse nomeá-lo daquele jeito._

_ – Naruto-kun... – Itachi disse vagamente. – Você está sujo, o melhor agora é limpá-lo para que durma um pouco – ele sentenciou, com algo de amargura na voz._

_ Naruto não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas algo de muito ruim pesava no ar entre os dois._

_ O menor levantou da cama onde estava, e notou que estava em seu apartamento. Itachi o conduziu até o banheiro, e despiu-o lentamente, como se estivesse decidindo algo. Quando acabou com a tarefa, levou o loiro à banheira já cheia de água morna, e o ajudou a entrar. Naruto o olhou com confusão quando Itachi começou a se despir, e entrou na banheira. Um pouco da água esparramou no chão pelo aumento de volume._

_ – Nii-san? – Itachi estava realmente estranho. Ele dizia que, por ética ou moral, não tomaria banho com outra pessoa. E ali estava ele, junto ao loiro, com o cenho franzido e uma expressão de angústia._

_ Itachi balançou a cabeça e, decidido, aproximou-se de Naruto. A água moveu-se, e parte caiu no chão. O loiro arregalou os olhos, mas não reagiu. Confiava demais em Itachi para achar que ele faria algo. Mas começou a desesperar-se quando sentiu o corpo nu dele perto demais do seu._

_ – Naruto-kun... – Itachi sussurrou, a dor no fundo de seus olhos, tão perceptível que era quase palpável. – Perdoe-me. – A voz saiu como um soluço._

_ Antes que Naruto pudesse perguntar o porquê, Itachi havia pressionado os lábios violentamente nos seus. A pele infantil, pura e imaculada, avermelhava-se com os toques bruscos e desesperados de seu opressor. Sofregamente os dois respiravam entre beijos forçados, e Naruto choramingava entre todo aquele frenesi de ataques._

_ Não queria entender._

_ Não _podia_ entender._

_ Afinal, era somente uma criança._

_ – Nii-san, pare!_

_ Do outro lado da porta, Uchiha Fugaku _ria_, enquanto sua inocência era dilacerada, junto com a _esperança_._

-

A dor pulsava dilacerando seu peito. Parecia que o coração romperia a qualquer momento. As memórias, antes esquecidas, agora tão vívidas, quebravam e reconstruíam tudo o que ele sabia sobre o mundo. Naruto se encolheu, o corpo ainda sendo abusado por um Itachi que ele só conhecera uma vez na vida. Sabia como a história acabava.

Mas mudaria o roteiro.

– Pare! – Ele o empurrou.

Os dois gelaram. Um tornou-se imóvel como uma estátua, e o menor ficou impressionado porque ele parecia uma máquina no botão de _off_. Naruto arqueou as sobrancelhas, percebendo que havia alguma coisa errada. Mesmo assim, a dor não cessava. Ele respirou entrecortadamente, e disse com todo o rancor que tinha:

– Eu te _odeio_, Uchiha Itachi.

-

A televisão estava ligada, e Tsunade tinha as cartelas do jogo da sorte de Konoha em mãos. Era uma loteria com valor baixo da própria cidade. Ela nunca ganhava, como em qualquer outro jogo de azar.

Mesmo assim, conferia as cartelas.

Tsunade arregalou os olhos quando viu o resultado.

Tinha ganhado o _prêmio máximo_.

-

O sol estava a pino quando Shisui saiu de Konoha, e já se deslocara bastante até sua chegada à guarida da Akatsuki. Era meio da tarde quando avistara a floresta próxima ao local.

Com cuidado ele se infiltrou na mata e passou despercebido pelos sensores que os Akatsukis tinham colocado. Itachi tinha lhe explicado sobre as defesas da guarida, então ele conseguia passar sem ser notado.

Depois de alguns minutos se preocupando em não despertar os alarmes e não deixar pistas, Shisui passou pelo campo ilusório, e pôde ver o genjutsu desabilitado. Suspirou, analisando como entraria sem ser visto por tantos ninjas de alto escalão.

Porém, não foi necessário. Itachi estava sentado em uma pedra, fora do castelo.

Shisui correu até o primo, e parou a seu lado. Sabia que Itachi faria um escândalo – da maneira inexpressiva dele, claro –, mas isso não ocorreu. Ele balançou o ombro do amigo, mas Itachi olhava para o horizonte sem nem piscar muito.

– Itachi? – ele perguntou, incerto.

Itachi continuou a ignorá-lo, como se não percebesse sua presença.

– Às vezes a vida é tão cruel... – ele sussurrou vagamente.

– Itachi, acorda! – Shisui, desesperado, passou a movimentá-lo violentamente. – Não é hora de se dar ao luxo de fugir da realidade!

– ... Shisui? – Itachi arqueou a sobrancelha, com o sermão na ponta da língua.

– Sei que não deveria estar aqui, mas temos que voltar para Konoha!

– Por quê? – Itachi deu de ombros.

– Você não entende! – O choramingo baixo do Uchiha fez com que Itachi prestasse total atenção nele. – Seu pai mentiu sobre tudo! Ele pretende...

– Pretende o quê? Fala logo, Shisui – Itachi perguntou calmamente.

Shisui franziu o cenho.

– Você está estranho.

– Não. – Itachi desviou o olhar.

– O que aconteceu?

– Nada.

– Itachi, não é hora de ser turrão – Shisui disse seriamente.

O dono do Mangekyou Sharingan fechou os olhos e contemplou as opções. Resolveu contar.

– Acontece algo... inusitado – ele disse, e continuou quando viu que o amigo prestava atenção. – Eu estava almoçando, e não me lembro de nada depois disso. Quando acordei, Naruto-kun estava na minha frente, chorando e dizendo que me odiava. – Shisui arregalou os olhos. – Não sei o que fiz, mas acho que finalmente perdi o controle.

– De novo, para variar – Shisui comentou.

– É.

Alguns minutos de silêncio, e o amigo do Akatsuki pegou uma kunai do estojo.

– Erga a mão. – Itachi obedeceu, sem saber o que o amigo queria.

Quando Itachi mostrou o pulso, Shisui o golpeou com a lâmina afiada, e uma generosa quantia de sangue escorreu pelo braço. Itachi somente franziu o cenho, apesar da dor lacerante. Poucos segundos depois, a ferida cicatrizava com facilidade.

– Vantagens do Shiroikaze – Itachi deu de ombros.

– Às vezes esqueço dele.

– Acredite, eu não consigo isso...

O Uchiha colheu o sangue e, com seu chakra, moldou-o, observando seu comportamento.

– Merda – ele sussurrou.

– O que foi?

– Te drogaram.

Itachi arregalou os olhos.

– Faz sentido... Que droga era?

– EasyDate.

-

– Naruto...

– Divagando novamente, irmãozinho? – Kakuro suspirou.

– Não... – Gaara comentou vagamente. – Tomando uma decisão.

– E qual foi?

– Voltaremos para Suna – Gaara sentenciou.

– Mas e Naruto? – Temari se manifestou.

O ex-Kazekage fechou os olhos, e mediu as conseqüências de seus atos. Decidido, falou:

– Naruto odiaria saber que eu desisti de tudo. Ele... Eu o vi na fita. Sei que aquele era Naruto, que não estava sendo controlado. Eu _sinto_ isso.

– Gaara, você tem que trabalhar com as possibilidades – Temari disse.

– E que lógica há nos sentimentos e nas coisas do coração? – ele perguntou retoricamente, e seu olhar se encarregou de esquadrinhar Kankuro e deixá-lo extremamente deconfortável.

Kankuro engoliu em seco.

– Merda, pirralho, vamos arrumar nossas coisas então.

Quando ambos, Gaara e Kankuro, saíram do terraço como almas que fogem do diabo, Temari teve certeza de que não estava entendendo _nada,_e de que havia _alguma coisa_ a entender.

-

– QUEM FOI O FILHO DA PUTA QUE ME DEU EASYDATE?! – Deidara tremeu de susto quando viu Itachi entrar como um touro em fúria.

– Itachi! – Nagato, que estava no sofá, arregalou os olhos. O corpo frágil se moveu para a frente, e seu Rinnegan analisou o rosto contorcido de ódio. – Acalme-se, por favor.

– Me acalmar? – ele riu sarcasticamente, e o som gutural e mórbido que rasgou sua garganta causou pânico em quase todos. – Eu vou me acalmar, Nagato, mas só quando eu tiver o pescoço do desgraçado nas minhas mãos!

Itachi engolia o ar precariamente, quando avistou Zetsu. Uma sensação estranha o recorreu, e ele sabia que havia algo. Então, como um golpe, um flashback do almoço apareceu em sua cabeça.

A sopa tinha um gosto estranho...

... A sopa!

– Foi você! – ele vociferou para Zetsu.

A próxima coisa que todos assistiram, impactados, foi o punho de Itachi acertar com toda a força o rosto de Zetsu. Konan gritou, e segurou o Uchiha por trás. Foi necessária a ajuda de Hidan e Kakuzu para pararem Itachi. Mesmo assim, ele se contorcia.

Zetsu assistiu, com pânico, como as íris escarlates passavam a um branco enevoado. Pela primeira vez em sua existência, temia pela própria vida.

A roupa de Itachi se rompia enquanto ele forçava-se para a frente. Todos viram com terror como sua mandíbula se locomovia para a frente, e os caninos aumentavam consideravelmente. Uma pelugem prateada cobria toda a pele anteriormente exposta, e os longos cabelos negros tornavam-se alvos. Uma das quatro caudas que apareceram chicoteou no ar e jogou Konan longe, enquanto as outras se ocupavam do resto. O rosto desvairado e psicótico de Itachi encontrou Zetsu, que rastejava para trás. Não só ele, como todos os outros, estavam sem reação.

Itachi nunca perdia o controle.

– Kisame! – gritou Konan desesperada. O Hoshigake, que não estava presente, assim como Naruto, Deidara e Tobi, saiu em disparada de seu quarto e pulou para o térreo. A cena que encontrou não era nada agradável.

Itachi segurava Zetsu e o enforcava com as mãos de longas garras brancas. Três das seis caudas se ocupavam de Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, e as outras chicoteavam no chão e nas paredes, destruindo o local. Nagato estava na frente, estudando alguma brecha.

– Merda, nunca lutei com o Itachi assim – Nagato fechou os olhos, e começou com os selos. Ele sorriu para Kisame. – Ei, o Itachi perdeu a consciência!

– Deixe comigo. – Kisame suspirou, e pegou a Samehada. – É só drenar um pouco de chakra. – Ele fez alguns selos rápidos. – Shunshin no Jutsu!

Kisame tornou-se um borrão, usando a velocidade para distrair Itachi. Não se movia rápido o suficiente para que a mescla do sharingan com o poder demoníaco não o visse, mas era o suficientemente rápido para conseguir golpeá-lo. Antes que Itachi pudesse reagir, era atacado consecutivas vezes pela espada de Kisame, mas habilmente se desviava antes que ela encostasse.

Nagato concentrou chakra nos pés e moveu-se rapidamente. Ocupado com as abordagens de Kisame, o Uchiha não notou que o Fuuma agarrou seu braço. Sem chance de resistir, foi arremessado contra a parede da cozinha com violência. Nagato abriu um pergaminho, e uma chuva de kunais se cravou no corpo imóvel.

– Nossa, você é bom mesmo! – Kisame saudou.

– Hm, não acabou.

Os dois observavam como o corpo de Itachi, com kunais cravadas e sangue escorrendo, era erguido por um imponente chakra prateado.

O Uchiha abriu a boca, e um ranger foi ouvido. Seu maxilar se deslocava mais para a frente, formando um focinho. Sete caudas eram liberadas. Os outros estavam desmaiados no chão.

Ele abriu a boca, e no meio dela formou-se uma bola de chakra branco. Os olhos desfocados brilharam, e o demônio rosnou o que parecia um riso.

– E qual é a tática? – Kisame perguntou.

– Só não deixe que aquele raio de acerte.

Um grito gutural saiu da garganta de Itachi, e um feixe de chakra tentou acertá-los em velocidade vertiginosa. Um pouco roçou no braço de Kisame.

– Argh, merda, o que é isso? – O braço tinha uma parte queimada, mas ela se alastrava, necrosando a carne. – Merda!

Itachi avançou sobre Kisame, e duas caudas o pegaram e o espatifaram. Os pedaços de madeira caíram no chão, e o Hoshigake estava atrás de Itachi, já quase golpeando-o

O outro se virou e o acertou com o raio, mas ele virou fumaça. Os olhos desvairados do demônio esquadrinharam a sala, mas Kisame tinha desaparecido.

Seu pé foi agarrado, e ele foi puxado para dentro da terra. Em poucos segundos explodiu a terra em volta e correu até Nagato, com as caudas chicoteando atrás.

Nagato se desviou dos sucessivos ataques das caudas de chakra, mas Itachi chegou perto o suficiente para vê-lo nos olhos. O Mangekyou apareceu nas íris, e o demônio sorriu escarninho.

Nagato foi transportado para o mundo do Mangekyou Sharingan, sobre uma mesa de tortura. O Itachi daquele mundo ainda rosnava, e era claramente louco e inconsciente. Ele subiu a lâmina da espada, mas antes que Nagato fosse acertado, estava de volta ao mundo real. Konan o abraçava, e ele estava longe do demônio desvairado.

– Obrigado. – Nagato via como Itachi lutava sozinho contra os outros ninjas. – Temos que acabar com isso.

– Kage Bushin no Jutsu! – Naruto apareceu das escadas, e dezenas de clones apareceram e correram velozmente para a batalha campal.

As caudas de chakra rapidamente explodiam os clones, até sobrarem apenas três Narutos. Um deles jogou uma Fuuma Shuriken, que cravou em uma pilastra. O demônio rosnou com o erro. Itachi enforcou um deles, e as garras dele arranharam o outro. Sobrou somente um Naruto, que Itachi atravessou com um punho. O demônio franziu o cenho, e os olhos brancos se arregalaram quando a Fuuma Shuriken se transformou no verdadeiro Naruto.

Naruto abriu um pergaminho, e várias shurikens saíram dele. Ele moveu rapidamente as mãos em selos, e gritou.

– Haraishin no Jutsu!

O corpo de Naruto se movia tão rápido pelos selos das shurikens que nem o sharingan de Itachi podia prever o próximo movimento. O Uchiha foi acertado violentamente por um soco no estômago, e foi arremessado contra a parede. Tomou impulso com os pés, e se abalançou contra Naruto novamente. O menor jogou uma kunai contra Itachi, que desviou facilmente. Naruto fez mais selos.

– Fuuton: Reppushou!

Uma rajada de vento empurrou Itachi para longe. A kunai transformou-se em um Kage Bushin, que no ar acumulava chakra nas mãos. Tinha os olhos vermelhos, e os dentes arreganhados, como os de um animal. Esticou o braço para trás, e com toda a força que tinha enterrou a esfera no peito do Uchiha.

– Rasengan!

Itachi e o clone afundaram no chão.

– Kisame! – Naruto gritou, já fazendo selos de mão.

– O quê? – ele perguntou. Todos estavam parados, assistindo a luta. Naruto tinha cara de que não queria ser interrompido.

– Porra, pega essa Samehada e entra na luta, seu vadio! Suga o puto chakra dele, que sozinho eu não posso! Aliás, QUE PORRA É ESSA?! – Naruto apontou para o Uchiha que novamente se levantava, com os cortes sendo curados rapidamente. O chakra fluía pela sala.

– Ahn, sem tempo para explicações.

– Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

Centenas de clones apareceram, e avançaram até o demônio. Itachi fechou as mãos em punho, e os pêlos ficaram congelados. Ele estendeu as mãos, e correu até os Kage Bushins. Todos que tocavam viravam gelo, e depois explodiam em fumaça. Naruto arqueou as sobrancelhas, e assentiu para Kisame.

– Eu tenho um plano.

Quando Itachi acabou com os Kage Bushins, correu até Naruto. Kisame tinha desaparecido.

Itachi abriu a boca, e um raio de gelo saiu dela. Naruto pulou e desviou. Uma pedra atrás de Itachi se transformou em um Kage Bushin, pegou uma Kunai e atirou. Itachi a pegou nas mãos e a retorceu. Ele franziu o cenho, e o Naruto verdadeiro atirou uma Fuuma Shuriken, que se transformou em Kisame. O Hoshigake acertou Itachi com a Samehada.

– Kage Bushin no Jutsu! – Os Narutos correram e imobilizaram Itachi, enquanto a Samehada se alimentava do chakra dele. Alguns poucos minutos, e a espada tinha drenado chakra suficiente para que Itachi voltasse ao normal, mesmo que inconsciente.

– A Samehada ficou feliz com esse chakra... – Kisame comentou vagamente. – Bem que você podia perder a calma de vez em quando, não? – ele riu para o corpo inconsciente do Uchiha.

– Vou levá-lo para cima – Naruto pegou Itachi no colo, e já subia as escadas quando ouviu Konan perguntar:

– E que história é essa de EasyDate? – somente com olhar para ela, os rapazes entenderam que deveriam explicar.

– Eh, sabe o que é... – Kakuzu comentou.

– Desembuchem.

– Bom... Como o Itachi não avançava nada com o Naruto, resolvemos ajudar... – Kakuzu disse.

– Drogando-o? – Nagato perguntou sarcasticamente.

– Bom, eu não o droguei – Kakuzu respondeu. – Dei-lhe um calmante...

– E eu peguei erva-cidreira! – Zetsu levantou a mão.

– Pode ter sido o Deidara... – Konan suspirou. – Bem a cara dele.

– Não... – Hidan finalmente se pronunciou. – Fui eu.

– Você é retardado, cara? – Kisame perguntou, rindo. – Faça isso mais vezes, eu curti muito!

– Quem é o retardado aqui mesmo? – Hidan arqueou a sobrancelha. – Bom, o cara me prometeu que o Itachi faria o que eu dissesse.

– Mas é óbvio. – Nagato rolou os olhos. – EasyDate é, literalmente, "Encontro Fácil". É uma droga pouco utilizada, mas com efeitos devastadores. Ela é imperceptível, pois não tem sabor, cheiro ou cor. Pode ser diluída em água ou colocada com a comida. A função dela é acabar com a consciência. A pessoa age como normal, mas está sem juízo de certo ou errado, como uma marionete. Você diz, ela obedece. Pode fazer o que quiser, porque sem consciência, sem memória.

– Eu sei como funciona.

– E o que mandou que Itachi fizesse?

– Eu, ahn... – Hidan corou, e Kakuzu não pôde conter o pensamento de achá-lo bonito. – Eu, er...

– Fala logo! – Konan gritou.

– Disse para ele fazer amor com o Naruto – Hidan sussurrou, mas todos ouviram.

Durante alguns minutos, eles ficaram em silêncio.

– Será que já te ocorreu que não é assim que as coisas funcionam? – Nagato perguntou.

– Você é um imbecil mesmo. – Kisame riu.

– "Fazer amor", além de requerer participação de ambos, consciência, também exige os sentimentos. E como uma pessoa inconsciente pode ter sentimentos? Espero que a inconsciência de Itachi não tenha interpretado a ordem como fazer sexo.

– Mas... Naruto-kun não disse nada... – Hidan sussurrou.

Olharam para o topo da escada. Naruto não estava mais lá.

-

Tobi olhava o céu quando percebeu uma presença atrás de si. A chuva continuava torrencial, como se chorasse pelos acontecimentos recentes e futuros.

– Você não vai acreditar no que eu vi! – Deidara gritou, horrorizado.

– E o que foi? – Tobi perguntou vagamente. Ele não estava para fingimentos naquele dia. Sabia que tudo estava prestes a acontecer, e que o mundo shinobi não seria mais o mesmo depois daquilo.

– Eu vi um _Uchiha_.

– Que impressionante... Que eu saiba, você convive com ele.

Deidara piscou sem entender, mas depois assentiu rapidamente.

– Não é desse que eu estou falando.

Com aquela frase, a atenção de Tobi estava centrada completamente nele.

– E quem seria mais, se não era Itachi?

– Não sei! – Deidara exasperou-se. – Eu não ia enfrentar os dois sozinho, se bem que adoraria explodi-los... Mas ele estava usando o uniforme jounnin de Konoha, só que em cor diferente.

Tobi arregalou os olhos. Finalmente virou-se para Deidara, analisando suas expressões. Então riu divertido. Ele parecia ser facilmente manipulável, e uma companhia... _interessante_.

– Deidara, está na hora de saber algo.

– O quê?

Tobi colocou a mão na máscara, e a retirou.

Deidara arqueou os olhos.

– _Não acredito_! _Você_?!

-

O teto era branco.

_Ohhhh..._

Não, o teto _não era_ branco. Eram somente as luzinhas nos seus olhos mesmo. Ele se sentia horrível, como se um rolo compressor tivesse o atropelado, e depois dado a ré para se certificar de que estaria bem esmagado.

Itachi riu consigo mesmo, e as costelas doeram. Até os _dentes_ doeram. Parecia que tudo estava dolorido, até a alma. Talvez principalmente ela.

Naruto, do lado dele, riu.

– Doendo? Mereceu – ele sorriu calmamente, mas não conseguiu manter a tênue alegria por muito tempo.

– Eu sei. Merecia ser _triturado_ – ele respondeu. – O que eu fiz...

– É imperdoável.

– É.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

– Finalmente concordamos em algo. – Naruto riu.

– É. – Falar doía. E muito.

– Por que não me contou? – o menor perguntou com serenidade.

Itachi pensou muito bem no que dizer antes de abrir a boca.

– Eu... Queria poupar sofrimento – ele disse, por fim.

– _Poupar sofrimento_?! – Naruto arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Você teria feito isso se tivesse me contado!

– Claro que não! Você sofreria se eu contasse! Foi melhor do jeito que aconteceu até agora. Você nunca deveria ter descoberto!

– Eu sempre estive sozinho, e foi _por isso_ que eu sofri! Se tivesse me contado, eu teria companhia!

– Você queria me ter com você, mesmo sabendo que eu te violentei?! – Itachi perguntou, incrédulo. Parecia que estavam conectados em mundos diferentes.

– Não, mas eu gostaria de ter sido informado de que você era um maldito jinchuuriki! – Naruto falou rouco, com vontade de chorar, e os olhos já coçando, irritados.

– Ahn... estamos falando do mesmo assunto?

– Como assim?

– Quando você me perguntou por que não contei, se referia a quê?

– Ao fato de não ter dito que era um jinchuuriki também – ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

– Então não se incomoda de eu ter... feito _aquilo_ quando você era criança?

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

– Claro que me incomodo. Mas... eu sei o motivo.

– E qual era? – Itachi inquiriu, e sabia que Naruto não acertaria. Pelo menos não completamente. Faltava parte da informação para que pudesse acertar.

– Quebrar laços, não? – Naruto perguntou vagamente. – É uma mania da sua família, por acaso? – Naruto suspirou. – Como você ia para fora de Konoha, queria que eu te esquecesse, que sentisse rancor, ou algo assim. Para que não te procurasse. Ainda mais: queria que eu sentisse medo. Que me afastasse. Porque iria para a Akatsuki, onde me caçariam, e tentariam me matar. Óbvio que não sabia que meu pai era o líder. – Itachi arregalou os olhos. – Eu sei que você era sincero quando cuidava de mim. Eu via nos seus _olhos_ que você não fingia. E não tente me convencer do contrário, porque eu sei que você se importa comigo.

Itachi estava genuinamente impressionado. Naruto era bem inteligente se comparado à sua versão de doze anos. Ele captara muito bem uma boa parte do motivo, mas não a principal. Mas ele não tinha informação suficiente para desvendar tudo.

– Naruto...

– O que eu não entendo... Por que _estupro_? – ele perguntou magoado. Teria suportado bem qualquer coisa, mas aquilo, quando ele dependia completamente de Itachi, tinha _quebrado_ completamente seu coração, ou o que ainda restava dele.

Como Itachi sabia, faltava conhecimento para que Naruto entendesse aquela parte.

– Algo complicado, Naruto.

O loiro fechou os olhos, e se levantou. Antes que pudesse caminhar para longe, Itachi segurou seu pulso. Se Naruto quisesse ir embora, ele não teria como impedir. Estava fraco demais.

– O que é? – o loiro perguntou.

Queria quebrar um piano na cara daquele homem, mas estava se fazendo de forte. Como sempre. O fato de ele não explodir estava ligado diretamente à nostalgia que aquilo lhe trazia. Ele se lembrava de Sasuke, e daquela história de quebra de laços. Aquela ferida antiga, agora pulsando aberta, fazia com que seu sentido de luta se entorpecesse. E ele já descontara parte da raiva na própria fonte dela.

– Perdoe-me – Naruto o observou, e quando se perdeu naqueles olhos, notou aquela faísca de sinceridade. Ele se sentou na cama, e Itachi sentou com dificuldade.

Com algo de desespero, ou medo de que Naruto saísse correndo, Itachi uniu seus lábios gentilmente com os dele. O loiro sentiu a carícia, e um suspiro baixo escapou, enquanto sentia o coração martelar freneticamente no peito. O contato foi breve, e os dois novamente se entreolharam.

– O que há aqui dentro? – Naruto perguntou, o dedo indicador massageava a testa do maior.

– Tudo o que você quiser que tenha – Itachi respondeu, e sentiu um pouco de vergonha de parecer um tolo apaixonado.

Os dois uniram novamente as bocas ansiosas, e não ouviram a porta abrir. Itachi foi arrebatado brutalmente de perto de Naruto, e sentiu como o punho fechado de Deidara se impactava contra sua bochecha. Um filete de sangue escorreu pelo queixo.

– Deidara! – Naruto gritou.

– Seu... TRAIDOR!

-

Lee ria sozinho, abraçando Temari, dando-lhe um beijo de despedida. Tanto ela quanto seus irmãozinhos estavam prontos para voltarem a Suna. Lá eles resolveriam as pendência, e Gaara tentaria voltar ao posto de Kazekage. Não seria muito difícil, já que tinham notícias de que a aldeia estava passando por uma crise.

Gai era um pouco distraído, e o fato de estar aconselhando treinamentos para a jounnin de Suna somente agravava esse estado. Mas Kakashi era atento, e notara os olhares furtivos de Gaara para o irmão.

Oh, aquilo daria problemas.

Temari levantou a mão e acenou.

– Bom, temos que...

Ela interrompeu-se no meio da frase, porque a terra tremia sob seus pés.

– Um terremoto em Konoha...? – Gaara franziu o cenho. Ele entendia algo sobre a geografia da cidade, e aquilo definitivamente _não_ _era_ normal.

Mas aquilo era somente a ponta do iceberg.

Ao fundo, ouviram uma garota gritar. O grupo de ninjas encaminhou-se rapidamente para o local, e uma cena estarrecedora os esperava.

O chão estava _rompendo_. No meio da cidade, a terra levantava-se, como se um jutsu estivesse sendo feito, ou como se algo que estivesse sob ela quisesse subir à superfície. Estacas – ou algo similar – cobertas pela terra apareciam, e subiam cada vez mais, até que a terra se desprendia e mostrava o que eram. _Pilastras_.

A terra rolava para s lugares mais baixos, e os moradores assistiam, apavorados, como uma cidade aparecia do chão. _Literalmente_.

-

**Continua**

-

** Notas finais**

Tudo hoje contribuía para que eu não postasse. Acordei tarde, tive que cuidar do meu irmão, fiz o almoço, foi estender roupa, etc. Mas consegui algum tempinho, e finalizei o capítulo que estava escrevendo há tempo. Espero que tenha gostado, e quero comentários sobre a cena da luta!


End file.
